Cada quien con sus propositos
by pamsidhee
Summary: Tal vez pensaron que sus caminos no se volverian a cruzar... despues de todo el peligro en la tierra ya habia pasado y ellos habian capturado a Loki, pero cuando los incedentes comienzan a darse y sus caminos se cruzan es cuando se preguntan... coincidencia o destino?Que estarian dispuestos a dejar... para conseguir lo que mas quieren en el mundo...


**Heeeey heeeey, bueno ya tiene bastante que hice este fic, esta terminado, pero ahora mismo trabajo en la segunda parte.**

**Este fanfic contiene hard yaoi (lemon) chico x chico, si no te gusta no lo leas (?) XD bueno aqui podras encontrar ship de todas las parejas**

**Tony x Steve Loki x Thor Clint x Bruce , espero que lo disfruten n_n, la segunda parte se llama Destinos entrelazados por un mismo pasado y aun está en proceso : )**

CADA QUIEN CON SUS PROPOSITOS

Después de la lucha que parecía interminable, pero que finalmente pudo resultar victoriosa gracias a los vengadores, el Tesseracto junto con Loki fueron entregados a Thor para que pudiera regresar a Asgard y que se decidiera el destino de aquel cubo y aquel villano que casi había acabado con la Tierra.

Algunos de los vengadores no estaban muy seguros si dejarle todo el peso de llevar al gran villano de vuelta a Asgard por si solo. Tenían que tener en cuenta que Loki tenía una inteligencia muy avanzada y poseía grande magia y poder, si había sido capaz de burlar toda seguridad antes, que les aseguraba que no le tendería una trampa a Thor de regreso a casa.

Natasha Romanoff miró fijamente por unos segundos la cara de preocupación de Steve Rogers para después ponerle una mano sobre el hombro y decirle:

-Vamos.. todo esta bien, el sabrá que hacer en caso de que pase algo..

Steve la miro por unos segundos y luego asintió.

Cuando Tony Stark se dio cuenta de la preocupación de el gran Capitán América solo pudo soltar una risa burlona e irónica, solo como el sabia y decir:

-El gran capitán América no estará a punto de llorar de la preocupación verdad? Deberías saber que todo acabo porque somos grandiooooosos.. JAJAJA~~

Tony se alejaba mientras mantenía esa risa escandalosa.

Steve solo lo seguía con la mirada sin decir una sola palabra, pero con una cara que bastaba ser idiota para no descifrar que quería asesinarlo allí mismo.

De pronto Clint Barton llegó por uno de los costados de la habitación, nadie lo había notado hasta que habló, era muy de el ser tan sigiloso.

-Creo que es hora de irnos Natasha

-Esta bien…

Dudó un momento antes de emitir una rápida pero cordial despedida hacia el doctor Bruce Banner que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato

-… hasta luego profesor.

-Hasta luego señorita Romanoff.

De pronto apareció por una de las puertas Nick Fury con su cara seria como siempre

-Esto es todo por ahora, el destino de la tierra esta a salvo, si requerimos su ayuda nuevamente los contactaremos, ahora pueden ir a su destino cada uno.

Todos abandonaron la sala quedando solo el y María Hill, que por lo regular siempre estaban juntos.

El Bifröst no había sido arreglado por completo desde la gran pelea que tuvieron Thor y Loki en el, y que había sido completamente destruido, incapacitando así el paso entre la Tierra y Asgard.

Irrelevantemente ninguno de los vengadores u otro mortal se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle al Dios del trueno como le había hecho para llegar a la Tierra, pero era sencillo, en lo que veían la manera de reconstruir el Bifröst, había creado unos dispositivos como naves con el cual el propósito seria llegar a otros planetas a través de ellas, aunque esto demoraría unos pocos días, esa era la desventaja, ya que con el Bifröst podían llegar en cuestión de segundos, y el dispositivo mandado por Odín para traerlos de vuelta había perdido energía por lo cual no lo podían usar.

Así que a Thor se le fue enviado uno de estos dispositivos para poder traer consigo el Tesseracto y el enemigo que mas temían por el momento, Loki.

Esta nave estaba programada para llegar a Asgard alrededor de 3 días, a Thor no le simpatizaba la idea de tener que estar encerrado por 3 días en un mismo lugar, y con poco espacio, pero nada podía hacer, refunfuñando bajó de la camioneta que iba custodiada por guardias de la organización S.H.I.E.L.D. , era el típico lugar desértico donde siempre iban para trasladarse a través de los mundos, a los pocos segundos llegó otra camioneta, con aun mas guardias, levemente se derrapó con la arena del lugar, pero rápidamente se tomó de nuevo el control del vehículo y se estacionó.

En seguida de eso se bajaron alrededor de 15 guardias armados que venían en más camionetas y rápidamente abrieron la puerta trasera del vehículo, donde se podía ver a Loki esposado con una seguridad increíble, esposas de un metal sumamente resistente, no tanto como el metal urú del cual estaba hecho el martillo Mjölnir del Dios del trueno, pero si bastante resistente como para que un Dios no lo pudiera romper de buenas a primeras, en caso de que Loki hubiera intentado forcejear con las esposas toda la seguridad que llevaba se hubiera dado cuenta, eso le sumaba que traía un bozal de metal muy resistente también.

Uno de los guardias se acercó a Thor diciéndole con voz grave y seria

-Nuestro trabajo por ahora esta cumplido, nuestro deber era traerlos a usted y al prisionero hasta este lugar para que puedan regresar a su mundo, de aquí en adelante es su responsabilidad.

-Lo entiendo, sigan cuidando la tierra como lo han hecho hasta ahora mortales.

El guardia frunció levemente el ceño en respuesta a lo que había dicho Thor ya que sonó un poco engreído aunque esa no fue la finalidad de su frase.

Loki bajó de la camioneta con un poco de torpeza ya que sus manos estaban completamente inutilizadas, a cada pasó que daba este Dios hijo de Laufey, los guardias adoptaban la posición de ataque ya que no sabia que podría hacer.

A Loki le divertía si se puede llamar de esa forma todo eso, en gran parte estaba orgulloso del trabajo que había hecho, ya que había logrado causar temor y respeto hacia el, y que se habían dado cuenta que el realmente era un oponente de temer.

Ahí mismo en medio de la nada estaba la nave que los llevaría de vuelta a "casa".

Thor seguía con la mirada a Loki, a su preciado hermano.. o por lo menos lo que alguna vez fue su hermano, en ese momento se le pasaban por la mente todos los momentos que había vivido con el, los entrenamientos, las misiones juntos, los juegos de niños, todo pasó por su mente en unos segundos, su cara mostraba indiferencia pero en verdad el se sentía preocupado y decepcionado, no tenia idea que iban a hacer con ese "pequeño" de ojos verdosos , el aun lo veía como su pequeño hermano que se había ido por el mal camino, por un camino incorrecto, Thor tenia miedo por el, pero no quería aceptarlo, el solo quería sentir rechazo hacia Loki ya que había traicionado a todo y en especial a Thor, pero no podía.

Una voz gruesa lo despertó de todos sus pensamientos

-señor….señor?.. todo bien?.. todo esta listo para que salgan

-oh.. si enseguida.

Thor caminó rápidamente hasta la entrada de la nave, donde yacía Loki con 2 guardias a sus costados. Thor tomó por el brazo a Loki y antes de comenzarlo a jalarlo hacia el interior de la nave esbozó un suave susurro que decía

-vamos hermano…

Loki abrió los ojos sorprendido aunque fue por unos segundos ya que luego trató de esconder su asombro, que después de todo eso Thor lo siguiera llamando "hermano".

La puerta de la nave hizo un fuerte estruendo cuando comenzaba a cerrarse y de un momento para otro ya estaba despegando, se hizo un gran viento sobre el terreno cuando la nave comenzaba a despegar y así en un instante ya había desaparecido, era una tecnología impresionante.

Ya en el interior de la nave Loki había sido encadenado a un extremo de la pared de la nave, esto había sido por "seguridad" aunque Thor sabia que el podría manejar todo si Loki intentaba algo.

Loki seguía con la mirada cada paso que daba Thor, pero no tenía ni la mas mínima expresión en esos ojos, se veían como los ojos de un verdadero depredador siguiendo a su victima.

A Thor lo ponía nervioso eso aunque trataba de no mostrarle eso, solo iba de allá para acá, moviendo botones en la nave, como si un niño pequeño estuviera jugando con los mandos.

Loki sin duda era una criatura sumamente inteligente y ya estaba planeando en su mente que hacer para poder escapar y seguir con su plan de dominar planetas y después el universo, pero el primer paso que tenia que hacer era liberarse de esas cadenas y de Thor y para eso había que ganarse de nuevo la confianza de Thor aunque sabia que eso era una tarea sumamente difícil hasta para esa mente maestra de la magia. Pero estaba dispuesto a todo, completamente a todo para lograr su meta.

Después de unas horas que estuvo pensando el Dios hijo de el rey de los Gigantes, tuvo un plan, bastante arriesgado y descabellado, pero que era la única posibilidad para su libertad, así que dio un hondo respiro y estaba listo para ponerlo en marcha.

La torre Stark estaba en reconstrucción ya que había sufrido serios daños en la lucha contras los seres del espacio y su dirigente Loki.

Pero como era de esperarse el gran Iron Man se negaba ir a vivir a otro lado mientras reparaban su hermoso hogar. Su actual pareja Pepper siempre le decía que deberían irse a otro lugar mientras media casa estaba en ruinas, que era peligroso, pero Tony solo le decía cosas como "ponte un casco Pepper, ponte un caso" ó "peligro? Regresa a la escuela Pepper que esa palabra no existe"

Pepper enfurecía con sus comentarios pero no pasaba de allí.

Era la noche alrededor de las 8 p.m. cuando estaban Tony y Pepper en la sala o en lo que quedaba de ella, cuando la chica de pelo rubio le preguntó

-Acabaste todos los pendientes con los vengadores?

-AAhhhmm claro que si Pepper, por dios por quien me tomas?

- Ya conozco ese tono de voz irónico Stark que pendientes tienes?

-Ninguno ya te lo dije, porque mejor no aprovechamos este tiempo a solas?

Mientras decía eso se iba acercando seductoramente hacia ella solo como el lo sabia hacer.

-Tony, te voy a pedir un único favor, escuchas!? Un único favor, y es que mantengas la habitación intacta y limpia, no quiero que te pongas a practicar con el traje y destruyas la habitación, es mas ni un perímetro de 2 metros a la redonda del cuarto, esta bien?.

Tony la tomo por la cara y la beso, mientras tanto le decía:

-si, si Pepper lo juro.

-hhhm Tony hablo en serio!

-hhmm si Pepper yo también

Su platica era entre ese beso apasionado. Tony comenzó a desabrochar las botones de la blusa de Pepper mientras su beso era mas intenso, recorría con sus dedos la espalda de la chica, cuando cada botón estuvo desabrochado quito esa estorbosa blusa, para un segundo después el despojarse de su playera, dejando ver su pecho desnudo con el reactor ARK, cuando se disponía a desabrochar el sostén de Pepper un sonido lo hizo parar en seco.

¡TOC TOC!

-Quien demonios puede ser a esta hora!?

-Será mejor que vayas a abrir la puerta Tony

Pepper comenzó a ponerse la blusa de nuevo.

Tony hizo una mueca de disgusto y gritó:

-GENIAL! Algún imbécil arruino la noche!...

Llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió en un portazo

-Ya decía yo que un imbécil arruino la noche

Mientras decía eso levantaba una ceja y luego continuó su frase:

-Y bien que quieres molesto me-escondo-atrás-de-un-escudo?

-Para ti Capitán América me-escondo-detrás-de-un-traje

-Tu maldito bastardo!...

Antes que pudiera finalizar su frase Pepper se acercó a ellos

-Oh! Hola, en que podemos ayudarte?

-He traído unos pendientes que Nick quiere que el señor Stark acabe sobre el reporte del proyecto de los vengadores y que vaya a recoger su basur….traje desecho que dejó en el cuartel general.

Pepper arqueo la ceja y luego miró con enfado a Tony

-Sin pendientes he..?

-Bueno Pepper.. amm yo… Gracias imbécil

-Tony basta! No le eches la culpa de tus errores a los demás!

-Pero Pepper…

-Tony tengo que irme, me llamaron de la oficina Stark salieron unos pendientes muy importantes. Iremos a recibir un papeleo hasta un hotel de las afueras, así que no regresare hasta mañana en la tarde, no hagas desastres esta bien?

-Esta bien…

-Dilo enserio Stark!

-ESTA BIEN PEPPER NO HARE NADA.

Pepper giró en dirección hacia Steve y le dijo:

-Bueno fue un placer conocerlo, se queda en su casa.. Capitán América?

Rogers esbozo una sonrisa encantadora y le dijo:

-Para ti Steve

Pepper se sonrojo levemente, luego sonrió y se marchó.

Tony hizo una cara de pocos amigos hacia Steve y luego entró de mala gana al departamento dejando la puerta abierta para que Steve pasara.

-Y bien, que demonios quiere el "jefe" que haga?

Steve le arrojó sobre una mesa un montón de papeles con diversa información sobre los vengadores

-Quiere que lo leas y después hagas un informe

-Huuuum… bien yo se lo llevo en una semana

-No… lo quiere para mañana, no me puedo ir sin el informe

-QUE!? MAÑANA?! Es imposible!

-No, no lo es.

Tony le echo una mirada llena de ira a Steve, luego fue directamente a una alacena ubicada a lado de la sala, abrió una de las puertas de madera y saco una botella del mejor whisky , se encamino con su botella y un vaso de cristal hacia la mesa y de una patada saco la silla que estaba metida en la mesa, esbozo un suspiro y se dejo caer en ella.

Sirvió el primer vaso de whisky y comenzó a leer los informes, realmente entre mas leía mas le parecían estupideces solo pensaba

(de verdad… para que inmortalizar en letras cada estúpido detalle de la pelea, nuestras habilidades, debilidades, todo! Si tenemos cerebro?... a claro es que ninguno otro es un genio como yo, jajaja)

Hasta se reía en su propia mente y alardeaba sobre el mismo.

Pasó hora tras hora leyendo los informes, lo que implico vaso tras vaso de alcohol, y botella tras botella, prácticamente tomaba un vaso por hoja, cuando acabó de leer y se disponía a escribir su propio informe, iba a empezar a teclear cuando de repente todas las letras se le confundían y no podía enfocar bien, así que tardó 2 horas en escribir, en cuanto se dio cuenta que porque había sido tan estúpido si podía dictarle con voz a la maquina lo que quería que se escribiera, así que dispuesto se paró y empezó a dictarle.

Eran cerca de las 4 am cuando unas hojas que le cayeron en la cara a Steve lo despertaron, se había quedado dormido en el sillón.

-Mmm acabaste?...espera cuanto estuviste tomando?... Luces horrible

-Callateeerg y lee….acabeet miig reporteg

Steve comenzó a leer y honestamente no sabía ni lo que estaba leyendo el reporte decía cosas como esta:

"Elg proyecgto lots vengagores ser basa enh prottegr contrrs el mal al munjdo , yog men enscagro de volarts connnb miu trahje de iton mans yg…FING"

-Tony… que carajo es esto?

-Ohhh Ohh señorg perfecto tambienng hay voz por sig erees tan irresponsableg y no quieres leerg

Tony agarró un control de la computadora y enfocando con mucho trabajo le puso el botón de "play". La grabación era aun peor que el escrito decía algo así como:

Hoolag Rick…Sick…Nick?... algo así… buenoog mi trabajooog en los vengatores..jfue.. ponergme trajree..yo fui heroeg.. si… JAJAJAJAJA.. no.. ya..espegra…

Steve le arrebató el control y le puso el botón de "stop"

-Esto no es un juego Stark! Crees que la seguridad del mundo es un maldito juego?! Tu no piensas en nadie mas que tu!, solo te emborrachas y…

Todas las palabras de Steve resonaban en la cabeza de Tony, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar si no se callaba

-Cállate Steve…

-Que me calle? oh pero si nada mas te estoy diciendo tus verdades Stark! Tu y tus!...

Tony se abalanzó contra Steve callándolo con un beso, fue tanto el impulso que tomó Tony que los 2 cayeron al sillón, Tony arriba de Steve, el chico rubio se quedo estupefacto con los ojos tan abiertos como podía, pero esa sensación que sintió aunque sea por un segundo es algo que jamás había sentido, es como si un choque eléctrico recorriera todo su cuerpo.

-…Podías haberme callado con un golpe…

Tony le era difícil enfocar bien, por lo cual veía un poco borroso a Steve y lo único que puedo decir en su estado fue:

-si ..podía….?

Se dibujó en el rostro de Steve una leve sonrisa pícara, para que segundos después se abalanzara contra Tony ahora dejándolo a el en la posición de abajo, no le dio tiempo ni de un respiro a Tony cuando comenzó a besarlo de forma agasajada e impaciente desde el comienzo.

Tony estaba algo confundido al igual que Steve, pero eso no afecto para nada que también le siguiera el beso de la misma forma apasionada que el rubio.

Tony solo pensaba (Tony estas muy ebrio) Y Steve al mismo tiempo pensaba (Tony esta muy ebrio) , pero de igual manera los dos estaban aprovechando la situación de que Tony Stark el gran Iron Man estaba muy ebrio.

Steve recorría suavemente con su lengua los labios de Tony, para luego introducirla nuevamente a su boca con esos movimientos circulares que fundían las dos lenguas en un apasionado beso, ese beso que duraba minutos y que tenían que separarse por pocos segundos nada mas para tomar aire y retomar su exquisita tarea, que poco a poco iba haciendo que los dos chicos se empezaran a poner duros.

Tony aun en su estado no podía dejar de pensar (Demonios! Como es que besa tan bien este pedazo de idiota?)

Steve comenzó a bajar con su lengua hasta el cuello de Tony y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo de una forma sumamente excitante, después comenzó a subir con su lengua hasta la oreja de Tony, comenzó a lamer y morder suavemente el lóbulo de este.

Tony emitió un pequeño gemido y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el era muy sensible de esa parte, Steve hizo una sonrisa picara que apenas pudo verse como si hubiera descubierto algo, siguió con su trabajo hasta que en la pierna de Steve pudo sentir que topaba con algo completamente duro, el castaño estaba completamente excitado.

-Así…que el alcohol calienta bien.. no… Stark?

-Nhhm.. Callate..g…Capitán..Idiota..nh!

-Eso no es muy amable de tu parte Tony…

Mientras decía eso frotaba el miembro de Tony por encima del pantalón. Tony comenzó a emitir una rápida respiración como queriendo aguantar esos gemidos de placer que querían salir.

Steve comenzó a besar y mordisquear el cuello de Tony mientras frotaba cada vez mas rápido el pene del castaño, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba uno de sus pezones suavemente por debajo de la playera, luego mojo sus dedos con su saliva y comenzó a frotar mas fuerte su pezón.

-Ahh!... no .. espera!..

Tony comenzó a moverse como si estuviera a punto de explotar de placer, hasta que hizo un movimiento muy brusco que hizo que se cayera del sillón.

-Ay…Stark…ten mas cuidado…eres tan atrabancado siempre…

-A callar.. se lo que hago.. AUCH!...cállate…el trancazo me sirve…AUCH…cállate!

-jajaja pero si no estoy diciendo nada!

Steve realmente se estaba divirtiendo con eso, cuando le tendió la mano al hombre de hierro, este la rechazó con un manotazo y apoyó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Steve.

-Sabes que capitán…? No voy a perder contra ti… voy a ganar!...gghh..

-De que estas hablando Tony? Ganar que o que? Es una competencia o algo así? Enserio estas muy ebrio, porque mejor…

-Ya te dije que voy a ganar!

-ok ..ok vas a ganar amigo…

Steve sabía que lo ebrio se le estaba bajando porque ya no arrastraba las palabras pero aun así no tenia fuerzas ni para sostenerse por si mismo.

Tony hincado en el suelo y apoyándose sobre las rodillas de el capitán acercó sus manos hacia el perfecto abdomen de el rubio y subió un poco su playera hasta que se dejaron ver sus perfectos músculos del abdomen, Tony acercó lentamente su boca contra el abdomen del otro y comenzó a besarlo de una forma sutil y delicada, que prendería a cualquiera en un instante, pero no era raro del hombre millonario ya que era todo un mujeriego y había estado tantas veces en la cama con mujeres que era imposible que no supiera como calentar a alguien, aunque a decir verdad Tony estaba algo nervioso, y pensaba (obviamente una mujer es diferente a un hombre… debe ver que soy todo un símbolo del sexo.. ok Tony piensa que es una vagina, piensa que es una vagina, haz lo mismo que haces con una vagina) .

Y al parecer estaba funcionando muy bien, ya que solo iba en el abdomen de Steve y ya se veía un gran bulto que peleaba por salir del pantalón.

Tony comenzó a bajar con su lengua siguiendo la línea del ombligo, hasta que llego al pantalón de Steve, comenzó a lamer y a mordisquear suavemente el miembro del de ojos azules por encima del pantalón, sus manos apretaban los muslos del rubio de una forma muy sexi y caliente.

El rubio emitió un gemido ahogado, mientras que Tony seguía haciendo su trabajo con la boca, se separó unos instantes para tomar aire, y un hilo de baba seguía uniendo el pantalón del capitán con la boca de Tony.

Steve Rogers deslizó su mano hasta su bragueta y comenzó a abrirla, después desabrochó el único botón que mantenía unido el pantalón, y como por arte de magia salió a flote su pene, completamente erecto, ciertamente era de una tamaño impresionante, que hasta Tony se quedó impactado y con los ojos como platos, y mas aun teniéndolo a unos pocos centímetros de su cara.

Steve puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Tony y con la otra sostenía su miembro

-Espera.. espera, espera! Tu planeas que yo.. meta todo ESO a mi boca!?

-Vamos… ahora te vas a comportar como una nena Stark?

-No…NO! Definitivamente no voy a meter ESO a mi boc.…hmm!

Antes que Tony pudiera terminar la frase el rubio había apuñalado la boca de Tony con su enorme pene a la fuerza, ahora que tenia las dos manos sobre la cabeza de Iron Man hacia que succionara su miembro una y otra vez, pero aun y con todos los esfuerzos Tony apenas alcanzaba a cubrir con su boca la mitad del miembro del rubio, tuvo que sacar por un segundo el pene del rubio de su boca ya que necesitaba aliento, para después comenzar a lamer desde abajo hasta arriba el miembro de su compañero, iba dejando un brillante rastro de baba por todo el pene de Steve, y subía y bajaba lamiendo sin dejar ningún espacio por probar, seguido de eso bajo hasta los testículos, probándolos así, mientras que con sus manos masturbaba el enorme pene.

Steve volvió a poner las manos sobre la cabeza de Tony obligándolo así a volver a tragar toda esa monstruosidad de carne, pero esta vez hacia que el miembro entrara mas rápido y profundo, y Tony cada vez sentía que se ahogaba más, el rubio comenzó a emitir gemidos mas fuertes mientras empujaba sus caderas contra la boca de Tony

-AAhhhh….NH..Ahhh….Tony..!

-Mmhhhmh…

De repente Steve empujó la cabeza de Tony hasta su pubis haciendo que quedara todo su miembro dentro de la boca de el, Tony abrió los ojos muy grandes y golpeteó con su mano los muslos del rubio para que lo dejara salir, pero era muy tarde Steve había derramado todo su jugo de la pasión dentro de la boca de Stark, haciendo que se chorreara el liquido blanco por las comisuras de los labios del castaño, rápidamente este retiro el miembro de su boca y comenzó a toser

-Cof cof cof!... eres..cof un grandísimo imbécil..cof cof.. te voy a matar.. cof cof

-hhhh… hh… vamos… no puede saber tan mal…

Tony esbozó una mirada asesina hacia Steve y rápidamente se montó en el, abriendo con sus dos manos la boca del rubio y escupiéndole dentro el resto de semen que le quedaba en la boca.

-mhhh..mhh…delicioso…mhh..te lo dije… cof cof

-Te lo dije! Eso sabe a mierda! Me vuelves a hacer tragar eso y!...

Steve no dejó que Tony acabara su frase, callándolo con un apasionado beso, y una pequeña y suave mordida en el labio de Stark que hizo que sangrara un poco, ahora ese beso contenía intercambio de saliva, semen y sangre, pero ellos no podían notar nada, su mundo se detuvo en esos instantes, solo existían ellos. Steve no pudo resistir mas y de un tirón rasgo por completo la playera de Tony, para después el quitarse salvajemente la suya, tomó a Tony en brazos y se dirigió a un lugar mas cómodo, la habitación de Stark, era el lugar que estaba menos destruido en toda la casa, había un pequeño escritorio con un montón de papeles sobre el, lápices, plumas, y muchas cosas de utilería.

Enseguida Steve colocó a Tony en el escritorio y con un manotazo tiró todo lo del escritorio haciéndose espacio nada más para ellos dos, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Stark hasta que por fin quedó lo bastante flojo para quitárselo por completo, y prosiguió con el pantalón de el mismo. Una vez los dos desnudos y Tony en la mesa, el otro comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano mientras que con la otra se masturbaba a si mismo, y lamia los pezones del castaño.

-Ahh..! ah!.

-Nhh…Tony.. quiero estar dentro de ti…

-Ahh..Nh..si… espera que!?... no.. no tu estas loco… yo .. yo no le hago a eso

Steve lanzó una mirada de "debes estar bromeando" hacia Tony

Tony rápidamente se bajo de la mesa, aun tambaleándose por los efectos de alcohol y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto. Steve dio un puñetazo a la mesa rompiéndola en pedazos.

-Escúchame Stark, tu no vienes aquí, me calientas y te vas así de simple

Tomó a Tony por el brazo y bruscamente lo aventó contra la cama, Tony quedo boca abajo y rápidamente Steve se puso encima de el y comenzó a besar su oreja, que era el punto débil de el castaño.

-Ahhh.. basta… Rogers…basta!..Nh

-Tony… relájate…

-que..? porqu...!

Tony sintió un agonizante dolor en su parte trasera, como si alguien tratara de partirlo a la mitad

-AHHHHH! Hijo de perra! Me estas partiendo! AH!

-Te dije que te relajes si no dolerá el doble…nhhh..

-hhhh.. ahhhH!...

Steve solo había metido la cabeza de su pene de trancazo, y poco a poco fue metiéndolo hasta la mitad y luego un poco mas, la entrada de Tony había comenzado a sangrar, pero era completamente normal, nunca nadie había estado allí y menos con el tamaño de Steve.

Tony rechinaba los dientes, mientras que una lágrima quería asomarse entre sus ojos, de todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, para después apoyar la cara contra las sabanas y morder estas mismas.

Steve comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente para no lastimarlo, aunque ya por el muslo del castaño escurría unas gotas de sangre, el rubio tomo con una de sus manos el miembro de su compañero y comenzó a masturbarlo

-Ahhh!...ahhh!..

-Nhh…nh… muy bien ..ah…aguantas demasiado bien a mi "COSA" nh… ya veo porque eres.. el hombre de hierro…ah!...

-Nhhh…AHH! Cállate bastardo..! nhh! Me estas partiendo!...

Steve comenzó a moverse mas rápidamente hasta que sus caderas chocaban contra las nalgas de Tony, este mismo comenzó a experimentar como el dolor se convertía en un placer interminable, nunca jamás hubiera creído el mismo que se sentiría tan bien que le dieran por atrás.

-AHHh! Ahhhh! Capitán! …me vengo!

-Ahhh! …. Juntos!...

Tony llegó a un orgasmo que jamás en la vida había tenido con ninguna mujer, y se vino a chorros, manchando la mano de Steve y las colchas de su líquido de la pasión.

Mientras que Steve se vino tan potentemente dentro de el que aun estando el miembro adentro se comenzó a salir todo y chorrear por las orillas, los dos tenían la respiración muy alterada y sus cuerpos llenos de sudor, Steve se dejó caer en el pegajoso cuerpo del castaño y con una mano delicadamente volteó su cara y le dio un tierno beso.

Tony seguía pensando en lo bien que se había sentido eso y el orgasmo que había alcanzado, así que no sabia si eso se iba a volver a repetir y aprovechando que estaba ebrio no dudo en decirlo.

-Capitán?..hhh …

-Si stark..?..hhh…

-Métemelo otra vez…

Mientras decía esa frase toda su cara se cubrió de un vivo rubor y tuvo que desviar la mirada de lo avergonzado que se sentía por decir eso.

El capitán no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y después de eso solo esbozó una leve sonrisa y contesto:

-Como ordenes….

Todo parecía marchar tranquilamente en el espacio, sin ninguna señal de ataque ni nada por el estilo, incluso sin ninguna señal de que Loki intentara escapar.

Thor estaba aliviado por esa parte ya que no tendría que usar la fuerza bruta contra su hermano, que eso era lo que menos quería hacer, pero que estaba preparado para hacerlo en caso de que fuera necesario.

Thor caminaba de un lado a otro en la nave sin saber que hacer exactamente, lo suyo no era estar encerrado en un lugar relativamente pequeño, y peor aun sin causar algún tipo de destrozo.

Por fin se rindió a sus inútiles intentos de matar el tiempo caminando y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban frente al comando de la nave, se recargo lo mas que pudo en el respaldo y comenzó a visualizar el techo de ese dispositivo espacial tan perfecto, lo veía detalle a detalle y que es lo único que tendría para hacer por los siguientes 3 días, su mirada iba del techo hacia las paredes, después al comando y del comando al suelo, así repitiendo su rutina de observación.

Trataba de evitar completamente toda mirada que implicara que Loki y el encontraran sus ojos.

En una de sus repeticiones por examinar la nave, sintió como Loki clavó su mirada en el…fija y penetrantemente, Loki podía tener muchas cosas, pero nadie podía resistir a su mirada, era única y penetrante.

Thor trató de evitarla volteándose al instante, pero aunque le diera la espalda al chico de ojos verdes podía sentirse esa mirada, como si atravesara todo lo que estuviera en su paso.

No pasaron ni 3 minutos que Thor intentó con todas sus fuerzas de ignorarlo, cuando finalmente se rindió parándose bruscamente de su silla y diciendo:

-BIEN! tu ganas… Que quieres?

Loki miró a Thor de una forma que el rubio no pudo descifrar, por lo cual solo se quedo mirándolo en su mismo lugar, Loki lanzó una mirada de frustración y finalmente con su dedo índice le hizo una señal que se aproximara a el, lo había hecho de una manera seductora pero demandante, Loki solo estaba encarcelado por las muñecas pero a su vez las esposas sacaban unas cadenas muy resistentes que iban aseguradas a la pared, impidiendo que Loki se moviera a mas de unos centímetros de su lugar. Thor se aproximó lentamente hacia su hermano y al llegar enfrente de el Loki le hizo otra señal, con su dedo índice señalo el bozal y luego con un rápido movimiento de dedo le señalaba que se lo quitara, el Dios del trueno dudó por unos segundos pero luego no vio problema alguno, ya que su egocentrismo le decía que el podía con todo.

El rubio acerco sus manos delicadamente y dudando de nuevo hacia el bozal, pero decidido al fin lo quitó en unos pocos segundos.

-Tranquilo, no muerdo…

-No muerdes, pero casi destruyes mundos

-Que irónico no?

-Bien… que es lo que quieres hermano? Si no tienes nada más que decir …

Mientras decía eso estaba a punto de colocarle de nuevo el bozal

Loki rápidamente con sus dos manos tomó a Thor por la armadura con una furia que trataba de esconder pero era casi imposible

-Es increíble que después de todo esto puedas seguir llamándome hermano.

-Jamás dejaste de ser uno de los hijos de Odín padre

-Jamás me crie como uno de ustedes, sabían que era diferente y se burlaban a mi espaldas! Me rechazaban y despreciaban mientras tu te quedabas con la gloria eterna, preferían un bruto ejerciendo una fuerza animal que una mente maestra dominando la magia! Tu y todos ellos!..

Mientras Loki hablaba se podía oír en su tono de voz como su furia crecía y en sus manos, que cada vez apretaban más su armadura, y sus dientes que rechinaban constantemente hasta que las palabras de Thor lo sacaron completamente de su estado de trance emocional

-Yo jamás te vi diferente hermano, para mi siempre fuiste mi igual y si yo hubiera sabido que alguien se burlaba de ti… esas personas hubieran tenido que ir a recoger sus dientes a la otra galaxia porque no habrían salido libres de mi furia, porque no hay nadie mas especial a quien yo quiera proteger que a mi pequeño hermano.

Loki destensó sus puños que sostenían la armadura hasta que sus manos esposadas cayeron a lado de su cuerpo y miró a Thor como en mucho tiempo no lo hacia, dio un paso hacia atrás hasta que su espalda todo con pared y en un leve susurró le dijo a Thor

-Pruébalo…

Thor no entendió para nada lo que quería decir Loki y solo pudo quedarse por unos segundos con una cara que expresaba que no estaba comprendiendo nada, para después contestarle

-Probarte que hermano… ? no entiendo…

Loki dio un gran pasó hacia adelante hasta llegar a Thor y tomó bruscamente con sus manos la armadura que estaba sobre el pecho del rubio

-PRUEBAME QUE NUNCA ME VISTE DIFERENTE! PRUEBAME QUE SIEMPRE FUI TU IGUAL Y PRUEBAME QUE EN VERDAD YO SEA LO MAS ESPECIAL QUE QUIERAS PROTEGER! PRUEBAME QUE TAN ESPECIAL SOY A COMPARACION DE LOS DEMAS!

Después de gritar todo eso Loki se quedo sin aliento y respiró por unos segundos, Thor estaba completamente asombrado y no sabía que responder solo pudo sacar unos leves balbuceos para después volver a su estado de silencio y asombro.

Loki puso delicadamente sus manos alrededor de la cara de Thor mientras acercaba poco a poco sus labios contra los de el, a pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus labios Loki susurró

-Demuéstrame… que tan importante soy para ti… incluso mas que esa mortal Jane?...

Thor paró en seco y abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, lo meditó por un milisegundo y rápidamente evadió el beso de Loki alejándose unos pasos de el.

Loki puso una cara de que no lo podía creer

-ASI QUE ASI ES THOR!? ESA MORTAL ES MAS IMPORTANTE PARA TI! QUE YO!

Mientras le gritaba esto, Loki solo pensaba que no podía dejar pasar esto, que estaba tan cerca, que no podía perder, tenía que intentar todos los medios para llegar a Thor.

Thor dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia Loki

-Tu no lo entiendes hermano!, tu…!

Loki apresó con sus brazos el cuello de Thor, atrayéndolo mas cerca de el, ya que las esposas no daban para mucho espacio.

Con un suave y seductor gemido Loki le suplicó

-Bésame Thor… por favor…no aguanto mas…

Era el mas bello gemido que jamás en toda su vida Thor había escuchado, así que por mas que intento de resistirse no pudo y rápidamente con una de sus manos atrajo la cara del chico de ojos verdes hacia el y le dio un apasionado beso de labios que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un lujurioso beso que comprometía a las dos lenguas de los dioses en una batalla por quien podía llegar mas adentro de la garganta del otro.

-Loki ..mnhhh…te juro…mnhhh… que si no paras ahora… no me voy a contener

-Mmmmhnnn…lo que menos quiero es que te contengas…nmggg

Thor agasajaba los labios de su pequeño hermano de una manera impresionante, parecía que sus bocas se estaban fundiendo en una sola, un hilo de baba comenzó a escurrir por la barbilla del chico de pelo negro y el rubio suavemente se encargo de limpiarla con su lengua.

Thor comenzó a arrancarse la armadura de su cuerpo pero jamás separándose de los labios de Loki, y comenzó a quitar la capa de el otro chico pero era imposible debido a las cadenas así que debido a su fallido intento por desnudarlo, la manera "sutil" de Thor fue arrancarle la ropa de un tirón, así que nada mas el chico rubio quedo con su playera de red que llevaba debajo de la armadura , sus pantalones y sus botas y Loki quedó con unas pocas tiras de ropa colgante que le quedaban, pero dejando ver su perfecto torso blanco y terso.

Thor comenzó a tocar cada parte desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, al mismo tiempo que su boca bajaba por el cuello del otro chico, lamiendo cada suave parte de el, el rubio impacientemente cargó a Loki al mismo tempo que lo apresaba contra la pared, las piernas del moreno estaban detenidas contra la cintura del rubio, en esa posición tan juntos que estaban, Loki ya podía sentir en su pubis el miembro duro de Thor, Loki se acercó a la oreja del rubio y comenzó a lamerla de una forma muy excitante para después mordisquearla de una manera juguetona.

La respiración de Thor estaba agitada y no pudo resistir mas e impacientemente al igual que la parte superior de la ropa de Loki arrancó sus pantalones casi por completo.

-hhh.. Thor!... me has dejado sin ropa!

-hhh..no te preocupes hermano… no la necesitaremos en todo el viaje

Thor estrello la espalda del Loki contra la pared de la nave mientras besaba su pecho y recorría en círculos con su lengua los pezones de su querido hermano, Loki comenzó a lanzar gemidos de placer lo que ponía aun mas caliente al rubio.

Thor desabrochó rápidamente su pantalón dejando al aire su grande y grueso pene, digno de un Dios, permitiendo que en la posición en la que estaban los 2 miembros de los hermanos se encontraran e hicieran fricción, lo que los hacia gemir a ambos.

Mientras Thor agarraba los 2 miembros juntos y los masturbaba a la vez Loki acorralo el cuello de Thor con sus brazos, aunque le impedía una posición mas cómoda por las cadenas, la mano del rubio estaba muy mojada ya debido al líquido pre-seminal que salía de los dos debido a la excitación.

Thor tomó un poco de ese líquido y lo llevo a su boca para luego decir con un tono satisfactorio

-Como imaginaba…ahhha..tu sabor es exquisito hermano…

Loki tomo un leve tono rojo en su cara, se había ruborizado

-Cállate idiota… no andes probándonos..nhh!..

Thor se acercó ferozmente a los labios de Loki, le había tomado gran gusto a esos labios y no planeaba dejarlos ir, después de eso con dos de sus dedos los metió a la boca de Loki remojándolos bien, mientras hacia esto tenia una vista perfecta de la cara de su hermano completamente excitado y con algo en la boca, al sacar los dedos quedaron unidos a la boca por un delgado hilo de baba, acto siguiente era que el rubio bajó su mano con los dedos húmedos y comenzó a introducirlos lentamente dentro de Loki, el cual comenzó a gemir, Thor aumento el ritmo de penetración con los dedos a mas rápido y entre mas lo hacia el moreno mas fuerte gemía.

Una vez que Thor consideró que estaba suficientemente lubricado colocó la cabeza de su pene en la entrada de Loki

-Respira fuerte hermano..Nhhh.. que este deseo por poseerte me esta matando

-Ahh.. solo hazlo Thor…te quiero dentro

Y así lentamente Thor fue introduciendo su grande miembro en Loki, primero entro toda la cabeza y después resbalo con facilidad hasta mas de la mitad por la lubricación, Loki gemía tanto de placer y Thor empujó las caderas de su hermano contra su pubis para que quedara todo dentro, ahora las manos del rubio sostenían las nalgas del moreno facilitando los movimientos de embestirlo, a pesar de la lubricación la entrada del chico empezó a sangrar un poco, pues el tamaño de el pene de Thor era bastante increíble

-ahh..nh.. estas bien Loki?...nhhh

-AHHHH!...si eres tu…ahh.. si

Antes esta frase Thor esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente mientras seguía embistiéndolo, por sus cuerpos escurría el sudor y hacia que se pegaran aun mas, pero esto parecía no desagradarles para nada, el movimiento de las embestidas había causado a parte de gemidos, laceraciones en las muñecas de Loki debido al movimiento por lo cual comenzaron a sangrar un poco, los dos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, pero Thor cansado ya de esa posición en la cual llevaban mucho, en uno de sus impulsos arranco las cadenas que estaban en la pared las cuales aprisionaban a Loki, llevándose consigo pedazos de metal de la propia nave, una vez teniendo libre al moreno, sin sacar su miembro y aun cargándolo lo llevo hasta una mesa en el centro de la nave y lo coloco boca arriba y siguió embistiéndolo una y otra vez hasta que eyaculó potentemente dentro de el, haciendo que todo su semen se escurriría por el muslo de Loki, el cual al mismo tiempo había eyaculado y la presión había hecho que se manchara todo su bello torso e incluso llegaron unas gotas a su cara.

Thor se acercó suavemente a su hermano y lamio esas gotas que estaban en su cara para después darle un apasionado y largo beso

-Te dije que no me contendría…hhh.. y te voy a joder hasta que nuestros cuerpos no aguanten

-ahh.. esa es una propuesta tentadora… pero enserio crees que este débil cuerpo aguante?

-Yo hare que aguante

Thor comenzó a acariciar los pezones del moreno y a mordisquear cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciendo así que aparecieran pequeños moretones por todo el cuerpo de Loki, el moreno deslizó su mano desde el muslo hasta el monstruoso miembro del rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo, después de eso giró de una manera que hizo que Thor quedara boca arriba en la mesa y Loki arriba de el, y el mismo, tomando el pene de Thor, lo introdujo a su propia entrada chorreante de semen aun, su cara iba adoptando gestos de lujuria en proporción a como iba entrando el miembro de Thor.

-Ahhhh! Thor!...ahh!..

-ahhh… Loki… me excita tanto como dices mi nombre..hh

-Eres.. un pervertido!... AHHh!...

Thor tomó las caderas de Loki y las embestía contra su pubis haciendo que todo su miembro estuviera dentro de su hermano, sentía su miembro tan cálido allí dentro, que no quería sacarlo nunca mas.

Loki tomó su pene y comenzó a friccionarlo contra el abdomen perfecto de Thor, dejando rastro de semen en el abdomen del rubio, el moreno bajo hasta que sus pechos estuvieron juntos y sus bocas se encontraron en otro beso, Loki mordió el labio del rubio de una forma sumamente sexi mientras le decía:

-Mas rápido Thor!,Ahhh..Nh.. . mas rápido… jodeme!...

Ciertamente era un lenguaje que jamás Thor había escuchado de su hermano y que ni siquiera sabia que podía pronunciar esas palabras tan sucias pero de cierto modo lo excitaba tanto que deseaba que siempre hablara así. El moreno se movía en círculos aun con el miembro adentro y casi sin aliento esbozo:

-Ahhh!..Thor… me lo has demostrado. .tu…

-Ah….Si Loki!...ahhh!... YO.. te amo

Loki se quedo con los ojos como platos y sin saber que decir, aun jadeante, lo pensó unos instantes para luego decir suavemente un "yo también te amo"

Al cabo de unas embestidas mas los dos dioses acabaron por verter su jugo de la pasión uno sobre el otro, pero la cosa no acababa allí, pasaron dos días enteros haciendo el amor en todas las posiciones existentes y sin descansar, la nave acabó hecha un desastre y la mayoría destruida, sin mencionar los fluidos por todos lados.

Thor estaba sentado en la silla pero recargado con sus brazos sobre la mesa, hundiendo su cabeza entre ellos, solo faltaba medio día para llegar a Asgard y la cabeza le daba vueltas sobre el futuro de su hermano, que en esos día se había convertido aun más en la persona que quería y debía proteger y que amaba.

Loki tenía la capa roja de Thor amarrada a la cintura cubriendo sus partes íntimas y veía el espacio a través de el cristal.

De un momento para otro se sintió un enorme impacto contra la nave al mismo tiempo que un sonido extremadamente fuerte, las luces rojas de la nave comenzaron a parpadear advirtiendo peligro, pero afortunadamente la nave tenia un botón de refuerzos Asgardianos en caso de algún suceso así y una increíble puerta con seguridad que tardaría por lo menos horas en ser abierta.

-Que demonios es eso!?

Thor decía eso mientras se asomaba al cristal y veía como miles de naves se acercaban a ellos y los rodeaban, el mirador en el cual se encontraba Thor estaba completamente al otro lado de los controles, pero tenía suficiente tiempo para llegar y oprimir el botón de refuerzos… o eso creía el, al girar sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo mandó a volar a un extremo de la nave, cuando reacciono unos segundos después y logro enfocar era un gigante, Thor estaba completamente confundido como había podido entrar entre tanta seguridad, no tardó mucho en derribar a esa bestia azul cuando miró alrededor de el y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente rodeado por ellos, entre toda la multitud de gigantes logró visualizar hasta el otro extremo de la nave, y era imposible de creer, Loki con la mano sobre el botón de abrir la puerta de la nave y el comando de ayuda Asgardiano completamente destrozado. Un gigante se aproximó a Loki poniéndole una mano sobre el hombre y diciéndole con una voz muy grave y áspera:

-Buen trabajo…

Loki no contesto nada, tenia la cara completamente indiferente y parecía que su mirada apuntaba al vacío.

-Loki! No!... porque!? Tu!?.. Dime que es mentira! Hermano dímelo!

Loki se acercó lentamente a Thor y mirándolo fríamente a los ojos con una voz sumamente indiferente le dijo:

-Estúpido….nunca creas en palabras de "amor"

Todos los gigantes comenzaron a reír, mientras que el jefe dio la orden final

-Llevenselo!

El reloj marcaba las 6 a.m. y los primeros rayos de sol entraban por las persianas de la torre Stark, alumbrando los ojos azules de Steve que continuaba con su labor placentera de llegar al éxtasis junto con Tony.

Steve estaba encima de Tony y este se encontraba boca arriba, comenzó besando su cuello para después pasar lentamente su mano por todo el pecho de Stark y llegar a sus pezones los cual acarició y apretó suavemente, y no dejó de hacer eso hasta que el castaño lanzó un débil gemido de placer.

Steve comenzó a bajar su lengua por el abdomen del otro chico dejando un brillante rastro de baba en una perfecta línea, así llegando hasta su miembro y no dejándolo seco comenzó a darle placer, lamiéndolo y frotándolo, Tony lanzó su cabeza para atrás y cerró fuertemente sus ojos, mordiéndose a la vez el labio inferior tratando de callar esos gemidos de placer, después con su mano agarró fuertemente los cabellos dorados del capitán el cual estaba en su entrada labor allá abajo.

Steve lamía en círculos la cabeza del pene y luego recorría con la lengua todo el miembro hasta los testículos, los cuales lamía y frotaba a la vez.

Después recorrió con su lengua desde los testículos hasta la entrada de Tony y comenzó a humedecer con ella misma alrededor para luego introducirla, ayudándose con los dedos para abrir mas la entrada de Stark y poder meter mas profundo la lengua.

-AHHhhhh!...

Tony gimió fuertemente ya que realmente le agradaba la sensación de tener algo mojado moviéndose en su entrada.

Una vez completamente lubricado Steve introdujo un dedo en Tony, sacaba y metía el dedo una y otra vez, hasta que fue capaz de introducir un segundo dedo con facilidad, comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos y luego doblo las ultimas falanges de los dedos buscando el punto d placer en todo hombre una vez que lo encontró en Tony, este se vino tan rápido y fuerte teniendo a la vez un orgasmo instantáneo.

El semen de Tony llegó hasta la cara de Steve manchando sus mejillas y la mitad de sus labios, el rubio sacó la lengua y lamió un poco del jugo de la pasión del castaño, para luego acercarse lentamente al oído del otro chico y susurrarle:

-Eres más delicioso de lo que yo pensaba…

Stark se sonrojó al instante y trató de apartar con su brazo a Rogers

-Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas…

-Pero es nada menos que la verdad…

Steve acercó sus labios con los de Tony y mordió su labio superior suavemente, para luego lamer cada rincón de su boca y comenzar un nuevo, largo y apasionado beso.

Steve sostuvo fuertemente la espalda de Tony y atrajo su cuerpo hacia el, el beso cada vez se hizo mas apasionante hasta que comenzaron a rodar en la cama pero jamás separando sus labios, hasta que la cama no fue suficiente para ellos y cayeron a lado de ella, pero que era un pequeño golpe para estos héroes, para nada tomaron en cuenta eso y siguieron besándose y tocando sus cuerpos con un fervor sorprendente.

El rubio comenzó a frotar su miembro contra el de Tony de una manera lenta para después comenzar mas rápido, al mismo tiempo que con su dedo pulgar tocaba los suaves labios de Stark.

Comenzó a dar unos pequeños golpes con su miembro en la entrada de Tony para después introducir lentamente su pene y a lo cual la respuesta fue un gemido por ambas partes.

Steve comenzó a moverse rápidamente dentro del otro chico, el cual soltaba sin ninguna preocupación ni vergüenza sus gemidos, como lo había hecho en un principio.

Tony tenía la respiración agitada y colocó su mano sobre las persianas o lo que alcanzaba de ellas, apretándolas tan fuerte que hizo que cayeran y se destrozaran por completo ya que eran de un material muy fino, pero para nada parecía importarle.

-Ahhh…no te importa que nos vean..? Nhh… digo las persianas….

-Ahhh..! como si les importara..Nhh subir al ultimo piso de una torre…para ver que hago..!

-Los paparazis son increíbles… ahhh

Mientras decía eso el Capitán América movía sus caderas de una forma mas rápida

Tony levantó su dedo medio hacia la ventana en forma de insulto diciendo

-AHHH! PUES QUE SE JODAN..AH!

Steve esbozó una pequeña risa, lo tomó por la cabeza y le dijo con una sonrisa en su boca

-Estas loco Stark…

-Nhhh..AH… a quien le importa.. cuando eres Playboy.. millonario y filántropo.. Ah!..

Steve lo agarró por la cintura y de un impulso lo levantó, así teniéndolo completamente en sus brazos, pero nunca detuvo las embestidas.

El placer era tanto que lo acorraló contra un ropero que había en el cuarto, aun teniéndolo en sus brazos, pero lo hizo de una manera tan brusca que el ropero se quebró, haciendo que parte de las cosas se regaran por el suelo.

Steve bajó su mano izquierda lentamente hasta el orifico de Tony, que estaba ocupado por su miembro, pero aun así introdujo un dedo mas.

Tony comenzó a moverse de manera mas rápida ahora siendo el, el que estrellaba sus caderas contra el miembro de Steve.

Los 2 chicos volvieron a caer al suelo, pero ahora Tony estaba arriba, recorría con sus manos el perfecto pecho de Rogers, brillante por el sudor, y no quitaba la vista de esa perfecta figura, su abdomen tan bien marcado.

El hombre de hierro se acercó y comenzó a besar el cuello de Steve, lamia una y otra vez, recorriendo cada espacio, sin dejar ninguna parte seca.

-Nhhh quiero estar dentro de ti siempre…

-Ah… como me dejarías… el trasero si eso pasara…NH!

-jaja…Nhh tu eres de otro mundo…ven acércate

Tony se acercó y al segundo siguiente sus labios estaban pegados, pero ahora el beso era lento y calmado, pudiendo sentir cada textura de los labios del otro.

Los 2 llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, así Steve viniéndose dentro de Tony y este sobre al abdomen del rubio.

Cuando el miembro de Steve salió del interior del castaño, su semen comenzó a escurrir de la entrada de Tony, pero no dejaron pasar ni un minuto cuando el rubio dio medio giro dejando a Tony de nuevo abajo, este se puso arriba de el pero ahora su cara daba hacia las piernas de Tony ya que estaba listo para practicarle un excelente trabajo oral y para que Stark a la vez pudiera hacerlo uno igual.

Los dos chicos comenzaron su trabajo.

Rogers empezó lamiendo suavemente la cabeza del miembro de Tony, pasando su lengua en forma de círculos, y succionando un poco con su boca la misma cabeza, para después meterse todo el pene a la boca y comenzar a subir y bajar, al mismo tiempo que hacia este trabajo con la boca se ayudaba con las manos para dar el doble de placer, después de ciertos segundos comenzaba a lamer de arriba abajo y sus manos ahora tenían el trabajo de acariciar los testículos de Tony, suavemente y uniformemente.

Pero mientras tanto Tony comenzó de una manera mas agresiva y atragantada, se metió todo el miembro de Steve a la boca, aunque esto implicara que casi se ahogara, después de succionar varias veces, tomaba aire y comenzaba a lamerlo de arriba abajo, mientras con su mano acariciaba la cabeza del pene, después bajo hasta los testículos y comenzó a lamerlos, así con sus dos manos libres masturbaba el pene de Rogers.

Los dos estuvieron haciendo ese trabajo de placer durante unos 6 minutos hasta que el primero en eyacular fue Tony, la mitad cayó fuera de la boca de Steve pero la otra mitad en su lengua, este no se preocupó en escupirlo y lo tragó, para el no había problema, mientras hacia esto Tony gemía mientras todo su liquido caliente salía de el.

Cuando acabó comenzó a lamer el pene de Steve y en una sentada se lo metió todo a la boca, tratando de tragarlo todo, en ese momento cuando todo estaba dentro Rogers eyaculó con una fuerza impresionante que hasta parte del semen que estaba en toda la garganta se regresó y salió por las comisuras de los labios del castaño.

Tony comenzó a toser, así escupiendo un poco el semen que tenía en la boca

-Cof cof!..cof!

El castaño le lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio y este rápidamente se dio media vuelta y se acercó a Tony tomando con sus manos su cara

-Ohh disculpa por casi ahogarte con mis fluidos

-Tu! Mald…

Antes que pidiera acabar la frase Steve lo había callado con un beso, así succionando el mismo, su ultimo rastro de semen de la boca de Stark y el tragándoselo.

-Deberíamos hacer esto mas seguido Tony…

-Para la otra tu pon el lugar…

Tony miró rápidamente a una pared tratando de hacer una cara de indiferencia y Steve nada mas pudo sacar una sonrisa debido a la contestación del castaño, que definitivamente habría una segunda vez.

Marcaba las 6 p.m. el reloj, y el sol se estaba poniendo, los últimos rayos naranja de sol entraban por la ventana al cuarto de Tony en la torre Stark.

La habitación era todo un desastre, las persianas estaban en el suelo completamente destrozadas, el ropero la mitad estaba roto con sin fin de cosas saliendo de el y que se habían regado por toda la habitación, el escritorio roto con todos los papeles en el suelo y todas las cosas de utilería igual, y había rastros de fluidos en las sabanas, suelo, pared.

Los dos chicos estaban acostados en la cama, con las sabanas hasta la cintura durmiendo plácidamente.

Cuando los últimos rayos de sol dieron en los ojos del millonario Stark, que este poco a poco los abrió dio una mirada al cuarto un poco atontado y los volvió a cerrar.

Pasaron 1…2…3… segundos cuando abrió los ojos como platos y de un brinco se sentó en la cama, el movimiento brusco de la cama hizo que Steve se despertara, el cual comenzó antes que nada a tallarse los ojos, y luego se medio enderezó en la cama.

Tony miraba atónito el cuarto y como había quedado, de hecho no podía ni cerrar la boca, era tan grande su sorpresa.

Steve guardó silencio unos segundos y después se animó a decir sus primeras palabras después de esa noche

-Am…hey… Tony yo…

-PEPPER ME VA A MATAR!

Mientras decía eso se ponía la mano en la cara, jalando con ella un poco de su cabello, dejando ver así su desesperación.

-ME VA A MATAR!

-Enserio eso es lo que te importa nada mas… después de TOOODO lo que pasó en la noche?

-Tu levantas las cortinas y yo voy a comprar otro escritorio y un mueble, y … mierda! Los papeles de la compañía están todos regados, bueno, bueno, le hablare a la de la limpieza

Tony parecía no escuchar nada de lo que decía Steve ya que estaba tan centrado en la labor de como reconstruiría el cuarto en menos de 2 horas, ya que había arruinado lo único que Pepper le había pedido que cuidara.

Tony se levantó de una manera brusca de la cama lo que hizo al instante que le diera un fuerte espasmo y dolor en su parte trasera y de inmediato cayó al suelo

-Agggg demonios!, como duele!

-Tony…

-Bueno no importa, tal vez si me pongo el traje no me duela tanto y pueda seguir limpiando este desastre y..

Steve se aproximó rápidamente a lado de Tony y tomó con sus dos manos su cara, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, por lo cual el castaño no pudo decir ni una sola palabra, fue algo así como un encuentro de sentimientos, aunque algo incomodo, ya que estaba Tony en sus cinco sentidos allí.

El timbre de la torre Stark sonó y eso los saco de mundo a ambos, por lo cual Tony se puso de pie rápidamente e hizo una mueca de dolor, pero siguió su camino hasta la puerta, aunque maldiciendo, muy propio de Tony.

En el camino agarró una toalla que estaba en la sala y se cubrió sus partes, abrió la puerta y apareció Nick Fury junto con María Hill.

-Oh… am que sorpresa verte por aquí Nick…a esta hora

-A esta hora?, son las 6 de la tarde Stark y tu informe aun no esté en mi mesa, de hecho ni siquiera podemos contactar con Steve, que es el que traería tu informe sin falta.

-Oh!...ah no pues yo que se!, yo le di mi informe a el, y ya no se que habrá pasado con el, que irresponsable de su parte no? , el salió de aquí anoche.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y salió Steve con los pantalones puestos pero con el torso desnudo

Tony puso una cara de que no podía estar más jodido y solo esbozo irónicamente:

-O… no salió…

Y sonrió nerviosamente.

Nick y María tenían una cara de completa confusión

-Me importa poco que este pasando aquí, pero quiero el informe ahora mismo

-ohh si… veras Nick.. me lamento mucho, realmente mucho en decirte esto, pero… si tenía mi informe, pero el! –señaló a Steve—el…lo arruinó

-Que!? Que yo lo arruine?... oh pero si mira el que estaba todo ebrio y no sabia ni escribir bien su propio nombre en el informe!

-Que?! Pero si quien fue el idiota que no lo encuentra eres tu!, yo te lo di.

Los dos comenzaron a pelear y a decirse cosas que ni al caso, hasta que Nick los calló a ambos

-Silencio!, van a tener mucho tiempo mas adelante para matarse con los futuros informes, así que ahora mismo cambiarse los dos, rápido!

El castaño puso una cara de que no entendía y preguntó

-Futuros informes? Pero de que hablas?

-Algo ha pasado, se nos ha informado que de regreso a su mundo natal, Thor ha sido emboscado y el prisionero junto con el Tesseracto han desaparecido, pero no es todo, se llevaron preso al dios del trueno también.

Tony y Steve se quedaron por unos segundos atónitos y Stark no pudo contener lo que pensaba

-Que!? Es idiota?! Aseguro ese dios de quinta que tenía todo bajo control!, y ahora sale con esto?, sabes como se prepararan para atacar a la Tierra ahora?, y todo nuestro trabajo se fue a la mierda!, vaya Dios!

-No sabemos exactamente como paso, pero lo único que sabemos es que debemos estar preparados para lo que venga.

Steve estaba callado sin decir palabra alguna, solo dio media vuelta y fue cambiarse.

La puerta estaba abierta, y en ese momento entro Pepper

-OH! Hola..amm disculpa, que pasa aquí?

-No se preocupe señorita todo esta bajo control

Nick dio media vuelta junto con Hill para salir pero no sin antes decirle a Tony

-Los esperamos en menos de 20 minutos en el cuartel

Y así salieron en seguida. Pepper estaba un poco desubicada

-Tony que pasa aquí?

-Ah.. nada nada amor, gajes del oficio.

A los segundos salió Steve ya vestido, parecía realmente preocupado y casi sin mirar a ninguno de los 2 que estaban en la sala dijo:

-Te veo en el cuartel Stark, hasta luego señorita Pepper

Pepper devolvió la despedida al instante

-OH! Hasta luego…

Una vez que solo quedaban ellos dos en la torre Pepper insistió a Tony que le dijera que pasaba, pero este le dijo que todo estaba bien y la evadía, Tony se baño y cambio en unos pocos minutos, en lo que Pepper revisaban unos papeles en la sala.

Al salir, Pepper se acercó a el y le dijo:

-Tony, perdón por irme así de rápido ayer, enserio era importante

Mientras le decía esto lo abrazaba por la cintura

-Oh, no te preocupes Pepper esta bien.

Pepper comenzó a besar el cuello de Tony, para después subir y besar su boca, Tony le contesto el beso pero de una manera indiferente, se sentía un poco incomodo con la situación, jamás se había sentido así por los besos de Pepper, es mas, siempre los deseaba mas, y ahora no los disfrutaba para nada, era una sensación extraña.

-Pepper…enserio tengo que irme cariño…

-Solo unos minutos…

Pepper decía eso gimiendo, con la finalidad de excitar a Stark, pero no logro nada de eso

-Lo siento cariño, enserio…

Tony le dio un beso rápido de despedida y salió en seguida, una vez afuera de la puerta de la torre, se quedo unos segundos parado, recargado en la puerta.

En seguida se oyó un enorme grito de furia;

-STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK!

Tony supuso que Pepper ya había entrado a la habitación, así que no espero ni un segundo mas y salió corriendo directo a su BMW.

De camino al cuartel general iba pensando mucho en lo de anoche…definitivamente algo en el había cambiado.

La nave de los gigantes avanzaba con destino a su planeta de origen, ya que planearían una estrategia mejorada, ya que tenían en su poder el Tesseracto y a Thor.

Habían sido tantos pero tantos gigantes los que acorralaron al Dios del trueno que para el fue imposible simplemente ganar contra todos ellos.

Lo habían aislado en un cuarto de la nave en la cual lo había aprisionado, escoltado por 4 gigantes, aunque para el le fuera fácil acabar con esos 4 gigantes, allá afuera había miles con los cual le era imposible ganar por si solo.

Loki veía a través de un cristal a Thor ,del cual solo podía verse de su lado, pero Thor no lo podía ver a el, la cara de Loki no mostraba una expresión muy clara, era difícil descifrar las facciones de este chico, el cual ya traía un cambio de ropa nuevo que había agarrado de la nave.

La puerta de la habitación donde estaba Loki se abrió, y entró el nuevo rey de los gigantes diciéndole casi instantáneamente

-Así que ahora no fallaste tu misión

Loki solo lo miro sin moverse de su posición con una mirada nada agradable para luego regresar la vista al cristal donde se podía ver a su hermano prisionero.

El gigante golpeó el vidrio muy cerca de Loki y acercándose al oído de este le susurró con una voz áspera y ruda, como era típico de los gigantes.

-Así que… hiciste un buen trabajo como la ramera de Thor cierto? Porque no tuvimos ni el mas mínimo problema

Mientras decía eso el gigante bajó su mano, hasta posarla en el miembro de Loki y cuando se disponía a frotarlo Loki giró rápidamente quitando la mano del gigante bruscamente y en sus ojos se veía la furia, con su dedo índice golpeo el pecho del gigante con algo de fuerza y dijo a regañadientes

-Tu no hubieras podido hacer ni la mitad de lo que yo hice pedazo de idiota, no vengas a joderme

Loki se encaminó a la salida rápidamente en cuando el gran gigante lo tomó por el cuello acorralándolo en la pared

-Mas vale que no te quieras pasar de listo… porque tu sabes que no te conviene… pequeño Loki jajaja

En ese momento entraron dos gigantes de hielo más que estaban haciendo guardia afuera de la habitación, después de eso el rey de los gigantes continuo

-No importa que seas uno de nosotros…Laufey tu padre ya no esta aquí… por lo tanto ya no eres nadie

Loki enseguida hizo un poder con su magia con lo que se pudo liberar de las garras del gigante, el cual su respuesta de este fue

-Atrápenlo!

Los 2 guardias con sus lanzas golpearon a Loki y este salió volando al menos 1 metro por la habitación hasta que cayó al suelo, como consecuencia de esto se hizo una herida en la frente la cual comenzó a sangrar.

-Loki ,Loki, Loki …. Yo quise hacer esto por las buenas… pero realmente eres un chico difícil

-No…te atrevas a ponerme una mano encima…asqueroso fenómeno azul

-Oh!... vaya, pero si venimos del mismo hilo sanguíneo, no pensé que odiaras nuestro hermoso color que nos distingue de las demás razas, pero bueno independientemente de eso… no me gusta que me den ordenes Loki

El rey gigante volteó a ver a los dos guardias que yacían parados en la entrada y les dio una orden

-Sujétenlo

Los dos guardias se aproximaron rápidamente a Loki y cada uno lo sujetó de las manos, el moreno comenzó a forcejear con ellos, pero aparte de que su fuerza era inferior no era muy bueno en el contacto físico, lo de el era la magia.

El gran gigante se aproximó a Loki y colocó una de sus grandes y pesadas manos sobre el miembro de Loki diciendo:

-Veamos que tan bueno es "esto" , lo que hizo caer en la tentación al Dios del trueno, y si vale la pena

Antes de que Loki pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando rápidamente hizo su poder de clonarse, para darle tiempo de salir de la habitación, pero fue inútil, entre la distracción de todos los Lokis uno de los guardias lanzó un golpe que llegó al verdadero Loki derrumbándolo y rompiendo el hechizo.

Loki estaba algo noqueado cuando los guardias lo volvieron a aprisionar entre sus garras y el rey gigante se abalanzó sobre el al instante.

Inmediatamente el gigante bajó de un tirón los pantalones de Loki y metió su grande y enorme miembro azul dentro del moreno.

Aunque Loki no tenía la estatura ni muchos rasgos de los gigantes, no quitaba que seguía siendo uno, y al instante que el pene del gigante estaba dentro de el, hizo cierta reacción que hizo que Loki comenzara a cambiar de color, poniéndose así azul como ellos, ya que era su raza pura.

Loki trataba con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse de aquel monstruo que lo tenía bajo sus garras, pero tenia que lidiar contra 3 y no era nada fácil.

El gran gigante comenzó a dar fuertes embestidas contra Loki lo que hizo que el moreno sacara gemidos ahogados y de dolor, por lo cual tuvo que taparle rápidamente la boca.

Del otro lado del vidrio a Thor le pareció oír algo y con la voz de su hermano, pero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que pensó que estaba alucinando.

Mientras el gran rey gigante seguía dando embestidas enormes para callar al moreno que trataba de gritar mas fuerte cada vez los otros dos guarias sacaron sus enormes miembros al igual, que hacían alusión al gran tamaño de esos seres, y rolándose el papel metieron sus miembros en la boca de Loki, mientras uno lo metía el otro le empujaba la cabeza para que lo tragara todo.

El chico de ojos verdes usaba todas sus fuerzas por resistirse pero era imposible, aparte de que estaba lastimado por todos los golpes que había recibido al intentar huir, con sus manos rasguñaba el pecho del gigante que lo embestía cada vez con mas fuerza al punto que lo hizo sangrar mucho de su entrada, los guardias seguían sometiéndolo de una manera brutal, y tomaron sus muñecas con tanta fuerza que le salieron moretones casi al instante, y la sangre seguía corriendo de su herida de la frente.

Unos instantes después el gigante rey tomó un cuchillo con gran filo y comenzó a hacer unos cortes en la piel de las costillas de Loki, de esta manera unos chorros de sangre comenzaron a correr por su abdomen y finalizaban en el suelo, para Loki era un dolor agudo pero no podía emitir sonido algunos por el momento.

El gigante que tenía su pene en la boca de Loki eyaculó dentro, haciendo que Loki al instante comenzara a toser y escupir el semen, por lo cual recibió una bofetada del guardia, debido a que quería que se lo tragara, esto le causó una herida en el labio que comenzó a sangrar, mientras que el otro guardia eyaculó en la cara de Loki haciendo que cayera todo su semen en mitad de su cara y en gran parte de su cabello, así dejándolo tieso.

Al final el gigante de hielo que estaba dentro de Loki dio una ultima embestida y eyaculó dentro, y a los pocos segundos salió de el, dejando que por su entrada Loki expulsara sangre mezclada con semen.

Loki intentó levantarse a pesar del agudo dolor que tenía pero recibió un fuerte golpe por parte de unos de los guarias lo cual hizo que cayera perdiendo la conciencia.

Al abrir poco a poco los ojos tratando de enfocar aunque le era difícil, se encontró con un cuarto vacío, habían dejado a Loki tal y donde había caído, se preguntaba si tal vez no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se desmayó y por eso pensarían que seguiría inconsciente. Estaba ya en su color normal de nuevo, ya no tenía el aspecto de un gigante de hielo.

Se incorporo a ponerse de pie con ayuda de la pared, aunque sentía un agudo dolor y punzadas en su parte trasera, aparte de que estaba bastante ensangrentado, acomodó bien su ropa que seguía desaliñada y se dejo caer de rodillas frente al cristal donde todavía se podía ver a Thor casi en la misma posición en la que lo recordaba.

Loki miro por unos segundos y susurro para si mismo

-Bien…creo que tuve lo que me merecía no?... hermano

Loki pensó mucho acerca de todo lo que había hecho en esos últimos días y si sus decisiones habían sido correctas, era cierto que le guardaba un tremendo rencor y cierto de odio aun a Thor y que tal vez eso no cambiaria, pero ciertamente había un lado completamente opuesto a eso, otros sentimientos que habían salido a la luz después de esos días que pasó con Thor, y simplemente pensó, que si ya tenían el Tesseracto ya no tenían nada que hacer con Thor, que ya no lo necesitaban mas y que solo con ese cubo podría su raza tener el poder sin que nadie en el futuro los amenazara y fuera a quitarles ese poderío, pero eso no era nada mas que miedo en el fondo, temía por la vida de Thor.

Antes que nada Loki se limpió el exceso de fluidos que traía en la cara, incluyendo sangre, semen y hasta saliva que no tenía idea de como llegó allí.

Caminó con ciertas dificultades al cuarto de alado, que era el cuarto de control, que aun se veía el cristal con Thor adentro, y acercándose a un micrófono y oprimiendo un botón hablo por medio de unas bocinas al cuarto donde se encontraba Thor, y lo único que le dijo fue:

-A la izquierda… sigues derecho, la segunda puerta… es una nave de escape… hay 2 guardias en cada puerta

Thor reconoció en seguida la voz de su hermano, pero sabía que algo no estaba bien, se oía completamente exhausto y lastimado, por un segundo se preocupo pero luego pensó que no tenía nada de que preocuparse, después de todo lo que le había hecho Loki, el engaño mas grave que había recibido en su vida, así que decidió olvidarse por completo de el.

Se oyó un ruido y en seguida se abrió la puerta que tenía prisionero a Thor, ya que Loki pudo abrirla desde el cuarto de control, Thor no dudó 2 veces y salió corriendo, cuando estaba dispuesto a seguir las indicaciones de Loki paró en seco, el enserio quería salir corriendo y olvidarse de su hermano por completo, pero un sentimiento no lo dejaba, el en su mente estaba completamente dispuesto a dejarlo pero su cuerpo le ordenaba otra cosa.

Solo pudo emitir un gemido de desesperación

-AGGHHH maldita sea, se que me odiare mas adelante por esto

Y se encamino a la otra dirección en busca de su hermano, aplicó un poco la lógica y si Loki había hablado desde el cuarto de control tenía que estar cerca, la primera puerta que vio a su derecha intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada, así usó la fuerza bruta y de una patada la derribo.

Al entrar Loki estaba sentado en el suelo, recargando la espalda en la pared, que inmediatamente reaccionó ante el golpe de la puerta, totalmente sorprendido apenas y pudo articular

-Thor!.. que estas haciendo aquí?

Thor ocultó muy bien la sorpresa que se había llevado al ver a Loki lastimado, no quería dejar ver que mostraba interés por el y de una manera ruda le dijo:

-Párate, nos vamos

-No Thor.. tu

-Párate!

Loki solo lo miró sin saber que hacer realmente, así que Thor se aproximó agresivamente y de un jalón lo cargó como a un costal, haciendo que sus heridas de las costillas rozaran con los hombros del rubio a lo cual emitió un gemido de dolor del cual Thor no le hizo caso.

Thor salió corriendo, pero el estruendo de la puerta derribada había alertado a unos guardias, que intentaron derribar a Thor en la carrera pero fácilmente acabo con ellos, de unos golpes o patadas.

Llegó fácilmente con las indicaciones de su hermano al cuarto donde había una nave de escape, y ahí es donde pensó que nunca hubiera podido dar con ese cuarto si hubiera escapado por si solo.

Metió bruscamente a Loki a la nave y luego subió el, inició el sistema de despegue en cuando por la puerta del cuarto iba entrando el rey de los gigantes pero era demasiado tarde, los motores de la nave se prendieron y esta salió disparada atravesando las paredes de la nave mayor, solo se pudo oír un grito de furia por parte del gigante mayor.

Una vez fuera de peligro, Thor dio la dirección del planeta Tierra a la nave y sin mirar siquiera a Loki pronuncio con un tono sumamente grave y enojado que jamás Loki había oído

-Ahora si estas en serios problemas…

Tony fue el ultimo en llegar al cuartel general de S.H.I.E.L.D. , entró de una manera escandalosa azotando la puerta como era su costumbre, su acción dió como resultado que Nick interrumpiera lo que les estaba diciendo a todos, lanzando una mirada furiosa a Tony

-Umm…lo siento?

Una vez que Stark se "disculpo" aunque todos sabían que no era enserio Nick prosiguió con su discurso:

-Acabamos de recibir el ultimo informe desde el espacio, afortunadamente Thor se las ingenió para escapar y junto con el prisionero, el único y mayor problema es que las manos enemigas todavía tienen en su poder el Tesseracto, y esto es lo peor que puede estar pasando, conocen la magnitud de su poder y esto es muy peligroso, sabrían como manejar su poder con mayor facilidad debido a que Loki lo utilizó anteriormente y ellos vieron como hacerlo de cierta forma, así que no podemos dejar que pase mas tiempo ese poderoso cubo en su poder, ya que podría ser completamente desastroso para la humanidad y en sí para todo el universo.

Natasha Romanoff se acercó con unos papeles hacia Nick Fury diciéndole:

-Aquí está cierta información que podría servirnos para derrotar al ejercito de los gigantes de hielo y recuperar el Tesseracto

-Gracias agente Romanoff, en unos momentos les diré como estará la estrategia

Y diciendo eso se alejó con María Hill hacia un escritorio, moviendo papeles y revisándolos.

Bruce Banner se encontraba sentado en una incomoda silla revisando unos planos, pero a el no parecía importarle la incomodidad mientras estuviera tranquilo.

Clint Barton hablaba con Natasha sobre algo que no podía distinguirse muy bien, seguido de eso le señalo un mueble con diversos cajones, la agente Romanoff se aproximó hacia el mueble y agachándose comenzó a buscar unos papeles en el ultimo cajón.

Su falda hacia un dobles con el cual podían verse sus perfectas piernas y su asombrosa retaguardia, su perfecta figura que lucía en una camisa pegada de color blanco.

Tony que estaba recargado en la pared no pudo dejar de echar una mirada indiscreta hacia la parte inferior de la chica y se quedó mirando por unos largos segundos hasta que algo bloqueó completamente su vista, subió rápidamente la mirada y ahí estaba el capitán, mirándolo con cierto enojo, y con un tono de voz lo mas alto que pudo le dijo

-Le agradecería Stark que dejara de mirar pervertida mente a la señorita Romanoff

Natasha al oír esto se paró enseguida, bajando el dobles de falda y acercándose a el con toda la furia posible

Tony lanzó una mirada asesina hacia Steve y después miró a Natasha

-No, no Natasha no es lo que tu c..

Natasha le propició una bofetada tan fuerte que pudo marcarse en su mejilla y voltearle la cara

-Ah!... Demonios…AHH!... eso si que dolió!

Natasha regresó rápidamente al archivero y siguió buscando los papeles.

Steve miraba hacia otro lado pero con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción, parecía realmente divertido, mientras que Tony con su mano agarraba su mejilla roja y la frotaba suavemente, pero no le quitaba esa mirada de encima a Rogers, de que quería matarlo.

Steve le devolvió la mirada rápidamente y le dijo con un tono burlón

-Alguien tenía que hacerlo… y digo no podía ser yo, seria raro no?

-Algún día te voy a matar Capitán de cuarta….

Nick Fury se acercó al centro de la sala indicando a todos que se acercaran, a lo cual obedecieron inmediatamente. Y así comenzó a hablarles

-Hemos estado checando los informes y comenzaremos a prepararnos para la batalla justamente en 5 horas, tenemos que esperar a que llegue el Dios del trueno y nos de exactamente la localización del Tesseracto y nos informe mas sobre toda la situación. De aquí a las 5 horas pueden irse cada uno a sus casas y prepararse o si lo prefieren aquí tenemos equipamiento que seria lo mas conveniente para no perder tiempo.

Bruce Banner dijo enseguida:

-Por mi no hay problema, yo necesito quedarme aquí no he acabado de revisar esto que es muy importante.

La agente Romanoff señaló una maleta que había traído en la mañana

-Yo ya venía preparada.

En seguida el agente Barton comentó

-Yo subiré por mi arco y las flechas, donde se encuentra el equipo?

Nick le contesto inmediatamente

-En el tercer piso en la sala del fondo, ahí pueden agarrar lo que necesiten

Steve pensó por unos momentos y en seguida le dijo a Tony en forma de reclamo

-Crees que puedes quedarte con mi escudo en tu gran torre, Stark?, lo hiciste a propósito ahora me llevas por mi escudo!

Tony se quedó con cara de que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaba el capitán, ya que no había llegado a su casa anoche con ningún traje ni escudo

-De que estas hablando? Yo no tengo tu estúpido escudo

Nick Fury intervino rápidamente tratando de evitar una pelea

-Capitán América tenemos un escudo de igual calidad con el mejor metal…obviamente de la compañía…

Se calló por un momento y volteó a ver a Tony y con un movimiento leve de cabeza señaló a Tony

-Con la mejor tecnología de la compañía Stark

-Lo sé, Lo sé pero yo necesito uno de repuesto, no puedo creer que Stark sea tan poco profesional para dejar que armamento se quede en su casa

-Ya te dije que en la torre no se quedo nada idiota

Todos comenzaban a voltear a ver la escena de aquellos dos peleando como era de costumbre y comenzaba a tornarse un poco incomoda la situación. Steve agarró por el brazo a Tony y jalándolo hacia la salida seguían discutiendo

-Ahora mismo me llevaras por mi escudo, sueles ser así de irresponsable siempre!?

-Tu parece que eres retrasado y no recuerdas lo que haces!

-Oh si señor Stark? No sirve ese ingenio que posee usted si se es así de imbécil, oh por cierto, no olvide recoger su traje que sin el usted no es nad…

En cuando estaba diciendo esto ultimo Steve, cruzaron la puerta de salida del cuartel y se cerró tras de ellos la puerta

-A unas cuadras hay un hotel -dijo Steve -

-Corramos porque se nos acaba el tiempo.

El Hotel del que hablaba Steve se encontraba nada mas a 2 cuadras del cuartel general, era bastante lujoso y estaba en mero Time Square en la ciudad de New York, por lo que estaba bastante demandado, los dos chicos llegaron corriendo y casi sin aliento al Hotel, en seguida Steve se acercó a la recepcionista pidiéndole amablemente una habitación

-Señorita, por favor una habitación

-Oh… uh.. lo lamento joven, estamos llenos por el momento, y las que quedan están reservadas para hoy mismo

-Pero, pero es que usted no entiende es realmente importante!

-Lo sentimos…

Tony se acercó a la recepción en seguida, y recargándose sobre sus codos se acercó a la cara de la joven recepcionista diciéndole:

-Oye… wooow.. en realidad eres muy hermosa

La mujer se sonrojó en seguida y dijo titubeado

-Ahh.. ah muchas gracias…. Espere...que usted no es el millonario empresario Tony Stark?

-Si, así es muñeca yo soy.

Tony acercó su mano a la mejilla de la mujer y acariciándola suavemente le dijo

-Oye primor… realmente necesitamos una habitación ahora mismo, es una lastima que no tengas una así que…

Y antes que pudiera terminar la frase la mujer le contesto entusiasmada:

-No, no , no yo veré que puedo hacer, les daré una habitación y yo sabré que hacer con la reservación…

-Por dios eres un encanto de mujer!

La mujer sonrojada le dio la llave de la habitación numero 505, cuando Tony la tomó y se disponía a ir hacia allá la mujer le dijo rápidamente y con una pena enorme que no podía ocultar

-Si…Si…quieres podría ir mas al rato a la habitación…si no les molesta… y

-Oh! Esa seria una idea magni..!

Antes de que Tony pudiera terminar la frase, Steve lo jaló del brazo bruscamente callándolo y diciéndole a la mujer

-ASI ESTAMOS BIEN GRACIAS.

Para luego llevar a rastras hasta el elevador a Stark

Una vez allí Rogers oprimió el botón 5 y se cerraron las puertas

-Enserio tu no te cansas de ser tan mujeriego!?

-Mujeriego? Yo? Jaaa… no me hagas reír Steven…Todas ellas son las…. Las… hombreriegas?... llamémoslo así para que no se oiga feo… oh.. no, no , no… ya se que pasa… ellas no son así, si soy yo… pero no queriendo realmente, es solo que no se resisten a mi, a mis encantos… claro debe ser eso.

Steve lo veía de una manera que no podía creer todo el ego que cargaba sobre sí mismo ese hombre. En eso sonó el típico "TLIN" del elevador que anunciaba que habían llegado a su piso, y así bajaron y caminaron a su habitación que estaba muy cerca del elevador, una vez afuera del cuarto y abriendo la puerta Steve le dijo:

-Oh… ósea que podrías tener a la mujer mas sensual de todo el mundo si quisieras?

-Oh claro que si

Steve le lanzó una mirada de enojo a Tony y le dijo

-Pues adivina que? No al hombre mas sensual del mundo

Y diciendo eso Steve se metió al cuarto azotando la puerta y dejando a Tony afuera.

Tony se quedó con una cara que definitivamente no entendía los berrinches del capitán y comenzó a tocarle la puerta

-Steve!...Rogers!... abre la maldita puerta!...vamos ábreme!, yo conseguí el cuarto!...ABREME!, te comportas como una chica!

Los gritos y golpeas a la puerta hacia que algunas personas que pasaban por el pasillo se quedaran mirando de forma extraña a Tony, lo que hizo que bajara la voz y tocara mas suave la puerta.

Poniendo una cara de disgusto y totalmente de pena entre dientes y lo más bajo que pudo le dijo:

-Cariño… bebé… ábreme…

Inmediatamente en su mente se cruzó el pensamiento de (QUE CARAJOS ESTOY DICIENDO!? ES TAN VERGONZOSO!)

Cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta y maldecir a Steve, el cerrojo se abrió.

En ese momento a Tony no le quedaba ninguna duda que Steve se comportaba como una chica o peor que una chica, que con dulces palabras podías contentarla, ya ni Pepper era así.

Tony entró a la habitación que estaba a oscuras, porque todas las cortinas estaban cerradas y eran verdaderamente oscuras, detrás de el cerró la puerta.

En el suelo estaba toda la ropa tirada del Capitán América, Stark se agachó y recogió la chaqueta de Steve, de la cual cayó una vieja fotografía de el y todo su equipo militar, estaba muy arrugada y algo maltratada pero podía distinguirse bien a las personas, a lado de Steve pudo divisar una persona realmente familiar, pues claro era su padre de Tony.

Tony le gritó a Steve donde quiera que estuviera

-Steveeee!?

La voz de Steve salió al parecer de lo que era el baño

-MMM?

-Tu conociste a mi padre?

-Oh.. si que lo hice, porque? Acaso estas husmeando en mis cosas y viste la fotografía?

-Yo no husmeaba nada! Cayó sola

Tony se apresuró al baño

-Pero!.. Como demonios lo conociste!? Y porque est…

Abrió la puerta del baño y Steve estaba frente al espejo, pero claramente sin nada de ropa, por mas de que la noche anterior lo había visto sin ropa, era difícil no impresionarse con ese cuerpo tan perfecto.

-Espera… porque… porque… estas desnudo?

-Umm… nada mas, digo tendré mucho tiempo con la ropa puesta mientras pelee, así que si vas a pagar una habitación, porque no hacer lo que yo quiera… no?

-Ah… si… si

Steve salió del baño y se dirigió hacia una mesa redonda que estaba en el centro de la habitación, donde había un frutero con un exquisito fondue de chocolate

-wow… en mis tiempos no había todo esto, es increíble como pasa el tiempo no?, jaja incluso yo antes pensaba que la palabra fondue era tener relaciones… puedes creerlo?

Mientras decía todo esto tomaba una fresa y la metía en el fondue y se la llevaba a la boca dándole una suave mordida y haciendo que un poco de chocolate escurriera por sus labios.

Tony evidentemente podía verse que en su pantalón ya sobresalía algo, enseguida se apresuró hacia el capitán

-Porque… haces esto Steve!?

-Mm? Hacer que?

Tony intentó besarlo, pero Steve interpuso entre sus labios su dedo índice y luego volteó la cara

-Oh no, no hombre de hierro, te dije que no podías tener al hombre mas sensualmente modificado del mundo, no es así?

-Carajo Steve! Solo cállate de una vez y hagámoslo se que no puedes resistirlo también!

-Oh Tony, Tony si aguante mas de 80 años sin tener sexo… creo que puedo aguantar una noche o un poco más.

-Aggg!... bien, bien, exageré en todo lo que dije y no puedo tener a quien quiera.

-Mmmm no me convences, suenas a que lo dices de dientes para afuera

-NO PUEDO TENER A QUIEN YO QUIERA, Y AL UNICO QUE QUIERO TENER AHORA ES A TI, ME LO CONCEDES!?...DEMONIOS YA! SOLO TENGAMOS SEXO!

Steve obtuvo lo que quería por lo cual sonrió de manera satisfactoria y pasando su dedo pulgar por los labios del castaño, se acercó y le dio un rápido beso, para luego decir:

-Ya…

Tony se sorprendió y enojado dijo:

-YA!?

-Bromeo… jaja

Tony se abalanzó hacia Steve besándolo con pasión, acorralando su cuello entre sus brazos y juntando sus cuerpos lo mas que se podía.

Entre besos apasionados Tony acariciaba el perfecto cuerpo desnudo del capitán

-Mmmhn… y pensar que este cuerpo antes era enclenque…nhmmm

-Mnhhh… y pensar que antes tu eras el que daba…nmm

Tony paró el beso en seco mirándolo furiosamente por un segundo, pero el Capitán en seguida atrajo sus labios contra los de el de nuevo.

Steve comenzó quitando la playera de Tony, y después siguió rápido con los pantalones, Una vez desnudos los dos, siguieron besándose, Steve que yacía en la mesa recargado tomó a Tony y lo colocó en la mesa bruscamente haciendo que esta misma se moviera y todo el fondue de chocolate se derramara y cayera parte sobre ellos

-Oh.. que "infortunado" accidente

-Capitán… hablas mucho! Solo comienza!

Steve comenzó a lamer el cuello de Stark que había salpicado un poco de chocolate ahí mismo, lo lamía una y otra vez hasta dejarlo completamente limpio, después bajó hasta uno de sus pezones lamiéndolo en formas de círculos y con una de sus manos acariciaba el otro.

Con su mano libre comenzó a masturbar a Tony, pero esta estaba llena de chocolate por lo cuál llenó todo el miembro de Tony de chocolate.

Rogers iba bajando con su lengua poco a poco hasta llegar al pene de Tony, el cual comenzó a lamer gustosamente una y otra vez, para después introducirlo todo en su boca y succionar una y otra vez, Tony gemía plácidamente y nada le importaba en ese momento.

Las comisuras de los labios y un poco de las mejillas de Steve se llenaron se chocolate, pero no tardó mucho para que se combinara con el semen de Tony, que después de unos minutos de que el Capitán le practicara sexo oral este se viniera con un fuerte gemido.

Tony empezó a lamer los labios inferiores de Steve y luego siguió con los superiores, para después su lengua dar un recorrido por cada una de las partes donde había salpicado el chocolate y el semen

-Creía que te desagradaba el sabor del semen…

-No del mio… a nadie le desagrada nada de mi… soy YO

-Ególatra…

Tony se aproximó y siguió besando al Capitán, ambos sin separar los labios comenzaron a caminar lentamente sin darse cuenta a que habitación se dirigían, sus pasos los llevaron hasta el baño que era la habitación mas próxima, al llegar y darse cuenta Steve le dijo

-Aquí?

-Porque no? Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, bañarnos y hacerlo

-Oh.. a veces tienes buenas ideas

Abrieron las llaves de la regadera y una vez caliente el agua se metieron los dos a la vez, Tony acercó su mano y frotó el miembro de Steve hasta ponerlo completamente duro, una vez logrado esto Tony se dio media vuelta y se apoyó contra la pared, así Steve quedando atrás de el, este mismo comenzó a lamer y mordisquear la oreja de Tony, que había aprendido la noche anterior que era su punto débil y enseguida Tony gemía.

Steve puso su miembro entre las dos nalgas de Tony y antes de meterlo comenzó a frotarlo entre ellas.

Una vez que empezó a penetrarlo los gemidos retumbaban con el eco del baño.

Steve embestía con fuerza y rapidez, mientras que sus cuerpos estaban pegados completamente.

Las gotas de agua recorrían cada parte de ellos, la cara de Tony estaba pegada al azulejo del baño al igual que sus manos, y Steve gemía en el oído de Stark.

Steve tomó sus caderas de Tony y lo atrajo mas hacia el, haciendo mas profunda la penetración.

Después de unas embestidas mas Rogers se vino dentro de Tony, dejando caer todo el semen por la entrepierna de el castaño, pero que se fue rápidamente con el agua. Unos segundos mas tarde Tony también eyaculo.

Stark se volteó para así quedar de frente con Steve y acabar esa ronda en un apasionado beso.

Tuvieron mas rondas en todos los lugares posibles de la habitación: la sala, la cocineta, el suelo, la cama, incluso arriba del mini bar.

Los dos acabaron en la cama, estaban de lado uno frente al otro, charlaban un poco después de sus grandes rondas de pasión.

-Ahora si me vas a decir que hay acerca de la foto?

-Que quieres que te diga acerca de la foto?

-Porque mi padre estaba allí? Y quienes eran todos los demás de la foto?

-Tu padre tenía muy alta tecnología en ese entonces, como siempre lo ha tenido la compañía Stark, y estaba ayudando para poder ganar contra los nazis, en verdad era un hombre interesante… el fue el primero en mostrarme la resistencia de mi escudo… bueno en realidad el fue el primero en mostrármelo, la resistencia me la mostro Peggy… Peggy Carter…

Mientras decía ese nombre parecía que al capitán le venían muchos recuerdos a la mente

-Quien es Peggy…?

-Era…era una comandante de nuestra base, ella era increíble, de hecho se llevaba bastante bien al igual con tu padre, recuerdo que me disparó y me tuve que cubrir con el escudo, si no hubiera sido tan fuerte no se que hubiera pasado… jaja allí fue cuando tu padre y yo realmente vimos que eso sí era una mujer… oh! Jaja incluso recuerdas que te dije que fondue pensaba que era tener sexo, ellos solían ir a comer eso, y yo pensaba que tenían relaciones…seguramente ella esta muerta ahora, nunca pude llegar a mi cita con ella…Peggy fue mi primer amor

Tony durante todo el relato había tenido una cara de disgusto que el capitán no había notado por estar tan entrado en su relato, la forma en la que hablaba de Peggy parecía que seguía enamorado de ella, en especial la ultima frase fue la que mas disgusto a Stark.

-Con que.. tu primer amor he?

Tony le dijo esa frase con el tono de coraje que no podía ocultarse en su voz y allí fue cuando Steve se dio cuenta

-Oh…Tony no!... eso fue hace más de 70 años!

Mientras le decía eso Steve recorría suavemente con sus dedos los labios, la cara, los brazos todo el cuerpo de Tony como si en verdad fuero lo mas preciado que tenía y la forma como lo veía era aun mas impactante.

-Ella es historia… ahora… estoy con… bueno… tu…

El Capitán ya no supo nada mas que decir y lo único que le vino a su mente

-Bueno, bueno lo único que importa es que conocí a mi suegro… no?

Tony lo miró de una manera tan extraña pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada para luego decirle

-Eres tan jodidamente raro! Deja de decir cosas vergonzosas!

-Oye no me culpes por tener las ideas de mi tiempo!, en ese tiempo se conocían a los padres de con quien estuvieras saliendo… o algo así

Tony lo miró y tenia una sonrisa que se notaba que evitaba porque saliera

-Saliendo… eh?

Steve captó al momento lo que acababa de decir y avergonzado lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue acercarse y besar suavemente los labios de Tony.

-Creo que es hora de irnos Stark… creo que no nos crearan que solo fuimos a la torre por mi escudo en 4 horas y media… y mas porque regreso sin escudo

-Podemos decir que te rompí el escudo… jaja

-Ay… quisieras tener esa fuerza para hacerlo

-Y tu ahora quisieras ser Capitán de verdad y no solo de título

Los dos sonrieron como si los insultos ya no les afectaran y acabaron con un largo y dulce beso.

La nave de escape en la cual iban Thor y Loki seguía su curso hacia la Tierra, faltaban unos pocos minutos para llegar, todo el tiempo que habían recorrido no se habían dirigido palabra alguna, en las facciones de Thor todavía se podía ver el inminente enojo y la decepción que se había llevado.

La nave aterrizó sin ninguna dificultad en un terreno desértico, el cual S.H.I.E.L.D ya tenía previsto, muchas unidades de la agencia estaban allí esperando a los Dioses.

Adentro de la nave y una vez en la Tierra, Thor se levantó de su asiento y con una voz seca le dijo a Loki que se levantara, a este mismo no había sido necesario siquiera esposarlo esta vez, que ya venía muy lastimado y no era capaz de hacer nada por el momento.

Loki se levantó con un gesto de dolor y se quedó parado frente a Thor, suspiró y tomó aliento para luego comenzar a decir

-Escuchar Thor…

-No quiero oír nada que salga de tu boca… Loki Laufeyson…hijo de Jotun

Thor jamás había llamado de esa manera a Loki, siempre lo había considerado de Asgard, o por lo menos cuando lo consideraba su hermano.

-Thor!

Thor le soltó una bofetada casi instantánea a Loki que hizo que su labio se abriera y sangrara un poco.

-Te dije que no hablaras, ahora camina, que te esperan muchos allá abajo.

Las puertas de la nave se abrieron y estaban 5 camionetas de la agencia y en medio estaban todos los vengadores esperando.

Tony inmediatamente susurró

-Rayos… le roban el Tesseracto, pero que paliza le metió al enano ese, como es eso posible?

Natasha enseguida le contestó

-No sabemos todavía que es lo que pasó, así que no podemos decir aun nada… esperemos que nos cuente todo Thor

Nick hizo la seña que subieran al prisionero a una de las camionetas y en seguida lo hicieron

-Thor, ya nos contaras todo en el cuartel, vamos

-Esta bien, vamos…

Una vez en el cuartel Thor les comenzó a contar todo con lujo de detalle y una vez acabada de contar toda la historia Nick se apresuró a preguntar

-Pero entonces… porque ellos se molestarían en atacar a Loki, si es de su misma especie?

Thor negó con la cabeza en señal de que no sabía

-Pero no podemos descartar que el sepa los planes que tienen con el Tesseracto… tenemos que hacer que hable, Thor podrías quizá hablar con el? Tal vez te diga algo

-Realmente preferiría no hacerlo…

Nick Fury dudó unos instantes, pero en seguida y sin pensarlo dijo

-Stark…

Tony enseguida volteó y puso cara de disgusto

-Ay no!... porque yo!? Que tal si trata de aventarme por la ventana de nuevo y…

-Stark …esta en una celda

-Porque no mandan al hombre verde mejor a que lo azote de nuevo?

Bruce lanzó una mirada hacia Tony y le dijo

-Porque algunos si estamos trabajando en otras cosas y no nos vamos 5 horas a perder el tiempo a no se donde

Tony y Steve se miraron rápidamente con una cara que solo ellos dos podían interpretar

Clint de repente se le ocurrió preguntar a Steve

-Por cierto Capitán y el escudo que fueron a buscar a la torre Stark?

Y Tony de un brinco se paró de su silla

-A interrogar al enano…duende… lo que sea!

Y salió disparado hacia la celda de Loki. Una vez al llegar al cuarto donde se encontraba la celda de Loki bien equipada con seguridad y contra poderes y magia, abrió la puerta con un botón de un control que traía Tony que le había dado Fury para poder entrar o salir de la celda.

-Bien, no tengo ganas ni tiempo de "jugar" contigo, así que porque mejor no dices todo lo que sabes.

Loki miró a Tony sin decir una palabra y por su cara se veía que no tenía la intensión de hablar.

-Mmmm… no vas a hablar?

-Y que si digo que no?

Tony pensó un momento y luego contesto de forma irónica

-MM tienes razón, no hemos planeado ninguna tortura contra ti por si te negabas, yo sugerí al hombre verde pero me ignoraron, pero da igual, no tienes escapatoria, es mejor que nos digas todo lo que sabes del Tesseracto y que piensan hacer con el, porque si deciden atacar y acabar con la Tierra… adivina que, tu también estas aquí ahora y por lo visto no saldrás de ella hasta que esto acabe.

-Que venga Thor.

-Por dios… no empieces, no se que tengan pendiente ustedes dos pero el no va a venir, ni tu vas a ir con el, así que por ultima vez…

Loki se levantó en seguida y golpeó el vidrio a lado de Tony acorralándolo espaldas contra el vidrio

-Eres un genio Stark…

-Que? Lo soy? Si lo se,...espera! te advierto que si intentas algo vendrán y te golpearan tanto hasta que te desmayes y me rescataran

-Si la montaña no viene a ti… tu ve a la montaña…

-ah… no se que trates de decir muy bien, pero si me quieres besar te digo que no será posible!

Loki le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad a Tony, el moreno se quedó a unos 3 centímetros de la cara de Tony y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin parpadear ni una vez.

Tony comenzó a sentirse raro y después de eso, se perdió completamente de sí y no supo nada mas que pasó con el.

Había entrado en un estado de hipnosis que el dios Loki le había aplicado.

Nick Fury le había dado el control de la celda de Loki, ya que este mismo abría la puerta antes de la celda, pero no para que entrara, porque estaba completamente desprotegido y la magia si actuaba dentro de la misma celda.

Loki arrastró a Tony hasta la esquina de la celda y quitándose su abrigo se lo puso a este y lo acomodo de tal manera que desde el exterior pareciera el, tomó el control y después con su magia se transformó en el propio Tony Stark.

Salió de la celda dando una rápida mirada a los alrededores, cuando confirmó que no había nadie salió del cuarto y subió unas escaleras, iba pasando por diversos cuartos, parecía que era donde se estaban quedando los vengadores cuando estaban juntos y tenían alguna misión.

En eso oyó una voz

-Stark!... Stark te estoy hablando!

Por un segundo no se percató que era a el, ya que estaba convertido en Tony pero en seguida reaccionó y volteó. Era Nick Fury

-Conseguiste algo del prisionero? Algún dato? Información?

Loki sabía que si no le daba ningún dato Nick no se cansaría e inmediatamente mandaría a alguien mas a la celda a seguir presionando y lo descubrirían.

-Amm si… de hecho, dijo algo así que los gigantes de jot…

Por un momento Loki recordó la actitud de Tony y tenía que ser como el, si no quería ser descubierto

-Los gigantes esos azules… no tomaran medidas inmediatas, tardaran en formar un plan completamente nuevo de que hacer con el Tesseracto, tenemos algo de tiempo

-Perfecto, creo que por ahora servirá, bien hecho hombre de hierro

En cuando Fury atravesó una puerta, Loki suspiró de alivio, a Loki le daba vueltas en la cabeza que tenía que hacer, si ir y buscar a Thor o escapar del cuartel.

Cuando iba por el pasillo chocó accidentalmente con la agente Romanoff haciendo que tirara unos papeles, en seguida le dijo

-Oh.. . lo siento

Natasha que quedó boquiabierta e impresionada

Loki rápido reaccionó, pensando (demonios! Eres Tony Stark ahora!, si el patán!)

-Ah… quiero decir! fue tu culpa, Ten mas cuidado!…zorra…?

En un milisegundo Loki recibió una bofetada tremenda que lo hizo caer al suelo, y al otro segundo Natasha lo traía por la camisa

-Vuélveme a llamar zorra… y estas muerto Stark.

Lo soltó bruscamente y siguió su camino. Loki se paró agarrándose la mejilla mientras que pensaba en lo realmente difícil que era ser el millonario, patán y arrogante Tony Stark , pero lo peor estaba por venir.

Sintió un fuerte jalón por detrás que lo hizo adentrarse en una habitación, antes de que pudiera voltear a ver quien era, tenía a alguien besándolo y agarrándolo por la cintura, la reacción de Loki fue inmediata y soltó un golpe sin fijarse quien era.

Cuando todo se pudo aclarar ante sus ojos, vio a Steve tirado en el suelo, sobándose la mejilla

-Auch… desde cuando tienes tanto fuerza sin tu traje Tony?...Auu.. Demonios que dolió

Loki no lo podía creer, no entendía nada de nada y estaba mas confundido que cuando iba por el pasillo y no sabía a donde ir

-Ca..pi..tán? que..!? que demonios haces!? Porque tu..!?

-Si, si ya se, que dijiste que nada de esto en el trabajo, o en el cuartel, pero tu sabes que es difícil para mí, no tener nada que hacer y pues verte… a ti… allí solito vagando.

Steve se comía con la mirada al que pensaba que era Tony, y Loki no podía estar mas boquiabierto de lo que estaba pasando.

Steve acorraló contra la puerta a Loki y pegándose su cuerpo contra el de el, le dijo:

-Vamos a pasar un rato muy agradable Tony, tenemos tiempo como para unas 2 rondas

Mientras decía eso acariciaba el muslo de Loki. El moreno tenía una cara de terror y no sabía como salir de esta.

Steve comenzó a besar el cuello del otro mientras susurraba

-Enserio la vamos a pasar muy bien…

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio y solo se podía oír la agitada respiración que tenía Loki con la apariencia de Tony.

Steve lo tenía completamente agarrado por la manos y besaba su cuello, claramente la fuerza del capitán era inmensa por lo que era difícil zafarse de el, en la cabeza de Loki pasaban muchas cosas y ninguna clara, todo estaba confuso, lo único que sabía era que no podía ser descubierto allí, todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano, así que tenía que pensar algo rápido.

Steve tomó a Loki por el brazo y bruscamente lo colocó en la cama de la habitación

Steve comenzó a meter mano por debajo de la camisa de Loki

-Aaa!...um… no!, espera…ah.. oye…

Por un momento Loki definitivamente no recordaba como se llamaba el Capitán, ni siquiera recordaba si sabía su nombre o solo lo había olvidado, pero sería muy raro que Iron Man no lo supiera y mas que ahora había descubierto este pequeño "juego" entre ellos

-A.. Di tu nombre!

Steve paró en seco y se quedo mirando raramente a Loki

-Ah…? Tony te encuentras bien?...porque diría mi nombre…?

Loki hizo una mueca de que iba a hablar y pensó rápido unos segundos para luego decir

-Pues…es que me excita…

Rogers soltó una carcajada, se acercó y mordió suavemente el labio del moreno

-De seguro estuviste tomando de nuevo…

-Mnh!...no…mhh es enserio…

Loki trataba de zafarse del beso del capitán, pero no tuvo éxito. Steve bajó su mano y la adentró en el pantalón del moreno, alcanzando así su miembro, se acercó al oído de Loki y suave y seductoramente le susurró

-Esta bien… si eso te excita…, Steve…?

-Ah!... si Steve…Nhh es enserio…Nick me mandó a dejar…Nhh unos informes…acerca del prisionero

-Mnhh del enano…?

Loki puso una cara de indignación y automáticamente contestó

-No es tan enano!

Steve lo miró raramente y Loki se percató que si seguía así lo descubriría fácilmente

-Ah… jaja bromeaba…

Steve se separó de Loki a una distancia considerable viéndolo de una forma que lo analizaba mucho

-Tony realmente estas raro hoy… en verdad…

Loki enseguida se acercó a Steve y subiéndose en el lo mas provocativamente que pudo le dijo gimiendo

-Lo siento… es nada mas que… me pones así… idiota…?

Para luego acercarse y darle un beso apasionado y profundo que Steve no negó para nada y lo continuó aun con mas pasión, los gemidos de Loki eran lo mas provocativo que alguien podía oír, por lo cual la erección del capitán inmediatamente fue mas evidente.

En sus pensamientos el chico de ojos verdes no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

Loki bajó su mano hasta el miembro de Steve y dio un leve apretón a este, por lo cual Rogers gimió.

-Hagamos una cosa…Steve…yo te hago un "trabajo" rápido y luego me dejas ir sin excusas a entregar lo que Nick me pidió… de acuerdo?

A Steve lo traía loco esa "forma" de hablar a base de gemidos, que raramente según el estaba ocupando Tony, el capitán se acercó y besó agasajada mente al moreno

-Mnhhh! De acuerdo… pero luego me tendrás que recompensar con mas…

-Mhnn no dudes eso…

Loki bajó lentamente hasta el miembro que aun se ocultaba en el pantalón de Steve, dio un fuerte suspiro y abrió el cierre, el resultado de esa acción fue que saliera un enorme miembro erecto, que estaba listo para ser atendido.

Loki se quedó mirando por unos segundo, con una expresión de asombro, que aún no creía que estuviera pasando eso, solo por su mente pasaba (no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, porque mejor no me convertí en una rata?)

Loki sostuvo fuertemente el pene de Steve y lentamente lo metió a su boca, sintiendo paso a paso como se humedecía ese miembro en su boca, ese miembro ajeno que no era el de su hermano, su preciado Thor.

Una vez humedecida la cabeza del pene de Steve comenzó a lamerlo de abajo hacia arriba, una y otra vez, Steve acariciaba el cabello de Loki suavemente mientras gemía de placer.

Loki metió mas de la mitad del miembro a su boca y comenzó a succionar, metía y sacaba una y otra vez rápidamente, mientras que con sus manos ayudaba a masturbar, para que el Capitán se viniera mas rápido.

Su lengua acariciaba el miembro de Steve con suaves y audaces movimientos adentro de su boca.

Después de unos minutos más con Loki allí abajo el Capitán se vino en la boca de Loki pero no sin finalizar con un fuerte y largo gemido, dejando así hilos de semen entre su miembro y la boca del moreno.

-AHhhh!... démonos Tony… como has mejorado con la boca…eres todo un dios haciendo eso.

Loki se quedó estupefacto y no sabía si estar feliz o enojado con ese comentario, comenzó a limpiarse con su mano los rastros de semen, hasta que Steve lo atrajo hacia el y le plantó un largo y dulce beso, con la saliva de este se fue todo rastro de semen.

-Mhhmm… Steve tengo que irme…a eso Mhhh

-Mnhhh lo se… será difícil dejarte ir ahora…

-Mhhh lo prometiste…mnhh

-Esta bien…ve…

Steve lo despidió con un dulce beso en la frente

Loki se limpio el último rastro de saliva de las comisuras de los labios y salió dedicándole una sonrisa final. Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto se quedo recargado en ella, y con una cara que aun no lo podía creer.

-Que… he hecho….

Dio un suspiro final y se reincorporo a su camino, dando pasos largos y rápidos.

Loki iba abriendo puerta por puerta y no sabía aun si era en busca de Thor o de una salida, llegó a una sala central donde se encontraban Clint y Bruce hablando sobre cosas irrelevantes, el fingió en seguida estar haciendo algo en un escritorio alejado de ellos para que no lo incluyeran en la plática, cuando de repente llamó algo su atención en la conversación.

-Así que esa chica vino preguntando por el Dios? Que clase de chica viene y preguntaba por un dios

Decía Barton con tono irónico

El doctor Banner le contesto sarcásticamente

-Todos!, hoy en día todos preguntan por dioses…, no ya enserio, creo que era una científica…no recuerdo su nombre Julia…James…Ja… ah si! Jane… su nombre era Jane

Loki abrió los ojos como platos, era la mortal de la que Thor estaba enamorado o había despertado sentimientos por ella y que casi dudaba de estar con el por ella, y la volvía a ver, completamente alterado interrumpió en la conversación

-Y donde esta el!?

Clint dudó un momento y le respondió indiferentemente

-Y tu para que quieres saber?

-Solo dímelo!

-Pues la chica vino… no se como dio con el cuartel y no me interesa la verdad, aunque no creo que Nick haya dejado salir a Thor de aquí, así que deben estar por aquí.

Antes que Clint pudiera acabar la frase Loki había salido corriendo, el doctor Bruce nada mas se limitó a preguntar

-Y a este que le pasa?

-Ni idea… ni idea…

-Quieres un café?

-Si por favor… lo necesito

Loki seguía corriendo velozmente por los pasillos sin encontrar rastro de Thor, hasta que llegó al Lobi del lugar y divisó a lo lejos la gran estatura y musculatura de su hermano y a lado de el un ser mas pequeño y delgado que era la mortal, rodeó el lugar y pudo esconderse detrás de unas columnas cerca de los dos para poder escuchar y ver por una pequeña ranura, la mortal le decía con gran desesperación al Dios del trueno

-Thor! No puedo creer que este aquí… de nuevo en la Tierra, después de que te fuiste y prometiste regresar, y luego pasó todo lo del ataque y estuviste aquí, pero no pude ni siquiera verte, tuve que limitarme a enterarme y ver todo por televisión, yo trate por todos lo medios de contactarte y no podía, hasta que hace poco mis monitores captaron señales desde el espacio y no dudé ni un segundo que podías ser tu… hice de todo para dar con este lugar y que se me permitiera el acceso para verte… wow… no lo puedo creer…jaja lo siento hable de mas.

-Jane… que gusto verte de nuevo…

Thor tenía una cálida sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo en los ojos, y esto a Loki le disgustó demasiado, el rubio prosiguió diciéndole a la mortal

-Jane…tenemos otra misión y cosas que hacer, en realidad no se cuando pueda verte de nuevo, y no quiero exponerte en este momento a ningún otro peligro

Jane se acercó y puso cálidamente su mano sobre el pecho de Thor

-Lo se Thor… y lo entiendo solo necesitaba verte un poco… ten mucho cuidado si?

-Claro que lo tendré, yo luchare y venceré a todos

Jane en ese momento se abalanzó y besó a Thor, a lo que el rubio tardó un segundo en reaccionar y otro mas en devolverle el beso.

Loki se quedó pasmado y sintió como si algo dentro de el se quebrara y rompiera en mil pedazos.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y se preguntaba que era… jamás había sentido algo como eso, solo sabía que estaba muy molesto, decepcionado, triste, ni siquiera sabía describir sus sentimientos en ese momento.

Se metió tanto en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta su mano estaba apretando con tanta fuerza la columna del lugar que ya le había echo una gran cuarteadura, en ese momento la mortal dio media vuelta y se encamina a la salida y Thor hacia el otro lado, Loki siguió de lejos y cuidadosamente al rubio y vio a que cuarto se metía.

Después de eso medito unos momentos si realmente valía la pena arriesgarse y meterse a la habitación o escapar de allí, cual sería su mejor opción.

Su mente le decía que se fuera de allí, pero su cuerpo comenzó a avanzar hacia la habitación, como si se mandara solo. Loki abrió despacio la puerta y el cuarto estaba completamente oscuro, la única poca iluminación que entraba era de la ventana, del rayo de luna, haciendo que a la habitación le diera un tono azul.

En una mesa en una esquina estaba toda la armadura de Thor, su capa roja y en el suelo el Mjolnir.

Loki dio paso tras paso lo mas silencioso que pudo, alcanzó a divisar a Thor en la ventana, viendo hacia el exterior, Loki se aproximó lentamente hacía el y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de el, Thor sintió la presencia y dio rápidamente medio giro, casi al instante Loki se abalanzo contra el besándolo

-Qu..!?...Que haces aquí…Loki?

Mientras decía eso el rubio se separaba del beso del moreno

-Como sabes que era yo…?

- Uno… Stark nunca entraría a mi cuarto para besarme y dos conozco bastante bien tu presencia para saber que eres tu

Loki en ese instante rompió el hechizo y se transformo en el mismo.

-Veo que fuiste los bastante inteligente como siempre para burlar todo esa seguridad…

Loki lo miró con furia y rabia directamente a los ojos y segundos después de propició una bofetada

-Mentiroso!

El rubio no tenía idea que era lo que ahora Loki estaba hablando y con un tono inexpresivo le contestó

-De que estas hablando!?...

-Eres un maldito mentiroso Thor! Tu… que hace un día no dijiste que me amabas!?, que era lo mas importante para ti!? Y vienes a la Tierra a besarte con la mortal!?

Thor movió la cabeza en negación y esbozó una sonrisa irónica

-No puedo creer lo cínico que eres… vienes y me hablas de mentiras… a mi?... TU hablando de MENTIRAS a mi?

Thor empujó con fuerza a Loki hasta la pared y acorralándolo lo tomo por el cuello

-Tu que me mentiste durante dos día pensando que me amabas y que en verdad querías y te importaba lo que yo sentía hacia a ti, y todo fue una maldita trampa!, vienes y quieres joderme con que YO te mentí?

Loki empujó la mano de Thor zafándose de sus manos y gritándole

-Yo también hubiera querido que fuera una mentira! Todo lo que te dije en la nave! Hubiera querido que fuera mentira y en verdad odiarte tanto como antes!, pero me di cuenta que no es así, lo que fue una mentira fue cuando te dije que mentí acerca que te amaba, que no había significado nada esos día!... todo eso valió Thor! Mucho…

Thor lo miró por un segundo con unas facciones que no se podían leer fácilmente

-No te creo nada!, NADA, y jamás podre volverte a creer palabra alguna

Loki miró con tristeza a unos ojos que lo evitaban por completo, para luego bajar el tono de voz y decirle

-Esta bien… no me creas nada de lo que digo ahora, aunque es verdad… lo juro, pero por favor Thor… no niegues tu cuerpo al mio… enserio te necesito… mi cuerpo lo pide, no me importa que me tomes como una ramera, no me importa… solo no me niegues eso…

Loki cayó de rodillas frente a Thor, el moreno tenía la mirada en el suelo, ya no era capaz de mirar siquiera a la cara a su hermano

-Por favor Thor…

Thor no estaba procesando bien lo que estaba pasando, el conocía a Loki bastante bien y el nunca hubiera perdido su orgullo de esa manera, en cierto punto sintió lastima por el, Thor se hincó y con sus dedos tomo la barbilla de Loki y le levantó la cara para que lo mirara, una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron Thor acercó sus labios a los de Loki, y fue un beso tan especial, como si hubieran pasado años que no se veían, fue un beso que rencontró sin fin de emociones.

El beso fue largo y duradero, Loki se aferró al cuello de Thor besándolo cada vez mas profundamente.

-Mnhhh… Loki…tendré que entregarte después de esto

-Mnhh…lo se…

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban como si fueran destinadas a estar juntas para siempre, se reconocían a la perfección, Thor comenzó a tocar el pecho de Loki, mientras besaba y lamía su oreja, para después dar un recorrido con su lengua desde la oreja, bajando por el cuello hasta llegar al pecho, dejando el rastro brillante de baba. Quitó el obstáculo de ropa del torso de su hermano, y comenzó a mordisquear uno de sus pezones, en ese momento con el torso desnudo Thor se percató de todas las laceraciones que tenía en el cuerpo su hermano, y los cortes por las costillas

-Loki… que te pasó?

-Ah… nada Thor… nada, no es de importancia

-Loki quien fue!?, fueron acaso esas malditas bestias!? Que mas te hicieron!?

Loki desvió la mirada y la bajó en señal de vergüenza, y Thor se imaginó lo peor, en ese momento sus facciones se convirtieron en un cara que daba miedo y su voz se torno muy aterradora

-Van a pagar esas malditas bestias, las voy a desmembrar y hacer que sufran paso por paso, lo juro por Odín!

-Thor!, basta, por favor olvidémoslo por ahora, tu eres el único que puede curar eso!

Mientras decía eso Loki se aproximaba a Thor besando suavemente sus labios, Thor sostuvo por la espalda a Loki y lo acariciaba suavemente, recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, Thor se deshizo de su propia playera, a lo cual Loki comenzó a besar ese perfecto pecho, bajándolo hacia su abdomen el cual lamió y beso sin fin de veces, Thor acariciaba ese perfecto y liso cabello negro, hasta que quedó algo alborotado.

Thor se acercó al oído a Loki y le dio la orden de voltearse, Loki se volteó y apoyó sus manos en el suelo, a lo que Thor pudo bajar su pantalón, divisó esas dos perfectas nalgas tan blancas y suaves casi como la nieve, las acarició y apretó de una manera muy sensual, para luego bajar un poco su pantalón, pero dejando bastante visible su miembro al aire.

Thor agarro firmemente su pene y lo introdujo en Loki

-Ahhh!..Thor…mnhh!

Thor comenzó a embestir a su hermano de inmediato, rápidamente una y otra vez, haciéndolo gemir de placer cada vez mas fuerte

-Nhh…ah…Loki…te gusta…?

-Ah…si….

-No escucho…Nh!... te gusta!?

-AHh!... si!

Thor con sus manos recorría la espalda del moreno, que era su vista por el momento, para después bajar hasta su miembro de este mismo y comenzar a masturbarlo mientras lo embestía.

Loki tenía que tener las manos firmes en el suelo porque las embestidas eran tan fuertes que tenía que apoyarse.

Después de bastante tiempo de placer que pasaron los dos hermanos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, regando así por el suelo algo de semen.

Thor volteó a su hermano y le dio un dulce beso y casi susurrando para si mismo dijo

-Te extrañe…

-Yo también Thor…

En eso oyeron por afuera las alarmas del cuartel, a lo que el rubio contestó

-Creo que ya se dieron cuenta que no estabas… será mejor que te cambies y te lleve o se hará un caos total…

Steve iba completamente sonriente por los pasillos, al principio se había alarmado por la alarma pero casi a los 5 minutos le habían avisado que ya estaba todo bajo control, pero que los citaban a todos en el cuarto de aislamiento.

Cuando llegó ya estaba todos allí, Natasha y Clint estaban juntos en un extremo de una mesa, Bruce estaba a lado de Nick, Loki estaba con unas esposas sentado en una silla y Thor estaba atrás de el, y Tony estaba sentado en otra silla al otro extremo de la mesa con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y con una cara que parecía que hasta la luz le molestaba.

-Bien… que pasó aquí?

Nick se apresuró a contestarle al Capitán que parecía que el era el único que no sabía nada

-Stark no siguió las indicaciones de no entrar a la celda del prisionero y fue victima de una hipnotización, lo cual tomó como excusa el prisionero y convirtiéndose en el, nos engaño a todos, puedes creerlo?

En seguida la sonrisa que aun tenía el Capitán fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta convertirse su cara en una de terror total.

Steve tardó bastante en asimilar todo en su cabeza, pero la expresión de su rostro seguía siendo terrible, tanto que Nick no tardó en decirle

-Tranquilo Steve, ya todo esta bien, Thor lo capturó y no pasó a mayores

Steve cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego balbuceó

-Exactamente… por cuanto tiempo…estuvo…estuvo así?

Su voz se quebraba un poco y decía torpemente esta oración.

Nick iba a contestar pero no le dio tiempo, ya que Loki contestó rápidamente y casi articulando perfectamente cada palabra

-El suficiente…

El capitán puso su mano en su boca, y en sus ojos se veía el terror y otras expresiones combinadas que era difícil describirlas, Loki y Steve se quedaron mirando fijamente entre ellos a los ojos, parecía que trataban de decirse algo en con la mirada, pero esa mirada no era para nada agradable entre ellos.

Tony enseguida analizó la situación y en ese momento quito bruscamente de un solo movimiento la bolsa de hielo que tenía en la cabeza, y recargó sus codos en la mesa y puso sus manos en su frente y cubriendo la mitad de sus ojos, al parecer había captado todo perfectamente.

Solo duró unos segundos en esa posición y se levantó bruscamente de su lugar acercándose de una zancada hasta Loki y le propició un golpe a puño cerrado en la mejilla con tanta fuerza que hasta sus dedos tronaron.

Todos se quedaron pasmados y boquiabiertos, en seguida Thor se alteró y gritándole le dijo

-Que rayos te pasa!? Eso porque fue!?

Tony vio a Thor a los ojos sin decir nada y luego los regreso a los ojos verdes del moreno, la mirada de Tony era de furia y enojo, como jamás nadie lo había visto, para después acercarse un poco mas su cara la del moreno y decir entre regañadientes

-Tu tomaste ALGO que es mio… y no te lo voy a perdonar

Todos se miraban entre sí sin saber que estaba pasando exactamente, y Nick no tardó en preguntarle a Tony de que hablaba

-De que rayos hablas Stark?

Tony intento calmarse un poco y medito las cosas, por lo que su respuesta fue mas inteligente y no tan impulsiva como la otra, así que alejando un poco su cara de Loki y enderezándose dijo

-Mi personalidad… quiero decir que el tomó mi personalidad

Loki completamente furioso por la bofetada esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y picara y le dijo con un tono de voz que enojo mas a Tony

-Pues tal vez haga mejor TRABAJO siendo tu…que tu mismo, y no lo digo yo…verdad capitán?

Cuando dijo esto ultimo volteó a ver a Steve con una sonrisa maliciosa, y todo era por hacer enojar a Tony, Steve tenía una cara que quería que la tierra se lo tragara y no sabía hacia donde mirar.

Stark cuando oyó esto literal tenía la boca abierta, y empezó a girar lentamente en dirección hacia Steve, cuando al fin lo logró divisar Steve notó la furia en la mirada de Tony, que este mismo se iba acercando lentamente y de forma que daba miedo, Tony con sus dedos índice y medio los estrello fuerte y directamente en el pecho de Steve

-Tu desgraciado! Como te atreves!?

Steve trataba de decir algo pero las palabras se atropellaban entre sí, hasta que al fin pudo balbucear

-No!...Tony yo, yo, yo no sabía y, tu, y el ,y eras tu y, y el me sedujo!

Loki puso una cara de desaprobación en seguida y bruscamente contestó

-Yo no te seduje grandísimo idiota!, si tan solo tu no metieras a la ligera tu mano en los pantalones de cualquiera!

En ese momento Thor puso una cara total de furia y se fue contra Steve

-Que tu hiciste le hiciste que a mi hermano imbécil!?

Los cuatro se habían olvidado completamente de los demás que estaban presentes en la sala, que simplemente tenían un cara de sorpresa y se miraban entre ellos sin saber que decir o hacer

Natasha solo pudo emitir un

-Que demonios…?

Pero sin siquiera que los cuatro se dieran cuenta, ya que estaban muy ocupados gritándose entre ellos. Thor tenía por la playera a Steve y con el puño ya levantado a punto de soltarle un golpe en la cara y Tony estaba contra Loki agitándolo, los gritos de los cuatro eran tan fuertes que no se podía distinguir que era lo que decía cada uno solo se oían palabras como "imbécil" "idiota" "te voy a matar te lo juro" y mas maldiciones, hasta que Nick se cansó y de un gran grito que retumbo por toda la habitación calló todo

-CALLENSEEE!

Los cuatro se callaron de inmediato y se quedaron mirando a Nick, pero nunca sin soltarse entre ellos, aun con la pose de pelea.

Nick se aproximó realmente enojado hacia ellos y con su mano separó a las parejas de pelea bruscamente. Y con un grito de furia les dijo

-NO SE QUE CARAJOS ESTE PASANDO AQUÍ SEÑORITAS! Y NI ME INTERESA, AHORA INMEDIATAMENTE USTEDES TRES Y EL PRISIONERO ME ACOMPAÑAN!.

El silenció se hizo en la habitación y el centro de atención era Nick, todas las miradas estaban en el.

Inmediatamente los cuatro estaban en una celda muy resistente y Nick del otro lado pero aun furioso les gritaba

-Se van a quedar allí hasta que pienses lo que hicieron y hasta que arreglen sus malditos problemas de matrimonio o lo que tengan! Y en segundo lugar no puedo creer que estén jugando con fuego y meterse con el prisionero!

A esto último Nick miro especialmente a Thor y a Steve, a lo que el capitán respondió luego luego

-Yo no sabia!

-No me interesa si fue con o sin intención!, estamos a muy poco de empezar una guerra y tengo que encerrar a mis mejores soldados porque vienen y joden todo con sus "relaciones", por eso maldición no quería y me aterraba tener mujeres en el equipo!, para evitar esto y ustedes vienen y… salen con esto!

Todos evitaban la mirada directa de Nick, ya sea que veían el suelo, el techo o las paredes.

Nick suspiró una última vez y salió de la habitación donde estaba la celda.

Bruce, Clint y Natasha estaban sentado en la sala de estar en total silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Barton rompió el hielo diciendo

-Ósea… que ellos se dan…?

Natasha le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho diciéndole

-Clint!..

-Au… pues si no?... yo supongo… solo digo

El doctor Bruce abrió un poco mas los ojos y dijo

-wow…aun no lo creo…bueno no entiendo teniendo una belleza aquí… pues no fijarse en ella

Cuando decía eso volteaba a ver a Natasha en forma de coqueteo, esta misma se sonrojó un poco, a Clint le molesto un poco el comentario e hizo un gesto de disgusto.

En ese momento Nick apareció por una de las puertas, aunque un poco mas tranquilo, se acercó y le dio unos papeles a Natasha diciéndole que se los llevara a María, esta accedió y enseguida salió.

Aun Nick quería disimular su enojo pero era muy difícil, así que optó por salir de la sala.

Clint aun miraba enojadamente al doctor Banner, este mismo le devolvió al mirada y no sabía que decir, sabía que su comentario había molestado a ojo de Halcón. El profesor no sabía que decir y la primera respuesta que se le ocurrió fue

-Ah… quieres… que nos besemos?

Clint puso los ojos en blanco y salió casi segundos después de la sala, el doctor Banner se quedó revisando un papeleo que estaba sobre la mesa.

La celda donde se encontraban los cuatro estaba completamente en silencio y con el ambiente mas tenso que pudiera existir, ni siquiera pasaba por la mente de cada uno cruzar miradas.

Tony estaba de brazos cruzados recargando su espalda contra la pared y con los ojos completamente cerrados, controlando su enojo por medio de respirar hondo.

Steve lo miraba del otro lado de la celda, y después de mucho pensar se acercó paso a paso con Tony y con un tono muy bajo de voz le dijo

-Tony… lo siento, de verdad no sabía que eras tu…yo…

Tony abrió en un segundo los ojos y lo miraba directo y fríamente a los ojos, para después empujarlo

-Porque no te vas con quien te hace mejor los "trabajos".

-Tony… por favor enserio… yo no sabía… yo…es que yo te amo

-Tus palabras son tan falsas como tu mismo

-No! Tony! Es enserio YO TE AMO!

Esto último lo oyeron hasta el otro extremo de la celda Thor y Loki, que se quedaron mirando fijamente la escena que tenían frente a ellos en la celda.

-Capitán idiota! Baja la voz…

-No bajare la voz ni parare de decirlo hasta que tu me perdones…

-Rogers…no…

-TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO!

Tony se sonrojó un poco y tapó la boca de Steve

-Cállate idiota!...

Aun con la mano de Tony en su boca Steve le preguntó

-Yag me perdonagte?

-No…

-Te amog TEG AMOG TEG…!

-Ya!, Ya!, esta bien!... estas perdonado… con tal de que te calles…

Steve sonrió plácidamente y puso una cara de emoción que no podía con ella e inmediatamente se acercó a Tony dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Mh.. basta nos están viendo!

Tony cada vez se sonrojaba mas y trataba de alejar al capitán, Steve solo le pudo decir

-Y que…? Que vean cuanto te amo…

-Shhh!... dices cosas tan vergonzosas!...maldición…

En el otro lado de la habitación Loki tenía la mirada hacia el suelo y casi en un susurro le dijo a Thor

-Lo siento…todo fue para verte, no podía dejar que me descubrieran…

Thor miró a Loki de una manera compasiva y sonrió, para después con su mano levantar la mirada de su hermano

-Fuiste muy valiente Loki…

Loki sonrió dulcemente a su hermano y este le respondió con un beso largo y apasionado.

Al otro lado de la habitación Tony paró en seco el beso al ver la escena del fondo de la celda y le susurró a Steve

-Espera… que esos no son hermanos!?

-Ah… creo que si…

-Pero que demonios?

-Pero no de sangre… es algo así como adoptado

-Pero aun así!...

Thor y Loki seguían besándose sin darse cuenta que del otro lado de la celda Tony y Steve los miraban discretamente , su beso se estaba haciendo mas apasionado y comenzaron a pegar sus cuerpos cada vez mas, para poder tener mas contacto fijo, ahora el beso era agasajado y por la celda de oía

-Mnhhhh

Tony miraba raramente la escena y con algo de temor le volvió a susurrar a Steve

-No irán a tener sexo aquí… verdad?

Steve se encogió de hombros mientras miraba de reojo la escena

El ambiente en la celda se había puesto realmente raro.

Tony jaló de la playera al capitán para que le hiciera caso y con un tono nervioso de voz le dijo

-Creo que tenemos que detener a esos dos! Míralos!...

-Tony déjalos…

-Es el P-R-I-S-I-O-N-E-R-O, con el cual te acostaste, te lo repito otra vez?

-No, no, no Tony no me acosté con el… no tanto así

Tony le lanzó una mirada asesina a Steve y después evadió la mirada del Capitán.

Loki y Thor seguían besándose apasionadamente y habían pasado a comenzarse a tocar, cada rincón de sus cuerpos, Loki se apresuró y le quitó la playera a Thor. Tony estaba boquiabierto y Steve solo pudo decir

-Lo van a hacer…

-Idiota como puedes estar tan tranquilo!?

Tony de una zancada comenzó a caminar furioso en dirección hacia donde estaban los Asgardianos y comenzó su frase

-Oigan ustedes dos..!

Antes que pudiera terminar su frase Thor había apuntado con su dedo hacia Tony y ese señalamiento se convirtió en un puño, todo esto paso sin que Thor separara los labios de Loki y sin que siquiera volteara a ver a Stark.

Steve desde el otro extremo de la celda le dijo a Tony

-Creo que debes pensarlo antes… no traes tu traje, y te puede doler un golpe de un dios…

Tony hizo una mueca y se dio media vuelta regresando a su lugar a lado de la pared, enseguida Steve se acercó a el y tomándolo por la cara le dijo

-Vamos…si ya estamos aquí vamos a disfrutar también…

-Que!? Estas loco? Ni de broma

Tony quitó las manos de Rogers y le dio la espalda totalmente. Steve dio un gran suspiro

-Bien! Como quieras!...

Steve caminó y se sentó en una banca que había en la celda, cruzo sus brazo y una de sus piernas y con un gesto muy serio se quedó mirando al otro extremo de la celda, donde yacían Loki tan entrados en su mundo que parecía que se habían olvidado de Iron Man y Capitán América.

Thor quitó rápidamente la ropa superior de Loki, y mordiendo sensualmente su labio le decía

-Mnhhh creo que todo el tiempo deberías estar sin ropa, Mnhh te conozco mejor sin ella…

-Mnhh yo también pienso lo mismo…

Thor acorraló las muñecas de Loki contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo por el cuello, su lengua recorría todos los lugares posibles, para después subir hasta su oreja y lamerla con el mayor entusiasmo posible, con una de sus manos empezó a frotar el pecho del moreno, pasando varias veces por sus pezones y sobándolos de una manera muy excitante a lo que el moreno comenzaba a gemir poco.

Thor bajó su cara contra el pecho de su hermano y besó y lamió sus pezones, pasaba su lengua en forma de círculos y daba pequeños mordisco a ellos.

Loki pasó su mano por los cabellos dorados de su hermano y echó la cabeza para atrás en señal de placer, recargándola contra la pared.

Thor bajó su mano hasta el miembro de Loki, y por encima del pantalón comenzó a frotarlo una y otra vez, hasta que pudo sentirse una dureza inminente allí abajo, Loki se aferró a Thor juntando lo mas que pudo sus cuerpos, así sus miembros estaban juntos, aunque los separa el pantalón de ambos podían sentir sus miembros duros entre sí.

Loki comenzó a moverse y así los miembros de ambos comenzaron a sentir esos estímulos, ambos empezaron un apasionado beso lleno de intercambio de saliva.

Tony los veía boquiabierto, no les quitaba la mirada de encima y no podía ocultar su cara de sorpresa pero se asomaba un toque de emoción.

Enseguida Steve se dio cuenta y le dijo

-Pensé que era desagradable e indecente hacer eso, porque estas mirando sin parpadear Tony?

-Que!?..qui..quien esta mirando!?

Rápidamente volteó su cabeza para otro lado e intento distraer su mente viendo fijamente a un punto en la pared de la celda. Claramente Stark no podía engañar a nadie, tal vez era el más morboso en la habitación y realmente ansiaba ver esa escena.

Tony recargo su frente en la pared y puso sus manos a lado de su cara, pero dejo a propósito un espacio y de reojo trataba de ver lo mas que podía.

El poco tiempo que estuvo discutiendo con el capitán fue suficiente para que el Dios rubio se hubiera desecho de sus pantalones y de los de su hermano, ambos estaban desnudos en el extremo de la celda, uniendo sus cuerpos a través de un beso, era una escena impresionante, la verdadera unión y fusión de dos dioses.

Thor tenía a Loki por las caderas y con sus grandes manos recorría toda su hermosa y suave piel, era adicto a ella, no podía pasar un momento sin tocar al ser mas preciado para el.

Loki deslizó su mano desde el pecho de Thor, pasando por su abdomen, hasta su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo con sus delgados y largos dedos, jugando con el y el suave y escaso tacto de sus dedos sobre el miembro del rubio, lo hacia excitarse cada vez más.

Thor tomó una pierna de Loki y la subió lo mas que pudo, teniendo así la vista su entrada, libre para ser penetrada, solo para el. Se sostenía con la otra pierna y sus brazos estaban aferrados alrededor de Thor. El dios del trueno agarró firmemente su pene y sobándolo en la entrada del moreno poco a poco lo penetro, haciendo que Loki soltara suaves gemidos en el oído del rubio.

Thor comenzó a dar suaves embestidas, atrayendo a Loki de sus caderas hacia el, para que fuera mas profundo el penetrarlo.

-Ahhh!...Thor!

A Thor le excitaba tanto la voz de Loki, que en cuando lo escuchaba sentía que iba a explotar de placer, amaba que dijera su nombres y mas de esa forma, gimiendo y con la respiración cortada.

Thor comenzó a embestirlo de manera cada vez mas fuerte y rápida, a lo que Loki comenzó a gemir mas fuerte haciendo que el eco retumbara en la celda.

Tony Stark todavía estaba atónito y no sabía si lo que estaba viendo fuera de verdad cierto o solo su imaginación, como todo hombre esa escena le causaba cierta excitación y no podía controlarlo, pero lo que acababa de poner punto final a una erección, eran los gemidos de Loki, eran tan únicos y especiales que ciertamente todo el que lo oía no podía evitar echar a andar su mente y al menos ponerse un poco duro su miembro.

Steve seguía en la misma pose que hace rato, sentado y mirando fijamente al otro lado de la celda.

Tony enseguida se acercó un poco a Steve y dudó en decir algo, pero luego tomó valor y lo dijo

-Que…clases de gemidos son esos?...

-Lo se… son únicos no? Es tan raro…deberías aprender a gemir así Tony…

Tony le lanzó una mirada de enojo, pero no le dio tanta importancia a su comentario, y luego juntos seguían mirando la escena, para luego Tony volver a retomar la conversación

-Crees que aunque sea Thor nos quiera prestar la voz del enano para que escuchemos sus gemidos?

-Seria buena idea…

Pasaron unos segundos y cada uno en su mente analizó lo que acababan de decir, y ambos pusieron una cara de desconocimiento total a ellos mismos, en seguida Steve le dijo en forma de reclamo a Tony

-Eres un pervertido Stark!

-Oh! Mira quien habla!, el que quiere que aprenda a gemir!

Steve jaló rápidamente a Tony haciendo que este cayera sentado arriba de el, en una posición que los dejaba de frente a ambos

-Se te antojo…?

-Rogers idiota claro que n..!

Antes que pudiera comenzar la frase, Steve tenía agarrado el miembro de Tony

-Pero que dices..? si estas completamente duro de aquí…

-NH...Ah…idiota no toques ahí…

Steve se acercó lenta y seductoramente a los labios de Tony, y ayudando con una de sus manos atrajo su cara hacia el y le dio un profundo beso, Steve con una de sus manos agarro la mano de Tony, el rubio la condujo hasta su propio miembro, que con suaves movimientos ayudó que el castaño frotara el miembro del rubio.

-Tony…Mnh…fuera pantalones…

-Mnhh… estas loco!? No me voy a desnudar aquí…enfrente de esos pervertidos…

-Vamos Tony… se que si no lo haces explotaras de la excitación…

En ese momento Steve acercó su lengua a la oreja del castaño, que ya sabía que era su punto débil, y comenzó a lamerla, besarla y mordisquearla

-Ahh!...Steve!...

El capitán ayudo a Tony a quitar sus pantalones, una vez completada esta acción Tony volvió a quedar en la misma posición en la que estaba, solo que sin pantalones.

Steve siguió besando la oreja del castaño, pero suavemente sus manos bajaban por la espalda de Stark, hasta que llego a su entrada e introdujo 1 dedo primero, que sacaba y metía una y otra vez, una vez que su entrada se acostumbró a esto, introduj dedos.

Al tercer dedo el castaño estaba gimiendo ya, Steve saco los dedos y los lamió seximente mojándolos bien con su propia saliva, para luego volverlos a introducir en Tony.

Tony abrió la bragueta del capitán, a lo que salió un erecto enorme pene, listo para embestir.

Una vez ya bastante lubricado, Tony se levantó un poco y por el mismo se sentó sobre aquel miembro que demandaba brindar placer en ese mismo instante.

Tony iba deslizándose lentamente por el miembro, y el capitán lo ayudo a bajar mas rápido tomándolo de las caderas y haciendo que bajara de un solo golpe.

A lo que Tony soltó un gran gemido en la celda

-AHHH!...

Steve comenzó a embestir rápido a Tony, una y otra vez, mientras que Stark se aferraba a Steve tan fuertemente como podía.

El ambiente en el cuarto estaba completamente caliente, cada pareja en un extremo de la celda, gozando de su propio mundo.

Thor subía mas la pierna de Loki lo que permitía que su miembro entrara mas profundo, Loki gemía y jadeaba aferrado de Thor, tenía un ojo entreabierto, lo que le daba una vista perfecta a través del hombro de Thor de la pareja Steve y Tony.

Los cuatro estaban completamente empapados en sudor ya, sus cuerpos se pegaban unos con otros y se oía el sonido de la piel que pegaba en cada embestida, lo único que se escuchaba por la celda eran los jadeos y gemidos de los cuatro.

De un momento para otro Thor cargó a Loki y lo coloco en el suelo, quedando el rubio arriba de el, pero en ese movimiento jamás saco su miembro de el, una vez en el suelo seguía embistiéndolo con pasión y fervor, sin perder nunca el ritmo, habían quedado exactamente en la mitad de la celda.

Por otro lado en la banca Tony agarraba fuertemente el cabello rubio del capitán y lo atraía hacia el para poder besar esos labios que tanto le gustaban y que no permitía que nadie mas tuviera.

Steve mientras embestía a Tony comenzó a besarle los pezones, mientras que con una de sus manos masturbaba la cabeza del pene de su amante.

Tony agarró la mano de Steve y lo condujo a masturbarlo mas rápido.

Steve se abalanzó contra Tony en una de las embestidas lo cual hizo que cayeran al suelo de igual manera, pero luego con un giro Tony quedó arriba de Steve, y este mismo no paro de agitar las caderas del castaño contra su pubis.

Las dos parejas estaban casi una a lado de la otra en el suelo, gozando de placer, pero eso ya no les importaba, cada uno de ellos se había metido en su propio mundo de placer, y lo único que les importaba era estar con esa persona, a la que ellos amaban.

En uno de los momentos Loki soltó uno de los gemidos mas fuerte que había soltado en toda la noche y con un orgasmo se vino potentemente manchándose a sí mismo y el perfecto abdomen de su hermano, así quedando brillante su piel por el reciente semen lanzado, al segundo siguiente Thor esbozó otro gemido pero no tan fuerte y eyaculó en la entrada de su hermano, haciendo que su semen quedara dentro del moreno, un semen que se sentía tan caliente dentro.

Loki jaló del cuello a Thor atrayéndolo hacia el para darle un agasajado beso, en el cual el moreno mordisqueó el labio inferior de su hermano, haciendo que sangrara un poco, pero en seguida con su lengua limpio lentamente todo rastro de sangre.

A lado de ellos la pareja de Steve y Tony seguían gozando de placer, Steve seguía embistiendo a Stark de una manera brutal, que con otro giro que dieron Tony quedó abajo, Steve con sus dos manos levantó las rodillas del castaño y pudo tener un mayor acceso, para que pudiera entrar hasta adentro, una vez que logro esto, lo sacaba y metía cada vez mas rápido, hasta que el orgasmo les llegó a ellos dos juntos y ambos eyacularon al mismo tiempo, por la posición en la que estaba Tony su semen alcanzó a llegar un poco hasta su boca, a lo cual Steve enseguida se acercó y lo limpió lamiéndolo, para después darle un tierno y largo beso al Tony, que estaba jadeando como nunca.

Tony parecía que era el mas exhausto de todos, respiraba rápidamente debajo del cuerpo de el capitán.

Thor y Loki que ya habían acabado unos minutos antes los miraban sin poderse leer bien la expresión de sus rostros, pero al ver tan cansado a Tony, Loki solo pudo decir con una cara de lastima

-Mortales…

-Lastima que no tengan la resistencia de los dioses…

-Nunca podrán disfrutar de esto por día…

El Capitán como era estaba científicamente modificado tenía la suficiente resistencia también

Tony al oír, aun jadeante levantó su dedo medio a los dioses en señal de ofensa, Steve sonrió un poco de manera burlona y después de acerco al castaño para darle un tierno beso en la frente.

En ese instante oyeron unos pasos en el piso de arriba, pero claramente podía oírse que se aproximaban, los cuatro no dudaron ni un segundo en levantarse y vueltos locos comenzaron a vestirse, de la prisa no encontraban cada uno sus cosas.

Tony buscaba desesperadamente sus pantalones

-DONDE ESTAN MIS PANTALONES?!

Por otro lado Steve solo tuvo que subirse su bragueta ya que el no se había desvestido nada.

Loki agarró una prenda que parecía del color de su ropa pero no lo era

-Esta no es mi ropa!

-Esa es mía! -gritaba Tony del otro lado de la celda—

Loki de no dudo en aventársela ágilmente a lo cual enseguida cayó en las manos del castaño y comenzó a ponérsela.

Thor ayudo a vestir rápidamente a su hermano como si fuera un niño pequeño, y luego con una rapidez impresionante acabó de ponerse justo su ultima prenda en el momento exacto que Nick abrió la puerta del cuarto.

Se acercó cautelosamente a la celda y los observó por unos momentos sin decir nada

-Espero que no me hayan causado problemas…

Tony soltó una risa irónica y aun faltándole el aliento dijo

-Porque tendríamos que causar problemas en una celda!?

-Porque están todos sudados y jadeando

Steve enseguida se metió a la conversación

-No, no todo esta bien, era solo un pequeño inicio de una pelea, pero hemos arreglado todo civilizadamente

-Eso espero…porque si lo rectifico y me están engañando

Tony como siempre metiéndose donde no lo llamaban le dijo a Nick

-Porque tendríamos que mentir? Rectificarlo?! Que mas quieres si ya te dijimos que esta bien

-Señores!, hay cámaras aquí, y si descubro que hicieron un campo de batalla de mi celda…

En ese momento todos se abrieron los ojos como platos, pero el que se puso blanco como papel fue Tony

-Stark te sientes bien?

-Ah...Ah…si! perfecto…

Nick se dio media vuelta y se oyó un golpe *BAAM*

Al voltear Fury, Tony estaba en el suelo

-Por dios… tienen más cuidados que una señorita…

Nick abrió la celda desde un control exterior, y al mismo tiempo entraron 5 guardias

-Ustedes Steve y Thor salgan llévense a… eso a su cuarto y los guardias llevaran al prisionero a otra celda.

Tony abrió los ojos exaltado pero lo único que vio fue el techo de una habitación, se paró de inmediato pero solo consiguió marearse, tambaleándose fue al refrigerador de la habitación y saco un litro de helado, que lo llevó consigo hasta la cama y volvió a entrar a ella.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Natasha

-Como te sientes?

-Nha…mejor que nunca…

-Al parecer tu presión se bajó en unos segundos, por eso te desmayaste

Tony abrió bruscamente el helado y comenzó a devorarlo, Natahsa lo veía sin decir una palabra, hasta que después de unos minutos le dijo

-Necesitas hablar de algo?

Tony devoraba el helado pero se hacia pequeñas pausas para contestarle a la agente Romanoff

-No… porque lo dices?

-Porque pareces peor que una mujer que la acaban de dejar, así devorando ese helado…

Stark la miró secamente y siguió comiendo su helado

-Tony , no sé que este pasando entre ustedes pero…

-No puedo creer que me haya echo eso!, ya se que le dije que lo perdonaba pero es como si me hubiera engañado con el enemigo!, ya se que no sabía pero…!

-wow…. No fue nada difícil sacarte lo que estabas pensando Stark…

Tony acabó su helado y aventó el envase al suelo, para después taparse con la cobija que estaba sobre su cama

-Si no tiene nada que decir puedes salir para que duerma?

Natasha permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y después dijo de una manera comprensiva

-El no te engaño a propósito… solo lo hizo por amor, es todo, pero creo que por eso mismo tu deberías hacer lo mismo Tony…

En seguida Natasha colocó delante de el su celular, con el contacto ya listo para llamar, y ese contacto era Pepper.

Tony se quedó pasmado unos segundos y solo oyó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse, Natasha los había dejado solos, a el y al celular. Tony tenía la mirada perdida en el nombre de Pepper.

Tony apretó el botón de llamar, cada tono que daba el celular era eterno para el, hasta que se oyó la aguda voz de la rubia

-Tony cariño!, pensé que no podías hacer llamadas en el trabajo

-Ahhh, see no puedo…

-Tony…tu siempre rompiendo las reglas, pero que es tan importante?

-Ah…bueno Pepper…je…cariño, bueno veras…

-Cariño solo dilo, yo también quiero hablar

-Bueno es que… veras…

En ese momento se oyó una tremenda explosión en el piso de arriba, haciendo que sonaran todas las alarmas de evacuación

-Demonios!...Pepper te llamo luego!

-Pero Ton…

En ese momento corto la llamada y salió corriendo del cuarto, Nick iba a toda prisa por el pasillo

-Ponte tu traje Stark! Ahora mismo!

-Fury Fury amigo, no recibo ordenes… pero sabes me dieron ganas de ponerme mi traje, pero no es porque tu me lo hayas dicho eh?

-No es tiempo de bromas Stark! Nos atacan!

Tony salió corriendo hacia el cuarto donde guardaban las armas y ahí mismos estaba su traje.

Abrió la compuerta donde se almacenaba y paso a paso el traje fue adhiriéndose a el, como una segunda piel, empezó por las manos subiendo por los brazos al mismo tiempo que el metal cubría sus pies y sus piernas, en después su torso, y al final el acabo bajando su mascara

-Es hora de la diversión…

La explosiones seguían por todo el edificio y todo el personal evacuaba rápidamente, aunque era imposible evitar ciertas muertes, algunos de los disparos de las naves caían en el personal, haciéndolos volar en pedazos y que su sangre y viseras se derramaran ahí mismo.

En la celda del piso inferior estaba Loki, oyendo todo lo que pasaba, así que decidió investigar por si mismo.

Se sentó en el suelo, cerró los ojos y por unos minutos entró en un estado de trance y concentración absoluto, su mente viajó hasta el planeta de Jotun, su magia era grande y poderosa, por lo que podía hacer todo esto, al parecer el Tesseracto le había dejado un poco de su poder en Loki.

Al estar en este mundo como un "holograma" pudo darse cuenta que estaba casi desértico, había muy pocos gigantes, pero esto le ayudo a descubrir ciertos planes y tácticas que tenían.

Un golpe en el vidrio sacó de este trance a Loki, era Thor golpeando el cristal

-Hermano!...

Loki se acercó al cristal justo donde estaba Thor, y con un tono confiado le dijo

-Deberías regresar a Asgard y olvidarte de la Tierra Thor, es imposible que ganen

-Que..?! Porque dices eso hermano!?

-Los gigantes han hecho alianza con los Chitauri, no mandaran ni la mitad de su ejercito ahora mismo, y son miles, y el portal esta abierto del lado del espacio, no se podrá cerrar como aquella ves hermano…la Tierra esta perdida

-Loki no puedo olvidar la Tierra, no dejare que la destruyan… hermano estas de nuestro lado?

-No estoy del lado de nadie, si se destruye o queda intacta no me beneficiara en nada a mi, solo digo lo que va a pasar

-Pero estas cautivo aquí, si destruyen la Tierra tu morirás también

Loki se quedó pensando unos instantes, para luego hacer un gesto de que había captado todo

-Oh… mierda…

-Entonces quiere decir que tenemos que ir del lado del espacio, y cerrar el portal desde allí? Contando que tenemos que quitar el Tesseracto que es el que abre el portal…

-Así es…

-Ya estas de nuestro lado?

-No

Thor hizo un gesto de disgusto y luego miro a los ojos a Loki

-En cuando acabe con esos fenómenos vendré por ti… y nos iremos juntos a Asgard como estaba planeado

-Thor!...

-Si hermano?

Loki se quedó un segundo en silencio pensando para después darle una cálida sonrisa

-No hagas estupideces…

Thor sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia la salida

-No prometo nada!...

Mientras iba corriendo alzó su mano y así su poderoso martillo llegó como rayo a ella.

Por otro lado Natasha a su pasó agarraba armas y todo lo necesario para la batalla

-Clint! Estas listo?

-Mas que nunca!...

-Salgamos a darles una lección a esas bestias que no se rinden

Clint apuntó su arco hacia un chitauri que iba montado en una nave y lo derribo de un solo golpe, ya que la flecha atravesó toda su cabeza. Natasha disparó rápidamente su pistola contra otras dos naves que traían a estas bestias, y de unos pocos tiros acabó con ellos.

Barton señaló una puerta e indico que salieran al techo por allí, los dos se apresuraron y por la salida indicada por ojo de halcón.

Steve salió de una patada que derribo una puerta que estaba atascada, ya traía puesto su uniforme y su impenetrable escudo, al exterior oyó un fuerte rugido y supo en seguida que el doctor Bruce se había convertido "en ese sujeto" como el mismo se hacia llamar a su parte Hulk.

Enseguida todos oyeron la voz de Nick por los transmisores y auriculares que traían para comunicarse, enseguida les explico todo lo que Loki le había dicho a Thor. Enseguida Barton afirmó

-Entonces la idea es ir a esa nave donde tienen el Tesseracto porque de lo contrario será imposible cerrar el portal

-Exactamente

-Pero dices que se juntaron dos razas…de seres del espacio?

-Fenómenos

Stark dijo enseguida eso, no podía dejar sin hacer un comentario como ese

-Tendremos que hacer un plan de ataque para llegar hasta la nave

En seguida Tony dijo con un tono burlón

-Plan de ataque? Estas bromeando?

-Tienes una mejor idea Stark?

-Claramente…mi plan es atacar.

En ese momento se oyeron los propulsores del traje Iron Man, en seguida Steve comenzó a tratar de hacer que Tony respondiera

-Tony!, Tony!, Stark!, demonios!...

Y salió corriendo del edificio lo mas rápido que pudo a buscarlo, cuando logró divisarlo entre una multitud de chitauris, comenzó a abrirse paso a través de golpes para llegar a el. Cuando estuvo demasiado cerca de el lo jaló del brazo

-Tony! Que demonios piensas hacer!?

-Como que que? Salvarles el trasero a todos

Un chitauri iba pasando en su nave, en cuando Tony de su traje le lanzó un explosivo que hizo que cayera de ella, enseguida Stark montó el dispositivo

-El traje no tiene la energía suficiente para llegar hasta el espacio así que tomare prestada una de estas

-Que!? Estas loco!? Piensas ir tu solo allá!? Te mataran!

-Deja de exagerar y quejarte como una niñita Steve

Steve tomó del brazo a Tony y lo jaló, haciendo que bajara de la pequeña nave

-La ultima vez casi te pierdo y no pienso volver a arriesgarme!

Tony forcejeó y se zafó bruscamente del capitán

-Ya no soy un niño y tu no eres mi dueño, te recuerdo que la ultima vez salvé toda Manhattan, y si no hago esto ahora mismo todo el mundo será destruido, así que no vengas a decirme que hacer

Tony montó de nuevo el dispositivo y salió disparado con el arriba

-Tony no…!

Thor se aproximó hacia donde estaba el capitán y rápidamente dijo

-Es muy imprudente, seguro lo harán pedazos

Steve abrió los ojos como platos y Thor pudo ver la cara de terror que emitió

-Oh… quiero decir, seguro lo capturan…? AAghh esta bien, yo iré con el hombre metálico

-No necesitas algo para ir allá?

-Ja…bromeas? Soy un dios

En seguida Thor comenzó a girar el Mjolnir y se hizo una gran oleada de viento, y salió disparado Thor hacia el cielo.

Stark atravesó el portal y enseguida estaba en el espacio, pero lo que vio no le agrado para nada, eran miles de naves alrededor de el y una gigantesca que al parecer de ahí venía el poder del Tesseracto. Rápidamente comenzó a avanzar y a atacar con todas las armas del traje a todos los chitauri y a algunos gigantes que amenazaban su vida, llegó un momento que eran tantos que atacaron todos a la vez a la nave de Tony, lo que hizo que explotara de inmediato, Tony saltó de ella antes que explotara, y dio la orden de encender los propulsores, pero en seguida su traje avisó algo que no le agrado para nada "fallo en el sistema de propulsión"

-Oh…mierda…

Y en unos pocos segundos se apagaron y Stark comenzó a caer.

En la Tierra todos luchaban por lo menos con 3 chitauris y algunos gigantes. Hulk arrasaba con mas de 7 a la vez, con su enorme fuerza los derribaba de un solo golpe.

La agente Romanoff con sus increíbles habilidades lograba colgarse de los guerreros y romperles el cuello, para después acabar con otros mas de un disparo en la cabeza.

El agente Barton luchaba con contacto físico con algunos y otros mas con una sola flecha los derribaba.

Steve con su escudo se cubría de los disparos y ataques de los enemigos para después derribarlos a golpes, pero estaba totalmente desconcentrado pensando en como estaría Tony.

En el negro y profundo espacio Tony sentía como caía, hasta que sintió un enorme jalón que lo hizo ponerse de nuevo en movimiento.

-No pensé que los dioses fueran héroes también.

-Yo pensé que tu tecnología te podía salvar de una simple caída

Los dos héroes aterrizaron en la nave mayor, pero en cuando pusieron un pie en ella comenzaron a salir los guerreros de todos lados.

-Tu y tu martillo están listos para la fiesta?

-Jamás estuvimos mas listos…

Y así los dos empezaron la gran batalla en la nave, Thor agitaba velozmente su martillo al punto de arrasar con todos los guerreros que se intentaban acercar.

Por otro lado Tony los mandaba a volar con el gran poder que salía de sus manos y con ciertos golpes que soltaba con su armadura.

Los guerreros parecía que eran infinitos, no paraban de salir.

Lo que alguno de los dos tendría que haber dicho era "Necesitamos quitar el dispositivo o llevar el portal a la Tierra y desactivarlo allá!, si nos quedamos peleando aquí acabaran con nosotros, son demasiados."

Pero casualmente había ido los dos héroes mas orgullosos y peleoneros que había en los vengadores, así que lo único que seguían haciendo era peleando.

Thor seguía soltando golpes mientras le decía a Tony

-Que?...hhh ya te cansaste?

Tony soltó una patada a un chitauri y lo sacó volando

-Pero si la fiesta apenas empieza…

Llegó el momento donde estaban completamente rodeados de guerreros y les era difícil pelear contra todos, y comenzaron a recibir golpes de todos lados.

Iron Man recibió un golpe que lo mando a volar hasta uno de los cristales de la nave, que con el peso del traje lo rompió, el cuarto donde había aterrizado era el cuarto de control de la nave.

Enseguida muchos guerreros lo siguieron y siguieron atacando, el para defenderse dejó unos explosivos y así logro acabar con los guerreros en esa habitación, pero también con el mando de la nave, enseguida se encendieron unos focos en rojo y la nave comenzó a desnivelarse.

Thor llegó corriendo a donde estaba Tony

-Tenemos que aterrizar esta nave en la Tierra, si no lo hacemos caeremos y moriremos

-Quieres que pasemos esta cosa a través del portal!?

-No hay opción

-Esto será divertido

Tony agarró el mando manual de la nave y comenzó a darle dirección hacia la Tierra

-Has manejado una nave antes?

-Jamás, pero ha de ser como jugar un simulador de aviones en una computadora, jaja fácil para una mente maestra como Stark, mientras necesito que mates unos cuantos monstros por mi

-Sera todo un placer quedarme con la diversión

Thor salió de la habitación y comenzó a derramar sangre de gigantes y chitauris por todas las paredes. Mientras que la nave se ladeaba de un lado a otro, Stark le trató de dar dirección.

En la tierra todos estaban muy entrados en su pelea, hasta que una sombra impresionante distrajo a todos de sus labores. La sombra era inmensa y en pocos segundos una masa enorme empezó a salir del portal. En seguido recibieron una transmisión de Tony

-Sera mejor que todos se alejen de allí, esta cosa no le responden los controles

Steve al oír la voz de Tony dio un gran suspiro y sonrió, para luego empezar a correr lejos del lugar

Thor entró corriendo a la sala de control

-Vas a aterrizarlo en medio de la civilización!?

-No hay opción, los mandos ya no responden

-Morirá mucha gente si lo haces!, tienes que buscar un lugar o construcción grande que detengan esta nave!

Los dos voltearon a ver por el cristal la torre Stark, que salía entre todos los edificios

-…Oh no,no,no no pienses que estrellare esta cosa en MI torre

-Si no lo haces morirán muchos!

-Ni loco! Sabes cuanto tardé en construir ese proyecto!?

Thor se encimó a Tony tratando de quitarle el mando, forcejearon un poco hasta que Tony le dijo

-Esta bien! Esta bien! Lo hare, ahora quítate de encima!

Thor quitó su peso de Tony y se alejó unos pasos, Tony dio un gran suspiro y miró por última vez su preciada torre

-Lo siento bebe…yo también te extrañare

Y así la gran masa enorme se estrelló en la torre haciendo un estruendo que hizo retumbar toda la ciudad, pero la mitad de la nave había caído sobre otros edificios, era realmente enorme.

La transmisión con Tony y Thor se cortó de un momento a otro

Steve trató con todas sus fuerzas de que se restableciera

-Tony!? Tony!? Me copias?... mierda!...Tony!?

Steve atravesó casi toda la ciudad corriendo hasta el lugar de la nave, cuando llegó no hallaba modo de como entrar, hasta que desesperadamente dio un salto enorme hasta arriba de la nave y con un puñetazo rompió una parte que estaba frágil.

Entró y había cuerpos de guerreros por todos lados y los circuitos estaban completamente desechos lo que hacía que las luces fallaran.

-Tony!?, Tony!?

Steve corría por todos los pasillos o lo que quedaba de ellos, hasta que llegó al cuarto de control, Thor se estaba levantando apenas con una mano sobre la cabeza, el impacto había sido capaz de causarle una herida al dios y esta estaba sangrando.

Steve lo ayudó rápidamente a pararse

-Tony!... donde esta Tony!?

-Aggh… no lo sé… el estaba en el mando

Los dos voltearon a los mandos y estaban completamente desechos, los fierros estaban retorcidos y totalmente comidos, no se podía distinguir siquiera que eso había sido un tablero de control, y había sangre por todos lados.

-Debes… estar jodiendome…

Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios del capitán, fueron tan débiles que apenas pudieron oírse.

Los cuartos de la nave comenzaron a explotar uno a uno, y parecía que la nave entera seguía.

-Capitán debemos irnos!

-Yo no me iré sin Tony!

La voz de Steve se comenzaba a quebrar totalmente

-Si te quedas aquí vas a morir!

-No me importa! Yo no saldré sin Tony!

Thor comenzó a observar como la estructura de la nave se iba cayendo poco a poco y el lugar se estaba incendiando, así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a la fuerza a Steve cargándolo y de un solo jalón saliendo de la nave, al salir no pasaron ni 20 segundos cuando toda la nave exploto y se prendió en llamas.

Steve con todas sus fuerzas se zafó de Thor y corrió a un lado de la nave

-NOOOOOOOO! TONY! POQUE ME SACASTE IMBECIL!? TONY SEGUIA ALLI!

Steve cayó de rodillas al suelo y con sus manos tapó toda su cara.

En ese momento entró una transmisión de Natasha

-Me copian? Me copian? El impacto de la nave hizo que el Tesseracto cayera cerca de Central Park, debemos ir y detener la energía, si no el portal jamás se cerrara, si alguien me copia nos vemos allá.

Thor miró unos segundos con una expresión de tristeza al Capitán, para luego dar dos pasos hacía atrás y comenzar la carrera hacía el Tesseracto, que ya no había tiempo, levantó su martillo con su mano haciendo que un gran trueno apareciera en el cielo y dando un gran grito de furia se apresuró.

Unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo, mojando toda la isla de Manhattan.

Steve seguía arrodillado en el suelo, y unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, era inevitable no llorar para el, había podido aguantar muchas cosas, pero eso era algo que no toleraba mas, su pecho dolía como jamás en su vida lo había hecho, acababa de perder uno de los únicos motivos por los que quería seguir cada día, algo que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en lo mas importante para el, de un segundo para otro la vida se lo había quitado.

Steve dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo haciendo que este mismo se cuarteara y dio un gran grito que pudo oírse por cuadras.

Steve volteó y en el suelo a unos pasos de el estaba la mascara de Iron Man, caminó tambaleándose y la tomó, tenía unas manchas de sangre, el capitán apretó la mascara contra su pecho y mirando hacia el cielo, con una expresión de furia comenzó a temblar, su enorme fuerza hizo que la mascara se trozara a la mitad debajo de sus dedos.

Comenzó a caminar, alejándose cada vez mas de la nave, desprendía un aura jamás vista en el.

La lluvia había cubierto en lágrimas a todo Manhattan

Una de las grandes explosiones llegó al cuartel destruyéndolo casi por completo, el portal no había sido cerrado por los cual seguían llegando enemigos y atacando toda la ciudad, la celda donde estaba Loki fue alcanzada por esta explosión pero el con su magia puso un campo de fuerza, por lo cual no le pasó absolutamente nada, pero le benefició totalmente ya que se destruyó su prisión y no había nadie para impedirle que saliera, así que el moreno no lo pensó dos veces y salió tranquilamente en medio de todas las explosiones.

Al salir del cuartel o lo que quedaba de el, comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, viendo toda la destrucción a su alrededor.

En central Park todos combatían con muchas naves que se habían aglutinado ahí mismo, para proteger el Tesseracto que había caído allí y permitía tener abierto el portal.

En ese momento del portal salió una bestia mecánica enorme, mas grande aún que la nave que había estrellado en la torre Stark, era inmensamente grande y cubría casi por completo una cuarta parte de la isla, en ella venía un poderoso guerrero Chitauri mejor armado que los demás, traía sin fin de armas encima de el y con el venía al actual jefe de los gigantes.

Thor llegó corriendo al lugar, donde divisó a Natasha, Barton y Hulk en medio del lugar peleando con todas sus fuerzas

Thor no esperó ninguna señal y comenzó a atacar, pero todo lo complico la llegada de esa bestia enorme.

Natasha disparaba contra cada guerrero amenazante, pero fueron tantas balas que ocupó que se quedo sin cartuchos y no veía fin a los guerreros, así que sacó una navaja afilada y comenzó a pelear por medio de contacto físico, la bestia al moverse derrumbaba edificio tras edificio haciendo que todos los escombros cayeran, uno de los restos de uno cayó cerca de Natasha, lo cual hizo que cayera al suelo, Barton en seguida le gritó desde otro extremo

-Natasha! Estas bien!?

La agente Romanoff se paró agarrando su frente de la cual escurría sangre y tenía una abierta en el labio.

-Si, estoy bien!

Barton lanzaba alternamente sus flechas a la cabeza de los chitauri y los gigantes, pero también intentaba darle a la bestia mecánica, lo cual parecía no hacerle ningún rasguño.

Hulk fue el que intentó irse hacía esa bestia, capaz de siquiera moverla un poco, se colgó de ella y con gran furia comenzó a arrancar partes del cuerpo de esa masa metálica, como resultado comenzó a moverse de manera brusca y a tirar mas edificios.

Thor giraba su martillo y noqueaba a todos a su pasó, también originaba fuertes truenos en el cielo y algunos caían sobre sus oponentes, quemándolos al instante.

Hulk tenía por la cola a la enorme maquina, cuando de repente comenzaron a oírse unos fuertes golpes que hacían resonar todo el lugar. Enseguida todos voltearon a ver de donde venían.

Steve lanzaba fuertes y desquiciados golpes con su indestructible escudo contra la maquina, era tanta la fuerza que enseguida de eso, la parte delantera de la bestia estaba irreconocible, totalmente deformada y cayó de inmediato, haciendo que toda la isla temblara.

Steve desencajó su escudo de la cara de la bestia, para luego echar una mirada contra los dos guerreros que estaban arriba de ella, una mirada de furia total, como jamás se había visto en el, comenzó a caminar por la bestia acercándose paso a paso donde estaban, el guerrero chitauri comenzó a lanzar disparos con sus poderosas armas, a los cuales Steve solo se defendía poniendo el escudo, sin inmutarse ni mover tan siquiera un poco su rumbo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos viendo aquella escena, no lo podían creer siquiera, ni Bruce había podido acabar con esa bestia, lo cual Steve lo hizo en un segundo, pero al instante notaron que estaba fuera de sí, esa mirada no era el Capitán que conocían.

Inmediatamente cuando Steve se acercó lo suficiente a ellos, propició una patada al gigante que instantáneamente lo tiró de la gran bestia muerta.

Al caer inmediatamente Thor estaba a lado de el, girando con furia su martillo

-Así… que tu fuiste el que hizo sufrir a Loki, no tendré compasión contra ti!

Y diciendo esto lanzó un fuerte martillazo contra su cara, con una fuerza impresionante, que automáticamente hizo que su cráneo se rompieran en mil pedazos y chorros de sangre comenzaran a escurrir.

Thor subió su martillo ensangrentado y un gran rayo iluminó el cielo.

La bestia verde subió inmediatamente a la enorme maquina muerta y propició un gran rugido contra el guerrero, enseguida el capitán lanzó una mirada de furia contra Hulk y con un tono de voz muy severo le dijo

-Este es mio, largo!

Hulk sin hacer caso alguno contra las palabras de Steve se lanzó contra el guerrero, lo cual enfureció a Rogers y sacando una gran fuerza de su interior tomó al gigante verde y lo lanzó fuera de la bestia, para luego comenzar a luchas contra el Chitauri, la batalla no duró mucho, el guerrero sacó una espada que traía un aura de poder del Tesseracto y soltó un golpe contra Steve, que este cubrió con su escudo, para después con un ágil movimiento arrebatarle la espada, de un salto se colocó atrás de el agarrándolo con una mano de la cabeza y con todas sus fuerzas con la otra rebano su cuello, haciendo que la sangre comenzara a salir disparada, pero no se conformó con dejarlo desangrándose, puso mas fuerza hasta que decapitó completamente a la bestia, quedándose así en su mano con la cabeza del guerrero Chitauri, la que luego segundos después lanzó.

La lluvia se había echo mas fuerte y tupida. Todos ante tal escena se quedaron sin palabra alguna, incluso tenían bastante miedo de el.

Steve bajó de un solo saltó de la bestia y con la cabeza parecía que comenzó a buscar algo.

Natasha enseguida se acercó corriendo a el y cuando iba a ponerle una mano sobre el hombro, el capitán le lanzo una mirada grotesca

-No me toques…por favor, donde esta el cubo?

Natasha sorprendida lo único que pudo hacer fue señalar hacía la dirección norte del lugar

-Esta por allá, el único problema es que ahora no tenemos la fuente de poder, para sacar el Tesseracto… como fue el cetro de Loki aquella vez

Steve comenzó a correr hacia la dirección indicada, lo cual todos segundos después hicieron lo mismo.

Loki seguía caminando sin rumbo, viendo toda la ciudad destruida, hasta que llegó a lo que eran los restos de algo enorme, en ese momento era un gran terreno, algunas partes en llamas y con pedazos de metal por todos lados, en el suelo se podían divisar a los lejos unas letras "S" y por allá una "R", en ese momento Loki lo captó, ese era el lugar donde había estado la torre Stark.

Loki creó alrededor de el un campo para protegerse del fuego y de todos lo exterior a el que pudiera dañarlo, y decidió adentrarse a los restos, haber si había algo que pudiera encontrar, al caminar todo parecía completamente dañado, cuando disponía a irse ya que no había nada mas que hacer algo llamó por completo su atención, se acercó y parecía ser un pedazo de metal rojo, quitó un pedazo de roca y automáticamente salió un brazo de lo que parecía ser Iron Man, Loki se sorprendió al instante, parecía que todavía el resto del cuerpo seguía atrapado entre una gran roca, Loki con su gran fuerza de dios quitó esa roca aventándola por allá, Loki se quedó mirando a Stark unos segundos parecía realmente que estaba roto de externa e internamente, y literalmente parecía bañado en sangre y muchas partes del traje estaban completamente rotas, en la otra mano tenía lo que parecía ser un tipo cetro de poder, ya que irradiaba una luz azul como la del Tesseracto. Loki lo analizó por un segundo y lentamente acercó su mano hacia el cetro, cuando al fin sus dedos lo tocaron una mano sostuvo con fuerza su muñeca

-Hhhh…ni se te ocurra…enano…

Loki esbozó una sonrisa irónica y malévola ala vez

-Pensé que los humanos eran mas débiles…mírate estas casi desecho y aun tienes fuerzas para luchar conmigo

-Sácame..hh.. de aquí

Tony comenzó a toser y un crujido en su pecho apareció, lo cual hizo que tosiera sangre

-Porque debería ayudarte hombre de hierro?

Tony con las fuerzas que le quedaban atrajo de su gabardina a Loki y casi en un susurro le dijo

-Porque…hh..si no lo haces. .tu preciado hermano va a morir también..hhg..cof cof

Loki lo meditó un segundo y en seguida cargó en su espalda a Tony

-Saliendo de aquí me debes un trago…

-Ni lo dudes…cof, yo necesitare 5 de esos…

Loki iba a toda prisa con Tony en su espalda, y el campo que había hecho los protegía del fuego de su alrededor, una vez fuera de la nave Loki retiró el campo de energía, y en segundos estuvieron empapados por la lluvia, Loki seguía a toda prisa el camino, Tony jadeaba de dolor y su respiración era lenta y costosa, y entre jadeos le dijo

-Hhhh… como luzco?

-Honestamente?

-Por favor dime que aun soy guapo…hhh.. cof cof

Loki lo miro de reojo y no entendía como podía tener ese optimismo aun en sus condiciones

-Al parecer tus costillas están rotas, y en muchas partes del cuerpo se te ve el hueso y tienes una gran contusión en la cabeza que no para de sangrar, órganos internos dañados y…

-Debes estas bromeando…cof cof

-Si lo hago…

-Idiota!..Nghh

-jaja…no, de verdad es enserio…

Tony le lanzó una mirada asesina a Loki y luego hizo una gran mueca de dolor

-De donde conseguiste ese cetro?

-El impacto de la nave…ngh….hizo que saliera volando a otra habitación, al parecer era donde esta el Tesseracto… y alcance a agarrar…esto, ya que sin el no se cierra el portal…cof cof pero otro impacto y mas explosiones hicieron que me saliera de la nave y quedara..Ghhn…en los escombros de la torre…

-Si que eres un mortal con suerte

-No soy un mortal con suerte..cof..soy Iron Man

En Central Park el radio de poder del dispositivo donde se encontraba el Tesseracto era enorme, mas grande que la ultima vez, todos llegaron alrededor de el y se quedaron mirando unos segundos, Clint trató de atravesar el campo con su mano para tomar el cubo y de inmediato el camp repelió su mano, pero no era todo, ahora el campo era tan fuerte su energía que causaba heridas en la piel.

-Y ahora que haremos!? –decía Natasha—

Thor y Hulk seguían repeliendo a los guerreros que se intentaban acercar a ellos.

Steve enseguida bruscamente acercó un mano al campo y con todas sus fuerzas intentaba introducir todo el brazo, pero las heridas que estaban causando en su piel eran tremendas

-AAAGhhhHH!

Natasha abrió los ojos como platos

-Capitán no!

El agente Barton detuvo enseguida a Natasha, indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que no se acercara

El dolor que estaba ocasionando esas heridas era impresionante, pero al parecer estaba logrando penetrar poco a poco en el campo, Natasha le gritó a Steve

-Te quedaras sin brazo! Sácalo ahora mismo!

Steve Rogers parecía no oír lo que la agente le gritaba y seguía intentadlo, en su mente no había espacio para otra cosa que no fuera Tony, y si tenía que hacer todo esto para vengarlo, estaba bien para el, su mente lo distrajo bastante el dolor y del mundo exterior por unos segundos, hasta que a lado de su cara pasó rápidamente un cetro penetrando el campo en un segundo y haciendo que toda la energía desapareciera y el portal se comenzara a cerrar.

Steve dio medio giro y se quedó atónito y sin palabras, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y el pasó de su saliva de hizo lento y pronunciado, de un momento a otro se abalanzó sobre Stark

-Auu..Ag.. idiota me lastimas, deja de llorar..cof..

Steve tomó rápida pero cuidadosamente la cara de Tony y le plantó un gran y enorme beso, pero este era diferente, en el expresaba muchos sentimientos, Tony intentaba hablar pero Steve no paraba de besarlo

-Mnhhh.. idiota …nos están mirando…Mnh!..basta…me duele todo..mnh!

-Mnhh Tony! Pensé que te había perdido!, jamás jamás te volveré a dejar! Mnhhh Tony te amo, te amo mucho.

Todos hubieran querido quedarse a ver la escena completa pero era demasiado obvio si se quedaban mirando, así que disimularon ver hacia otros lados

Thor se acercó a Loki y le dijo

-Hermano…salvaste a ese hombre y en cierta forma al mundo

-Por favor Thor, no digas estupideces, al único trasero que salve fue al tuyo

Thor esbozó una gran sonrisa y tomando del cuello a Loki lo atrajo hacia el besándolo.

Todos estaban en un hospital especial que tenía S.H.I.E.L.D para atender a todos los agentes y héroes.

Steve tenía el brazo y la mano enyesados ya que había quedado muy dañado, pero no tendría que tenerlo mucho ya que el metabolizaba 4 veces mas rápido que los humanos.

Tony era el único que estaba en una habitación, con muchos yesos y vendas por el cuerpo y puntadas también.

Natasha, Bruce y Steve estaban en su cuarto, la agente Romanoff comenzó diciéndole

-De nuevo nos salvaste Stark…

-Ja..lo se, lo se… pero demonios jamás vuelvas a dejar que Steve haga ese tipo de estupideces, casi destruye su brazo por puro gusto…

En seguida Steve le dijo

-Tu promete me que jamás volverás a hacer lo que hiciste!

-Mmmm no prometo nada, si me encanta irme a estrellar a edificios y quedar sepultado con los huesos rotos, enserio no lo prometo jaja

Steve le lanzó una mirada de enojo a Tony, y Natasha enseguida dijo

-Stark, ni se te ocurra volverlo a hacer enojar, tu capitán da miedo…

Tony se ruborizo antes la frase de "tu capitán" y antes de poder decir algo Steve dijo

-Ah!.. realmente lo siento agente Romanoff, oh.. y doctor Bruce…una enorme disculpa…por lanzarlo de la…nave…cosa…esa como se llame

-No te preocupes Rogers, no hay de que disculparse.

Natasha y bruce se dirigieron a la entrada del cuarto y la agente antes de salir les dijo

-Esto no ha acabado aun… Nick aseguró que ellos todavía tienen el cetro el cuál pertenecía a Loki, aunque tenemos el cubo ellos siguen teniendo un poco de poder del Tesseracto en ese cetro, y no podemos permitir que tengan ni un poco, pero por el momento traten de descansar.

Con esta frase Natasha y Bruce salieron, dejándolos solos a ellos dos.

Steve toco con dos de sus dedos la mejilla de Tony, para después decirle con una voz suave y tersa

-Te duele mucho?

-Nhaaa… quien crees que soy?

Steve se acercó y beso sus labios suavemente para no lastimarlo, el beso duro unos segundos pero fue interrumpido por un tono de celular

-oh… cierto Tony… Pepper no ha parado de llamar

-Oh demonios…

Tony cogió el teléfono y contesto enseguida la llamada

-Bueno..?

-Tony! Estas bien!? Vi todo en las noticias! Que paso!? Estoy muy preocupada

-Oh Pepper todo esta bien, enserio

Tony y Steve se quedaron mirando a los ojos, y los dos tenían una cara de felicidad al verse mutuamente, realmente Tony no estaba poniendo mucha atención a todo lo que Pepper le decía

Steve se acercó y beso una vez mas los labios de Tony y este le correspondió con un tierno y corto beso, después Steve le susurró

-Te amo Tony…

Tony olvidándose por un momento de la llamada le contesto en voz baja y con un tono de pena

-Te amo…

Enseguida Pepper por el teléfono le contesto

-Aww..Tony yo también te amo…

Eso sacó a Tony por un momento de su mundo y se acordó de la llamada

-Ah no…Pepper escucha…wow..eres una mujer increíble y todo…

Con un tono de felicidad inmensa Pepper le contestó

-Tony estoy embarazada…

Del otro lado del teléfono Tony estaba atónito, su cerebro del genio era lo que mas había tardado en procesar durante toda su vida.

-Tony estas ahí?

-Ah…si, si Pepper estoy…aquí…jaja oye, oye que bueno broma!

-Anthony Edward Stark no es ninguna broma! Vamos a ser padres!

-P..P…Pero como pasó!? Tu… yo!... COMO!?

Steve se quedo mirando un poco raro y sin entender nada de la conversación, pero miraba atento cada movimiento de Tony, mientras que Pepper le contestaba en la línea

-Pues también me tomó por sorpresa! En el viaje a Washington me comencé a sentir mal, pensé que era por el estrés, pero la secretaria insistió en ir al doctor, y… wow… y resulto esto!, y no vas a creerlo! Van 4 meses y medio! Dios… subí un poco de peso pero creí que era normal por esta vida tan agitada, dios Tony estoy tan feliz!

-Pe..Pepper cuando… cuando regresaras? Dijiste que durarías allá 3 semanas…cierto?

-Cierto amor… pero Nick me llamó y dijo que estabas herido, me preocupe muchísimo… así que voy en camino…

-QUE!? Ahh digo, no, no es necesario, ya estoy bien, dile al piloto que de media vuelta y regresen a Washington…

-No amor, quiero decir que ya voy en camino al hospital, a verte.

Tony se puso blanco y su mente trabaja muy lento, pensando en que iba a hacer ahora, cuando la voz de Pepper interrumpió todo eso

-Amor, tengo que colgar, te veo en un rato, te amo

Y en seguida la llamada finalizó. Tony se quedó mirando a la nada unos momentos, en los cuales sus pensamientos fueron (Vamos Stark, maldita sea Stark, tienes que decírselo a Steve, tienes que acabar con Pepper… tienes que acabar?... o tienes que acabar con Steve?... no espera, primero antes que nada díselo!,… no no puedo, si, demonios! Hazlo!, lo voy a hacer!)

-Steve!...

-Si Tony?

-Pepper esta…

Steve se quedó mirando directamente a los ojos a Tony lo cual lo puso muy nervioso y era dificl resistirse a la mirada del capitán

-Esta… Esta…

-Tony!, dime que pasa? Esta que?

-Esta…..muy feliz que yo este bien

Y el castaño esbozó una sonrisa totalmente forzada, pero al parecer Steve la notó muy normal, Rogers se acercó y poniéndole suavemente su mano en la cabeza y acercando su cara a el le dijo

-Pues claro que si tonto, todos estamos muy felices que estés bien

Y diciendo eso le dio un suave beso en los labios, el cual el castaño le correspondió al instante

-Steve…crees que aquí…bueno ya sabes

Steve lo miró pícaramente y sonriendo le dijo

-Tony estas lastimado… es imposible!

-Oh… vamos si sobreviví a un edificio encima, hacerlo no me va a matar ahora!

-Estas…seguro?

-Completamente…oh! Oh! Pero asegúrate que el maldito cuartel no haya puesto cámaras en las habitaciones…como es su costumbre

Steve se acercó a la puerta y puso el seguro, después dio un rápido vistazo a todas las esquinas del cuarto y analizó

-Mmmm no parece que no hay nada

-Entonces ven acá ahora mismo

Steve dijo con un tono algo burlón e irónico

-Se supone que yo soy el Capitán y tengo que dar las ordenes no?

-Cállate idiota y ven acá

Steve se acercó con cuidado a Tony y paso dos de sus dedos por sus suaves labios, viéndolo directo a los ojos, después poco a poco los fue cerrando y acercando su boca a la de el, sus labios de los dos chicos comenzaron a moverse y a fundirse en un beso que parecía eterno.

Steve comenzó a besarle el cuello a Tony y con su mano a estimular su oreja, para después comenzar a tocar cada rincón de su cuerpo, aunque lo hacía con sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo ni aunque fuera un poco.

El capitán acarició suavemente en muslo de Tony, para después recorrer con sus dedos la entrepierna y llegar así a su miembro, el cual comenzó a estimularlo con suaves caricias

-Demonios Tony…apenas te tocó y me pongo duro

-Nhh…eres un precoz!

-Jaja…no, tu eres un playboy

Y así comenzó a frotar mas rápido el miembro de su amante. El capitán juntó mas sus cuerpos hasta que su miembro tocara el pene de Tony, y así los dos podían sentirse mutuamente.

El capitán bajo sus dedos hasta la entrada de Stark y lentamente lo penetro con un dedo, que en seguida metió el segundo y comenzó a sacarlos y meterlos uniformemente.

-Ahhh… Steve

Steve desabrochó su bragueta y sacó fuera su pene, y lo masturbó un poco antes de colocarlo en la entrada de Tony, una vez hecho esto lo introdujo poco a poco hasta meterlo la mitad

-Nhh..Ahh!...

-Nh..Tony…si te lastimó…quiero que me digas

-Ah…solo…mételo bien…Nh

El capitán de una sola embestida penetró por completo a Stark, colocó sus manos alrededor de el de una forma que vio que no lastimaba al castaño, y comenzó a embestirlo.

Mientras estaban en su éxtasis de pasión, con la mano que no tenía lastimada, Tony atrajo a su capitán y comenzó a lamerle el cuello lenta y suavemente, para después recorrer hasta su oreja.

A Steve se le erizó la piel al solo contactó de la lengua de Tony, este mismo con una de sus manos comenzó a frotar los pezones de Stark por encima del camisón del hospital.

Steve comenzó a besar tiernamente la frente y después siguió con los labios de el hombre de hierro, pero después ese beso tierno se hizo intenso y apasionado, sus lenguas iban tan profundo que podía sentir cada cavidad y textura dentro de la boca del otro, tan agasajado que la saliva escurría por la barbilla de los chicos.

El primero en venirse fue Tony, con un rápido y fuerte gemido, su líquido salió disparado, manchando un poco la camisa de Steve.

El rubio seguido de eso dio unas pocas embestidas más y lo llenó completamente de su semen, era caliente y Tony sentía su cavidad estaba lleno de el.

Steve dio un rápido beso en los labios de Stark y después aún sin sacar su miembro, se recargó sobre el pecho de Tony, donde se encontraba el reactor ARK, Steve entrelazó sus dedos con los de Tony y finalizó dando un delicado beso donde se encontraba el reactor, que ahora era como el corazón de Tony.

Minutos mas tardé oyeron unos golpes que llamaban a la puerta del cuarto, Steve enseguida se paró y abrió, ya que se les había olvidado quitar el seguro.

En ese momento a toda prisa Pepper entró, y seguida de ella entró la agente Romanoff, pero ella se quedó en el marco de la puerta. Pepper fue directo a la cama de Tony y le dio una gran beso, que el castaño no correspondió del todo.

-Tony! Estaba tan preocupada!, me alegra tanto que este bien! Oh Tony!

Pepper comenzó a besar a Tony entre cada palabra que decía

-Mnh…Nick me asustó mucho..Mhnn pero estas vivó…Mnhh..

Stark trataba de resistir los besos de la rubia, pero era una tarea muy difícil, ya que ella era persistente y el estaba con bastantes vendas que le impedían un libre movimiento

-Mnh! Pepper!...Mnhh Pepper!, estoy bien…

Steve veía la escena con una cara completamente seria y sin decir palabra alguna, por otro lado Natasha volteaba a ver al capitán y la escena de Pepper y Tony con una mirada que sabía que eso no era bueno.

Tony a decir verdad estaba bastante nervioso, porque no sabía que iba a pasar ahora y lo que mas quería en ese momento era poder hablar con Pepper antes que las cosas se salieran de control, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, las cosas se pusieron difíciles gracias a un comentario de Pepper

-Se que serás un excelente ejemplo para nuestro hijo Tony!

La habitación se quedo en silencio por unos pocos segundos, pero parecieron una eternidad.

Steve tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y con una cara nada agradable, Natasha esbozó un gesto de incomodidad ante la situación y Tony ni siquiera tenía palabras para eso, lo único que pudo hacer es mirar a Rogers y con la mirada pedirle perdón.

Steve movió la cabeza en forma de negación y con unos ojos que combinaban tristeza y enojo salió enseguida del cuarto.

Pepper se sentó a lado de Tony en la cama y le dijo con un tono de voz comprensivo

-Se que esto no estaba en nuestros planes por ahora, pero se que lo haremos bien…

-Pepper…

Natasha en seguida se acercó y le dijo de la forma mas amable posible a la señorita Potts

-Me permitirías hablar un momento con Tony?

-Oh… claro, no hay problema

Y así Pepper salió un momento del cuarto, en seguida Tony lanzó una mirada de enojo a Natasha

-Tu sabias todo esto cierto!? Por eso querías que le llamara y acabara con ella!

-Antes de que pasara todo esto!, pero veo que no lo hiciste Stark, y ahora todo se complicó

-Como sabías eso!?

-Estoy mucho en contacto con la señorita Potts…

-Y porque no me dijiste!? DEMONIOS NATASHA!

-No es mi deber, ni era la indicada para decirte esto.

-Ese feto me une a Pepper…

-Bebé…

-Y ese feto me separa de Steve!...

-Bebé….

-Y ese feto…

-Bebé maldita sea Stark! Es tu hijo

-Ese feto es mio! No estoy diciendo que no…

-Demonios eres tan bestia!...

-Agg!..ok…ok me altere un poco… lo siento… digo cosas sin sentido…que voy a hacer!?

-Uno: debiste haber roto con Pepper desde antes, Dos: debiste decirle a Steve en cuanto lo supiste

-Entre en pánico las dos veces…

-Ahora… dos opciones… Uno: te casas con Pepper, Dos: la terminas pero te hacer cargo del niño y te quedas con Steve

-Que tal las tres me voy del planeta con los dioses a su mundo de fantasía?

Stark ponía una sonrisa irónica pero de completa desesperación mientras que Natasha lo veía con furia

-Ya te lo dije Stark… es tu decisión.

Loki había ido a las afueras de la isla, pero no sin que su hermano lo siguiera

-Hermano! A donde vas?

-A un lugar lejos de esos fenómenos, no soy tan estúpido como para quedarme y que me capturen de nuevo.

-Regresa a Asgard conmigo hermano!

-No Thor! No seguiré siendo tu sombra!, la sombra de un hombre al que aman e idolatran y yo solo soy el obstáculo antes de que pasen por ti!

-Ya te dije que jamás te vi así!

-Pero todo ese mald… ese PUEBLO si… solo fui el adoptado, una especie diferente entre todos los Asgardianos

-Jamás dejaras de ser Asgardiano Loki…

-Sera mejor que regreses con los fenómenos, todavía tienen la misión de encontrar el cetro, buscare la forma de regresar al espacio

Thor se acercó a Loki y delicadamente lo tomó de la cara

-Loki…

Thor acercó sus labios con los de su hermano, Loki no podía resistir a los labios de Thor por mas enojado o frustrado que estuviera, así que correspondió totalmente el beso.

El rubio miró la cara de su hermano, pasando sus grandes dedos por ese perfecto rostro y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, en los que se perdía. Había creado una obsesión hacia Loki.

-No te voy a dejar jamás Loki… tenga lo que tenga que hacer yo veré la forma de hacerlo sin alejarme de ti…

-No podrás gobernar Asgard y estar conmigo a la vez

Thor se quedó pensativo unos instantes sin decir palabra alguna

La noche empezaba a caer, el sol se escondía detrás de las nubes, y el cielo pasaba de ser naranja a un gris que poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en negro. El oleaje del mar enfurecido retumbaba en unas rocas y las aves revoloteaban a sus nidos, el viento comenzaba a soplar de manera violenta, haciendo que los cabellos de los hermanos de alborotaran violentamente bajo una brisa oceánica.

-Así que Thor…que harás?... que decides? Asgard… o yo...?

Tony salió hasta la sala de espera cojeando, pero odiaba usar las muleta o la silla de ruedas, así que neciamente iba arrastrando el pie enyesado.

En la sala estaban Clint y el doctor Bruce que comentaban a gusto con la señorita Potts al mismo tiempo que la felicitaban por su embarazo pero aun así se veían entre ellos sabiendo todo lo que pasaba con el capitán y Tony.

Steve estaba recargado en la pared con una cara completamente seria y muy pensativa.

Al llegar a la sala Natasha le hizo con la cabeza una seña a Tony que allí estaba Steve.

Stark arrastró su cuerpo hasta llegar enfrente del capitán, que no notó su presencia hasta que Tony le dijo

-Steve…

Rogers levantó la mirada inexpresiva hacia Tony y con un tono de voz severo le dijo

-Porque no me lo dijiste…

-Lo intente!...lo juro!... pero no pude…

-Esas cosas no se ocultan Stark

-Lo se, lo se, lo siento ok!?...Steve realmente yo…

-Debes casarte con ella…

-Espera… que!?...Steven… iba a decir que iba a terminar con ella… yo me puedo hacer responsable del fet…bebé… pero Steve vamos! No seas malditamente anticuado!

-No Anthony…No!, no la puedes dejar sola, asume tus actos y cásate con ella.

Tony esas palabras le habían pegado muy duro en su orgullo y en sus sentimientos hacia el, y como ninguno de los dos cedía, Tony furioso le dijo

-Bien! Quieres que me case con ella!? Perfecto! Ahora mismo le propongo matrimonio!

-Bien…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y con un gesto de dolor y furia Tony dio media vuelta y arrastrándose unos pasos llegó con todos, tomo un respiro hondo de aire y dijo

-Pepper….

Potts sonrió y le brillaron los ojos al ver el rostro de Tony

-Si Tony…?

Stark hecho un ultimo vistazo hacia donde estaba el Capitán que lo miraba fijamente y en esa mirada de podía ver el dolor y la decepción

-Pepper!...

-Si!?...

Tony señaló con su dedo hacia donde estaba Steve y dejó allí su mano. Pepper lo vio con una cara que no entendía que quería decir. Tony aun señalando hacia Steve dijo

-Pepper…no me puedo casar contigo, porque lo amo…

La sala se quedó en un total silencio por unos segundos y todas las miradas se fijaban en Tony, hasta que ese silencio fue roto por Steve que se acercó a todo prisa y antes que nada soltó una fingida risa y recargó su brazo sobre el hombro de Tony

-Jaja…es demasiado bromista Pepper, por dios! NO le hagas caso de nada de lo que dice…

Tony miró a Steve con ojos de furia pero de incomprensión al mismo tiempo y le soltó un seco

-Que!?

Pepper suspiró y con la voz algo calmada le empezó diciendo a Tony

-Anthony, demonios!...casi me matas de un susto…no vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de bromas…

-Pero que dem… si es verd…

Steve jaló del brazo a Tony y alejándolo de ellos, les decía cordialmente

-Discúlpennos un segundo…

Estando lo suficientemente lejos de todos, Tony se zafó furiosamente de Steve

-Que demonios crees que haces capitán de cuarta!?

-No puedes hacerle esto a Virginia Potts… no puedes!

-Así que TU estas decidiendo por mi futuro!?

-No, nada de eso, simplemente no puedes dejarla sola, si con 2 padres es difícil…

-Ella tendrá todo! Jamás dije que no la apoyaría…

-Tony no…

Tony se quedó mirando unos segundos directo a los ojos del capitán con una cara que expresaba enojo y muchos sentimientos combinados, por un segundo cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro, con eso buscaba calmarse, para después volver a mirar fijo al capitán y con una voz que quería quebrarse le dijo

-Veme… veme directamente a los ojos y dime que quieres que me case con Virginia, si lo haces… no te volveré a molestar jamás y me iré con ella.

Steve trataba de decir algo, pero le era imposible por unos momentos, también le era difícil seguir viendo a los ojos de Tony, y con un tono que trataba de parecer fuerte, pero mas que nada era quebradizo le contestó

-Stark…quiero que te cases con ella…

Tony lo miro y sus ojos comenzaron a quererse enrojecer, pero de inmediato los talló con una mano y dio media vuelta, dejando atrás a Steve.

La noche había caído y el viento resoplaba como nunca en las afueras de la isla.

Thor pensativo dio su ultimo veredicto

-Hermano… Amo Asgard tanto como a ti… pero es incomparable, Asgard es una ciudad, donde nací y crecí, y tu eres un ser, el cuál yo amo sobre todas las cosas, aunque en muchas ocaciones te quiera matar y me decepciones, así que… Yo Thor… me quedaré con los dos.

Loki pusó una cara de inconformidad y le dijo

-Tonto!, ya te dije que no puedes!, yo no iré a Asgard a ser como la "reina" o la "esposa" del fabuloso Dios del trueno.

Thor tomó por la cara a Loki y con una sonrisa le dijo

-Hermano… tu jamás serás eso… si subo al trono…tu subirás conmigo a mi igual

Loki lo pensó un momento y luego torpemente se quitó de las manos de su hermano, para dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la orilla del mar

-Ja!... eso no pasará idiota!

Thor esbozó una sonrisa de conformidad, ya que había sembrado la duda en su querido Loki y ya no solo era negación ante todo

-Ya veras que si hermano!

Loki seguía caminando sin mirar atrás, aunque sus pasos no eran muy largos

-Loki!...

El moreno contestó pero sin mirar atrás, iba muy concentrado en sus pasos

-Ahora que!?...

-Tengamos un hijo!

Loki frenó en seco sus pasos y volteó lo mas rápido que pudo, con una completa cara de des concertación

-Estas completamente idiota!?

Thor se acercó riendo a carcajadas y tomándolo por el cuello lo acercó y le dio un rápido beso

-Jaja bromeaba hermano….o no?

Loki hizo un puchero y trató de intimidarlo con la mirada, a esto Thor le contestó con un beso mas largo que el anterior, los dos dioses estaban besándose a la orilla del mar, con un fondo completamente negro, la noche de ese día era intensa y apenas se podían ver unas cuantas estrellas.

Los dos hermanos juntaban sus lenguas en un fugaz beso intenso, Thor acariciaba el cabello del dios del engaño para luego recorrer suavemente con sus dedos el rostro de su hermano.

Los dos cayeron sobre la arena, aquella playa estaba desértica ya que las playas de Manhattan no eran para uso turístico, y siguiendo su dulce beso Loki le dijo

-Mnhh Thor… que jamás puedes controlar tus impulsos sexuales!?

-Mnh! Loki…teniéndote a ti, quien podría..?

Loki giró junto con Thor por la arena, así quedando el moreno arriba del rubio, Laufeyson comenzó a besar el cuello de Thor, para luego dar unas lamidas ahí mismo, el dios del trueno cerró los ojos en señal de máximo placer y con sus manos agarró las nalgas del moreno.

Loki se deshizo de la parte superior de la ropa de Thor, para poder besar su pecho, seguido de ese abdomen tan perfectamente marcado, sus besos eran delicados y lentos, con una pasión increíble, y sus delgadas manos recorrían el pecho del fuerte Thor, para después bajar hasta su pantalón y liberar a su enorme miembro.

Una vez libre este, Loki bajó y comenzó a lamerlo desde arriba hacia abajo, después de eso lo recorría con suaves besos, después de ciertas repeticiones de esto, Loki lo introdujo a su boca y comenzó a succionarlo una y otra vez, asegurándose de meterlo en su boca lo mas profundo que pudiera, adentro de su boca, con su lengua jugaba con la cabeza del pene de Thor, lo que esto hacia que el dios rubio soltara unos gemidos impresionantes.

Al sacarlo de su boca un hilo de líquido pre-seminal lo juntaba aún con el miembro de su hermano.

Loki saco lentamente su lengua y cortó ese hilo, y con su dedo limpió el liquido de la punta el pene de Thor.

Thor jaló bruscamente la ropa de Loki desgarrándola un poco, el moreno frunció el ceño

-Thor!... que quedamos sobre romper mi ropa!? Ahora que me voy a poner idiota!

-Oh lo siento Loki, pero cuando te veo me pongo idiota, no se lo que hago

Loki bajó hasta la boca de su hermano, ya que este estaba aún acostado en la arena y se besaron con mucha lujuria. Loki se deshizo de sus pantalones, y ayudándose de sus manos, erecto aún mas el miembro de Thor y el mismo se lo introdujo, así quedando sentado sobre su hermano, los dos tendidos en la arena, con un fondo de un océano perfectamente insaciable.

Loki comenzó a mover sus caderas contra el miembro de Thor, soltando unos perfectos gemidos, mientras que el pene del moreno con el movimiento se movía y pegaba contra el abdomen de Thor, el cual con sus manos comenzó a masturbar el pene de su hermano, de una manera rápida pero sutil a la vez.

Thor tomó de las caderas a su hermano y lo atrajo con mas fuerza hacia su miembro, haciendo que Loki gimiera mas fuerte y a Thor lo excitara mas.

Los dos giraron sobre la arena haciendo que ahora Loki quedara abajo, y Thor pudiera embestirlo ahora con mayor rapidez y fuerza. Los cuerpos de los dos chicos estaban llenos de arena que se había pegado por el sudor y sus cabellos enmarañados con granos de arena.

Con una última fuerte embestida los dos se vinieron y Thor derramó su caliente semen dentro de su hermano y el moreno sobre su propio abdomen y el de su hermano, los dos cayeron de espaldas a la arena y se quedaron jadeantes viendo el cielo.

El rubio sin dejar de mirar el cielo dijo

-Que crees que diría nuestro padre si nos viera…?

-Tu padre…

-Loki… no empecemos, sabes de Odín siempre te vio como un hijo

Loki miró a Thor de una forma que su mirada decía que no eran ciertas las palabras del rubio pero no dijo nada, solo se paró de la arena y caminó hacia el mar, al llegar metió medio cuerpo al mar y comenzó a enjuagarse la arena de su cuerpo y cabello delicadamente, cuando de repente sintió un enorme salpicón de agua sobre la cara que lo hizo tambalearse, cuando sus ojos se aclararon del agua que le había entrado, Thor estaba enfrente de el soltando carcajadas

-Estúpido Thor!...

Diciendo esto con sus manos propició una pequeña ola que azotó en la cara del rubio también

El Dios del trueno comenzó a toser y enjuagarse los ojos, mientras que con la cabeza hacia una negación

-Hermanito, hermanito, te metiste con el dios equivocado…

Loki emitió una cara de una leve preocupación para que después Thor con sus manos y su grande fuerza levantara una enorme ola que azotó todo el cuerpo de Loki y lo hizo hundirse por unos segundos, salió torpemente del agua y comenzó a toser

-cof cof…Thor… Thor te metiste con el otro dios equivocado

Y diciendo eso creó muchos clones de el, que rodearon a Thor completamente

-Jaja Loki, hermano, claramente crees que no podré con muchos tu?... si piensas es…

Y antes que pudiera decir eso se idiotizó completamente ya que los clones comenzaron a verlo de forma seductora y tocarse sensualmente, para luego soltar un gemido todos a la vez, una vez que Thor estuviera completamente desconcentrado, todos a la vez con su magia levantaron una ola que tumbaron al Dios de trueno de un solo golpe. Cuando se levantó y se disponía a contratacar llegó una enorme ola que tiró a los dos dioses y los arrastró hasta la orilla. Una vez que los dos se repusieron de la respiración y la agitación, soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo.

El rubio con una gran sonrisa en su boca le dijo

-Hace mucho que no te oía reír así hermano…

-Es que ya no había echo tantas idioteces Thor…

Thor acercó a Loki y sentándolo sobre sus piernas le dio un beso tan dulce en sus labios para después abrazarlo y quedarse juntos viendo las estrellas.

Tony se arrastraba hasta la sala donde estaban todos de nuevo, con una cara que no era nada agradable, pero después fingió una sonrisa, todos se dieron cuenta que era falsa menos Pepper.

Con dificultades Tony se hincó enfrente de Pepper y comenzó diciendo

-Virginia Potts…quisieras…

Pepper abrió como platos los ojos, pero todo el momento se rompió con el sonido de unos pasos corriendo, enseguida Steve estaba a lado de Tony e inmediatamente se hincó a lado de el y comenzó diciendo con una voz completamente sincera

-Virginia Potts quisieras disculparnos a Anthony y a mi… se que no ha sido correcto lo que hicimos, y se que lo correcto sería que el esté contigo, y que es muy egoístamente de mi parte, pero no puedo dejar que te cases con el porque yo lo amo, espero que puedas aceptar nuestras mas sinceras disculpas por parte de los dos, y quiero que sepas que el tomará toda la responsabilidad que le corresponde como padre.

Pepper se quedó paralizada unos momentos y sus ojos querían comenzarse a enrojecer, y con una voz entrecortada lo único que dijo fue

-Tony….

-Peper… enserio lo siento…

Pepper en ese momento salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Steve ayudó a ponerse de pie a Tony, y Natasha se acercó a ellos

-Fue lo correcto…pero Stark, realmente debes hablar bien con ella, no puedes dejar que se vaya así.

Tony suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde había salido Pepper, pero paró en seco un momento y regresó rápidamente y le plantó un beso rápido en los labios de Steve y continuó su camino a seguir a Pepper.

Tony alcanzó a Pepper casi a la salida, y aun cojeando alcanzó a tomarla por el brazo

-Pepper…

-Tony…porque?

Pepper limpió una lágrima que le escurría por sus ojos

-Pepper…lo lamento tanto, eres…eres la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido en todo el mundo, eres realmente increíble, trabajadora, inteligente, hermosa, eres la única mujer que en verdad he amado

-Amaste, tiempo pasado Tony

Tony se quedó callado unos instantes y lanzó una mirada de perdón a Pepper

-Es que…Tony, todavía no me lo creo…

-La verdad?... ni yo…

-Es que…Tony… tu? Gay?

-OUhh.. no, no, no Pepper, yo no soy gay

Pepper le lanzó una mirada irónica y sarcásticamente le dijo

-Y yo no soy mujer…

-Pepper por favor! Ja….jajaja GAY? YO!? Dios… soy playboy!, Gay..Pff ..JA!

-Quien da?

-Que…?

-Que quien da?

-…..Que?

-Tony!

-Ahh…uhmm jajaja quien da!? Jaja no es obvio!? Obviamente YO! Jaja hay Pepper…

-Ósea que si me engañaste…?

-Oh…Bueno…estaba ebrio…la primera vez, pero muy muy ebrio, fue por eso Pepper…

-Solo la primera vez,…no puedo creer que me hayas engañado Tony

-Pepper, Pepper en verdad lo siento…yo…

-Esta bien Tony…no te obligare a estar conmigo si no eres feliz y no me amas…

Tony se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que ella derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas

-Tu siempre vas a ser alguien muy especial para mi Pepper, ese niño tendrá todo… y bueno…quiero que sigas administrando la empresa Stark como siempre lo has hecho.

Tony acarició el vientre de Pepper mientras se miraban a los ojos felizmente, a pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, tenían el don de entenderse muy bien mutuamente.

-Muy bien Tony… me voy, el carro del chofer me está esperando

-Cuídate mucho Pepper… si necesitas algo…

-Esta bien Tony, por cierto… mientras las torre Stark… la estén reconstruyendo, que quieres hacer?

-Oh…compremos una casa, mientras la torre está en reconstrucción… realmente me gustaría, ammm pues vivir contigo en lo que pasa…tu sabes todo esto, puedes necesitar algo.

-Tony voy a estar bien, enserio. Veré con un agente de bienes raíces para comprarte una casa, porque seguro si tu lo haces…te estafaran.

-Ay… Pepper…

-No olvides la fiesta de inauguración en tu nuevo hogar eh?

-Si motivos me sobran para hacer fiesta.

Pepper comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada y antes de salir volteó hacia Stark y le dijo

-Ah…y Tony… aprende a mentir mejor acerca de eso… de que eres activo, jaja

Tony enseguida se sonrojó completamente y furioso gritó

-Pero si yo soy el activo! Lo soy!

-Jaja adiós Tony…

Y diciendo eso, Pepper salió, ella era una chica fuerte o trataba de parecerlo, ciertamente estaba de acuerdo y feliz por Tony, pero la destrozaba, ella en realidad lo amaba demasiado.

Subió al carro y una vez en el asiento la rubia comenzó a sollozar y con un pañuelo se limpió las lágrimas.

Tony regresó hacia donde estaban todos sus compañeros y ellos lo vieron fijamente como esperando respuesta de parte del millonario Stark.

Tony tomó de la mano a Steve y se lo llevó lejos de todos, hasta su cuarto en el hospital, sin decir una palabra Tony se subió a su cama y se volteó, dándole la espalda al Capitán.

-Tony… que fue lo que pasó?

-Cállate, estoy sumamente enojado contigo imbécil

Steve se quedó callado unos instantes y después repuso con un tono mas severo

-Yo soy el que debería estar enojado contigo Stark

Tony se volteó quedando de frente con Steve y enojado le dijo

-Que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado corriendo eh!? Uuy! Un Tony comprometido! Parecía que te importaba una mierda!

-Y pareció que te importo una mierda cuando no me dijiste nada!

Los dos chicos habían quedado cara a cara solo con unos centímetros de distancia, su acercamiento había sido entre grito y grito

-Capitán imbécil

-Stark idiota!

-Te odio!

-Yo más!

-No! Yo ma…Mnhhh

Y sin darse cuenta los dos chicos acabaron besándose apasionadamente

-Maldito capitán Mnhhh vuelves a decirme que me case con otra mnhhh y te mato…

-Mnhhh y tu no vuelvas a embarazar a otra..Mnhhh

-No lo prometo…mnhh

Steve frenó en seco el beso y lo miro con odio extremo

-Estoy bromeando!, ven acá y bésame…

Steve acercó en seguida, sus labios, eran totalmente irresistibles para el.

Habían pasado 3 largas semanas ya desde la gran batalla que dieron los vengadores en contra del ejercito Chitauri y contra los gigantes de hielo, todo ese tiempo Tony se había quedado en el hospital debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, aunque ciertamente todo el personal quería que ya se fuera a casa, pero para su fortuna ese día lo daban de alta.

-Heeey, Heey enfermera, esta comida es basura!,

En ese momento Tony le extendió 3 billetes

-Pídeme algo de el restaurante de a la vuelta, oh algo muy picante, odio la comida blanda de los malditos hospitales

La enfermera lo miró con desprecio por unos instantes

-Vamos! Se me está cansando el brazo, tomo el dinero y ve por mi comida

En ese momento Nick Fury entró sorpresivamente al cuarto

-Vaya, parece que te estas recuperando bien Stark

-Bhaaa…no me quejo, deberías mejorar el menú de este lugar Nick, realmente apesta

-No todos somos millonarios y tenemos un palacio como tu Stark

-Jaja… lo sé, lo sé

-Bien, pues será mejor que te cambies, ya estas dado de alta

La enfermera que estaba atrás puso sus manos juntas en señal de suplica y articuló la palabra "gracias" viendo hacia arriba, Tony alcanzó a ver la escena y señalando a la mujer gritó

-Oye!, Oye! Te vi! Sé que me van a extrañar todos aquí!

-Stark basta, te lo digo a ti al igual que se los dije a los otros, tómense estos próximos días de vacaciones, salgan a divertirse, de paseo, beban, lo que sea…porque lo que viene después no será nada sencillo.

Y diciendo esto último Fury salió de la habitación. Tony se estiró por ultima vez en su cama antes de bajarse de ella, en ese momento sonó su celular, Stark lo cogió enseguida y contesto

-Hey, supe que ya te dieron de alta

-Pepper!, am si, bueno algo así

-Bueno Tony, ya contacté para lo de tu casa, suponía que no tendrías a donde ir si no me apuraba a comprarte una.

-Tu siempre tan precavida Pepper

-Es un departamento en el centro de Manhattan, bueno realmente tipo Pen House, pensé que harías un tremendo berrinche si te compraba algo menos lujoso

-Wooow, me conoces tan bien.

-Ahora mismo te mando la dirección

-Bien

-Oh por cierto, ira un carro por ti y Natasha te entregará las llaves del lugar

-A casó sigues hablando muy seguido con ella?

-Algo así…

-Umm… Pepper?

-Si?

-Como estás?

Pepper guardó silencio por unos segundos para después contestar con el mayor entusiasmo posible

-Estoy bien…muy bien Tony, nos vemos si?

-Oh Pepper!, no olvides la fiesta de inauguración

-Sera brutal?

-Muuuuy brutal

-Olvídalo

-Bromeo! Tienes que estar allí

-Esta bien, esta bien, me mandas por mensaje cuando será.

-Nos vemos Pepper

-Adiós Tony

Los dos colgaron al mismo tiempo, y Tony se comenzó a cambiar, una vez que acabó, salió de toda prisa y cuando pasaba por la recepción una enfermera le gritó desde el escritorio

-Señor Stark! Tiene que firmar su dada de alta!

Tony sin detener el paso le contestó

-Que lo firme mi represéntate cariño! Llevo prisa!

Y diciendo eso salió del hospital, la luz del día molesto un poco sus ojos, por lo que sacó sus lentes negros y se los puso. En seguida divisó una camioneta negra estacionada enfrente del hospital, y sin dudarlo entró en ella. Natasha estaba sentada en la parte delantera del vehículo

-Si sigues entrando a los autos sin fijarte quien son, algún día te van a secuestrar

-También me da gusto verla agente Romanoff

-Ten, aquí están las llaves de tu nuevo apartamento

Tony estiró la mano tomando las llaves

-Agente Romanoff…

-Dígame señor Stark

-Tengo entendido que Nick nos dio algún tiempo libre

-Así es

-Me preguntaba si…

-No estará tratando de seducirme verdad Stark?

-Por dios! Natasha… me conoces tan bien!...

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto de desagrado

-No ya enserio agente Romanoff, yo sé…que bueno todos ustedes son unas personas sumamente interesantes, realmente impresionantes…

Natasha enseguida le contestó a Tony con un tono de voz inexpresivo y predecible

-Ahora que cosas malas vas a decir de nosotros?

-PERO…aquí viene el gran PERO… no creo que ninguno de ustedes sepa lo que es la verdadera diversión, en verdad no… no creo siquiera que hayan estado en una fiesta tan asombrosa como las que hace ese sujeto llamado Tony Stark… lo conoces? Es sumamente genial

Natasha puso una mano sobre su cara y no sabía si reír o enojarse por los comentarios y el ego de aquel millonario.

-Nos estas invitando a tu gran fiesta?

-No, No, gran fiesta no…modesta fiesta de unas…300 personas, las grandes fiestas son de 3000 personas

-300 personas se te hace poco?

-No poco, demasiado poco

-Y que quieres que haga?

-Que convenzas…bueno no, no que convenzas, mas bien que lleves a los vengadores a mi fiesta, se que los encantos de una maravillosa mujer como tu lo podrán, y se que algunos son bastante amargados, como el doctor verde o tu lanzador de flechas y seguramente pondrán cualquier excusa para no ir, así que quiero que tu te encargues.

-Y si me niego a hacer eso Stark?

-Um… realmente Pepper se pondrá muy muy triste Natahsa, ella anhela una fiesta…antes de que tu sabes… se ponga gorda y de mal humor y no querrá que nadie la vea, y si no puede divertirse ahora se que entrara en depresión, vamos ayuda a la señorita Potts

-En verdad eres un maldito manipulador Stark

-Lo soy?

-Y quieres que busque al Dios del trueno al igual?

-Oh! Si! Hablando de el, si quiero que lo busques, no creo que sea un trabajo pesado para una gran espía como Natasha Romanoff… oh si?, oh y por cierto dile que lleve a su enano verde

-Que!? Estas loco de remate Stark? Es el prisionero!

-Ah… ajam y?

-Como que y!? Estas idiota?

-Hey Hey no te alteres pelirroja, El dios del martillo girante esta a cargo de la custodia de Loki y este donde este podrá cuidarlo, que mejor que lo cuide mientras se divierte no?

Stark se quedó penando un momento y en un leve susurro dijo

-Además le debo un trago a ese sujeto…

-Que?

-Nada

En ese momento el chofer estacionó el vehículo y les informó que habían llegado.

Tony apresurado bajó del carro y mientras caminaba a toda prisa a su nuevo hogar le gritó a Natasha

-El viernes a las 8:00 p.m. aquí!

-Pretendes que los junte en dos días!?

-C-L-A-R-A-M-E-N-T-E!

Y así Stark se metió al edificio. Natasha suspiró y le indico en seguida al conductor que arrancaran.

Tony llegó al último piso, que era donde se encontraba el que sería su hogar por un tiempo, en lo que la torre Stark se reconstruía de nuevo. El lugar estaba perfectamente amueblado y era de lujo, tenía 4 enormes habitaciones cada una con su baño, y aparte otros 2 baños esparcidos por la casa, tenía 2 cuartos de descanso y la cocina era enorme, y no podía faltar el gran espacio donde se encontraba la cantina y sin fin de botellas de las mejores marcas, En la azotea que la tenía a un paso estaba un gran mirados con una asombrosa alberca al aire libre. Estos eran unos pocos encantos de todo su nuevo hogar.

En seguida se tiró boca abajo en el sillón, esos días habían sido demasiado pesados para el y quería descansar un rato, torpemente estiró su mano hasta la mesa y cogió el teléfono.

Comenzó a marcar un numero y espero al teléfono

-Hola?

-Capitán idiota, no te has aparecido en una semana

-Tony! Lo siento! Nick me ha traído de aquí para allá y no me da ni un descanso, pero justamente me acaba de decir que nos podemos tomar unos días libres, de hecho pensaba ir al hospital ahora mismo

-Nhee, ya me dieron de alta de ese horrendo lugar

-Enserio!? Son magníficas noticias

-No puedo creer que ni siquiera me hayas llamado

Detrás del teléfono Tony ponía un puchero y un gesto de enojo y berrinche

-Oh Tony, en verdad lo siento, tienes razón hubiera dado un tiempo para llamarte

Tony agarró una naranja partida a la mitad que estaba en la mesa y comenzó a comérsela, mientras esbozaba su quejido

-Jum…

-Tony, te das cuenta?

-Que cosa?

-Jaja…ahora mismo te comportaste como una chica cuando se enoja porque su novio no la llama…

Tony enseguida de la sorpresa se paso uno de los huesos y comenzó a toser, cuando al fin recupero el aliento, enojado y avergonzado le dijo

-Eres un idiota! Ya me voy!...

-No espera Tony…

-Natasha te buscará y te dirá algo, le haces caso, ADIOS!

-To…

Y así Stark colgó el teléfono, estaba sumamente avergonzado, había analizado en su mente, y realmente se estaba comportando como una chica, jamás en su vida había tenido ese tipo de actitudes, ni siquiera celos por una mujer, y ahora se enojaba y se sentía porque no lo llamaban.

Se colocó las dos manos en la cara y para el mismo con tono furioso y vergonzoso decía

-Ahhhg aghhh maldita sea Stark, compórtate como hombre, como HOMBRE como H-O-M-B-R-E

Bajó su mano bruscamente y se pegó contra la mesa, haciendo que su uña se quebrar en dos, causándole un agudo dolor

-Au! Maldita sea mi uña!...

Se quedó pasmado un momento y analizó a detalle su frase, puso una cara de completa decepción

-Tienes que estar jodiendome…me estoy volviendo mas homosexual que esos superhéroes que visten calzas….

En ese momento tomó su celular y le mando un mensaje a Pepper que decía "Fiesta en casa, viernes a las 8 p.m. ;) " y le dio enseguida enviar. Aventó el celular a la mesa y se recostó en el sillón, poniendo su brazo contra su cara y así se quedó dormido.

Los siguientes dos días se pasaron volando, y Natasha tuvo que hacer de todo por encontrar a cada uno de los vengadores, y más para convencerlos de ir a una "pequeña reunión" en la casa del millonario Stark . Cuando había ido a convencer a Thor no le había hecho mucha gracia tener que ver a Loki, y mucho menos que también fuera "invitado" a la fiesta, pero no le quedaba de otra, aun así Thor tuvo que fingir que tenía bajo custodia a Loki.

Eran las 7 p.m. y Pepper había llegado antes al departamento Stark

-Si no te ayudo a preparar todo sería un desastre esto Tony

-Oh Pepper…ves a esos tipos? –Tony señalaba a un par de hombres que arreglaban todo- los contraté para que arreglen todo, yo no tengo que hacer nada… bueno si, la lista de alcohol que quiero que me compren, y ya.

-Aún así Tony… eres un desastre

Pepper examinaba cada detalle que los hombres estaban haciendo, cuando pasó por la mesa de las botellas de alcohol agarró una y en seguida Tony se la arrebató de las manos

-Oh no, no , no señorita, usted no puede tomar alcohol… al fet..bebé que llevas dentro no le gusta… que desgracia! No le gusta!... estas segura que es mio?

Pepper lo miró inexpresivamente, ya estaba acostumbrada a sus bromas

-Solo estaba acomodando las botellas Tony, no soy tan irresponsable como cof ..cof…Stark

-Jajaja… pero si soy la persona mas responsable del mundo!

En ese momento de oyó un gran golpe y los dos voltearon, uno de los trabajadores que colocaba unas luces se había caído de las escaleras

-Am…eso no fue mi culpa Pepper…te lo juro

-Tony… prométeme que esta vez no sacaras tu traje de Iron Man y comenzaras a destruir tu hogar, como en las fiestas pasadas

-Ammm lo inten…

-Nada de tu frase de lo intentare, promételo… no, mas bien júralo

-Ok, Ok lo juro

Las 9:00 p.m. llegaron de volada, y de un momento a otro el departamento Stark estaba lleno de gente, las luces estaban prendidas y el lugar estaba invadido de alcohol, eran las típicas fiestas legendarias Stark, que por semanas todos hablaban de ellas.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Tony abrió. Estaban allí en la entrada todos los vengadores, incluyendo al "prisionero" Todos miraban sorprendidos el tremendo ambiente que había en el departamento, en seguida Tony miró a Natasha y le dijo

-Sabía que no me fallaría agente

Bruce se apresuró a decir sarcásticamente

-Oh…una pequeña reunión…he?

Tony de una ojeada miró a sus compañeros y con un tono de voz genial dijo

-Amigos…esta noche va a ser…legendaria…

Los seis entraron a la casa de Stark, miraban el ambiente de su alrededor, la casa estaba completamente llena y era un ambiente muy prendido, había botellas por todos lados y meseros con charolas sirviendo aperitivos, la música sonaba a todo lo que daba y la mayoría de la gente era de una clase bastante alta.

Loki se acercó a Stark y le dijo algo, pero la música estaba bastante alta por lo cuál no escucho, e hizo un gesto de que no comprendió lo que le dijo mientras se ponía la mano en el oído.

Loki se acercó a el y con un tono de voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que oyera le dijo

-No pensé que quisieras tener a un prisionero en tu fiesta

-No te emociones hombre de la magia, es solo que te debía un trago recuerdas?

-Oh claro, claro seguramente es por eso

-Solo no intentes dominar el mundo esta noche si?, solo esta noche, arruinaras la fiesta si lo haces, oh!... y por cierto tampoco trates de aventarme por la ventana como esa vez…en mi torre, tu sabes.

-Hecho, solo por esta noche.

Todos veían la escena y no comprendían realmente que era lo que estaban hablando, todos menos Thor desconfiaban de Loki y creían que era una pésima idea que estuviera allí, pero era cierto que su única custodia era de Thor y el decidía a donde lo llevaba y que hacía con el, y en eso no podían meterse. Una vez acabando de hablar con Loki, Natasha se acercó a Stark y le dijo

-Seguro que es una buena idea que el este aquí?

-Natasha relájate, Stark sabe lo que hace

-Stark, otra cosa… no crees que exageraste con los invitados?

-Claro que no, esto apenas y esta comenzando

-Y que pasa si quieren meterse todos estos invitados a husmear en tus cuartos?

-Calmase agente Romanoff, cerré bien los cuartos y solo yo tengo las llaves, bueno le di una a Pepper, por si se siente mal y quiere ir a dormir y eso…blhee ya sabes embarazo, así que… porque mejor no van y beben todo lo que puedan?

Diciendo esto Tony dio media vuelta y se acercó a la barra, tomó la botella de ron y se sirvió todo un vaso, el cual recibió con un gran trago que le bajo la mitad con el primer sorbo, en ese momento Steve se acercó a el y tomándolo por la cintura le dijo

-No seguirás enojado por eso de la llamada…verdad Tony?

-Ja…enojado yo? Por esa estupidez?...

-Eso no es lo que dice tu tono de voz

Tony giró, así quedando de frente al Capitán que este aún no soltaba su cintura, y le acercó el vaso al capitán

-Tony…ya sabes que puedo beber lo que quiera y jamás me pondré ebrio porque…

-Porque tu metabolismo lo procesa 4 veces mas rápido que cualquier humano, ya lo se, que aburrida tu vida Steve

Steve sonrió y dio un suave y rápido beso en los labios de Stark

-Bien, bien iré a atender a mis invitados mas aburridos de esta fiesta, porque si no los forzó a entrar en calor, por ellos mismos no lo harán.

Tony sirvió 2 vasos de tequila hasta el tope y se los llevó a Barton y a Natasha

-Háganme el honor

Natasha y Clint se miraron dudando un poco y después aceptaron los vasos, Bruce estaba a un lado de ellos

-Doctor…usted que va a querer?

-Muchas gracias, pero no tomo

-Oh doctor vamos, solo es un día, rechazara mi invitación?

Stark estaba mirando a Bruce de nuevo con esa mirada manipuladora que tenía el castaño, Banner suspiró y le dijo al fin rendido

-Esta bien…solo un vaso, de lo mas suave que tengas

Stark esbozó una sonrisa satisfactoria y contestó

-En seguida doctor

Tony de nuevo se acercó a la barra y mientras servía vino rojo en una copa Steve le decía

-Tony, crees que sea buena idea que Bruce este aquí? Bueno quiero decir no es un ambiente exactamente de tranquilidad y mas si bebe…quiero decir que pasa si se enoja, o el alcohol lo pone fuera de sus cincos sentidos

-Por dios Steve…deja de lloriquear… se exactamente como se va a relajar totalmente…

Y sin que el capitán se diera cuenta, Tony hecho una pequeña pastilla a la bebida del doctor

-Ahora vuelvo Steve

Se apresuró y llegó de nuevo con sus compañeros, ofreciéndole amistosamente la copa al doctor Bruce Banner, este la tomó con gusto y comenzó a beberla poco a poco

-Bueno queridos amigos, los dejo, tengo que atender otros asuntos, la barra esta abierta a toda hora, no lo olviden

Y diciendo esto, Stark dio media vuelta y se alejó, pasó por una mesa donde tomó una botella y un vaso de whisky, se encaminó hacia donde estaba Thor y Loki, estando una vez con ellos, les estiró la botella, la cual Thor agarró

-Disfrútenla, solo para ustedes.

Y diciendo esto Stark se alejó bebiendo su vaso

Thor y Loki se miraron mutuamente, enseguida Loki abrió la botella y le dio un trago

-La fiesta de aquí son sumamente raras…

-Lo se hermano, lo se…

Tony se paraba de vez en cuando a hablar con algunos conocidos de la fiesta y bromeado como siempre, mientras que Natasha, Clint, Bruce y Steve estaban parados a lado de una ventana hablando de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera, los agentes Barton y Romanoff no se habían conformado con un solo vaso y ese era su cuarto vaso, ciertamente habían decidido relajarse esa noche, mientras que el doctor Bruce no había tomado nada más que esa copa, pero su cara ciertamente parecía como si llevara 5, Steve lo notó en seguida y se apresuró a preguntarle

-Doctor se encuentra bien?

-Ah.. si, si, me siento un poco raro… no lo entiendo nada mas fue una copa, uff… hace calor aquí no?

Steve se sorprendió y su mente solo decía (tienes que estar bromeando) y les dijo a sus compañeros

-Me disculpan un momento?

Y así Steve comenzó a buscar a Tony entre el mar de gente que había en el departamento, hasta que lo pudo ver platicando con dos mujeres que sin duda tenían la intención de acostarse con el millonario y actuaban de la manera mas atrevida. Steve se acercó y tomó a Tony por el brazo

-Discúlpenos señoritas

Y diciendo eso arrastró a Tony unos pasos lejos de ellas, Tony se tambaleó un poco

-Anthony! Apenas son las 10 y ya estas ebrio?

-No estoy ebrio!...no mucho

-Que rayos pusiste en la bebida de el doctor Bruce?

-Que?... No, no yo no puse nada!...porque ya hizo efecto?

-Enserio…tu!

-No fue nada malo…

Steve lanzó una mirada de enojo hacia Tony y le dijo severamente

-Que le pusiste Stark?

-Am…fue éxtasis…

Steve puso una de sus manos sobre su cara y suspiró

-Steve! Basta, esa cosa lo va a relajar mas de lo que crees, no me podía arriesgar a que en sus cinco sentidos se estresara y destruyera mi nuevo hogar, va a estar mas que bien…

Tony se acercó a Steve seductoramente y desabrochó el botón de hasta arriba de la camisa del rubio mientras de mordía el labio, se acercó a su oído y le dijo

-Por una vez en tu vida confía plenamente en mi si…?

Steve dudó un poco y luego sonriendo le dijo

-Esta bien… confío en ti

Pepper estaba al otro lado de la habitación hablando con Natasha, Barton y Banner.

Clint cerró los ojos fuertemente y los abrió rápido, trataba en enfocar ya que su sentido de la vista se estaba alentando, pero aun así eso no lo detuvo para decir

-Voy por otro trago…

Enseguida Bruce le contestó

-Sabes…? Creo que enserio yo necesito unos tragos mas

Y así los dos se alejaron a la barra, mientras Pepper y Natasha se quedaban conversando

-No puedo creer que la noche aun es joven y Tony se esté poniendo ya ebrio… bueno que se le puede hacer, el es así.

-Lo se!, bueno no es como que yo esté en mis cinco sentidos igual jaja

Pepper sonrió y le preguntó a la pelirroja

-Cuantos tragos llevas Natasha?

-Unos cinco o seis creo… Ay Pepper es una lastima que no puedas tomar…

-Ni creas… no soy mucho de eso de beber…

-Tienes razón de hecho yo tampoco, que estúpida soy…

-Vamos! No digas eso!, han hecho todos ustedes mucho, se merecen esta noche

Natasha sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

En otro lado de la casa Thor y Loki se habían acabado entre ellos dos 4 botellas, cada que el rubio se acababa una rompía el envase azotándolo en el suelo

-Otra!

-Thor! Maldita sea! Que te dije de romper las cosas así!

-Lo siento hermano, es solo que estas bebidas de la Tierra son buenas, aunque no son nada fuertes comparadas con las de Asgard

-Esta maldita música ya me aturdió, busquemos otro lado

-Oh! Muy bien Loki, pero antes…

Thor se escabulló hacía el bar y tomó 3 botellas, Loki lo miró de brazos cruzados y moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación le dijo

-Que ordinario…

-Vamos hermano! Se que quieres

Loki sonrió y tomó otras dos botellas y juntos comenzaron a examinar las puertas, todas parecían estar cerradas, hasta que Loki jaló de la ropa a Thor y cuando esté volteó le señaló la ventana, ahí mismo había una escalera de emergencia. Los dos salieron por la ventana con cautela de no ser vistos y subieron las escaleras, era un edifico realmente alto, esas escaleras llevaban a la azotea donde estaba la piscina y el mirador. Era una vista en verdad hermosa, se podían ver todas las luces de la ciudad y el gran cielo despejado, y el viento chocaba contra sus caras a todo lo que daba. El rubio sonrió y le dijo a su hermano

-Que buen lugar has elegido

-Yo siempre…

Mientras los dos hermanos estaban en la azotea la fiesta continuaba en el departamento de Stark.

Había dado la 1 de la madrugada ya, y la fiesta seguía a todo lo que daba, Steve miraba el ambiente recargado en una de las mesas, parecía ser el único que estaba sobrio en el lugar, cada que perdía de vista a Tony se alteraba pero trataba de calmarse a si mismo diciendo "todo estará bien, no eres su dueño, cálmate, puede cuidarse solo"

En eso se escucho un gran alboroto en una parte del lugar y el capitán fue a ver que ocurría, Natasha estaba arriba de una de las mesas y de un solo movimiento se quitó la playera, quedándose con su sostén, y con una botella en la mano, todos le gritaban con entusiasmo a la pelirroja mientras ella con entusiasmo y algo de torpeza hacía su show sobre la mesa. Enseguida Steve se aproximó a ella y la bajó cargando

-Natasha! Por dios que haces!?

-Ca…Capitán! No seas amargado !..yo…! yo se lo que hagoooo… OK!?

-Cuanto has tomado?

-Demasiadooo…

-Bien… será mejor que te lleve a la habitación, Pepper tiene la llave cierto? Donde está ella?

-Amm…se fue…al cuarto a descansar un rato…creo…bájame!

-No Natasha, te llevaré con ella

Steve seguía cargando a Natasha y cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación dio unos cuantos golpes, enseguida Pepper abrió la puerta. El capitán aún seguía avergonzado por todo lo que estaba pasando acerca del asunto de Tony, así que avergonzado le dijo a Pepper

-Señorita Potts…hola…amm disculpa…podría encargarle un momento a la agente Romanoff? Creo que se le pasaron las copas…

-Oh…claro no hay problema, yo la cuidare por el momento

-Muchas gracias…

Steve la colocó en la cama y cuando disponía a irse Pepper le dijo

-Capitán…

-Si…?

-Por favor cuide bien de Tony

Steve se quedó pasmado unos momentos y después sonriendo le respondió

-Claro que lo hare…

Después de eso Steve salió de la habitación y cuando pasaba por en medio de la sala principal divisó a Tony arriba de la mesa principal, alrededor de el tenía una multitud de gente gritándole al unísono "FONDOO, FONDOO, FONDOOO" en ese momento el castaño se empinó toda la botella que tenía en la mano, y en cuando la terminó la aventó contra la pared con una fuerza que hizo que se hiciera pedazos. Arriba de la mesa alcanzó a ver a Steve aunque algo borroso y desde ahí lo señalo gritándole

-AHÍ ESTAS!

Y de un salto bajó de la mesa pero su equilibrio no le funcionó al poner los pies en el suelo y cayó directamente de cara, Steve no pudo contener un momento la risa y después corrió a ayudarlo, Tony furioso y sobándose la cara le dijo

-Idiota!...porque.. ghh me tirasg?

-Yo no te tire tonto, tu te caíste

Steve estaba hincado a lado de Tony, en cuando el castaño se le montó y comenzó a lamerle la oreja, el capitán en seguida se sonrojo

-Tony! Aquí no!...

-Mnhh Capitán he..g.. sidogh.. muy malo…castígame! Gg…

-Tony! Estamos en medio de cientos de personas!

Tony bajo su mano y dio un apretón en el miembro de Steve, en seguida el rubio cargó a Tony

-Vamos al cuarto

Steve se apresuró hasta la puerta del cuarto, una vez en la puerta bajó con cuidado a Tony y este se recargó en la pared

-Tony saca las llaves

Tony buscó torpemente en su bolsa del pantalón y sacó 3 llaves

-Am.. es .. es estag creo…

En ese momento llegó tambaleándose un poco Clint

-Tony! Hey amigo…amm podrías darme las llaves de un cuarto…?

-Ahh!...Ah!... vas a tirarte a Natasha eh? Picaron…

-Ah si…si!...

Los dos castaños se comenzaron a carcajear al mismo tiempo y Tony le extendió la llave a Barton, el cuál la agarró rápidamente y se fue gritando un "gracias"

Steve arqueó una de sus cejas y le dio la llave a Tony

-Esta no es…

-Amm.. pruebag … con esta otra…

Steve se volteó y metió la llave, al parecer esa era la correcta, se giró y dijo

-Es esta, To…

En ese momento no vio al castaño y puso un gesto de disgusto

-Maldita sea…

En el cuarto de Pepper la rubia se acercó a Natasha moviéndola un poco del hombre

-Natasha…Natasha…?

La pelirroja no contestó, parecía que había caído dormida. Pepper se recargó en la orilla de la cama y se quedó pensando unos momentos, después comenzó a sollozar un poco y una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, escondió su cara entre sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar un poco mas fuerte aunque trataba de contenerlo. En ese momento sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro y rápidamente subió la mirada, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, Natasha un poco entorpecida y arrastrando la palabras le dijo

-Pepper que tienes!?...Gh..estas bien?

-Oh! Lo siento Natasha! Te he despertado?

-No, no… esta bien Pe…Pepper…demonios estooooy muy ebria…lo siento, pero dime…que tienes?

-No… no es nada importante… es solo que… ya se que dije que todo estaría bien!, y lo está! Enserio… pero aún me duele, pues lo de Tony…yo en verdad lo amo, y en verdad ahorita quisiera estar ahogada en alcohol, yo no soy así…pero enserio lo necesito Natasha!...no me hagas caso solo soy una mujer despechada…

Natasha tomó por la barbilla a Pepper y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Pepper se quedó petrificada y la miro con unos grandes ojos de sorpresa

-Demonios!... perdóname Pepper, ahh soy una idiota, yo solo quería que te sintieras bien, soy una maldita ebria idiota y tu una mujer indefensa ahora… o despechada… ah no se lo que digo…

Pepper sonrió y le dijo comprensivamente

-Natasha… gracias por intentar hacerme sentir bien…enserio, se que tus intenciones son buenas, y realmente me hiciste olvidarme por un segundo de todo, fue bueno… gracias

Pepper pensó un momento más y se preguntó que que mas podía perder, y si por lo menos olvidaría por un segundo a Tony lo haría, la rubia tomo por la cara a la pelirroja y rápidamente la besó, Natasha abrió los ojos como platos pero le contestó de igual manera el beso, las dos chicas se estaban besando y Natasha cayó recostada sobre la cama y Pepper arriba de ella le continuaba el beso, de repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió pero las chicas no se dieron cuenta, la rubia no había puesto el seguro pues se le había olvidado.

Tony se quedo helado viendo la escena pero en verdad no sabía si era real o su mente le estaba jugando una broma, se quedó parado unos segundos ahí y Steve no tardó en llegar y jalarlo

-Tony! Que dem…

Cuando el Capitán vio aquella escena no lo podía creer, Tony tenía hasta la boca abierta y le susurró

-No me importaría quedarme a ver…

-Tony! Pero!...que!...debemos detenerlas! Natasha esta sumamente ebria y no sabe lo que hace!, se que mañana se va a arrepentir totalmente y yo seré el culpable por haberla traído a la habitación de Pepper….

-Pero..Pepper…Nog…esta ebriaaaaag….

Steve se quedó pensando un momento

-Demonios…tienes razón…

-Oh!...podemos unirnos

Steve lo miró con desprecio y lo sacó de la entrada del cuarto, así cerrando la habitación, tomo por las mejillas con una sola mano al castaño y le dijo

-Stark… tu eres solo mio…

Los dos voltearon y vieron a Clint apresurado corriendo por los pasillos, hasta que se tambaleó y calló al suelo, Steve dio un gran suspiro

-Aquí es donde yo preferiría estar ebrio…

Diciendo esto se acercó a Barton y lo levantó

-Que andas buscando?

-A Natasha!...

-Ah!..Natasha veras…ella está…

Sin poder callarse la boca por un segundo Stark le dijo

-No!... olvídala esta de lesbiana… con mi exmujer…

Clint puso una cara de incomprensión y después de decepción y arrastrando las palabras dijo

-Es enserio!?

Y el castaño asintió muchas veces, Clint sin decir nada volvió a la sala donde la fiesta seguía sin parar, Steve tomó a Tony por la mano y lo arrastró hasta el cuarto, abrió rápido la puerta y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, cuando Steve comenzaba a meter su mano en la playera del castaño este le dijo

-Espera!... quiero jugar a algo!

-Jugar?... a que quieres jugar?...

A Steve le divertía el Tony ebrio y solo trataba de que no se notara mucho que se burlaba de el

-Ah….voy por una botella…

-Tony no!, no sigas bebiendo estas muy ebrio…

-Vamos Steve déjame ir por una mas y ya… y de paso algo de comer tengo hambre…

Mientras le decía esto tocaba el pene de Steve encima del pantalón y lamía sus suaves labios, Rogers no pudo resistirse a eso y le dijo en un gemido

-Esta bien… pero ve rápido…

Tony salió corriendo pero sin equilibrio del cuarto, llegó al bar y tomó una de las botellas, en seguida se dirigió al refrigerador y lo abrió, tenía pura comida chatarra, así que agarró lo que pudo y cuando dio media vuelta vio a Loki agarrando mas botellas, Tony trató de enfocar bien pero le era difícil, así que se acercó a el y le dijo

-Donde g… se han metido?

Loki lo miró sin expresión alguna, ciertamente el dios comenzaba a marearse pero después de muchas botellas. Tony se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Loki

-Sabes… tienes complexión de chica… o algo así… deberías usar ropa de chica… puedo decirle a unas de las mujeres de aquí que te presten su ropa…

Loki lo miró furioso y le dijo a Stark

-Eres un completo imbécil…

-Jaja… pero te estas divirtiendo no? Cumplí mi promesa de deberte un trago… y vaya que la cumplí muy bien…

-De eso no me quejo…

Loki dio media vuelta y se fue directo a la ventana con todos y los tragos, pero antes de salir se topó directamente con el Capitán América que había salido a buscar a Tony ya que este se estaba tardando, el encuentro fue algo incomodo ya que al estar uno enfrente del otro retomaron sus mentes automáticamente aquel "encuentro sexual" que tuvieron tiempo atrás, se quedaron mirando fijamente un momento para después los dos seguir su camino cada uno sin decir una palabra. Loki salió por la ventana y se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia la azotea.

Steve vio a Tony a lo lejos y lo tomó por los hombros dirigiéndolo hacia la habitación y una vez que entraron Steve cerró con seguro la puerta.

-No puedo creer que te pierdas hacia tu propia habitación Tony…

-Traje cosas!...

Y diciendo eso tomo un gran sorbo de la botella. Steve se acercó a lo que había traído Stark

-Tony… trajiste cosas sumamente pervertidas…chocolate liquido? Crema chantillí?

Tony puso cara de que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando

-Ahh si? Yo solo… agarre lo primero que vi… enserio tengo hambre

-Ósea que esto es lo único que tienes en casa para comer?

Tony tomó bruscamente de la camisa Steve y lo arrojó contra la cama

-Dejemos de hablar de comida y pongamos esto en acción…

Tony bajó su cara hasta el pantalón de Steve y con sus dientes tomó la bragueta del capitán, bajándola lentamente, y con sus dedos abrió el botón.

Dejando salir así el pene de el rubio. Tony alcanzó torpemente el chocolate que estaba a unos centímetros de el y quitando de una mordida la tapa comenzó a echarle chocolate al miembro de Steve

-Ahh! Tony!.. está frío!...

-Ahorita yo te lo caliento…

-Demonios Stark, eres un pervertido estando ebrio…creo que te pondré así seguido…

Tony comenzó a lamer agasajada mente el miembro de Steve, saboreando cada rincón, las gotas de chocolate escurrían hasta los testículos del rubio pero Tony se encargaba de dejarlos completamente limpios, abrió lo mas grande que pudo la boca y se metió todo el miembro del rubio a la boca y comenzó a succionarlo una y otra vez, Steve echó su cabeza para atrás y su cara expresaba el mayor placer, Tony seguía succionando una y otra vez el enorme miembro y con su dedo bañado en chocolate bajó hasta la entrada del capitán e introdujo su dedo, dio en el punto correcto para que Steve tuviera un orgasmo instantáneo y de un gemido se viniera en toda la cara y boca del castaño

-Ahhh Tony!...

Stark con su dedo se limpio un poco de su ojo que le había caído, para luego meterlo sensualmente en su boca, el semen estaba mezclado con el chocolate en la boca de Stark, en seguida Steve se lanzó contra Tony haciéndolo que cayera boca arriba en la cama, aprisionando sus muñecas con una de sus manos y con la otra comenzó a lamer sus propios dedos que traían un poco de chocolate y le dijo con una voz completamente seductora

-Así que…quieres jugar…eh? Bien Tony…juguemos un rato…

La fiesta seguía en la sala, y Clint estaba sentado y estaba recargado sobre la mesa, en la mano tenía un vaso lleno de whisky, en ese momento llegó Bruce con una botella en la mano, y le dijo

-Pero…que…que haces allí? Te hacía con Natasha…

-Si!... lo intenté… pero, pero ella esta con…otra!

-Con otra?...

-Si!... o algo así me dijeron…

-Bueno…si ella se esta divirtiendo…porque tu no?

Clint lo miró extrañamente y luego sacó la llave que tenía en su pantalón

-Bueno…tengo la llave de uno de los cuarto de Stark…

Sin más que decir Bruce tomó de la mano a Clint y lo arrastró hasta un cuarto

-Intenta con esa llave!

Clint sacó la llave y la introdujo en la puerta, afortunadamente esa llave era de esa habitación y se abrió de inmediato, los dos en seguida entraron. Bruce se quitó rápidamente la camisa y aventó a Barton a la cama

-No se como llegamos a esto… pero ya que…

Bruce se abalanzó contra el agente Barton y comenzó a besarlos apasionadamente, con su corbata amarró las manos de Clint a la cabecera de la cama, para después decirle al oído

-Vamos a divertimos Clint…

Por otro lado en el techo del edificio había alrededor de 20 botellas tiradas, Thor y Loki estaban tirados en el suelo, riéndose de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, en verdad estaban algo ebrios con todas esas botellas, Loki se paró bruscamente y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al agua, Thor enseguida se lanzó también, y una vez los dos hermanos en el agua, el rubio comenzó a besar desenfrenadamente a su hermano, juntando sus lenguas y compartiendo fluidos.

Thor comenzó a meter la mano en el pantalón de Loki, tocando su miembro haciendo que Loki comenzara a gemir.

-Ah…Loki…enserio me excitas tanto…

-Ah…Thor por favor…penétrame ..ya…Nh!...

La noche apenas empezaba para todos, y quedaba mucho camino de placer por recorrer.

Thor besaba desenfrenadamente los labios de su hermano, mientras con su lengua recorría cada rincón de la boca del moreno, los dos hermanos estaban completamente empapados y aún en el agua, Thor sobaba fuertemente el miembro de Loki, mientras que con su mano libre desabrochó su pantalón y salió su miembro duro al instante, Thor comenzó a besar el oído de Loki mientras metía su mano debajo de la gabardina del chico de ojos verdes, llegando a sus pezones y frotándolos. Loki comenzó a gemir y el rubio se acercó lamiendo sus suaves labios, recorriéndolos con su lengua perfectamente.

Thor agarró la cabeza de Loki y lo bajo bruscamente para que el chico pudiera chuparle el miembro, pero al parecer Thor se había olvidado que estaban en el agua, ya que tampoco estaba en sus 5 sentidos, Loki comenzó a golpear el muslo del rubio, ya que este lo estaba sumergiendo con fuerza y apretándolo contra su miembro, y no lo dejaba respirar, después de unos segundos el rubio se dio cuenta y en seguida dejo de ejercer presión contra la cabeza de Loki, el cual salió en seguida tosiendo

-Cof, Cof! Imbécil !...cof!

-Oh! Hermano , perdóname! No me di cuenta!

Loki tomó por el cabello bruscamente a Thor y lo acercó hacia el

-Eres un idiota…

Y así comenzó a besarlo agasajada mente, el rubio en seguida le quitó los pantalones a Loki y lo cargó, dejando un gran espacio para que su pene entrara con mas libertad, y así lo introdujo rápidamente, embistiéndolo una y otra vez, Loki podía sentir como el agua le entraba en cada penetración y llenaba su cavidad. Thor comenzó a embestirlo con mas fuerza mientras mordisqueaba su cuello y dejaba unas pequeñas manchas moradas en el.

Loki agarró su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarse el solo. El rubio jadeante dijo

-Me encanta esta vista que tengo de ti…

-Ah!...Thor… mas fuerte!

Thor pego totalmente las caderas de Loki contra su pubis, haciendo totalmente la penetración, y con una de sus manos la colocó encima de las manos del moreno y lo ayudó a masturbarse, repitiendo la acción por unos minutos.

Thor lo embistió unas veces más hasta que se vino dentro de el, Loki pudo sentir perfectamente el semen del rubio dentro de el, ya que su liquido tenía una temperatura mas caliente que el agua, en seguida Loki se vino, esparciendo sus fluidos por el agua de la alberca. Thor lo besó en los labios y luego en la frente. Los dos hermanos salieron arrastrándose de la alberca, Loki se paró y se acercó al mirador, viendo las pocas luces de la ciudad que aún seguían prendidas, en seguida Thor se acercó torpemente a el y lo abrazó por detrás, ya que el viento comenzaba a soplar fuertemente, comenzó a darle suaves besos desde el cuello hasta la espalda, y le dijo

-Todavía queda mucho alcohol…

-No queda ninguna duda de eso… es para morir…

Loki se quedo viendo fijamente la ciudad, entrado en pensamientos que ni el sabía exactamente que querían decir. Thor se acercó a su oído y en un leve susurro le dijo "te amo" para después besarle la oreja. Loki se giró quedando justo de frente a su hermano y miró sus ojos fijamente y esbozó una sincera sonrisa, para Thor era suficiente eso, el sabía que aunque Loki no lo dijera en palabras, esa cara le decía cuanto lo amaba.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa de Stark el ambiente no se había calmado ni un poco, la música seguía a todo lo que daba y las botellas acabándose a cada segundo. En la habitación que Stark le había prestado a Clint, el yacía amarrado a la cama, Bruce se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, con una de sus manos rasgó la playera de Hawkeye, dejando así libre sus pectorales.

El Doctor Banner comenzó a frotar su pecho mientras seguía lamiendo su cuello y su oreja del increíble lanzador de flechas. Recorrió con su lengua todo el camino que llevaba desde su oreja hasta los labios de Clint, dejando el perfecto y brillante rastro de saliva por el rostro del castaño, al llegar a sus labios los humedeció con su saliva para después agasajárselo en un beso.

Mientras hacía todo esto, se notaba claramente como un bulto iba creciendo en el pantalón de ambos. Bruce bajó su mano hasta frotar por debajo del pantalón el pene de Clint, haciendo que este soltara unos gemidos, Banner tomó con fuerza la bragueta de Clint y la abrió tan fuerte que la averió al instante, para después el mismo rasgar su camisa y deshacerse de su pantalón.

Bruce estaba completamente excitado y sudando, en parte era por la droga, pero el agente Barton realmente lo había puesto caliente, el Doctor con un tono seductor le dijo

-Te advierto que no soy gentil…

Clint lo dudó un momento y después titubeando dijo

-Ahm..oyeee..espe…

En ese momento Bruce levantó las piernas de Clint, pudiendo ver totalmente cada rincón de el, y de su entrada, Barton intentó moverse un poco, pero Bruce había apretado demasiado sus muñecas y ahora era prisionero de la cama. Banner metió dos de sus dedos a la fuerza en la boca de Clint, el cual soltó un gemido, cuando los sacó totalmente lubricados los insertó en la entrada de Clint, el castaño abrió grandes los ojos ya que le dolió un poco, pues el chico era aún virgen de su parte trasera, Bruce comenzó a meterlos y sacarlos constantemente y una vez que consideró que se había lubricado bien, de un solo empujón metió completamente su miembro, Barton en seguida soltó un fuerte quejido de dolor, que Bruce calló con un beso. La entrada del chico comenzó a sangrar un poco, pero el Doctor seguía embistiéndolo.

Un mundo de sensaciones se combinaron en Clint, placer, dolor, confusión, pero en cada embestida de Bruce era un dolor extremadamente placentero.

Banner mordió el labio de Clint haciéndolo sangrar levemente y este mismo con su lengua lamió hasta la ultima gota de sangre. Mientras embestía rápidamente a Barton, Bruce comenzó a dar fuertes palmadas en el muslo del castaño, haciendo que su blanca piel se enrojeciera un poco.

Conforme pasaban los minutos el Doctor daba unas brutales embestidas a Clint, causándole unos gestos de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo una cara de orgasmo.

Clint en algún momento llegó a pasar por su mente, que qué pasaría si Bruce se convirtiera en ese momento en Hulk, y la imagen que pasó por su cabeza no fue nada agradable, así que en seguida se puso pálido y decidió no pensar en eso. Después de unos minutos mas, Bruce se vino potentemente en el castaño y Clint con ayuda de las manos de Banner eyaculó al igual.

Al acabar todo Bruce bajó hasta la entrada del chico y comenzó a lamerla, retirando con ella los fluidos que salían de el, el castaño lo miró extrañamente y le dijo

-A veces…eres asqueroso sabes…?

Bruce le lanzó una mirada indiferente pero con un toque de leve enojo, en seguida Clint se exaltó y le dijo

-Bromeo, bromeo!...ven y bésame

Clint se acercó y besó apasionadamente los labios de ojo de halcón.

Mientras que en el cuarto de a lado las dos hermosas chicas seguían besándose apasionadamente, Natasha estaba en brasier y falda, ya que su camisa se había quedado en la sala, y Pepper tenía un vestido. La pelirroja acostó a la rubia y comenzó a tocar su muslo suavemente, hasta llegar a su ropa interior, en ese momento Pepper se exaltó un poco, y rápidamente Natasha le dijo

-Tranquila Pepper…Tranquila..ghh.. tu relájate y disfruta… confía en mi

La rubia la miró un poco indecisa pero luego recargó su cabeza contra la almohada y respiro profundo

La agente Romanoff bajó las pantis de la rubia y las tiró a un lado de la cama, luego humedeció sus propios labios y los acercó a la parte intimida de Pepper, comenzando a hacerle un oral.

Pepper comenzó a gemir en seguida y puso una cara de placer extremo, mientras Natasha lamía a la chica introdujo dos dedos en ella, metiéndolos y sacándolos rápidamente.

Después de unos minutos de estarle haciendo un oral, Natasha misma levantó su falda y comenzó a introducirse sus propios dedos, Natasha subió y besó sus labios, y las dos chicas juntaron sus lenguas por bastante tiempo.

En seguida la rubia se postro encima de la pelirroja y juntando sus órganos sexuales comenzaron a moverse, sintiendo la fricción una de la otra, después de unos segundos así las dos chicas se vinieron y cayeron agotadas una a lado de la otra.

La rubia jadeante le preguntó a Natasha

-Por dios… eres muy buena en esto!...como…?

-Se llamó adolescencia Pepper…

-Wow… lo haces mejor que como lo hacía Tony

-Bueno… tal vez el esté hecho para penes…

Natasha analizó su frase y en seguida se disculpo con la rubia

-Lo siento! No quise decirlo así

-Jaja no te preocupes Natasha… alegraste mi noche sin duda…

La pelirroja tomó por la barbilla a Pepper y la miró dulcemente

-Eres un encanto de mujer

Y diciendo esto acabó con un dulce beso en los labios como solo las chicas lo saben dar.

Al otro lado del pasillo en la habitación Stark, Steve estaba arriba de Tony, y susurrándole al oído le dijo

-Tony…enserio crees que eres un símbolo sexual para todos?

-Obv…Obviamente!... obviamente va con V o B?...

Stark era el que estaba mas ebrio que todos y ciertamente ya no sabía lo que decía, Steve soltó una carcajada y no quería desaprovechar un momento así, quería molestar un poco a su genio

-Pues no creo que seas tan sexi… eh?

Tony se molestó enseguida y poniéndole la mano en la cara en señal de alto le grito

-Soy un playboy! Y todoooos todooogs me desean! Perra…por favor…

-Bueno playboy… veamos que puedes hacer para excitar a alguien…

Y diciendo eso Steve se bajó de la cama yendo hacia una silla en la habitación, se sentó y le dijo con un tono divertido

-Empieza…Tony

Tony se quedó por un momento paralizado sin saber exactamente que hacer, pero cualquiera que lo retara le demostraría que podía hacer todo y no perdería. El castaño estaba hincado sobre la cama, bajó lentamente su bragueta y se quitó el pantalón, quedándose en un pegado bóxer, que dejaba ver la forma de su pene erecto dentro de el, para después comenzar desabrochando botón por botón de su camisa, hasta que acabó y dejo ver su abdomen y su pecho con el reactor, en el bóxer se podía observar la punta de su pene que salía de el, Stark bajó lentamente el bóxer hasta que llegó a sus rodillas y después cuando lo sacó, lo aventó hacia donde estaba el capitán, Steve estaba completamente excitado, solo quería ir y penetrar a Tony, pero trató de aguantar más el espectáculo.

Stark tomó lentamente su pene y comenzó a masturbarlo, poniendo una cara inmensa de placer y mordiéndose el labio, con su mano subía y bajaba, y su pene comenzó a lubricar, haciendo que con este mismo liquido sus manos resbalaran mejor, Tony se llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca y los comenzó a lamer, para después introducírselos el mismo, y comenzó a gemir

-Ah!...Steve!...Ah!...

El rubio tenía una cara inmensa de placer y comenzó a masturbarse el mismo, viendo aquella escena, si no se tocaba sentía que iba a explotar, Tony le lanzo una mirada seductora y tomando la crema chantillí que estaba a lado, colocó un poco en sus dedos y comenzó a lamerla hasta que se embarró un poco en las comisuras de sus labios, Tony con su dedo índice le hizo una señal a Steve para que se acercara, el cual el rubio no esperó ni un segundo para ir.

Steve se abalanzó contra Tony y cuando se disponía a besarlo Tony puso entre ellos su mano, lanzando una risa irónica, y con su pie empujó al Capitán, y gimiendo le dijo

-No lo tendrás tan fácil… Capitán

-Te juro que si te resistes, te violare…Tony ya no aguantó

-Jajaja… no, no creo…

Steve agarró fuertemente del brazo a Tony y los dos cayeron al suelo, no pasó ni un segundo cuando Tony sintió el duro miembro de Steve invadiendo su entrada

-Ahh…maldito!... eso es violación!

-Nhh… tu tono de voz no parece el de una persona violada…

-Ahh…bastardo…

Steve se acercó y beso los labios de Tony, para después comenzar a lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, que era su punto débil del castaño

-Ahhh! Steve!...

El rubio embestía con fuerza al genio millonario y sus gemidos de placer retumbaban por toda la habitación, Steve se vino de inmediato dentro del castaño y escurrió todo el semen manchando la alfombra, Tony con sus propias manos se ayudó a eyacular y todo cayó sobre su abdomen.

Los dos chicos jadeantes acabaron en un beso que duró mínimo 5 minutos.

Eran las 4:45 a.m. y la fiesta no había bajado de tono para nada, todos los vengadores habían salido de sus habitaciones para unirse a la fiesta después de su tiempo de placer, hasta Thor y Loki habían bajado, y a ninguno le incomodaba la presencia del prisionero ya que estaban demasiado ebrios. Tony reunió a unos cuanto amigos incluyendo a Natasha, Clint, Bruce y Steve. Pepper estaba sentada en uno de los sillones observando la fiesta.

-Queridos…amigos, hagamos un poco mas amena nuestra DIVERSION!

Natasha con los ojos un poco rojos y arrastrando las palabras le dijo

-A que te refieres?...

Señaló a Thor y a Loki que seguían bebiendo botellas sin control

-Ven a ese rubio fortachón?... para los que no lo conocen… cada que ese… se beba una botella tendremos que deshacernos de una prenda nuestra

Todos en seguida se rieron y aceptaron con gusto. Steve sonrió y movió la cabeza en forma de negación. Tony se acercó a el y agarró su miembro

-Si no lo haces capitán… no dejare que me preneetes jamás….

-Te…que!?

-Agg! Que me la metas!...

-Esta bien, esta bien, jugare…

Tony se acercó a Clint y le dijo

-Oye…porque carajos caminas como si te hubieran cogido?...

-Blheee…bhaaa…si… larga historia…

Todos tenían los ojos sobre Thor que seguía bebiendo sin darse cuenta, que era parte de un juego, en unos minutos todos estaban semidesnudos, Tony se acercó a Steve tocando su pecho y besando sus labios, ya no importaba que los vieran, todos estaban demasiado ebrios como para que al día siguiente lo recordaran. En unos momentos una de las chicas del lugar juntó a todos los vengadores en un mismo lugar y traía con ella 8 botellas completamente llenas, y comenzó a decir, teniendo la atención de todos en el lugar

-Amigos! Quiero hacer un brindis por estos maravillosos héroes!...

Un momento se quedó mirando a Loki

-Y… por el villano, que hoy no esta atacando la ciudad! … o estoy muy ebria que lo confundo… no se que mierda pasa aquí! Pero eso merece un brindis y un gran fondo por parte de todos ellos!

Todos en la sala gritaron y se alborotaron, la chica comenzó a repartirles una botella a cada uno para después decirles

-Hasta el fondo chicos… POR LOS VENGADORES!

Y Toda la sala dijo "POR LOS VENGADORES" para después comenzar en coto diciendo

"FONDO,FONDO,FONDO" Y con la presión de toda la sala, Natasha, Tony, Clint, Bruce, Thor , Steve y Loki se bebieron toda la botella de un solo trago.

Después de eso hubo una gran oscuridad y el sentido común y la realidad se perdió

La mañana era sumamente gris y una tormenta como jamás se había registrado en Manhattan estaba cayendo, los truenos, el viento y el granizo azotaban a la ciudad y hacían retumbar todas las ventanas del departamento Stark.

Un gran trueno despertó a Tony, que al abrir los ojos tuvo que cerrarlos de inmediato por la gran jaqueca que traía, no soportaba ni un rayo de luz, talló sus ojos unos momentos y se paró lentamente de la cama, a su cintura lo único que traía amarrado era la capa del Dios del trueno, de ahí en fuera estaba desnudo

-Que…demonios?

En su cama estaba un bulto completamente envuelto en las cobijas, Tony se encimo con cuidado en el y dio un suave beso en la cabeza del bulto

-Steve… Steve…

En ese momento las cobijas se quitaron de jalón y unos ojos verdes impresionados se posaron en el, Tony abrió sus hermosos ojos cafés como platos y se quedó mirando boquiabierto a aquel chico.

Un enorme gritó salió de la habitación Stark y se abrió la puerta de trancazo. Inmediatamente salieron Tony y Loki corriendo

-Que demonios haces en mi cama mago de cuarta!? Y desnudo! Que… que carajos!?

-No, no, no tienes que estar bromeando! Que hago allí!?...

Los dos se dirigieron rápidamente al cuarto de enfrente que estaba la puerta abierta y vieron en la cama a Bruce Banner dormido, pero eso no era todo, estaba atado por las cuatro extremidades a la cama y estaba bañado en alcohol y tenía unas cuantas marcas en el cuerpo.

Tony se puso la mano en la cara, no lo podía creer, en seguida Loki le señaló el cuarto del baño que estaba entreabierto, los dos se apresuraron rápido y lo que vieron no le agradó para nada al moreno. En la tina estaba Thor solo con los pantalones puesto y encima de el estaba Natasha en ropa interior, los dos estaban dormidos. Loki lanzó una mirada de furia inmensa y antes que pudiera comenzar a gritar Stark lo sacó a rastras hasta la sala, donde yacían pocos invitados completamente dormidos en el suelo y algunos desnudos

-Cálmate! No armes tus escándalos! No ahora…

Voltearon y vieron a Clint arriba del refrigerador dormido, con un látigo en la mano, y no tenían idea de donde lo había sacado.

El moreno lleno de furia le dijo a Stark

-Quieres que me calme!? Eh!? Eh!?

-Si…cálmate!

-Haber cálmate tu con eso…

Loki señaló al sillón donde yacía dormida la chica que había animado la fiesta, estaba desnuda y solo traía puesta una chaqueta, pero esa chaqueta era de Steve. Tony lanzó una mirada de odio inmenso a ella

-Perra!... inmunda perra!...

Tony se iba a lanzar contra ella, cuando Loki lo detuvo y lo imito

-Cálmate, Ay si cálmate…

-No puedo recordar ni mierda…

-Yo tampoco…

Tony buscó por toda la casa a Steve y no lo encontró, tampoco a Pepper, así que levantó el teléfono y la línea estaba completamente muerta por la tormenta. Mientras hacía eso Loki despertó a todos de una forma brusca y mas a Thor y a Natasha, los levantó de unas enormes bofetadas a los dos, todos tenían cara como si estuvieran muertos y todos se juntaron en la sala, incluyendo a los pocos invitados que quedaban.

Tony preguntó a sus compañeros en privado si se acordaban de algo pero todos tenían la misma cara de sorpresa que Tony y Loki al principio, así que Tony en un tono desesperado dijo

-Ahora mismo… preguntemos a estos desgraciados que quedan en la sala…Vamos a reconstruir la noche a base de los hecho que nos digan todos estos jodidos ebrios!

Todos vieron a Tony de una manera irónica, Stark dio media vuelta y en seguida fue con el primer chico que estaba en el suelo, lo levantó bruscamente y le dijo

-Dime todo lo que sabes de ayer…

Todos los vengadores fueron con alguien diferente en la sala para tratar de averiguar que había pasado la noche anterior, sus recuerdos después del brindis estaban completamente borrados y tenían que reconstruir paso por paso la noche.

Tony le preguntó al primero chico

-Dime todo lo que sabes de ayer…

El chico se agarró la cabeza y lanzó un quejido para luego decir

-Aghh… no tengo idea…de muchas cosas…

Tony lo agarró por la playera y le dijo

-Si no haces memoria sobre que pasó después de nuestro brindis juro que te volare los sesos…

-Amm.. am.. bueno recuerdo que vi una cosa algo desagradable… yo solo recuerdo estar en el baño cuando hicieron el brindis o algo así, realmente tarde mucho allí, como 30 minutos… cuando salí pase por uno de los cuartos… y Agg…dios…

-Agg dios que!?

-Vi al hombre de allí –señaló a Clint—azotando con un látigo al hombre con las marcas en el cuerpo

-Que!?... se mas especifico demonios…

-Ag! Lo que menos quiero es recordar, solo salí del baño y pasé por el cuarto, y ese hombre estaba con el látigo en la mano, al parecer creo que el fue el mismo que lo amarro, y le daba unos golpes diciéndole cosas como "ahora yo seré el que no tendrá compasión" o "no seré gentil" , pero vaya en verdad los dos estaban excitados, era como un maldito sadomasoquismo, después el mismo agarró una botella de alcohol y la vertió sobre el hombre y comenzó a lamer toda la bebida de su cuerpo y pues luego… Ag demonios ya sabes…

-No, no se imbécil, dilo!

Tony se empezaba a desesperar ya que nada de eso lo incluía a el

-Pues tuvieron sexo!, se sentó sobre… el pene del tipo en la cama! Agg! Y es todo! Regresé a la sala y caí dormido…

Tony puso un gesto de disgusto y se levantó, alejándose del chico.

Natasha que se había colocado una de las batas de Tony se acercó a una chica y le pidió de favor que le contara lo que sabía

-Amm…ummm bueno en realidad no recuerdo mucho… después del brindis pasó un rato, cuando el señor Stark comenzó a desnudarse y un chico rubio lo estaba cuidando, pero creo que lo perdió de vista y en una de esas pasó a lado del rubio fortachón y le arrancó esa…como capa que trae, y se la puso como un taparrabos… jaja fue realmente gracioso… después de eso el rubio lo alcanzó y lo llevó a su habitación y le dijo que durmiera, que el tenía que hacer algo, y Stark se metió al cuarto, pero lo rápido que alcance a ver es que había alguien en su cama, en las cobijas…y ya después regresé a la sala y no recuerdo mas…

Natasha dio un gran suspiro

-Gracias por tu ayuda, y se alejó de la chica.

Clint intentó correr hacia una mujer pero enseguida su parte trasera le dolió como nunca

-Que… carajos?...

Simplemente se limitó a ir con la mujer y pedirle que le contara todo desde el punto del brindis

-Oh… Bueno acerca de eso… al parecer tu eres el chico que se acercó a nuestro grupo de amigos, jaja fuiste muy gracioso, me caes bien…

-Por favor, podrías limitarte a decirme que pasó?...

-Umm bueno pues llegaste con nosotros, hiciste ciertas bromas… no las recuerdo en verdad… pero después le quitaste el látigo que traía uno de mis amigos, uno de esos de juegos sexuales… jaja después de eso te lo llevaste contigo y te acercaste a un hombre…

La mujer comenzó a buscar con la mirada por el cuarto, y cuando divisó a Bruce Banner lo señaló

-Te fuiste con ese hombre al cuarto… y no se que mas pasó… pero saliste como media hora después y señalaste esa figura que está colgada arriba del refrigerador… eras muy terco y la querías así que subiste hasta allí por ella, pero te quedaste dormido… allí mismo.

El agente Barton se puso la mano en la cara e hizo un gesto de decepción y cuando se alejaba le dijo

-Gracias por tu cooperación…

Loki se acercó rápidamente a un chico que estaba en el sillón tomando un vaso de agua y en seguida lo amenazó con su mano

-Mortal!, dime todo lo que sabes de anoche…

-Ah…?

-NO repetiré dos veces…dime todo lo que sabes…

-Yo no se nada…

Loki lo tomó por la playera y con una voz severa le dijo

-Pues tendrás que recordar

-Yo…

Loki le lanzó una mirada de ira directamente viendo sus ojos

-Bueno… solo recuerdo a la chica pelirroja en la sala… estaba desnudándose hasta quedarse en ropa interior y gritaba que quería diversión… la verdad yo me acerqué a ella y traté de seducirla… pero me metió una enorme bofetada… después de fue a uno de los cuartos, la verdad me gustó mucho y la seguí, llegue a una escena muy bizarra… era un cuarto donde estaba un hombre amarrado y otro tipo golpeándolo con un látigo…

Loki arqueó una ceja

-Continua

-Después la chica llegó con ellos y les grito algo así como "yo también me quiero divertir" entonces se les aventó encima, pero enseguida ellos hicieron un movimiento… o no recuerdo bien pero ella cayó de la cama, y cuando se disponía a volverse a montar en ellos, ese rubio fuerte de allá la tacleó y trato de detenerla, pero ella ponía resistencia y los dos se desestabilizaron y fueron a dar hasta el baño cayendo en la bañera, ella cayó dormida al instante encima de el, y creo que no se quiso mover por no despertarla ya que se ponía muy loca…

-Seguro que eso es todo!?

-Seguro… después de eso yo me fui a seguir bebiendo…

Loki lo soltó bruscamente y dio un suspiro de alivio, ya que sabía que su hermano no había estado con nadie mas, pero el seguía preocupado acerca de que había pasado con el mismo y Stark.

El doctor Bruce Banner se veía las heridas, pero en seguida vio a una castaña y corrió a ella

-Disculpa señorita… podría decirme que pasó… después del brindis?

-Ah… la verdad no lo se muy bien… fui a un cuarto a dormir y apenas salí en la mañana…

-Segura no sabe nada?

-Bueno… am recuerdo que en el pasillo ese chico de pelo negro –señaló a Loki—hablaba con ese –señaló a Thor—y le dijo algo así como… te espero en el cuarto, no te tardes… ya sabes con esa voz insinuando tener sexo…

Bruce hizo un gesto de saberlo y asintió

-Después me apresuré y entre al primer cuarto que vi… estaba muy cansada y me acosté en el armario… no me preguntes porque… después vi que entró ese mismo chico de pelo negro y se acostó en la cama , yo ya sabía que si me quedaba allí vería una escena de sexo… pero estaba demasiado cansada para moverme, después el chico se envolvió en las cobijas…pasó un rato y no iba nadie, pero de repente se abrió la puerta y en seguida el señor Stark fue directamente a la cama y cayó en ella…

Bruce se puso la mano en la boca y le dijo preocupado

-Y viste una escena de sexo… verdad?

-No, no para nada, solo Stark agarró de la cabeza al chico y lo besó diciendo algo así como "capitán" y en seguida también se quedó dormido… y yo igual, pero me desperté antes que ellos y salí del cuarto en seguida…

-Oh muchas gracias por su ayuda señorita

-De nada….

La chica le dio un papel al doctor, el lo abrió y era un numero telefónico, la chica del guiño el ojo y yéndose le dijo

-Llámame…

Bruce se quedó impresionado por unos segundos y después dio media vuelta para seguir investigando.

Thor se acercó a un hombre y le preguntó lo mismo que todos

-Pues yo no vi nada de ninguno de los que están aquí… bueno ahora que lo dices solo de un chico rubio, pero no está aquí…

-Que sabes de el?

-Pues no mucho, bueno el parecía estar completamente sobrio, ahh y por cierto esa chica de allí, la que trae su chamarra, estaba completamente desnuda en el suelo, así que el se acercó y se la puso, parecía que moría de frio ella, y fue el único que le hizo caso y la ayudó, de hecho la acompaño al baño a vomitar, después parecía que la chica quería tener sexo con el, pero la rechazo gentilmente…ja que tonto, cualquiera se la hubiera tirado esta buenísima!... después la dejó dormida en el sillón, y otra rubia… la novia del señor Stark se acercó a el y le dijo que se marchaba y que le avisara a Tony, pero el le dijo que era peligroso que se fuera sola o algo así, así que acompaño a Tony a su cuarto a dormir y luego regresó y le dijo a la rubia que la acompañaba a su casa, o algo así, no se oía muy bien con toda la música.

El rubio sin decir una palabra se alejó.

Minutos mas tarde se reunieron todos en la sala y antes de comenzar a hablar corrió a todos los demás de su casa, sin importar la tormenta, cuando la chica se iba a ir con la chamarra de Steve, Tony le dijo

-Tu!... dame esa chamarra

Ella lo miró furiosa y le dijo

-No!

Tony se enfureció y le gritó

-Que me la des perra!

Ella hizo un gesto de indignación y se quedó con la boca abierta, cuando iban a empezarse a decirse mas cosas Natasha llegó y detuvo a Tony

-Stark!, es solo una chamarra y ella una estúpida

La chica la vio con odio y dijo

-DISCULPA!?

Natasha le lanzó una mirada severa y le dijo

-Lárgate de aquí…

La chica se fue furiosa y azotó la puerta del departamento. Todos se reunieron en la sala y contaron con lujo de detalle las cosas. Los que estaban realmente avergonzados y boquiabiertos eran Bruce y Clint y un poco Natasha. Entonces Tony dijo

-Ok…resumen. Después del brindis nos pusimos idiotas, Clint fue con sus amigos les quito su látigo sexual y fue a la habitación a azotar al doctor, mientras que Loki le decía a su hermano que lo esperaba en la habitación y fue a mi cuarto a acostarse, cuando Thor se disponía a ir vio a Natasha ir al cuarto donde estaba Clint y ponerse loca así que quiso ayudar y acabó debajo de ella y esta se durmió y no quiso despertarla por lo cual también durmió allí, de igual manera antes yo me había quedado desnudo y me cubrí con la capa roja del dios, Steve me guio a mi cuarto para dormir pero no noté la presencia del hombre verde y me quedé a lado de el dormido, después Clint salió, intento agarrar no se que madre en la pared y se quedó dormido allí, y luego Steve le puso su chamarra a la perra desnuda porque es TAN buena persona… y Pepper se iba a ir así que el la acompañó porque no la podía dejar sola… cierto?

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo, pero todos estaban sumamente avergonzados, en seguida Bruce le dijo a Tony

-Todo es culpa de tus estúpidas fiestas!

Tony puso la mano, en señal de que hablara con ella

-Habrá tiempo para reclamar después

Tony se quedó algo pensativo y Natasha se acercó a el

-Estas preocupado por Steve y Pepper?

-A que te refieres?

-No se… dímelo tu

-Vamos! Si la que tuvo sexo con ella fuiste tu… demonios mi hijo presenció sexo lésbico! Pobre criatura, que tiene la culpa! Por dios Natasha

Natasha lo miró enojada pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus bromas

-Entonces Stark… estas preocupado?

-Por dios! Es Pepper y Steve! Los dos totalmente sobrios! Y … una es mi ex y el otro… bueno tu sabes actual! Por favor… preocupado!? De que?...

Pero la mirada de Tony Stark decía totalmente lo contrario, estaba completamente preocupado.

Tony iba de un lado a otro en la sala, viendo todo el desastre en su apartamento, su televisión gigante estaba hecha pedazos, sus muebles estaban rasgados, las lámparas estaban todas rotas, y la pared y el suelo estaban llenos de fluidos extraños, y era mejor no entrar al baño. Frunció el ceño y dijo

-En cuando haya línea llamare a que vengan a limpiar esto…

Bruce se acercó a Stark y le dijo algo molesto

-Definitivamente tienes que parar de hacer esto, no puedes controlar ni tu propia casa

-Oh si?... mira quien habla, el que tuvo sexo intenso, oh porque de seguro doctor no había tenido sexo con alguien en mucho no?

-Oh! Pero que hay del señor que engañó a su capitán?

-De que hablas retrasado? Yo no engañe a nadie

-No quise decirlo enfrente de todos Stark, porque se que el Dios del trueno hubiera enfurecido y tal vez acabarías muerto si se enterara que besaste a su querido hermano… o amante ya no se que son…

-Yo no bese a nadie! Estas loco…

-Bueno, la parte que a mi me contaron dice otra cosa… y en la cama Mr. Stark, tal vez no me lo describieron muy gráficamente… pero imagino sus lenguas entrelazándose… y no era Steve…

Tony agarró de la camisa a Bruce y con un tono furioso le dijo

-Cállate… o juro que…

-Que qué?... me vas a acusar? Yo no engañe a nadie… oh!... y no creas que no supe que TU me pusiste así… que echaste algo en mi bebida

Bruce se zafó bruscamente de Tony, todos estaban muy estresados por lo que había pasado y en especial el doctor Banner, ya que las bromas de Stark en especial ese día le molestaban, pero trataba de controlarse lo mejor posible, esa vez le había dado en lo que más le dolía a Tony y había ganado esa discusión, a Tony el solo hecho de imaginarse que besó los labios de otra persona que no fuera Steve le erizaba la piel y una sensación fría recorría toda su espalda.

En ese momento unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a todos, Stark corrió enseguida a abrir, en ese momento entró rápidamente Nick Fury sin decir una sola palabra, y atrás de el entró Steve, Nick se quedó mirando el gran desastre sin poderlo creer, y dio una vista rápida a todos, algunos estaban semidesnudos, con marcas en el cuerpo, despeinados y con unas grandes ojeras, Nick movió la cabeza en forma de negación y suspiró, cuando se disponía a decir una palabra, vio a Loki dentro del departamento y puso una cara de desorientación que jamás había puesto, lo señaló e iba a articular una palabra pero no salió de su boca, luego volteó a ver a Stark y con la mirada lo decía todo. Tony tardó en unos segundos en captar la idea y en seguida puso cara de sorpresa y corrió a lado de Loki agarrándolo por los dos brazos y dijo

-Oh! Nick!... lo hemos capturado! Todos nosotros…todos… lo hemos capturado…

Loki lo vio con una cara que su expresión era de que creía que enserio Tony era un idiota y le susurró furioso

-Tienes que estar bromeando!...

-Cállate y sigue la corriente enano…

Nick se puso un mano en la cara y le dijo a Stark

-Enserio… tu crees que soy idiota?

-No mucho… No! Quiero decir… no señor!...

A Tony le punzó la cabeza y enseguida se puso una mano sobre la frente, para después aventar a Loki contra su hermano, que este lo agarró en seguida.

Nick los miró una vez mas y con un tono severo les dijo

-Me importa un carajo que hicieron anoche, o que piensen hacer, se que les dije que se tomaran unos día… pero una información muy valiosa llegó a nuestras manos y no puede esperar, con ayuda de ciertos científicos hemos recibido la información de donde viene la fuente de poder del cetro que nos falta recuperar… y esto no puede esperar.

Nick dio unos pasos hacia Thor y le dijo

-Se nos ha informado que la fuente de poder viene de tu mundo…Asgard

Thor se sorprendió al instante y contestó en seguida

-Pero!... como puede ser posible? El cetro no estaba en manos enemigas?

-Si así es… no sabemos como llegó allí.

-Eso quiere decir que tal vez fuerzas enemigas estén en Asgard! Tenemos que ir enseguida! No dejare que nadie toque Asgard!

Loki lo miraba con indiferencia para después voltear hacia la pared y hacer una mueca de disgusto, el último lugar al que quería ir era Asgard. Nick caminó hacia los demás vengadores y les dijo

-Tendrán que viajar para recuperarlo… Se les asignara una nave a todos, los dispositivos que usan ellos para viajar en la barrera del espacio no sabemos si son seguros en humanos, así que el viaje será en nave, irán con ustedes un grupo de científicos y yo me comunicare con ustedes durante el viaje, tienen que recuperar el cetro a como de lugar, todavía tienen un pedazo del futuro de la Tierra en sus manos.

-Cuando saldremos? –dijo Natasha—

-Esta misma noche

Todos los vengadores menos Thor y Steve hicieron una mueca de disgusto y soltaron un gemido de inconformidad, enserio se sentían muy mal y tenían una resaca increíble.

-No me importa como se sientan, necesito que estén listos a mas tardar a las 8:00 p.m. en el cuartel

Y diciendo esto Nick dio media vuelta y salió de la casa de Tony.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y cada quien se disperso por el lugar.

En seguida Tony se apresuró a Steve, y con un tono mas bien de regaño le dijo

-Y bien…?

Steve lo miró sin expresión alguna y le soltó una pequeña sonrisa, y con un tono divertido le dijo

-Y bien?...

Tony se cruzó de brazos y lo vio directamente a los ojos, así se quedo alrededor de dos minutos

-Jaja… que pasa Tony?...

-Tony rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Steve y le dio un rápido beso en los labios

-Donde estabas…?

Steve rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Tony y le correspondió el beso diciéndole

-En el cuartel…

-No… me refiero a después de la fiesta… a donde fuiste?..mnhhh

-Mnh….mmm… al cuartel Tony…

Tony frenó en seco y lo empujo, en seguida diciéndole furioso

-Mentiroso!

Tony dio media vuelta y se salió por la puerta que daba hacia el balcón, no le importo que estuviera lloviendo, era mas su enojo que no quería estar en la misma sala donde estuviera Steve, el rubio enseguida salió detrás de el.

-Tony de que estas hablando!?

Tony lo miró por unos segundos y con su mirada podía verse como trataba de reprimir su furia, en seguida se empaparon los dos y Tony con sus dedos empujó el pecho del rubio

-Tu no fuiste al cuartel! Te fuiste con Pepper!...

Los dos se quedaron mirando por unos instantes sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que Tony golpeó de nuevo el pecho del capitán

-Dímelo! Te fuiste con ella!?

Steve suspiró fuertemente para luego asentir lentamente, Tony enseguida hizo un puchero y se volteó dándole la espalda, enseguida el rubio lo giró del hombro y casi gritándole le dijo

-Tony! No hicimos nada malo!, solo la acompañe a su casa, no podía irse sola a esa hora, y por dios! Esta embarazada!

-Y porque demonios me mentiste con que te fuiste al cuartel si no hicieron nada malo!?

-Porque ella y yo acordamos que no te diríamos nada, para evitar precisamente que te pudieras así!, debido a que tu mente trabaja de más! Y piensas cosas que no son…

Tony suspiró y sus ojos se postraron en el paisaje de una ciudad empapada por la lluvia que de repente se alumbraba con la luz de los rayos

-Tony… porque no puedes confiar en mi?...

Tony guardó silencio y sus ojos no se quitaban del paisaje, ni siquiera parpadeaba, parecía que estaba totalmente metido en su mundo, Steve con sus dos manos tomó la cara de Tony y forzó a que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, Stark tenía los ojos un poco enrojecidos, pero Steve no sabía si era por la resaca o porque quería llorar

-Porque demonios no puedes confiar mas en mi Anthony?

Tony intentaba articular algo, pero su voz no salía, tomó un segundo aire y perdido en el profundo azul de los ojos del capitán le dijo con una voz baja y lenta

-Porque…tal vez… te ame demasiado y tenga terror en perderte…

Steve pareció ver lo que era una lagrima cayendo de los ojos de Stark, pero no sabía si era su imaginación ya que se confundían con todas las gotas de lluvia que cubrían el rostro del castaño, Steve al fin emitió una leve sonrisa y acercó la cara de Tony, y le dio un suave beso en los labios, luego el rubio agarró una de las manos de Stark y se la puso en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón

-Tony… mi vida y yo te pertenecemos…nada más a ti… eres el único para mi… te lo juro por mi honor y por todo lo que tengo… soy completamente tuyo

Aun Tony con la mano en el pecho del rubio, este le dijo

-Sientes eso?, esos latidos?... son solo por ti…

Tony se abalanzó sobre Steve, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, la lluvia caía sobre ambos, recorriendo cada parte de sus cabellos y piel, bajando por la ropa de ambos, pero eso no era suficiente para que acabar con ese momento que los dos habían creado. Steve comenzó a acariciar el cabello del castaño y sentía la fuerte respiración de Tony en su pecho y unos suaves sollozos de oyeron.

-Tony… estas llorando?

El hombre de hierro escondió mas su cara en el pecho del capitán y le dijo con una voz que intentaba hacerla firme

-Claro que no idiota!...

-Tony?...

-Mmmm?...

-Te amo…

-Dices cosas muy vergonzosas…

-Jaja… lo sé… muy de mi época…

Adentro de la casa todos habían recolectado su ropa y se habían cambiado, en una de las habitaciones estaba Thor y Loki, el moreno miraba con cierta molestia al rubio, cuando este se dio cuenta se acercó a Loki y se sentó a lado de el

-Que pasa hermano?

-No iré a Asgard…

-Si iras…

-No iré…

-Si iras…

-No iré…

-Si ir…

-Basta! No quiero ir!

-Hermano, tenemos que ir, de todas formas era el plan inicial… si no hubieras…

Thor recordó todo eso del engaño de Loki y su trampa, para que los gigantes robaran el Tesseracto y lo tomaran prisionero, en seguida sintió una horrenda sensación en el estomago y frunció el ceño, en seguida se levantó y se alejó de el. Loki se dio cuenta de inmediato y fue a lado del rubio, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro del rubio le dijo

-Thor… sabes mi futuro si llego a Asgard

-No dejare que eso pase Loki

-Por dios! Me odian Thor! Quien demonios podrá mas!? El pueblo… o tu!?... Odín.. o tu!? No me hagas reír…

-Te doy mi palabra que nada te pasara, tendrán que pasar encima de mi si quieren llegar a ti…

Loki bajó la mirada y comenzó a mordisquearse la uña en señal de nerviosismo. Thor giró y lo atrajo del cuello hacia el para poderlo besar, los dos hermanos se dieron un profundo beso que no duró mucho, para que luego el rubio tomara de la mano a su hermano y se dirigieran fuera de la habitación.

Eran las 8:00 p.m. en punto y todos los vengadores llegaron, Thor traía con unas esposas a Loki para aparentar un poco y que nadie entrara en pánico, pero planeaba dejarlo libre una vez en la nave. Todos se reunieron en la gran sala donde estaba la nave, lista para despegar.

Nick Fury entró un momento con todos a la nave y comenzó a mostrarles cuarto por cuarto, en la mesa de la sala principal les dejó unos cuantos informes y les dijo como se estaría comunicando con ellos, todos veían con gran asombro la nave, y no podían creer que fueran a viajar en el espacio. Thor le dijo a Nick

-Cuando nos aproximemos a Asgard, tendré que avisar, si no pensaran que son enemigos y destruirán la nave en un segundo…

-Me parece bien…y que hay del prisionero?

-Bajo mi custodia está bien, en Asgard se tomará su caso

-Bien…

Nick se volteó de una manera que pudiera ver a todos y señaló a un par de personas que estaban entrando a la nave

-Estos científicos son unos verdaderos expertos y los guiaran en el camino, saben demasiadas cosas que les pueden servir…

En ese momento se oyó una voz femenina que gritó "Thor" y en seguida el rubio sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por atrás. Los ojos verdes de Loki se postraban de una manera furiosa en aquella mujer, y en seguida Nick dijo

-Es una excelente científica y creí que serviría que se conocen y se llevan bien…

Nick volteó con los demás vengadores y les dijo

-Les presento a la científica Jane, ella será una de sus principales guías en el viaje…

Jane comenzó a saludar de mano a todos los vengadores con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, a todos les pareció muy agradable, ella volteó y dio una rápida mirada hacia donde estaba Loki, en seguida de exaltó y fue de inmediato a esconderse atrás de Thor, un poco asustada dijo a la tripulación

-Es… es seguro que el venga?

Ella había pasado por los dos ataques Loki, la primera vez que Thor apareció en la Tierra y el último ataque donde intervinieron los vengadores, así que no se sentía segura, Loki enseguida se molestó y antes de que cualquier otro pudiera decir una palabra, con un tono intimidante le dijo

-Claro que no es seguro maldita voy a tomar tu cara y voy a…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase Tony corrió a lado de Loki y con su mano tapó inmediatamente la boca del moreno, diciendo con un tono calmado

-Jaja… no te preocupes…como dijiste…Jane verdad?, está bien esposado, tenemos bajo control al pris… Au!

Loki le había propiciado una mordida en la mano del castaño, y este en seguida la retiró por el dolor, furioso le dijo

-Demonios! Porque me muerdes!? Eres una perra o que!?

Steve enseguida separó a los dos y volteó a ver a Jane con una sonrisa y amablemente le dijo

-Toda está bien…

Loki dio un paso intimidante hacia la chica, lo cuál la hizo retroceder y esconderse aún mas en la espalda de Thor.

Nick no tardó en intervenir y le dijo especialmente a Natasha

-Quiero que controles todo aquí, no quiero mas inconvenientes, y en seguida lleven al prisionero a una celda

-Enseguida…

Así Nick se despidió y bajó de la nave. Los motores de la nave se encendieron en seguida y todo el panel de control encendió sus luces, los pilotos en seguida se sentaron en sus lugares y dieron la orden que todos hicieran lo mismo en lo que ascendían.

Natasha se acercó a Loki y tomándolo del brazo le dijo

-Vamos a tu celda

Loki la vio con desprecio y con un movimiento se zafó rápidamente de su mano y con voz encaprichada le dijo

-Que me lleve Thor

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco, y con la mirada comenzó a buscar al rubio, lo divisó en una de las esquinas de la nave, estaba hablando con Jane y ella le estaba mostrando unas anotaciones en la libreta que mucho atrás Thor había recuperado para ella, enseguida la pelirroja volteó y le dijo

-Esta ocupado no puede, así que camina!

Loki frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar de mala gana, lo que mas le había molestado es que Thor ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en ir con el por estar con Jane, y Loki sabía que ella estaba completamente enamorada de el y en ese momento parecía como si Loki hubiera desaparecido para Thor, o eso sentía. Al llegar a la celda Loki entró y Natasha cerró con un botón exterior, la pelirroja se quedó mirando por unos segundos al moreno, este se acercó al cristal y le dijo con un tono burlón

-Así que… saldaste tu cuenta en rojo con el agente Barton?

-Claro que lo hice esa vez, lo salvé de tu maldito control de mentes

-Oh estas segura que esa cuenta esta completamente saldada?

Loki esbozó su típica sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos verdes examinaban a Natasha a detalle, la pelirroja no desvió la mirada de esos ojos y dijo

-Completamente

-Y estas segura… que la agente Romanoff no esta enamorada el?

-Ya te dije que el amor es un juego de niños…

Natasha se quedó pensando un momento y luego esbozó media sonrisa irónica, y con un tono sarcástico dijo

-Pero parece que tu caíste en el…

Loki se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos lo más grande que podía al mismo tiempo que daba un paso para atrás, frunció el ceño y dando un golpe en el cristal le gritó

-Maldita!...

Natasha movió la cabeza en forma de negación, para después dar media vuelta y salir del cuarto.

En la sala principal donde estaban todos reunidos, Jane emocionada le enseñaba sus apuntes y nuevas investigaciones que había hecho en su libreta, de repente la mujer se quedó viendo a sus apuntes con la mirada perdida y con un tono suave y dulce dijo

-Yo amo esta libreta como no tienes idea…

El dios dudó un momento si preguntar o no, pero luego se atrevió

-Porque la amas tanto? Por tus investigaciones?

-Jajaja… si a parte, pero esta libreta la rescataste para mí…

Todos los vengadores en el cuarto veían la escena y no dudaban para nada que la mujer estaba completamente enamorada de el, simplemente se veía en su mirada, Tony enseguida se interpuso entre los dos para bajar la tensión del ambiente y aplaudiendo dijo

-Bien, bien menos platica y mas trabajo!

La castaña miró con desaprobación a Stark, pero sin decir nada dio media vuelta y se fue con sus compañeros científicos, Tony miró al Dios y con su típico tono de broma le dijo

-Pues que le diste a esa mujer….

Y en seguida miró el miembro de Thor por encima del pantalón y puso un gesto de que estaba pensando, Steve en seguida regañó a Stark

-Tony!

-Que!? No estoy haciendo nada, solo trato de ver porque esta tan idiotizada…

Thor trono sus dedos de una de sus manos contra la otra y le echaba una mirada de furia a Stark, enseguida Steve se llevó a su hombre de hierro fuera de la vista de Thor.

El rubio enseguida pasó por su pensamiento Loki y fue a buscarlo a la celda, entró sin ser visto y de inmediato al entrar desactivo las cámaras de seguridad desde el panel de control. Thor se acercó al vidrio y puso su mano contra el, el moreno se acercó y puso su mano en el vidrio justo a la misma altura que la de Thor, pero con un gesto de insatisfacción

-Hasta que te dignas a venir…

-No vi cuando te trajeron hermano…

-Oh claro, pues estabas ocupado con la tipa esa…

-Loki… por favor, ya hemos hablado de esto… sabes que el que me importa eres tu…

-Eso no parecía…

Thor fue al panel de control y oprimió el botón para abrir la celda de su hermano, cuando este estuvo libre, el rubio se acercó y lo tomó de la cintura

-Loki…

-….Que?

-Te amo…

Thor acercó sus labios a los de Loki y enseguida se reconocieron, ya que no necesito pasar ni segundos, para que sus labios encajaran a la perfección, rozaban entre ellos y se sentían tan suaves, era un beso perfecto, Loki acarició la cara de su hermano con suavidad y Thor lo atrajo mas hacia el, a ese cuerpo que se había convertido en una perfección inalcanzable para los demás, eso pensaba Thor.

El rubio cargó a Loki y salieron de la habitación sin ser vistos, en seguida Thor se metió a la primera puerta que vio, era una sala de conferencias y al entrar en seguida puso el seguro, Loki comenzó a desabrochar rápido su gabardina y la sacó de inmediato, el rubio se lamió los labios y algo excitado le dijo

-Me gusta esa rapidez…

Loki lo miró con esa cara de inocencia que a veces tenía y le contestó

-En realidad es para que no me arranques la ropa como siempre Thor… te lo repito una y otra vez… y nunca me haces caso… siempre mi ropa acaba rota!

Loki hizo un puchero mientras su hermano se carcajeaba, se acercó y lo tomó por la cara dándole un fugaz beso, el rubio se deshizo de sus prendas con una rapidez impresionante, quedando su piel totalmente expuesta, su musculatura cada vez era mas perfecta. Loki comenzó a tocar sensualmente su abdomen para después subir acariciando el pecho de su hermano, se acercó y comenzó a lamer su cuello y besarlo de una forma que en un instante había puesto duro completamente a Thor.

El rubio cargó a su hermano y lo colocó en la larga y fina mesa de la habitación y con delicadeza abrió sus piernas, teniendo una vista perfecta de toda la intimidad de Loki, comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos la tersa piel blanca del muslo de su hermano, y luego con su lengua recorrió el mismo camino que su dedos, dejando ese impecable rastro de saliva sobre Loki, siguió hasta llegar a la entrada de su hermano, la cual abrió con dos de sus dedos y comenzó a lamer, Loki soltó un gemido y luego se tapó la boca, en seguida Thor agarró su mano de Loki y la quitó de su boca, mientras el seguía lamiéndolo

-Mnhhh Loki déjame oírte… tu voz es lo mas bello que jamás he oído…

-Ah!...Thor!...

-Loki!... ahora mismo! Te voy a penetrar!... tu voz… solo tu voz hará que me venga

El rubio se paró enseguida y agarró fuertemente su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada de su hermano, y lo introdujo lento y suave, sintiendo como entraba cada centímetro de su pene, resbaló muy fácil debido a la lubricación anterior, y así en unos segundos estaba todo completamente adentro.

Thor comenzó a dar suaves embestidas mientras con su dedo pulgar sobaba uno de los pezones del moreno, el rubio lamió dos de sus dedos y luego recorrió con ellos los suaves labios de Loki, las embestidas hacían que la mesa rechinara y se oyera los golpes de las embestidas, pero a ellos no les importo, Thor se aferró al cuerpo de Loki, y sus pieles se pegaron un poco debido al sudor, Thor podía sentir el duro pene de Loki rozando su abdomen y con su mano libre comenzó a masajear la cabeza del miembro de hermano, y este soltó un gemido aún mas agudo que se acompañó de su eyaculación, que bañó toda la mano de Thor en semen.

Thor dio una ultima y fuerte embestida, chocando su pubis contra las caderas del moreno y así se vino completamente en el, un poco del semen comenzó a escurrir de la entrada de Loki manchando la mesa. Los dos hermanos se quedaron unos segundos jadeando y recuperando el aliento, para después acabar con un apasionado beso.

Los dos se vistieron con mucha calma, cuando Loki tenía puesta la gabardina, Thor se acercó y le ayudo a acomodarse el cuello para después darle un amoroso beso en la frente.

-Loki… tengo que volverte a poner en la celda, pero estaré yéndote a sacar por ratos… si no lo hago toda la tripulación enloquecerá de pánico…

Loki sonrió y con una voz de ególatra dijo

-Lo se… los humanos me temen…

En eso por el pasillo se oyó una voz, al parecer era de Tony y gritaba

-Thoooor! Thoooor! Maldita sea Thor! Dónde estas!?

Thor frunció el ceño y puso un gesto de disgusto, y aproximándose a la puerta le dijo al moreno

-Espera hermano ya vuelvo…

Thor salió de la habitación y Loki se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas negras del lugar, en la mesa habían muchos folders acerca de la investigación, al parecer allí estaban guardando todo el material, en seguida el moreno se paró y fue a darle un vistazo a todo, comenzó a revolver los papeles, pero era información que no le interesaba en realidad. Cuando movió unos folders divisó una libreta que se le hacía conocida, la sacó y en seguido supo que era la libreta de Jane, la que tanto amaba.

En seguida en su rostro se dibujó la típica sonrisa maliciosa de Loki, con su mano giraba la libreta y la observaba detalladamente, le dio una leve hojeada y vio los apuntes, era algo irrelevante para el, pero siguió hojeando, hasta que un una de las paginas vio lo que parecía ser una conversación de esas por escrito, parecía las dos escrituras como de chicas, y era obviamente que una era de Jane, la conversación no tenía un orden exacto pero decía cosas como

-En realidad te gusta ese rubio que vino del espacio?

Y con un poco de desorden le contestaba la otra parte

-Creme que si… mucho!

Y por toda la hoja tenían dibujos típicos de las chicas, como corazones y otros garabatos que Loki no entendía, después seguía y decía cosas como

-Ay no te creo…

-Enserio… jajaja tendría un hijo de el! Que no lo viste sin playera?

-Oh si que lo vi… pero quien lo beso perra!? Te envidio!

En seguida los ojos de Loki se llenaron de furia y en la mano que tría la libreta salió un fuego verde que enseguida la consumió a cenizas, que cayeron sobre la mesa.

Thor iba de vuelta a la sala cuando se encontró a Jane de frente, esta lo saludo y le dio una gran sonrisa, Thor se la contestó modestamente, cuando el rubio iba a seguir su camino ella lo tomó del brazo y le dijo

-Enserio te he extrañado…

Thor se quedó pensando unos segundos, y decidió que era mejor parar todo esto de una vez, y con la voz mas sutil que pudo le dijo

-Jane… eres una mortal increíble…pero me he dado cuenta que amo a alguien mas…

Thor no era de esos dioses de muchas palabras, mas bien el actuaba, con dificultad y pudo decir esa frase. Hubo un incomodo silencio en la habitación y ella sonrió falsamente

-Oh… está bien Thor… lo entiendo… enserio… si tu eres feliz con alguien mas, pues yo lo seré

En sus palabras podía notarse la falsedad y coraje, pero Thor no lo notó así, en cambio para el fue muy bueno que ella fuera comprensiva, pero Jane era de las típicas mujeres, que si algo le gustaba se aferraba a ello hasta tenerlo, era mas como una obsesión.

-Bueno Jane tengo que… irme te veo luego

La castaña sonrió espléndidamente y lo despidió agitando su mano, en cuando Thor salió de su vista, toda su cara cambió a un gesto de odio y furia, y mordió su labio con enojo.

Pasó un rato y la chica fue a la sala de conferencias donde estaban todos los informes, pero Thor desde hacía un rato había llevado de vuelta a su celda a Loki, Jane comenzó a revolver los papeles y no encontraba su preciada libreta, entre más buscaba mas se desesperaba, al revolver sin fin de cantidad de veces los papeles, algo le llamó la atención, debajo de todos los folders parecía las marcas de cenizas, de papel quemado, rápidamente levantó todos los papeles y vio gran cantidad de papel quemado, hasta que una de las hojas que mejor se pudo rescatar, se veían claramente sus apuntes. En ese momento la chica enloqueció totalmente y dio un gran grito de furia, enseguida cogió los restos de su libreta y salió hacia la sala principal, en ella en ese momento se encontraba Tony, Natasha y Bruce. La castaña llegó con gran furia y con un tono severo les dijo

-Quien hizo esto!?

Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica con una cara sorprendida y de no saber lo que estaba pasando, en seguida la pelirroja notó la furia de la chica y se apresuró a preguntarle que ocurría

-ALGUIEN QUEMÓ MI LIBRETA! ESTA LIBRETA ERA MI VIDA!

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y dio un sorbo de café que estaba tomando y con un tono de voz sin importancia le dijo

-Solo es una libreta…

Sintió a lado de el como se rompía una taza en la pared, la castaña se la había lanzado de la furia, Stark abrió los ojos como platos y le gritó

-Estas loca mujer!?

Jane agarró otra de las tazas de la mes ay se la lanzó, esta vez el castaño se agachó con rapidez y la alcanzo a esquivar, enseguida Natasha fue a su lado y la trató de tranquilizar

-Calmase Jane… nadie aquí ganaba nada con hacerle eso…

-ERA EL TRABAJO DE TODA MI VIDA!

Tony enseguida se cubrió la cara con las mano en forma de precaución y dijo

-Además nadie tiene fuego aquí! Como demonios íbamos a quemar tu libreta… ni que fuéramos el enano verde para sacar magia y llamitas estúpidas de nuestras manos…

Jane se quedó pasmada un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión que decía que lo sabía todo, enseguida sin decir palabra alguna dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Loki estaba en la celda mirando fijamente el techo, en realidad no había mucho que haces, así que observaba detalle a detalle la estructura, hasta que un fuerte gritó lo saco de todos sus pensamientos

-TU! Maldito bastardo te atreviste a tocar MIS cosa

Loki abrió como platos los ojos y tenía una expresión de incredulidad, para después sonreír irónicamente

-Tu… una mortal, se atreve a venir aquí e insultar a un Dios?... tienes agallas

Jane restregó los rastros de su libreta contra el cristal de una manera brusca y mirando con un inmenso odio a Loki le dijo

-Como te atreviste!?...

Loki seguía con su tono de voz sarcástico y con una mirada y bella sonrisa juguetona

-No se de que me hablas, que no ves que estoy encerrado? Como podría?

-Sabes que esto lo vas a pagar?

-Wooow… me has dejado boquiabierto…enserio me estas amenazando? Donde quedó la débil mujer que se escondía atrás de Thor al inicio del viaje?

-Pues esa misma mujer te lo va a quitar!

-Que?

-Que esa débil mujer te lo va a quitar

-De que estas hablando zorra!?

-Por dios… no es tan difícil de darse cuenta como lo miras… eres igual que una maldita chica enamorada, y esos celos con los que me ves… no es tan difícil si eres inteligente

Loki se empezaba exaltar y la veía con una furia indescriptible en sus ojos, rápidamente mordió una de sus uñas en señal de que estaba pensando cosas, pero jamás sin quitarle de encima la vista a la castaña.

-Seguramente Thor ya te ha dicho que no le interesas, así que mas vale que te vayas con cuidad que cuando salga de aquí voy a volar tu cabeza en pedazos

-Oh… si Thor me lo ha dicho… pero vamos, soy mujer… y las mujeres como yo tenemos tácticas… muchas tácticas… haré que caiga antes mí…

Loki pegó fuertemente en el vidrio y con una expresión de locura le gritó

-ATREVETE ZORRA INMUNDA SIQUIERA A ACERCARTELE Y ESTAS MUERTA!

Jane lo miró con un poco de miedo y luego con una voz que parecía firme dijo

-Te metiste con la mujer equivocada, aquí yo tengo a quien me proteja… y tu?

Loki sin decir una palabra la siguió con una mirada furiosa, Jane había comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta para retirarse, y con un pie afuera antes de salir, volteó y le dijo

-Me declaraste guerra… claro que acepto

-MALDITA MORTAL NO SABES A LO QUE TE ESTAS ENFRENTANDO! JURO QUE TE VOY A…

Y en ese momento Jane salió de la habitación, ignorando por completo las palabras de Loki, ciertamente la mujer sentía temor hacia el, pero había herido más el enorme orgullo de la castaña como para que se pusiera a dudar en lo que tenía que hacer o "defenderse"

Llevaban 2 días de viaje, el tiempo se había pasado realmente rápido.

Tony se había cansando de estar en la sala principal, así que decidió ir a una de las habitaciones de descanso, y se tiró boca abajo en la cama, en ese momento entró Steve y fue directo hacia Tony, y agachándose lentamente le dio un beso en la cabeza

-Todo bien amor?

Tony lanzó una mirada de rareza y sorpresa ante el apodo o cumplido que le había lanzado Steve, pero el rubio no pareció notarlo, en seguida Tony lo olvidó y le contestó

-Si, si todo bien, cansado, aún tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza por anoche

Steve se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó lo mas fuerte posible, atrayéndolo completamente hacia el, el castaño se acurrucó en los brazos de Rogers y comenzó una platica casual

-Sabias que Jane… la científica esa…esta loca?

-A si? Porque?

-Me lanzó dos tazas la maldita…

-Digamos que tus comentarios no son de lo mas lindo Tony…

-La estas defendiendo?

En seguida Stark hizo un puchero y volteó la cara en señal de indignación

-Claro que no, y si t hubiera lastimado, yo mismo la…la hubiera regañado

-Uy… que trauma para ella eh? No se vaya a morir, a quien engañas la hubieras matado jaja

-Tony! A las damas no se les toca…

-Eso no es una dama…es mas bien como una gata salvaje o algo así…

Steve lo giró haciendo que quedaran frente a frente y se quedó mirando sus profundos ojos cafés por unos segundos, luego sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios

-Eres como de otro mundo Stark…

-Y tu de otra época Steve…

El rubio sonrió y lo atrajo hacia su pecho y comenzó a acariciar sus finos cabellos castaños, Tony acurrucó su cara en el pecho del rubio y dijo en tono bromista

-Ahora somos una pareja a la antigua? Que se acurruca en lugar de tener sexo?

Steve acarició la oreja de Tony y se acercó a su oído susurrándole con un tono seductor

-Que…? Quieres hacerlo ahora…?

Los dos chicos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, el único sonido que se oía en la habitación era el tronido de sus bocas, de sus lenguas entrelazándose y los pequeños gemidos que soltaban al besarse.

Steve metió su mano en el pantalón de Tony y comenzó a frotar su miembro una y otra vez, hasta que estaba completamente duro, el castaño soltaba gemidos de placer que trataba de ahogar con su mano, mientras tanto Steve acercó su boca al oído de Tony y le dijo

-Por favor…déjame oírte gemir Tony…

Steve quitó la mano de Stark de su boca, y con su lengua comenzó a lamerle los dedos al castaño, mientras que con la otra mano seguía masturbándolo, Tony soltaba pequeños gemidos y cerraba sus ojos de una forma tan placentera, mientras que mordía sus propios labios.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una alarma fuertemente que los sacó de inmediato a ambos de su mundo de placer, Tony frunció el ceño y furioso dijo

-Tiene que estar jodiendome… ahora que!?

Los dos se pararon de la cama enseguida y Stark metió su mano a su pantalón para acomodar su miembro que aún estaba erecto, y enseguida salieron al pasillo.

Un guardia venía corriendo por el estrecho pasillo, enseguida Steve lo detuvo y con voz alarmada le dijo

-Que pasa!?

El guardia jadeaba por tanto correr y tuvo que recuperar el aliento por unos segundos, para después decir

-El prisionero… se ha escapado

Tony y Steve se miraron entre ellos, con expresiones que al parecer solo ellos dos entendían, mientras que el guardia salió corriendo hacia su destino, el rubio le dijo enseguida a Stark

-Porque lo haría?... quiero decir si logro escapar porque no lo hizo desde un principio?

-No se… hay algo raro aquí

En ese momento se oyó un golpe al final del pasillo y en seguida un guardia salió volando en dirección hacia donde estaban los dos chicos, estos en seguida se exaltaron un poco y en seguida Loki salió corriendo en dirección a la sala principal, Tony en seguida alcanzó a agarrarlo por uno de los brazos y le dijo seriamente

-Estas loco!? Que es lo que demonios te pasa!?

Loki forcejó un poco con el, diciéndole con un tono enojado y desesperado

-Déjame!, voy a matar a alguien!

-A la científica?

Loki forcejeando aún, asintió con una expresión de maldad, Tony en seguida lo soltó

-Adelante

Loki salió corriendo y se perdió de vista al final del pasillo, enseguida Steve le dijo a Stark con un tono de represión

-Tony!

-…Que!?... odio que me avienten tazas… se lo merece…

Steve tomó de la mano al castaño y lo jaló para que juntos fueran a parar ese desastre, y así los dos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la sala principal en la que se encontraban Natasha, Clint, Jane y otro científicos más.

Loki llegó por la puerta principal y enseguida entró a la sala lo primero que buscó con la mirada fue a Jane, todos se quedaron por una milésima de segundos pasmados, pues no sabían que estaba pasando.

De un momento a otro, una vez divisada a Jane en la mirada furiosa de Loki lanzó uno de sus poderes a la mesa donde se encontraba ella y los otros científicos, dispersándolos a todos, y haciendo que cayeran al suelo. En seguida en su mano comenzó a formarse una llama verde y con una sonrisa maliciosa veía directamente a la mujer, que en ese momento tenía una cara de horror que no podía ocultar, Loki comenzó a caminar hacia ella mientras que Jane retrocedía a cada paso, cuando Loki divisó que Natasha y Clint se pusieron en movimiento para detenerlo, le lanzó a la castaña el poder, pero solo alcanzó a darle en la mitad del cuerpo, ya que Natasha se había lanzado contra el y había desviado un poco el pode, pero aún así este golpe mandó a volar a Jane hasta la pared, haciendo que se golpeara la cara con una de las esquinas de un panel de control, su frente y mejillas estaban sangrando y estaba un poco inconsciente. Natasha y Loki comenzaron a forcejear mientras Clint apuntaba con una de sus flechas al moreno, en ese momento entraron Steve y Tony.

Stark divisó enseguida a algunos científicos en el suelo y hasta el otro lado de la habitación a Jane, tirada y con la sangre escurriendo y dio un pequeño chiflido en forma de sorpresa

-Vaya… que desastre…

Enseguida la puerta se abrió y Thor entró. Completamente sorprendido por la escena que había allí, miró a Loki con algo de rabia, ya que no sabía sus motivos y pensaba que era uno de los caprichos mas de su hermano

-Loki no! Porqué!?

Y sin dejar siquiera que el moreno respondiera fue enseguida a auxiliar a la científica, se acercó y con su capa roja detuvo la hemorragia de sangre que tenía, para después preguntarle como estaba, Jane algo despistada y con voz débil le contestó

-Estoy bien… yo… no se…que he hecho Thor…? Traté de ser buena…

La mujer sin duda estaba tomando el papel de la victima y todos se la creían, esto enfureció aún mas a Loki, el cuál en un momento aventó a Natasha contra Clint, y los dos fueron a estrellarse contra la pared, enseguida el moreno se puso de pie y se acercó a Thor y a Jane apuntando con uno de sus poderes hacia la mujer, enseguida el rubio se paró y se interpuso entre ellos

-Loki basta! Baja esa mano y regresa a tu celda!

Loki le lanzó una mirada irónica y de incredulidad

-Ahora estas de su lado?

-Aquí no hay lados hermano!... Y tu enloqueciste por completo

-Muévete Thor!

El rubio tomó por los hombros a Loki y empezó a forcejear con el, tratando de que desistiera en atacar a la chica, pero Loki tenía una impresionante fuerza al igual y era difícil, entre la pelea Thor trataba de convencerlo que parara

-Loki basta!

-Aléjate Thor!

El rubio después de unos intentos más y al ver que no cedía su hermano, le propició una gran bofetada que sonó el eco por todo el lugar. Todos se quedaron estupefactos pero nadie dijo nada.

Loki colocó su mano sobre su mejilla, y volteó a ver a Thor como pocas veces lo había hecho, con furia, enojo y muchos sentimientos a la vez, de las peores cosas que le podían hacer a Laufeyson era dañar de esa forma su orgullo y entre dientes dijo

-Como te atreves!

Enseguida Loki con uno de sus poderes mandó a volar a su hermano al otro extremo de la habitación, abollando la pared donde había caído.

En ese momento cuando Steve y Tony se disponían a entrar en acción también, la nave se sacudió violentamente y comenzó a descender. Todos se ladearon un poco ya que era muy inestable el movimiento de la nave en ese momento y en unos segundos aterrizó bruscamente haciendo que todos tuvieran que agarrarse de algo para no caer.

En unos segundos las compuertas de la nave se abrieron y había una oleada de guerreros de Asgard con armas entrando a la nave y apuntando a Loki con ellas.

Uno de los guerreros se acercó a Thor y con su voz grave le dijo

-Recibimos un mensaje urgente de la nave que solicitaban ayuda debido a la fuga del prisionero, así que solicitamos un aterrizaje forzado para poder intervenir

Thor suspiró y asintió, y el guerrero continuó diciendo

-Que es lo que desea que hagamos ahora?

Thor lo meditó un momento y luego con voz totalmente convincente le repuso

-Quiero que bajen todos de la nave y brinden asistencia medica a los que lo necesitan, yo me encargare de el…

El guerrero lo dudo severamente por un momento

-Esta seguro…?

-He dicho…

Y así todos comenzaron a abandonar la nave, Natasha ayudó a Jane a parar y se la llevó junto con los demás científicos, una vez que estuvo la nave completamente vacía a excepción de los hermanos, el rubio tratándose de calmar le reclamó al moreno

-Porque demonios hiciste eso Loki!? Claramente has complicado demasiado la situación! Y ahora Asgard también lo sabe!

Loki se acercó de manera imponente hacia Thor y empujándolo por el pecho le reclamó

-Tu eres idiota o que!? No ves las intenciones de esa mujer!? Trata de hacerse la jodida victima y en realidad quiere separarnos Thor! Date cuenta!

-Loki! Ya habíamos hablado de eso…

-No Thor! Ella fue e intento amenazarme, una mortal intento amenazarme! Y más… esa maldita bruja!...

-Loki por favor! Deja de mentir hermano… no tiene caso, yo hable con Jane y le dije que amaba a alguien más y tu sabes que ese eres tu! No se porque te quedas en la idea de otra cosa y complicas mas todo!

-Eres un completo idiota Thor!... estas ciego maldición! …

-Loki…

Thor se acercó y tomó la cara del moreno entre sus manos e intentó besarlo, a lo cuál Loki volteó la cara y con tono severo le dijo

-Sácame de aquí…

Thor suspiró y colocó las esposas en Loki, y con su mano tomó el hombro de Laufeyson , lo dirigió hacia la salida y bajaron de la nave, debajo de esta había sin fin de guardia, y todas las miradas estaban en ellos dos, al final de la fila estaban los inseparables amigos de batalla de Thor : Volstagg, Hogun, Frandal y Sif.

Al ver al Dios los tres sonrieron y fueron a recibirlo, Sif le dijo alegremente

-Creímos que ya no regresarías…

Thor sonrió y con esa voz tan familiar que extrañaban todos les dijo

-No podría abandonar Asgard…

En seguida las miradas de los guardianes se posaron en Loki y unos segundos después en Thor, en seguida Frandal comenzó diciéndole

-Quieres que…

-No, yo me encargo

-Tus amigos los llevaron a unos de los cuartos del palacio y están brindando asistencia médica a quien lo necesite, en una hora nuestro señor Odín a reunido al pueblo para anunciar tu regreso

-Bien, los veo en una hora

Thor encaminó a Loki hacia el palacio, por una de las entradas menos recurridas, llegaron a la sala principal del palacio, estaba rodeada de guardias por todos lados, la decoración era magnífica, todo parecía estar hecho de oro puro, en el trono estaba sentado Odín el gran padre. En seguida Thor fue frente a el y se hincó en señal de respeto, Odín se paró y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su preciado hijo, brindándole una sonrisa sincera.

En seguida Odín diviso unos pasos atrás a Loki y su semblante cambió a uno estricto, caminó hacia su hijo adoptivo y se paró frente a él, lo miro de pies a cabeza por unos segundos para después soltar un suspiro y decir para sí mismo

-No tiene caso preguntar ya el porque lo hiciste…

Y así dio media vuelta para regresar a lado de Thor, enseguida el rubio se acercó más aun a su padre y le susurró para que la plática quedara entre ellos dos

-Padre…quisiera que me permitiera el honor de yo hacerme cargo de Loki

-Thor lo siento no puedo concederte eso

-Por favor, prometo que no lo defraudare… traje a Loki conmigo, lo cumplí, se que puedo hacer esto

-Es muy peligroso para Asgard dejar a Loki en las manos de un solo guerrero, aunque este sea muy poderoso

-Te juro con mi vida que no pasara nada, pero por favor déjame hacerme cargo de él…

Thor miraba a su padre de una manera completamente decidida como jamás Odín había visto en los ojos de su hijo mayor, por lo que lo meditó un segundo

-Esta bien Thor, pero toda la responsabilidad del el, cae sobre ti

-Gracias padre…

La habitación donde habían sido dirigidos todos era majestuosa, tenía detalles impecables en las paredes, brillaban los objetos con la mas mínima presencia de luz y la decoración era invaluable. Había un gran cristal que daba hacía la perfecta ciudad de Asgard, todos estaban sumamente impresionados viendo por el cristal aquella majestuosa ciudad.

A algunos guardias les estaban haciendo curaciones menores, a Jane era la única que le estaban cociendo las heridas.

Tony estaba agarrando la mano de Steve y en seguida se dirigió hacia la científica, y le dijo con un tono de voz "sincero"

-Jane Foster, quiero disculparme por mi actitud grosera en la nave

Steve en seguida sonrió en forma de satisfacción, la castaña en seguida le dijo

-Esta bien… no hay de que…

En seguida la sirvienta del palacio que estaba atendiendo a Jane acabó de cocer sus heridas, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó.

Stark se quedó viendo un momento la herida de Jane y con un tono convincente dijo

-Eso dejará marca de por vida a tu cara…auch…

Steve en seguida hizo que su mano libre pegara contra su propia cara y movió la cabeza en forma de negación, y a la vez apretó muy fuerte la mano de Tony diciendo en regañadientes

-Tony!...

-Que? Digo la verdad…

Steve lo jaló para que se alejaran de la chica, ya que esta se notaba que si no sacaba a Tony de su vista lo mataría.

Por una de las puertas entró una bella mujer de cabellos dorados y con un porte excelente, hizo una cortés reverencia ante todos y comenzó diciendo

-Saludos a todos, yo soy Frigga, la reina de Asgard, espero que su estancia en Asgard sea placentera, bienvenidos

En seguida todos comenzaron a presentarse cortésmente de uno en uno, y en seguida entraron sirvientes a la habitación brindándoles comida y ropa a los invitados.

Tony al recibir la ropa se rio y le dijo a Steve

-Me sentiré como uno de esos fenómenos en las convenciones de comics jaja

-Tony! No seas grosero…

-Bueno Capitán… es que tu ya estas acostumbrado a vestir como uno de ellos…

Steve le lanzó una mirada de enojo a Tony

-Bromeo…bromeo…

Cuando Frigga se acercó a los científicos heridos y todos se presentaron, ella se quedo mirando a Jane y como tratando de recordar decía

-Jane…Jane…oh! Tu eres la mortal de la que tanto hablaba mi hijo?

La castaña se sonrojó un poco y con aires de superioridad dijo

-Así es…yo soy Jane un gusto en conocerla! Acaso usted es la madre de Thor?

-Si así es…

-En verdad un placer!

-Mi hijo hablaba mucho de ti, creo que en verdad está enamorado de ti…

En la mente de la castaña pasaron muchas cosas y probabilidades en un solo segundo, pero al fin tenía un plan, ella sonrió sarcásticamente y le dijo a Frigga con la voz mas inocente que pudo

-Podría hablar con usted en privado…?

-Oh claro!

Las dos mujeres caminaron a un rincón de la habitación, donde nadie pudiera escuchar su plática

Y la castaña comenzó diciéndolo

-Yo…estoy muy preocupada por Thor su majestad… todo este asunto de… su hermano lo ha puesto… diferente y confundido, yo lo amo demasiado, no me gusta verlo así , yo se que nos amamos… pero… siento que el piensa ahora que una mortal como yo y un dios no pueden estar juntos, o que si está conmigo saldré lastimada… como ahora, pero eso no me importa si estoy con el, daría mi vida por el! En verdad a raíz de todo esto Thor no es el mismo, incluso pienso que se aferra a la idea de querer a su hermano, y yo creo que si el piensa como antes y siente lo de antes… podría ser un bienestar para el…y creo que tengo una idea que puede servir… así que si no es mucha molestia quisiera pedirle algo…

-Oh Jane! Cariño! Me encanta que te preocupes tanto por mi hijo!, aunque seas una mortal, creo que eres la indicada para el, y sé que el te ama y solo esta confundido como dices… tu pídeme lo que sea yo te voy a ayudar

-Pero podría ser dura la decisión su majestad… involucra a su otro hijo igual… y yo no quiero…

Frigga tocó la mejilla de la chica en señal de aprobación y cariño

-Yo hare lo mejor para todos… tu dímelo

Al otro lado de la habitación los vengadores estaban reunidos y Tony veía a lo lejos a las mujeres hablando

-Esto no me huele bien, y si la bruja le esta metiendo ideas a la señora esa?

-Stark! Basta! –dijo Natasha—

En seguida entró a la habitación un sirviente, anunciando la hora de ir a la gran sala, ya que todo el pueblo estaba reunido.

Todos se apresuraron y salieron de la habitación.

Al llegar a la sala principal todo el pueblo de Asgard estaba allí, Thor estaba en uno de los extremos del trono de Odín junto con Loki, pero este tenía un par de esposas en las muñecas y unos cuantos guardias a sus lados.

Todo el pueblo tenía la mirada en Loki y con ella misma lo juzgaban, el moreno se sintió completamente incomodo y frunció el ceño.

Thor notó esto y acercándose a el le susurró

-Todo va a estar bien Loki…

-Cállate!... te dije que esto no era buena idea…

-Te di mi palabra… la voy a cumplir…

En ese momento por una de la puerta de los lados llegaron los vengadores, el grupo científico y Frigga con ellos, en seguida la madre de Thor le esbozó desde lejos una cálida sonrisa, y en seguida fue con Odín y comenzaron a hablar durante unos minutos, su padre se veía pensativo pero luego asintió.

En seguida se paró en medio de la sala y hubo un gran silencio por parte de todos, y comenzó su discurso

-Querido pueblo de Asgard… hoy nos complace tener el regreso de Thor… aquí a Asgard, y de sus compañeros de batalla en la tierra, que fueron de gran ayuda para salvar a su planeta, a veces solemos desviar nuestros caminos por razones desconocidas, pero debemos saber que todo lo que hacemos tiene un precio, y debemos pagarlo…

Odín volteó a ver a Loki directamente y dijo

-Loki… hijo mio… quiero que sepas que nunca te deje de considerar mi hijo, pero tus actos trajeron consecuencias fatales a muchos planetas y hay una deuda que debes pagar…

Odín dirigió la vista al pueblo nuevamente y prosiguió

-Po otra parte, se que jamás ha pasado aquí… en Asgard y tal vez pueda ser considerado inusual, pero yo Odín declaro que un Dios de Asgard puede unirse con un mortal, a que nos lleva todo esto… bueno que hoy, ante todos y oficialmente quiero hacerles público el compromiso de mi hijo Thor con esa hermosa mortal de allí

En su frase final Odín señaló a Jane. Thor y Loki se quedaron completamente boquiabiertos, con los ojos como platos y se miraron con horror entre ellos, ninguno sabía que estaba pasando, y los vengadores los tomó por sorpresa totalmente eso. En toda la sala se hizo un ruido inmenso de festejos hacía el Dios y la mortal, Thor en seguida se acercó a Odín y con una desesperación le dijo

-Padre! Que es esto!?

-Una gran sorpresa para ti hijo… oh por cierto necesito que lleves a Loki al Bifrost, será enviado a Utgard en Jötunheimr a cumplir su condena por miles de años, acompañado por guardias Asgardianos, sin contacto con el mundos exteriores…

-Pero padre! Tu me diste el poder de encargarme de Loki! Y eso no es lo que quiero yo!

-Lo siento Thor…. Te revoco ahora mismo de ese poder…

Frigga se acercó a Thor en ese momento y lo besó en la frente y con gran entusiasmo le dijo a su hijo

-Estoy tan feliz de verte Thor!

-Madre!...madre! por favor tienes que hacer entrar en razón a mi padre!, yo tengo que tener los derechos sobre Loki! No pueden mandarlo a Utgard!

-Hijo… es por el bien de todos, a mi también me duele, Loki es mi hijo igual…

-Madre! Yo tengo suficiente edad para saber que es bueno para todos… al fin y al cabo algún día seré rey, por favor… y mi madre que es esta locura de la boda!?

-Hijo! No estas feliz? Tu eras el que hablaba con tanta devoción de esa mortal… y ahora pareciera que no te enorgullece esto

-No madre, es que yo no lo amo!

-Thor! Basta! Tu confusión me causa problemas… me confunde también a mi, por como hablabas de ella y lo que ahora dices no tiene sentido…

-Madre, es enserio, yo no la amo…

-Pero su compromiso está bajo la bendición de Odín ya!...

-Madre!... por favor tienes que convencer a padre de revocar todo esto que ha dicho, justamente todos mis compañeros de batalla vinieron aquí, porque Asgard está en peligro!

-Que? Como dices?

-Si! Al parecer el cetro con el poder del Tesseracto emitió su energía desde Asgard… lo que da a pensar que hay intrusos aquí madre!... todo el pueblo puede estar en peligro…

-Pero Thor!...

En ese momento se oyó una fuerte explosión en una de las torres vecinas al palacio, todos se alteraron y comenzaron a correr fuera del lugar, enseguida Odín con voz imponente preguntó

-De que se trata todo esto!?

En seguida los vengadores se miraron entre sí y asintieron entre ellos, e inmediatamente corrieron a su cuarto a prepararse para la batalla, mientras que el rubio acercándose a su padre, en pocas palabras le contó lo mismo que le había dicho a su madre, Odín se quedó boquiabierto y dijo

-Como puede ser posible que hayan burlado la seguridad de Asgard!?

-No lo se padre! Pero nosotros vamos a detenerlos!

En seguida Thor corrió hacia Loki y lo jaló para que fuera con el, en medio de todo el pánico y la gente Odín no pudo divisar como el rubio había tomado a su hermano, mientras los dos corrían hacia donde había sido la gran explosión, Loki con un tono de desesperación y retomando la actitud de un pequeño niño que temía porque le quitaran sus cosas le decía a Thor

-Thor! Que demonios pasa!? Que fue lo de hace rato!? Thor!? Te vas a casar!... me vas a abandonar!?

-Claro que no Loki! Jamás te voy a abandonar! No lo permitiré! No tengo idea como pudieron hacer eso sin mi consentimiento!

-Thor! De seguro fue esa per… esa mortal! Porqué no me crees!?

Thor dudó por un instante lo que decía Loki, pues eran muchas coincidencias y no podía entender que a sus padres se les hubiera ocurrido la idea de la boda, pero en ese momento Thor salió de todos sus pensamiento al oír otra explosión, en seguida entraron a la torre y unos segundos después de ellos entraron los vengadores, todos preparados para la batalla.

En cuando entraron a la habitación divisaron unos cuantos gigantes de hielo y al final uno traía el cetro y otro portaba en sus manos el cofre de los viejos inviernos, que era originario de Jötunheimr y poseía un gran poder al igual, en ese momento a Thor no le quedó la menos duda que habían ido a Asgard por el cofre, ayudándose del poder del cetro.

En seguida los gigantes se comenzaron a lanzar contra los vengadores.

Natasha sacó sus pistolas y disparaba atinándoles justo entre ceja y ceja, y los pocos que se le lograban acercar los mandaba lejos de unas fuertes patadas, Clint por otro lado con sus flechas les atinaba justo en la cien o en la nuca, y con esto los derribaba de un solo golpe.

Steve se cubría de los golpes con su escudo y de unos golpes les rompía toda la cara, mientras que Tony con su grande y pesado traje propiciaba unos golpes impresionantes.

Bruce se mantuvo atrás por unos momentos, no quería convertirse porque no sabía como reaccionaria en ese planeta y no quería causar desastres, solo lo haría en caso de ser muy necesario.

Thor enseguida corrió derribando y tacleando a los gigantes que se interpusieran en su camino, su objetivo era el portador del cetro y del cofre, cuando Thor estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, el gigante que portaba el cetro abrió un portal, que claramente se veía del otro lado y este lugar era Jötunheimr, planeaban huir pero Thor se abalanzó contra ellos, pero la magia del portal comenzó a jalarlo dentro de el.

Tony enseguida divisó la escena y aceleró con sus propulsores llegando en un instante con Thor, lo tomó por los hombros y trató de sacarlo del portal, pero fue imposible, la atracción era tan grande que el portal los tragó a los dos junto con los gigantes y enseguida se cerró.

Steve y Loki enseguida fueron los que abrieron los ojos como platos y en seguida corrieron al lugar donde estaba el portal, pero ya no había nada, Steve enseguida grito con tono de desesperación

-Tony! Tony!

Loki se quedó un momento con la mirada perdida y una cara inmensa de preocupación.

Enseguida el rubio tomó por los hombros al moreno y agitándolo le preguntó

-A donde lleva eso!? A donde!?

-Lleva… a Jötunheimr…

-Que!? Que demonios es eso!?

-Es un planeta… donde yo vengo…

-Pues vamos por ellos! Ya!

-No es tan fácil maldita sea! Si no te sabes mover allí estas muerto!

A Steve se le entrecorto la voz y soltó un quejido

-Que!?... dijiste que eres de allí! Tu conoces no!? Llévanos!

-Odín no va a dejar que salga tan fácil de aquí!

-Oh! Vamos demonios, prefieres darte por vencido!? Si no hacemos algo Tony y Thor van a morir!

Loki se quedó pasmado y el solo hecho de pensar que su querido hermano podría morir hacía que su piel se erizara y un sentimiento frío le recorriera todo el cuerpo, mientras empalidecía, y con una voz débil le dijo a Steve

-Vamos…

En seguida el rubio tomó al prisionero por el brazo y lo jaló hacia la entrada, enseguida Natasha se interpuso en el camino de ambos

-Espera, espera Steve! No podemos tomar decisiones por nosotros mismos, no es nuestro planeta, y no puedes sacar un prisionera así de buenas a primeras…

-Pero Natasha!...

-Lo menos que podemos hacer es pedirle permiso al rey…

Steve lanzó una mueca de disgusto y asintió con la cabeza. Todos los vengadores y Loki entraron a la sala principal con rapidez, Natasha se acercó al trono y comenzó diciéndole al rey de Asgard

-Su señor… al parecer los gigantes han venido a Asgard por un cofre…

Loki enseguida dijo

-El cofre de los viejos inviernos…

Natasha asintió y prosiguió

-También tienen el cetro con el poder del Tesseracto, luchamos con algunos pero al parecer su objetivo no era pelear, ya que lograron escapar a su planeta por medio de un portal, pero con ellos arrastraron a su hijo Thor y a uno de nuestros compañeros…

-Que?...se los llevaron a Jötunheimr…?

-Señor… solicitamos permiso para ir allá…

-Pero Jötunheimr es….

Enseguida Loki dio unos pasos hacia adelante y titubeó un poco antes de hablar, para después suspirar y decir con voz firme

-Odín…solicito permiso para ir a Jötunheimr y guiarlos por el camino…

Odín se sorprendió por un momento ante la requisición de Loki y luego con voz severa dijo

-Lo siento, no puedo concederte eso, y menos dejar que guíes a alguien Loki, no después de todo lo que has hecho

-Pero solo yo conozco bien los caminos de Jötunheimr!

-Lo siento, he dicho no

Loki apretó sus puños y bajó la mirada, hizo una mueca de disgusto y tenía que tragarse por completo su orgullo, si no lograba esto, sabía que Thor moriría y eso no estaba para nada en sus planes, el moreno dio un suspiro y poco a poco se hincó frente a Odín, lo cual dejó al rey y a todos en el lugar boquiabiertos, y con una voz débil y sincera le dijo

-Por favor… yo conozco muy bien los caminos de Jötunheimr y si no los guio… Thor y su compañero morirán…

Odín lo pensó durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, realmente lo estaba dudando y con la cabeza negaba, en ese momento Steve corrió a lado de Loki y se arrodilló frente al rey diciéndole

-Por favor su majestad… deje que yo cuide del prisionero como a mi vida… pero concédanos la oportunidad de salvar a su hijo y a nuestro compañero… por favor….

Odín se paró enseguida de su trono y se acercó a ellos

-Esta bien… Loki se te permite ir a Jötunheimr a guiarlos… no se que trames porque tu nunca salvarías a Thor, pero te advierto que iras con una guardia inmensa y no tendrás que acatar cualquier orden, en caso contrario se tomaran medidas drásticas contra ti…

Loki asintió con la cabeza y aún tenía la mirada hacia abajo, en seguida Odín hizo una seña y entró un grupo de guerreros

-Ustedes acompañaran a estos humanos en su viaje, e irán custodiando a Loki…

Los guerreros dijeron "si señor" al unísono y le rindieron reverencia.

En ese momento Jane entró a la sala y fue a lado de Odín y con su típica voz inocente le rogó al rey de Asgard poder ir con ellos, el trató de negarse excusando que era peligroso, pero la mortal logró convercerlo, cuando Odín dio el sí Loki frunció a mas no poder el ceño y cuando se disponía a decir algo Steve lo detuvo y severamente le susurró

-No lo arruines ahora!

Loki se quedó callado y dio la media vuelta, trataba de contener todos sus impulsos de matar a esa mujer, enseguida uno de los guardias se acercó al moreno y con mala gana quitó sus esposas, pero todo el tiempo mirándolo severamente. Odín enseguida los guio hacia el Bifrost, que lo habían arreglado por completo. En la entrada del Bifrost se encontraban los vengadores, Loki, Jane y unos cuantos guardias de Asgard.

Odín dio la orden al cuidados del Bifrost para que abriera ese grande portal hacia el espacio

-Llévalos a Jötunheimr…

El guardia asintió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los mandó al planeta de hielo.

Jötunheimr era un planeta casi desértico, donde podían observar montañas y planicies totalmente de hielo, el clima y el aire congelaban al solo tacto y se podía oír el viento soplar en todo su esplendor. Todos cayeron en un lugar completamente plano y se podían ver cuarteaduras en todo el terreno, Loki enseguida dijo

-Cuidado de no pisar ninguna de esas… o estaremos perdidos…

Loki comenzó a echar una mirada al lugar y a ubicarse donde estaban exactamente, cuando miró hacía el sur a lo lejos logró divisar el castillo de hielo de los gigantes

-Estoy casi seguro que fueron ahí… no hay otro lugar donde pudieran ir…

Steve enseguida se apresuró por el camino que parecía que los llevaba, per enseguida el moreno lo detuvo y dijo

-No por allí… ese camino esta rodeado de gigantes y monstruos… es el camino principal, por lo que cualquier intruso lo tomaría para llegar y esta bastante custodiado…

-Entonces por donde?...

-Rodearemos…

Los guerreros de Asgard de miraron entre ellos dudando de las palabras del chico, pero de mala gana asintieron, les parecía lógico todo lo que decía.

Comenzaron a caminar, pero era muy difícil hacerlo debido al hielo inmenso que había debajo de los pies de todos, Loki parecía estar acostumbrado ya que se movía con facilidad.

Natasha ayudaba a Jane a caminar pero esta no paraba de quejarse de todo lo que podía en el camino, Loki trataba con todas sus ganas de ignorar a esta, pero le era casi imposible.

Caminaron alrededor de una hora hasta llegar a una gran abertura hacia el vacío, y del otro lado estaba el castillo, había una pequeña y delgada rampa de hielo que conectaba los dos extremos y era el único modo de cruzar, primero pasó Loki, seguido del capitán y de los demás vengadores, después iba Jane y atrás de ellos los guardias de Asgard.

Loki pasó con una increíble facilidad y enseguida estuvo del otro lado, mientras que todos iban relativamente a la mitad del vacío, el segundo en llegar fue Steve, Clint y Bruce pasaron unos segundos después. La científica iba con un temor increíble y cuando estaban a punto de llegar echó una mirada hacia abajo, no se podía ver el fondo de ese gran vacío, era un oscuridad que cubría todo, Jane se puso nerviosa y comenzó a flaquear, el hielo bajo sus pies estaba sumamente resbaloso y había que tener paso firme, en unos instante a la castaña se le resbaló el pie y se alcanzó a agarrar de Natasha que esta al instante se desniveló y las dos cayeron, pero al instante un guardia agarró por la mano a Natasha, Jane estaba colgando aferrada al pie de la pelirroja, pero el hielo comenzaba a quebrarse por el peso ejercido sobre una misma superficie.

La científica respiraba incontrolablemente y cada vez se aferraba mas y mas a Natasha.

Steve enseguida alarmado dijo

-Debemos ayudarlas!

Loki esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa y mordiéndose una uña contestó sarcásticamente

-Enserio?...

Steve frunció el ceño y cuando estaba a punto de subir de nuevo al paso de hielo el moreno le dijo

-Si subes allí, todos morirán no aguantara un peso mas…

Clint desesperado miraba y veía la manera de ayudarlas, pero parecía que por donde vieras se quebraría.

El guardia que traía a las chicas las comenzó a subir, pero esto implicó que el hielo se quebrara mas y mas, cuando las tenía casi arriba el paso de hielo se quebró por completo, haciendo que se cayera en mil pedazos, el guardia reaccionó rápidamente y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó a las dos mujeres del otro lado, pero tuvo como consecuencia que el y todos los guardias de Asgard cayeran al vacío. Enseguida Clint levantó a Natasha

-Estas bien?

Natasha se agarró la cabeza y con un esbozó un quejido

-Si… estoy bien..

Steve en seguida fue a levantar a Jane, en ese momento Loki frunció el ceño y su expresión era de molestia total, con un tono de disgusto dijo

-Porque demonios los guardias de Asgard darían la vida por…

Loki volteó a ver a Natasha que lo miraba de una manera furiosa, entonces el moreno dirigió la mirada hacia Jane y viéndola de arriba abajo continuó su frase

-Por esta!...

Jane puso enseguida cara de indignación y escondiéndose atrás de Steve, porque sin duda se había dado cuenta que Loki era un enemigo peligroso, le dijo

-Tal vez dan la vida por mi porque seré la esposa de Thor!...

Loki había empezado a caminar y frenó en seco, enseguida volteó con una expresión de furia y locura a la vez y camino hacia la mujer con la mano en alto, amenazando con golpearla, enseguida Steve le detuvo la mano al moreno y Natasha se acercó en seguida y amenazó a Loki

-Tal vez los guardias de Asgard no estén aquí, pero sigues estando bajo nuestra custodia aun!

La pelirroja volteó a ver a Jane y con tono represivo le dijo

-Y si tu quieres asegurar tu seguridad, mas te vale no estarte metiendo con el…

Loki se zafó enseguida de la mano de Steve y comenzó a caminar mas deprisa, todos le seguían el paso, hasta que llegaron a unos de los extremos del castillo, en ese momento Laufeyson frenó y volteó a ver a todos

-De aquí en adelante no podemos ir todos, si nuestra prioridad es rescatarlos, debemos entrar máximo dos para ser discretos y no ser descubiertos antes de tiempo…

Natasha, Bruce y Clint lanzaron una expresión de disgusto, pero en seguida Steve les comentó

-Esta bien… yo iré con el, nosotros vamos por Thor y Tony… yo me hare cargo…

-Pero Steve!...

-Esta bien Natasha… yo puedo…Ustedes vayan buscando la ubicación del cetro y del cofre, supongo que estará custodiada por un ejercito bastante grande… así que no ataquen, notifícame por os auriculares y haremos una estrategia…

Natasha asintió y así Steve y Loki se fueron por el camino de la derecha y Natasha, Clint, Bruce y Jane tomaron el de la izquierda. Pero ninguno sabía a lo que se enfrentaban al entrar a ese castillo.

El Capitán y el Dios del engaño seguían su camino por los angostos pasillos de hielo del castillo, mientras corrían, Steve divisó unos cuantos guardias que Loki no había visto, así que antes que el moreno siguiera corriendo y los descubrieras Steve lo jaló rápidamente atrás de un columna de solido hielo, Loki frunció el ceño, no tenía idea de porque había echo eso y comenzó a reclamarle

-Oye idiota! Cual es tu…

Enseguida Steve cubrió la boca del moreno

-Shhh…

Por el pasillo caminaron una fila inmensa de gigantes de hielo que se apresuraban hacia la salida, Steve y Loki los siguieron con la mirada hasta que todos y cada uno de ellos desaparecieran de su vista.

Enseguida Steve analizó el terreno y cuando consideró que estaba libre de amenaza, quitó la mano de la boca de Loki y cuando se disponía a salir de la estrecha columna su miembro rozó sin querer la parte trasera del moreno, los dos se exaltaron en seguida y Loki sonrojado totalmente comenzó a reclamarle furiosamente a Steve haciendo que su voz resonara en un agudo eco por la sparaedes del castillo

-Eres un maldito pervertido! Te voy a matar!

Steve puso sus dos manos al frente en señal que se calmara y tratando de controlar su tono de voz le dijo sutilmente

-Cálmate Loki, no fue adrede, shhh baja la voz, si sigues gritando así es como hacer un maldito acto suicida… solo baja la voz…

-Que!? Que baje la voz? Tu eres el maldito pervertido! Juro que me tocas de nuevo y te mato! Justo como esa vez!... y ahora! Y…!

Steve se sorprendió y frunció el ceño para hacer una expresión y luego contestarle a Loki

-Uouououo…. Espera! Esa vez!? Quien demonios fue el que se disfrazó de Tony?

-Yo que iba a saber que USTEDES…!

-Además quien maldita sea sugirió que!... tu sabes que!... me hacía "eso" y después de iba por unos "archivos"

Loki esbozó un gesto de indignación total, puso su mano en su pecho y con una voz completamente diva le contestó

-Como te atreves!...

Los dos chicos se quedaron mirando furiosamente a los ojos por unos segundos, hasta que la mismo tiempo abrieron los ojos como platos y el rubio fue el primero en decir

-Que carajos estamos haciendo!?

-Pueden estar muriendo ahora!...

Los dos retomaron en seguida su camino y sin detenerse el Capitán preguntó

-Donde llevan a los prisioneros?

-Los llevan a un calabozo al final del castillo, estuve muy poco tiempo aquí… y no se como funcione su dinámica, pero podemos intentarlo…

Los dos siguieron corriendo por unos minutos hasta que toparon con pared y en uno de los extremos había una reja y adentro de ella unas oscuras escaleras, Loki enseguida señaló ese lugar y acercándose de sus manos esbozó unas flamas verdes que acercó a los barrotes congelados

-Tal vez pueda abrirla con…

Enseguida sin que Loki pudiera acabar su frase, Steve lanzó una tremenda patada a la reja que hizo que los barrotes volaran en pedazos, Loki se quedó ahí hincado con su flama por unos segundos y con cara sorpresiva dijo

-O no….

El moreno se paró en seguida y comenzaron a bajar lo mas rápido posible, al llegar al final de las escaleras, de sus manos Loki sacó de nuevo esa flama brillante para alumbrarlos en el camino, en las celdas había especies diferentes de muchos planetas, algunos irreconocibles, la mayoría de ellos estaban muertos debido a las inmensas temperaturas del lugar y por lo cual estaban completamente congelados, Steve tragó saliva muy notoriamente y sus dientes tiritaban de frío, Loki no sentía ni una pizca de frío, su cuerpo aunque no estuvo por años allí estaba completamente adaptado ese lugar.

Enseguida Loki entrecerró los ojos para enfocar bien la imagen en una celda, y la señaló rápidamente

-Allí Steve! Rómpela!

El rubio corrió hacia el lugar indicado y propició una pada que dobló los barrotes, cuando se disponía a dar la siguiente Loki lanzó un poder contra la reja haciéndola volar en pedazos, el rubio lo miró rápidamente sorprendido y el moreno se encogió de hombros

-Es mejor la fuerza bruta eh?...

Los dos entraron en seguida, era una celda angosta a los lados pero profunda, sus paredes eran completamente grises y el suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo, las paredes tenían picos hechos de hielo y del techo también colgaban esos filosos cristales, entre la gran oscuridad de la celda lograron divisar con la luz verde de Loki lo que parecía ser Thor y Tony, enseguida Steve corrió pero el hielo debajo de sus pies hizo que se resbalara y cayera al suelo derrapándose hasta el final de la celda, la pared lo detuvo ocasionándole un gran golpe, pero al rubio no le importo, cuando logró enfocar bien vio a Tony aún con el traje de Iron Man puesto, estaba recargado en la pared pero estaba adherido a ella con grandes fragmentos de hielo y las luces del traje estaban completamente apagadas.

Enseguida Steve con sus manos arrancó el hielo que pegaban a Tony a la pared, hiriéndose las manos y haciendo que sangraran, una vez que separó el cuerpo del castaño de la pared lo recostó y abrió su mascara delicadamente, Tony estaba completamente pálido y sus labios morados, Steve enseguida se aferró del cuerpo de Stark y con sus dedos suavemente toco su helada cara, y dando un suave beso en sus labios susurró

-Tony… Tony… por favor mirame… Tony…

Steve volvió a colocar sus labios sobre los de Tony y el rubio sintió como le devolvían el beso unos cansados labios, pero automáticamente Steve sonrió, Tony con una débil voz le dijo

-Llegas tarde…

-Lo siento…

Steve abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Tony para brindarle calor.

Del otro lado de la celda Loki se había apresurado hacia Thor, este yacía en una de las esquinas y tenía un color pálido en la piel y los labios morados al igual, pero claramente resistía mucho mas que un mortal y no estaba en tan malas condiciones como Tony, enseguida cuando el moreno se aproximó al rubio, este abrió los ojos y con sorpresa le dijo

-Loki!... que haces aquí…? Como…?

-Cállate idiota…. No hables…

Loki prendió un cálido fuego de sus manos y lo acercó al rubio para calentarlo un poco, derritiendo el hielo que tenía pegado al cuerpo, el rubio sin créelo le dijo

-Como es que Odín te dejó salir hermano?

-….Larga historia…

Thor sonrió y atrajo por el cuello a Loki hasta darle un apasionado beso, Loki con su mano libre se apoyó en el hombro de Thor y siguió besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana, los dos tuvieron que separase por un instante para recuperar el aliento, pero una vez echo esto volvieron a juntar sus labios, sin dejar de besarlo Thor le dijo

-Mnhh… como un castillo puede tener temperaturas mas bajas que allá afuera…?

-Mnhhh es para que se mueran aquí… idiota… Nmhh…

Enseguida los cuatro se pusieron de pie con algunas dificultades, pero una vez estables Steve miró a Thor y le preguntó

-Que pasó con el cetro y el cofre?...

-Aún esta en su poder, cuando venimos aquí fue imposible ganar… es todo un planeta contra nosotros, es casi imposible el ganar, tan pocos contra todos ellos, si tan solo tuviéramos el cetro y el Tesseracto no pensarían en meterse con Asgard de nuevo…

-Entonces podríamos tratar de recuperar el cetro y el cofre sin luchar

-Podríamos, pero es imposible eso… esta custodiado y darían el aviso… estaríamos perdidos

En ese momento Steve recibió una transmisión de Natasha mediante el auricular

-Me copias? Steve?

-Natasha! Que pasa? Encontraron eso?

-Si, esta en la parte de hasta arriba del lugar, esta custodiado por bastantes gigantes…

-Bien, esperen allí, vamos enseguida

Los cuatro salieron inmediatamente de la celda, el traje de Tony comenzaba a responder correctamente de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Clint observaba los movimientos de los gigantes a cada paso, había creado en su mente un mapa mental y la monotonía de sus movimientos, enseguida le dijo a Natasha

-Cuando la guardia de esos 4 gigantes camine hacia la derecha y la guardia posterior q la izquierda, la guardia lateral se mueve hacia enfrente lo que hace que quede libre un franco y sea fácil el acceso sin toparse con ningún gigante, el plan es tomar el cetro y el cofre y con esto no tendrán ningún poder cierto?

Natasha se sorprendió un poco, parecía que Clint lo tenía todo bien planeado y le dijo

-Si es correcto… pero no debemos esperar a que lleguen?

-Si lo hacemos, tal vez cambien su rutina y no habrá tiempo, les daremos tiempo en lo que agarramos los objetos y una vez que lleguen saldremos por aquellos cristales al fondo del castillo

-Correcto… yo voy

-No Natasha, yo iré

-Clint, si hay problemas tu eres el único que puede defendernos a distancia

-Pero tu si vienen por atrás tu fuerte es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Enseguida Bruce suspiró

-Voy yo…

-Pero doctor!...

-No, esta bien, no me pueden hacer enojar allá abajo, si hay problemas ustedes me defenderán desde arriba no?

Enseguida esperaron unos 5 minutos a la posición exacta que Clint había dado y cuando estuvo justo allí Bruce se lanzó por el barandal hacia el espacio libre hasta la custodia del cetro y del cofre, mientras corría hacia ellos los gigantes se percataron de ello, pero debido a su posición tuvo todo el camino libre. Bruce llegó rápidamente y tomó el cetro y el cofre, cuando volteó tenía todo un ejercito delante de el, pero en un instante Natasha saltó y comenzó a dispararles abriéndose camino hasta Bruce.

Clint tomó a Jane en sus hombros y saltó del barandal lanzando sus flechas contra los gigantes, atinándoles justo en la cabeza y haciendo que cayeran.

Enseguida los tres llegaron a donde estaba Bruce, pero un ejercito furioso de gigantes los había rodeado, Natasha le dijo algo nerviosa a ojo de halcón

-Pensé que dijiste que se detendrían por tener en nuestro poder el cetro…

-Eso mismo lo pensé yo… pero es todo un planeta contra nosotros…

Enseguida la pelirroja divisó arriba en el barandal a los cuatro chicos que iban llegando, con una gesto discreto les indicó que abrieran paso.

Steve enseguida volteó y les dijo

-Bien, tienen las cosas, el plan es…

-El plan es atacar!

Y así Tony se lanzó por el barandal propiciando golpes directo en la cara de los gigantes, Steve frunció el ceño y se lanzó para atacar, lo cual Loki y Thor le siguieron.

En unos pocos minutos todos se dieron cuenta que la batalla era imposible, ya que seguían llegando y llegando refuerzos. El Tesseracto y el cofre pasaron a manos de Natasha y Bruce en un instante se convirtió en el increíble Hulk, que comenzó a derribar por montones a los enemigos.

Thor agarró una columna de hielo bajo sus enormes y fuertes manos y la lanzó contra el cristal de la parte trasera de la habitación del castillo, haciendo que esta volara en mil pedazos, enseguida los vengadores corrieron hacia ella y sin dudarlo saltaron, si se quedaban allí cosas fatales pasarían con ellos.

Todos resbalaron por una pendiente de hielo, mientras resbalaban el aire helado quemaba sus cuerpos con la velocidad que llevaban y era imposible frenar poco a poco, todos cayeron de golpe en distintos lados, quebrando un poco el hielo del terreno, pero finalmente estaban fuera del palacio. Hulk había quebrado bastante el hielo y comenzaba a caerse en pequeños pedazos, en seguida se levantó y esbozó un gran rugido. Seguido de el, Natasha se levantó rápido y cargó enseguida sus pistolas, Clint ayudó a parar a Jane y esta esbozó un fuerte quejido.

Tony volaba gracias a sus propulsores y en sus brazos traía a Steve, todos lo miraron furiosamente y el irónicamente dijo

-Que…? Solo podía salvar a uno…

Steve aferró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tony y besó por encima de la mascara los labios del castaño esbozando una sonrisa.

Thor corrió torpemente hacia Loki y con una sola mano lo levantó y le sacudió el hielo de su ropa

-Hermano estas bien!?

Loki suspiró y con un tono disgustado le dijo

-Si Thor, estoy bien… ya no soy un niño, podrías dejar de preocupare de esa manera?

Thor sonrió y tomó la cara de Loki entre sus manos y le plantó un profundo beso. En ese momento el semblante de la castaña cambió a furia total y caminó torpemente hasta donde estaban ellos pero antes de llegar el hielo hizo que se resbalara y cayera, se intentó parar pero no tuvo éxito entonces decidió hablar desde allí, no espero ni un segundo mas para comenzar sus duros reproches con una voz tan aguda y chillante que lastimaba al oírla

-NO! COMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO!? YO VOY A SER TU ESPOSA! COMO LO BESAS!? A TU HERMANO!? ES DESAGRADABLE THOR! COMO!? A EL ES A QUIEN "AMAS"?

Antes de que pudiera la mujer seguir reclamando Steve frunció el ceño y mientras bajaban el y Tony a tierra firme, el rubio dijo

-Señorita, disculpe… pero acaso piensa ir y contarle a la reina Frigaa acerca de todo esto, como lo hizo al darle la idea de que hagan la boda y manden a Loki lejos? Porque estaba segura que eso era lo que quería su hijo…

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la declaración de Steve y en seguida Tony le dio una palmada en la espalda

-Steve!...

-Que…? Es la verdad…. Me había molestado un poco….

-Esa era mi frase….

Thor cambió su expresión por una de total enojo y dando grandes zancadas hacia Jane la tomó por el brazo y la paró bruscamente

-Es cierto que tu le metiste esa idea a mis padres!?

Jane quiso hacerse la victima de nuevo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Thor! Pensé que solo estabas confundido… es que yo te amo y quiero verte feliz!...

Thor frunció el ceño y la soltó bruscamente haciendo que volviera a caer en el hielo

-Si quieres verme feliz, aléjate de mi para siempre

Loki estaba de brazos cruzados y sin duda su cara no podía ocultar la inmensa felicidad que tenía en ese momento, todos guardaron silencio por unos segundos hasta que un inmenso estruendo los hizo volver en sí, un montón de guardias salían del castillo armados listos para la batalla.

Hulk tomó a Jane y la lanzó contra una piedra alta para que estuviera a salvo, y comenzó a aplastar a los gigantes, sus cabezas explotaban con cada manotazo de Hulk haciendo que su sangre volara por el lugar y se esparciera en el hielo, para después desmembrarlos con su enorme fuerza, algunos intentaban seguir peleando sin miembros pero morían casi al instante desangrados.

Mientras tanto Natasha lanzaba patadas y lograba darle a algunos, en la cabeza o en abdomen, y con sus manos disparaba, uno de ellos intento detener su pistola con la boca, pero ella jaló del gatillo volando en cientos de pedazos su cráneo, Clint por otro lado le cubría la espalda atinando entre ceja y ceja con sus flechas, que atravesaban por completos a los gigantes.

Thor giraba su martillo causando un gran alborote en el aire y cada gigante que se acercaba salía masacrado y caía muerto sobre el hielo, al mismo tiempo que del cielo caían unos rayos que los pulverizaba en segundos. Loki a lado de el creaba muchas copias de el mismo y cada una lanzaba poderes contra ellos quemándolos en segundos, mientras que con un pico de hielo que había agarrado de una montaña se lo clavaba en el ojo a un gigante, en seguida miró a Thor y con un tono orgulloso le dijo

-Que quede claro que peleo para defenderme… no por su estúpido grupo…

Thor sonrió y siguió propiciando palizas extremas.

Mientras tanto Tony se impulsaba con los propulsores y se llevaba con el a unos cuantos gigantes y los estrellaba contra unos filosos picos de hielo atravesando todo su cuerpo y haciendo que los chorros de sangre se esparcieran, uno de los gigantes quedo medio vivo esbozando un quejido y maldiciéndolo, Tony frunció el ceño dentro de la mascara y estrelló la cabeza del gigante contra un pico haciendo que se partiera a la mitad.

Steve se cubría con su escudo de los golpes y con este mismo los empujaba y con sus grandes puños hacía retumbar sus cabezas, para una vez en el suelo acabarlos pisándoles las cabezas, a lo lejos divisó a Tony luchando contra unos gigantes de hielo en una de las cuevas, pero su mirada se centró en la estructura del lugar, por los golpes el lugar se estaba desmoronando completamente y los fragmentos filosos d hielo del techo se estaban aflojando, en seguida el rubio comenzó a correr hacia el lugar

-Tony sal de allí!

-Espera! Solo acabo con estos malditos fenómenos y ya!...

-Cuidado!

Tony mandó a volar a uno de los gigantes y este azotó con tal fuerza contra la cueva que hizo que el hielo y esta se comenzaran a derrumbar violentamente

Steve lanzó al castaño lejos y sobre el cayeron unos pesados fragmentos de hielo, enseguida Tony se aproximó lo mas rápido que pudo y comenzó a quitar los fragmentos de hielo bruscamente

-Steve!? STEVE!?

Logró sacar al rubio y lo alejo del lugar que todavía era un peligro, Steve tenía uno de los fragmentos clavados en el abdomen pero lo atravesaba completamente, el capitán escupió un poco de sangre y sonrió

-Esta vez no fuiste tu…

-Cállate idiota! Porque lo hiciste!?...

Tony enseguida con su mano trató de detener la hemorragia, pero no paraba de ver como llegaban mas y mas gigantes, la situación parecía estar perdida hasta que una luz en el cielo iluminó gran parte del lugar y junto con un gran rayo bajó Odín al gran terreno de hielo.

Thor enseguida corrió hacia el

-Padre!...

-Thor me alegra que estés bien! He venido por ustedes…

Odín miró a Natasha y vio que ella traía los artefactos y con voz satisfactoria le dijo

-Veo que lo consiguieron… podemos ir de vuelta

Uno de los gigantes intentó atacar a Odín por la espalda pero este le suministró un inmenso golpe que el solo caer al suelo lo abrió por completo, dividendo el terreno en dos, el gran vacío que se veía era una oscuridad total e inmediatamente de allí comenzaron a salir unos tentáculos que arrasaban todo lo que tocaban a su paso.

Loki esbozó una mirada de pánico y susurró

-Por eso… no quería que rompieran el suelo… las criaturas del inframundo son insaciables… y muy poderosas…

La abertura del hielo había llegado a orillas de la roca donde se encontraba Jane y Loki estaba cerca de ella al igual, desde arriba la castaña lo observaba con una furia inmensa, como jamás había sentido en su vida y se sentía completamente humillada y eso era suficiente para volverla completamente loca, en uno de sus arrebatos de furia desde la roca se lanzó contra Loki, este estaba completamente desprevenido por lo cuál solo sintió el golpe y no pudo hacer nada, su plan era tirarlo por el vacío pero la misma fuerza y velocidad hizo que los dos cayeran por el.

Ambos se quedaron colgando de una de las orillas del vacío, pero como era hielo comenzaban a resbalarse, Odín que era el que estaba mas cerca de ellos enseguida fue a auxiliarlos y tomó a cada uno por una de sus manos.

Cuando todos intentaban acercarse a ayudar, muchos gigantes les cerraron el paso, Thor estaba completamente desesperado viendo la situación.

Cuando Odín se disponía a subirlos, las criaturas del fondo apresaron con sus tentáculos los pies de ambos y comenzaron a jalarlos hacia las profundidades con sus enormes y brutales fuerzas, Odín trataba con todas sus fuerzas de dios subirlos a ambos pero era imposible, solo era posible salvar a uno.

Las fuerzas de gran dios de Odín estaban llegando a un límite, las criaturas del abismo podían ser sumamente poderosas y arrasaban con todo, Odín miró desesperadamente la fuerte decisión que tenía en sus manos, y viendo al chico de ojos verdes profundamente le susurró

-Loki… lo siento…

El moreno abrió sus ojos como platos y Odín comenzó a soltarlo lentamente, cuando tenía solo sus dedos agarrados, Thor desde atrás comenzó a correr hacia ellos pero era imposible llegar ya que los gigantes le cerraban el paso, pero empezó a gritarle a su venerado padre

-Padre no! Por favor! Te lo ruego! Salva a Loki!

Odín vio a Thor con gran desentendimiento y negaba con la cabeza en forma de que no entendía lo que estaba pasando allí, la castaña tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas y se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la mano de Odín, cuando Odín dio un gran respiro para tomar las fuerzas suficientes y soltar a Loki, el Dios rubio lanzó sus confesiones con la voz completamente quebradiza

-Padre no! Te lo ruego! Sin Loki yo no estaría vivo! El salvó mi vida!... Por favor padre! Yo… Yo definitivamente LO AMO!

Odín estaba completamente sorprendido y se quedó mirando desde lejos directamente a los ojos de su hijo, que en ellos se podía ver una sinceridad como ninguna otra, y lo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento, Odín lo meditó unos segundos y luego con una voz débil dijo

-Lo siento… haré lo que sea mejor para mi hijo… se que no te mereces esto, ni tu ni nadie, pero a veces se requieren grandes sacrificios… lo siento…

En ese momento el gran Dios Odín soltó la mano de la castaña, tomó fuertemente con sus dos manos a Loki, cuando Jane iba cayendo soltó un grito y alcanzó a aferrarse del pie de Loki, los tentáculos los jalaban cada vez con mas fuerza a los dos, Loki con gran desesperación comenzó a sacudir su pie y con un tono grotesco le decía

-Maldición! Suéltame!

Jane en seguida se aferró mas de el y entre sollozos le decía

-Por favor! Por favor! Perdóname! No me dejes morir!

Loki la miró con lastima y con un tono severo de voz le dijo

-Hay dos cosas que nunca hago, una…. permitir que una cualquiera como tu me intente quitar a Thor y mas a base de engaños a los dioses… y dos…. Perdonar.

Diciendo esto Loki azotó fuertemente su pie junto con la chica en la pared de hielo que daba hacia el abismo, haciendo que con el golpe la mujer se soltara con la cara sangrando y cayera, pero en el aire un tentáculo atravesó por el abdomen y saliendo por su espalda a Jane, la mujer con un último quejido escupió sangre y cayó costa abajo junto con los tentáculos.

Odín de inmediato subió a Loki con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el tentáculo que lo tenía preso desistiera y soltara al moreno.

Cuando Thor vio que su adorado hermano subió jadeante, dio un gran suspiro de alivio y se limpió una lagrima que escurría de sus ojos. En ese momento Odín lanzó un poder contra los gigantes, haciendo que muchos murieran al instante y abriendo paso a los vengadores hacia donde estaba el, y con una voz imponente les ordenó que se juntaran todos alrededor de el

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia Odín. Tony tomó en brazos a Steve y voló rápidamente hacia Odín. Natasha corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al punto requerido. Clint comenzó a correr pero un pedazo de hielo debajo de el quebró y atrapó su pie, el castaño trataba con todas sus fuerzas de sacarlo pero esto hacía que el hielo se empezara a abrir mas y los cristales alrededor del tobillo de Barton le habían hecho una profunda herida que sangraba mucho, en ese momento Bruce se había desconvertido ya, corrió a auxiliar a ojo de halcón, cuando llegó a su lado se postró frente a el y le dijo

-Aférrate a mi! Rápido

Clint rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Banner, y el doctor con sus manos comenzó a romper el hielo alrededor del tobillo de Clint, el hielo era sumamente pesado y filoso lo que hizo que las manos de Bruce comenzaran a sangrar, este soltaba pequeño quejidos pero con un fuerte grito logró tronar el hielo y liberar al agente Barton, enseguida se paró y lo llevó en brazos hasta el punto donde estaban todos.

Thor fue el ultimo en llegar, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar con todas su fuerzas a Loki, el moreno esbozó una pequeña sonrisa picara y le dijo

-No estabas llorando verdad…?

Thor no contestó y lo único que hizo fue dar un beso en la frente del moreno.

En un instante todos estaban rodeados por unos cientos de gigantes a punto de atacarlos, pero Odín rápidamente con sus grandes poderes los hizo regresar de inmediato a Asgard.

Todos aparecieron de inmediato en el cuarto donde se encontraba el guardan del Bifrost, enseguida Stark aferró el cuerpo de Steve contra el, el rubio estaba inconsciente debido a la perdida de sangre, era cierto que su cuerpo regeneraba cuatro veces mas rápido, pero había sido una herida brutal, que a un humano normal lo hubiera matado al instante

-Rápido! Demonios! Atiéndanlo!

Odín señalo una torre y rápidamente le dijo

-Esa es la torre de curaciones, es más factible que llegues más rápido

Tony sin pensarlo dos veces se elevó con el cuerpo de Steve y voló hasta allí, no se espero a buscar una entrada y rompiendo un gran ventanal entró a la torre, divisó varios Asgardianos que enseguida vieron la situación y alarmados comenzaron a moverse y traer las cosas necesarias.

Stark bajó a Steve en una de las camillas y enseguida esta se llenó de sangre, algunos fragmentos de hielo seguían dentro el capitán y le estaban causando hemorragias internas, enseguida Tony aventó su mascara y con sus manos tomó la cara de Steve, miró detenidamente su rostro, su piel pálida y esos labios blancos por la perdida de sangre que por las comisuras escurría un poco de ese liquido rojo y brillante, sus ojos completamente cerrados y con unas ojeras algo evidentes, y ese dorado cabello que tenía pequeños fragmentos de hielo. Enseguida los ojos de Tony se enrojecieron y con una voz entrecortada le susurraba al oído

-Steve… Steve por favor no me dejes… por favor…

Una imponente Asgardiana se postró a lado de la camilla y con tono desesperado le comentó al castaño

-Tenemos que llevárnoslo ya!

Tony respiró profundamente y le dio un suave y profundo beso en esos labios pálidos

-Te amo…

Enseguida se alejó un poco de la camilla y se lo llevaron enseguida, Stark se quedó mirando al vacío por unos momentos y sollozó discretamente.

Todos seguían en la sala de la puerta hacia el universo, Natasha dio un suspiro y estiró los dos objetos hacia Odín

-Creo que esto les pertenece…

Odín tomó con gusto el cetro y el cofre, y mirando a la pelirroja le preguntó

-Y donde se encuentra el Tesseracto?

-Aún en la tierra, no queríamos arriesgar el traerlo y perderlo de nuevo, queríamos estar seguros de poder recuperar el cetro para tener la seguridad que ningún poder superior o igual al cubo estuviera en manos enemigas, pero ya que esta todo a salvo aquí, supongo que el Tesseracto puede regresar con ustedes.

-Esta bien, todos ustedes son unos grandes mortales, fue muy importante su ayuda para Asgarad, serán recompensados, por el momento pueden ir a sus cuartos a descansar, y creo que uno de los suyos necesita atención medica.

Cuando todos se disponían a salir de la habitación, Odín enseguida dijo con un tono de voz algo serio

-Thor! Loki! Ustedes no, ustedes vienen conmigo

Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos con una cara de preocupación y de desorientación, bajaron la mirada unos segundos y después siguieron a Odín.

Bruce llevó a la torre medica a Clint y enseguida comenzaron a atender su tobillo, Natasha lucía muy cansada así que el doctor con suave voz le dijo

-Agente Romanoff, creo que debería ir a descansar, no te preocupes yo me quedare con Clint y lo llevaré a su habitación cuando este listo

-Esta seguro doctor?

-Completamente, hiciste muy buen trabajo, te mereces tu descanso

-Gracias… antes iré con Stark… quiero ver como esta Steve, nos vemos

Enseguida Natasha se encaminó hacia una sala donde logró divisar a Tony aún con su traje de iron Man recargado en la pared, con una mirada que parecía perdida, enseguida se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro

-Todo va a estar bien Stark…

Tony la miró con cara de pocas esperanzas y colocó su mano sobre su frente, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos y mordiendo su labio, respiro por un momento y aclaró su voz un poco

-Y si no…?

-Va a estar bien, no seas pesimista

-Si el se muere… yo… yo también

-Stark, no digas esas cosas…

Natasha tomó del brazo a Tony y lo jaló hasta uno de los sillones de la sala, y la pelirroja decidió esperar junto con Tony.

Mientras tanto en otra de las habitaciones habían acabado de vendarle el tobillo a Clint, en seguida la mujer Asgardiana que lo hizo dio una pequeña reverencia y salió del cuarto, Bruce estaba recargado en la pared y la habitación se quedó unos segundos en silencio, jamás habían estado más incomodos entre ellos mismo y más porque desde la fiesta de Stark no se había quedado a solas, de hecho ni siquiera se habían dirigido palabra alguna desde ese día.

Bruce intentó romper el silencio y con una voz incomoda le dijo

-Y… como esta… tu pie?

Clint lo miró rápidamente a los ojos pero enseguida se sonrojo y evadió su mirada clavándola en la pared y casi en un susurro le contestó

-Ah… bien… gracias… por lo de allá y acá… y todo

Banner suspiró y caminó hacia Clint, cuando llegó se sentó en la cama a lado de el

-Clint… tenemos que hablar… sobre aquello, ignorándolo no vamos a llegar a ningún lado…

-Oh si!... si, seguro…

Los dos se miraron directo a los ojos con algo de incomodidad y el gran silencio se hizo presente, cada uno esperaba que el otro comenzara. Clint hizo una mueca

-Deberíamos hablar…

-Si, si… deberíamos…

Hubo otro silencio incomodo, Bruce y Clint se dispusieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, ya que los dos chicos abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo, los dos se quedaron mirando por un segundo y al otro se estaban besando. Los dos hombres se abalanzaron al mismo tiempo para besarse, pero su beso comenzó brusca y apasionadamente, se estaban agasajando en la cama de la habitación, entre jadeos e intercambio de saliva, el doctor Banner tomó de la cintura a Clint

-Mnhhh así que…mnnnh es mejor que hablar…? Mnhh

-Mnhhh definitivamente…

Bruce atrajo las caderas del chico contra su cuerpo mientras seguían perdidos en un fugaz beso, Barton se aferró al cuello del doctor y sus manos se enredaban entre el cabello de este mismo, sus lenguas se entrelazaban de una manera impresionante explorando cada rincón de sus bocas y sus labios al tacto ardían como nunca lo habían sentido con otro beso.

Sin separar sus bocas Clint comenzó a desabrochar despacio la camisa de Banner, botón a botón e iba dejando ver poco a poco el pecho del doctor, el agente pasó su mano sensualmente por todo el pecho del doctor, para luego subir hasta su cuello.

Bruce Banner desabrochó el pantalón de Clint y una vez hecho esto, metió su mano dentro del pantalón y comenzó a frotar el miembro del castaño con rapidez pero sutileza a la vez, hizo esto durante unos minutos mientras Clint soltaba pequeños y bajos gemidos de placer, el doctor sacó su mano mojada por el líquido pre- seminal que había expulsado el duro miembro de Barton.

Enseguida Bruce se deshizo del pantalón de Hawkeye y enseguida se desabrochó el mismo su bragueta, dejando salir un furioso y erecto pene que demandaba placer.

Con sus dos manos abrió las fuertes piernas de Clint y con un dedo comenzó a penetrarlo, para después seguir con dos y tres dedos, que metía y sacaba constantemente.

Cuando estuvo suficientemente lubricada la entrada del castaño, Bruce acercó su pene y primero dio unos pequeños golpecitos en la entrada del chico para después introducirlo despacio.

Enseguida Clint soltó un gemido ahogado y su mano se aferró a las sabanas de la cama, Bruce comenzó a meterlo más y más hasta que mas de la mitad del miembro estaba dentro, una vez que tenía esto comenzó a embestirlo lentamente y poco a poco este ritmo se fue haciendo más rápido, los dedos de los pies de Clint se crispaban antes cada embestida y con su mano ahogaba unos fuertes gemidos que querían salir, Banner en cada embestida metía su miembro lo más profundo que podía haciendo que su pubis chocara contra las caderas del chico.

Con una de sus manos el doctor comenzó a masturbar al chico y con su dedo pulgar masajeaba la cabeza del pene de Clint. En unos minutos los dos estaban a punto de llegar al orgasmo y segundos antes fue como si su mundo se detuviera y solo existieran ellos, el doctor se acercó y besó los suaves y carnosos labios de Barton y con ese fugaz beso los dos llegaron al clímax eyaculando al mismo tiempo, Barton vaciando su liquido sobre si mismo y el doctor en el interior del castaño un liquido caliente y potente. Los dos se quedaron jadeantes por un segundo y el doctor Banner sacó suavemente su miembro que aún estaba pegado a la entrada del chico por un delgado hilo de semen, una vez fuera de el cayó a su lado y esperaron a recuperar completamente la respiración.

Natasha y Tony estaban en la sala de espera, el tiempo parecía no avanzar allí, Tony estaba pálido y con una cara de preocupación que nunca Natasha había visto en el, la pelirroja con una voz amable le dijo

-Quieres algo de tomar?

-No…

-Tony… debes estar bien tu también…

Enseguida los dos vengadores comenzaron a ver mucha movilidad en la sala, Asgardianos médicos que iban y venían rápidamente, todos parecían entrar y salir de la habitación donde se encontraba Steve, enseguida Tony se paró rápidamente pero sus piernas parecían no responderle bien, por lo que se tambaleó un poco y con ayuda de la pared avanzó un poco.

Uno de los Asgardianos salió rápidamente de la sala y le dijo a una de las enfermeras

-Ve por alguien mas… no podemos hacer nada, no son de nuestro mundo

-Pero... Como es posible?...

-No lo se… el mortal no estaba bien, le transfundimos sangre y sacamos los cristales de él, y en eso parecía estar bien aunque necesitaba recuperación estricta como todo guerrero pero esto?… nadie se imagino que fuera a pasar…

Cuando Tony oyó esas palabras sintió una opresión inmensa en el pecho y la respiración se le fue, su vista se le nublo y tuvo que aferrarse de la pared para no caerse, tenía que jalar aire con la boca porque le era imposible respirar y unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando y en un total shock. En ese momento donde su mente estaba en negro con todos los recuerdos de Steve, el claramente oyó la voz del rubio a lo lejos, enseguida con lo que le quedaban de fuerzas comenzó a correr hacia la habitación, pero enseguida fue detenido por dos guardias de la Torre que le dijeron que estaba estrictamente prohibido pasar las salas de urgencias, Tony comenzó a forcejear con ellos pero no tenía las suficientes fuerzas, los comenzó a insultar y a golpear pero sin éxito, en ese momento Tony se preguntó si lo que había oído realmente fue real o solo su imaginación.

Tony se alejó de los guardias con desesperación, fue a uno de los ventanales inmensos de la sala y de una patada lo rompió, la torre era enorme y desde allí apenas y se podía ver las demás construcciones de Asgard, Tony miró al vacío y todo el viento pegaba fuertemente contra su cara, enseguida se despojó de su traje que estaba en malas condiciones, y dio un paso hacia enfrente subiendo el pequeño borde de la ventana, la mitad de sus pies estaban volando hacia el vacío y la otra estaba apoyada sobre el borde del ventanal, Natasha enseguida se alarmó y dio un paso hacia adelante y con una voz sumamente preocupada le gritó

-Stark! Tony Stark! Baja ahora mismo de allí! Que demonios estas pensando!?

Tony no contestó y tenía su mirada en el vacío, todos en la sala comenzaron a alarmarse y a murmurar entre ellos, enseguida la pelirroja intentó acercarse al castaño y este con su dedo índice la señaló y una lágrima escurría de sus ojos

-No te acerques Natasha…

-Pero Tony!...

-Yo no puedo sin el!...

En ese instante su voz se quebró y la pelirroja con una voz que intentaba tranquilizarlo aún más le decía

-No hagas estupideces Stark… por favor… te necesitamos…

El alboroto en la sala se hizo mas grande y todos se miraban entre sí confundidos por lo que estaba pasando, había asgardianos yendo y viniendo y de aquí para allá.

En la cabeza de Tony pasaban muchas cosas al instante y no podía aclarar bien sus ideas, su sentido común decía que no lo hiciera, pero su cuerpo parecía reaccionar diferente obligándolo a hacer ese tipo de cosas, era una adicción total que tenía hacia el rubio, que sentía totalmente que sin el, él también estaba muerto.

Stark suspiró fuertemente y lentamente puso un pie enfrente, el cuál quedaba volando totalmente.

Natasha cubrió sus ojos enseguida e hizo una expresión de dolor.

En ese momento todos soltaron un quejido de sorpresa, cuando Tony se había desequilibrado justo para caer, sintió un fuerte jalón por detrás que automáticamente lo hizo volver a caer dentro de la sala

-Que demonios estas haciendo!? Eres idiota!? Te piensas matar!?

El castaño se quedó boquiabierto y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, con una de sus manos tapó su boca y no podía esconder la sorpresa y la alegría que le causaba, en un quejido ahogado susurró

-Steve…

El rubio tenía una expresión que no entendía completamente nada y aún lo confundía más el estado en el que Tony se encontraba, enseguida lo abrazó fuertemente y lo trató de consolar sobando suavemente su espalda, Tony tenía la cara escondida en el pecho del rubio y se aferraba a el con una fuerza impresionante. Steve volteó a ver a Natasha desorientado y con un movimiento de cabeza quiso darle a entender a la pelirroja que le explicara que estaba pasando, ella se encogió de hombros, el Capitán tomó a Tony por los hombros y le dijo

-Tony… que pasa…? Porque estas así?

El castaño estaba sollozando y balbuceaba, tenía que tomar aire para hablar y sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, Steve se preocupó demasiado porque jamás había visto a su amante en ese estado, Tony tomó aliento y entre sollozos dijo

-Es que tu…tu… ellos dijeron que estabas bien… y que hicieron lo posible… y… y que no pensaron que fuera a pasar eso…y…y

Rogers esbozó una expresión de que no entendía que era lo que el castaño quería decir y con sus dedos limpió sus lágrimas, Tony tomó otro gran aliento y con una voz un poco mas calmada dijo

-Pensé que estabas muerto…

Steve abrazó al castaño con todas sus fuerzas poniendo una de sus manos en la cabeza de este

-Oh no Tony… no era eso… simplemente era que los Asgardianos estaban completamente sorprendidos de mi rápida recuperación debido a mi cuerpo… y no querían dejar salirme, demandaban que me quedara recuperándome pero no podía esperar para estar contigo…

Tony se separó un poco de el mirándolo directo a los ojos con cara sorpresiva

-Espera… ósea que… todo lo que decían de que no creían que hubiera pasado eso y que no se lo esperaban… solo era porque te recuperaste maravillosamente rápido!? Y nunca estuviste a punto de morir…?

Steve esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada y asintió

-Así es… en cuando sacaron eso de mí y recupere sangre… todo estuvo… bien…

Tony se puso una mano en la cara en señal de vergüenza, todos en la habitación estaban mirando la grande escena que había hecho el hombre de hierro y no les quitaban la mirada de encima, algunos susurraban cosas entre ellos que apenas podían oírse, el castaño suspiró y luego susurró para si mismo

-Stark… eres un idiota impulsivo

El Asgardiano que había estado hablando con la enfermera se acercó furioso a Tony y señaló el vitral completamente roto y con tono furioso le reclamó a Stark

-Sabes cuanto tiempo de antigüedad tenía eso!? Y ahora quien demonios lo va arreglar? Fue construido por dioses y…

Tony puso los ojos en blanco y le asentó una bofetada al Asgardiano mientras le reclamaba

-Y quien me hubiera revivido si me caía eh!? Aprende a dar bien los informes de los pacientes, casi haces que me muera, que MAL servicio, eh!? Que pasa si me hubiera matado! Eh!? Yq ue haces tu ahí divulgando cosas como si se hubieran muerto las personas!

El Asgardiano enfureció por la bofetada y con una seña llamó a seguridad, que se encaminó, enseguida Steve reaccionó y tomó de la mano al castaño arrastrándolo hacia afuera y forzando una sonrisa

-Oh… Am… muchas gracias por sus atenciones… ya nos vamos!, lo sentimos por lo de la ventana… y lo demás

Y diciendo eso Steve jaló a Tony fuera de la torre, corrieron sin detenerse hasta el gran castillo de Odín, donde se estaban hospedando todos los vengadores y no pararon de correr hasta llegar a su habitación, el rubio de un portazo cerró la puerta y miró a Tony que estaba jadeando de tanto correr y con un tono de reproche le dijo

-Tony! No se va a mundos extraños y se abofetea a sus habitantes!

El castaño hizo caso omiso y aún jadeante se aferró al pecho de Steve con un fervor impresionante, cerro sus ojos y con un suspiro dijo

-Me alegra tanto que este bien…. Capitán idiota…

Steve tomó la cara de Tony entre sus manos y lo miro directo a los ojos, esa mirada que expresaba todo y que ni siquiera las palabras eran suficientes para describir lo que irradiaban esos ojos

-Tony… no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso…

-Steve…

-No Tony!... no quiero ni imaginar si no hubiera llegado en ese preciso momento… Tony no…

-Pero Steve!...

-Prométemelo! Prométeme que jamás intentaras algo como eso de nuevo…

Tony se quedó callando unos instantes con la mirada en el suelo, el rubio acercó la frente del castaño contra la de el y cerrando los ojos, le dijo con un tono de voz suplicante

-Por favor prométemelo… yo no podría con eso… si te llega a pasar algo por mi culpa… Por favor…

Stark tomó con sus temblorosas manos el cuello del rubio, y aún con sus frentes pegadas, Tony el dijo

-Te lo prometo… pero con la condición que siempre estés a mi lado…si tu te vas yo…

El rubio puso suavemente su dedo índice en la boca de Tony callándolo

-Shhh… no pienses en eso… no va a ocurrir… siempre estaré contigo

Los dos chicos solo tuvieron que acercarse unos centímetros mas para fundir sus bocas en un fugaz beso, fue tan profundo e intenso como pocos, basto sentir sus lenguas, sus labios, su propia esencia de cada uno para saber que eran el uno para el otro, con la única persona que querían estar.

Sus labios se movían una y otra vez, recorriendo cada textura y lugar posible, y sus lenguas se movían con tanto fervor que podían casi recorrer hasta la garganta del otro.

Steve pasó lentamente su mano por la mejilla de Tony, para luego recorrer su cuello y acabar acariciando su oreja. Los dos chicos se tuvieron que separar un momento para tomar aliento, ya que llevaban bastante besándose, Tony tomó la mano de Steve que estaba por su oreja y atrayéndola hacia su boca le dio un cálido pero sexi beso.

Rogers tomó por la cintura al castaño y comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los sillones de la lujosísima habitación, una vez que llegaron aventó al castaño en el y luego se subió en Tony aprisionando sus muñecas con sus firmes dedos, Tony jadeó una vez y en un tono bajo le dijo

-Steve… estas lastimado…

-Lastimado…?

El rubio bajó la mano hasta el miembro de Tony y dio un ligero apretón que hizo gemir un poco a Stark, para luego esbozar una sonrisa y seguir su oración

-Quien esta lastimado…?

Tony atrajo la cara del Capitán hasta el y lo beso tiernamente, Steve se quitó la camisa que traía y dejó al descubierto su perfecto pecho, en el abdomen tenía una venda que cubría su herida pero eso no le importo para seguir su labor, el rubio comenzó a besar el cuello de Tony, sus besos cubrían cada rincón de su piel, para después subir hasta su oreja y mordisquear de forma sensual el lóbulo su oreja.

-Nhh… Steve

El rubio lamió la oreja del castaño y con una voz muy sensual le susurró

-Tony… Te amo…

Stark emitió un gemido y sonrojado se encontró con los ojos azules de su capitán que lo veían profundamente como si pudiera leer todo lo que pensaba llegando hasta lo mas profundo de el. Tony pasó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Steve y con una voz baja le dijo

-Yo también te amo…

Steve comenzó a cubrir de besos toda la cara de Tony, mientras con una de sus mano libres desabrochaba su pantalón, se inclinó un poco para adelante para tener mejor acceso del castaño, pero hizo demasiado esfuerzo por lo cuál hizo un gesto de dolor, Tony se dio cuenta enseguida

-Estas bien Steve?

-Si Tony… no te preocupes…

Tony se mordió el labio y enseguida tomó por los hombros a Steve y lo recostó sobre el sillón, haciéndolo que quedara boca arriba y se subió en el cuidando de no tocar su herida

-Steve… déjame que hoy lo haga todo yo…

El rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y con sus dedos pulgar e índice sobó la barbilla de su amante, enseguida Tony acercó sus labios al cuello del rubio y comenzó a lamerlo seximente dejando toda su saliva en el, la respiración caliente de Tony se sentía en todo el cuello de Steve y esto lo excitaba mucho, el castaño comenzó a bajar con su legua hasta llegar al perfecto y duro pecho de Steve y comenzó a besarlo frenéticamente, lamía sus pezones y los chupaba, dando pequeñas succiones se los metía a la boca.

El capitán mordía seductoramente sus propios labios para callar unos gemidos que querían salir de su boca, y con sus manos acariciaba los cabellos castaños de su amor.

Tony mientras lamía los pectorales de Steve bajó su mano hasta su propio miembro y se comenzó a masturbar, una y otra vez sus dedos se aferraban alrededor de su miembro, subía y bajaba, mas fácil resbalaba gracias al líquido pre-seminal que salía de el, una vez lo suficientemente erecto dejó de masturbarse pero su mano estaba totalmente mojada de su propio líquido pero aprovechó eso mismo para comenzar a masturbar ahora a Steve y que resbalara mas fácil.

El rubio comenzó a lanzar unos gemidos de placer y a jadear, el castaño bajo hasta los testículos de Steve y comenzó a lamerlos y besarlos pero con sus manos seguía masturbándolo y haciendo que se perdiera en ese mágico mundo de placer, su lengua de Stark bajó hasta la entrada del rubio y empezó a lamerla, con sus dedos la abrió un poco y metió su lengua lo mas profundo que pudo, para después introducir uno de sus dedos en el chico y buscar su debilidad, Tony metía y sacaba el dedo rápidamente hasta logró dar con su punto, el rubio soltó un fuerte gemido y eyaculó potentemente haciendo que se derramara en su abdomen y hasta cayó un poco en la cara de Tony, el castaño comenzó a tallar uno de sus ojos debido a que le había entrado un poco de semen.

Tony tomó las manos del capitán y las colocó en sus propias caderas, dio un pequeño impulso y el mismo se sentó sobre el duro miembro de Steve, la cara de Tony adoptó una expresión de lujuria y placer conforme bajaba sobre ese monstruoso miembro, Steve con sus manos lo ayudó e hizo que bajara de un sentón sobre todo el miembro haciendo que quedara completamente todo dentro de el, Stark colocó sus manos sobre los pectorales del rubio y empezó a menear sus caderas contra el pene de Rogers.

Steve aferró sus manos a las nalgas de Tony y con ellas impulsaba el cuerpo de Tony hacia su pubis, los dos comenzaron a jadear y a gemir, el pene de Tony en cada embestida golpeaba suavemente contra el abdomen del rubio.

-Ahh…Steve!...Ah!...

-Tony!...Nh!... me encantas!

Tony se abalanzó contra el rubio y mordisqueó los labios de Steve, para después recorrer con su lengua esos suaves labios, las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes y rápidas, hasta que los dos chicos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, el semen caliente y espeso de Steve comenzó a escurrirse por la comisura de la entrada de Tony, manchando el sillón y el muslo del castaño, mientras que el semen de Tony quedó en el abdomen y un poco en la venda de Steve, el espasmo de la eyaculación de ambos fue demasiado fuerte por lo que la herida de Steve se abrió un poco y manchó de sangre la venda, Tony enseguida cuando se dio cuenta de esto se alarmó y quitó suavemente la venda revisando la herida, el rubio sonrió y le dijo

-Amor… estoy bien…

Tony con su dedo índice tocó la herida donde se había abierto y dio un suave y rápido beso en ella, en sus labios se quedó un poco de sangre, a Steve le pareció de lo mas tierno y enseguida atrajo a Tony hacia el dándole un apasionado beso, con su lengua limpió todo rastro de sangre y semen que hubiera allí, agarró su cabeza del castaño y lo recostó sobre su pecho, los dos se quedaron un minuto en silencio y el rubio con una voz cálida le dijo

-Recuerdas…la primera vez?

-La primera vez…Oh si… eras un idiota…

Steve hizo una mueca de disgusto

-Pero si tu Tony… recuerdo como peleabas y decías que tu no le hacías a… que te la metieran o que no te gustaba el sabor del semen… y ahora lo pides a gritos amor… jajaja

Tony frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero de disgusto, después hundió su cara contra el pecho de Steve y cerró sus ojos, los dos chicos en unos pocos minutos estaban profundamente dormidos.

La sala era inmensa y lujosa, había un gran ventanal por el cual entraba un rayo fuerte de luz que daba directamente contra el suelo y hacia que en el mismo se reflejaran 4 sombras.

Odín estaba viendo a la ciudad a través del ventanal y tenía las manos atrás, Frigaa estaba a su lado pero ella observaba angustiada a sus dos hijos que estaban unos pasos atrás.

Los dos chicos se miraron un segundo entre ellos y luego dirigieron la mirada hacía Odín, en ese momento su padre se volteó quedando frente a los chicos, postró sus ojos en los ojos de cada uno de ellos y el rey tomó un gran suspiro para después decir con voz severa

-Porque…? Porque me hacen esto?...

Los dos dioses tenían la mirada en el suelo, parecía que los años de atrás cuando solo eran unos niños habían vuelto, cuando hacían travesuras y Odín los reñía en esa misma sala y ellos solo ponían la mirada en el suelo y se limitaban a oír todo el discurso se padre, para luego poner su cara de regaño, asentir y pedir disculpas. Frigaa puso su mano sobre su pecho, esa escena le traía muchos recuerdos y melancolía.

Ninguno de los dos dioses pudo emitir palabra alguna, Thor quiso decir algo pero simplemente balbuceó y volvió a cerrar la boca. Odín los miró con furia a los dos y con una de sus manos golpeó una de las mesas de la habitación partiéndola a la mitad y haciendo que todo el eco sonara por la habitación, esto hizo que los dos dioses se sobresaltaran por un instante

-PORQUE DEMONIOS HACEN ESTO!?... EN ESPECIAL THOR…TU!...PORQUE HACES TODO TAN DIFICIL? PRIMERO VIENES CON LOKI QUE HA CAUSADO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS, TODOS TE ADULAN POR ESO, LUEGO TE COMPROMETES Y A LA MERA HORA ME PIDES LLORANDO QUE SALVE A LOKI EN LUGAR DE A TU PROMETIDA…QUE PORQUE LO…LO…

Odín tomó un respiro y dijo entre dientes

-AMAS…? DE QUE SE TRATA ESTO!?

Frigga se sobresaltó un poco ante estas palabras, no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo Odín, Thor tomó un respiro y con una voz que quería tranquilizar le contestó a su padre

-Oh…padre tranquilízate por favor…escucha, si Loki no hubiera ido… yo estaría muerto… también nos ha ayudado con bastante información y con ello mismo pudimos recuperar el Tesseracto y todo…padre… por favor... merece ser perdonado

Loki le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad a su hermano y luego sus ojos se postraron en Odín, el rey estaba pensativo, puso una mano sobre su barbilla y comenzó a caminar hacia el vitral, postró su mirada en la bella ciudad de Asgard por unos segundos sin decir palabra alguna, estiró su mano y tomó una copa llena con el mas fino vino del planeta y comenzó a beberlo.

Frigga enseguida con voz preocupada como toda madre se preocupa por el futuro de sus hijos le dijo a Thor

-Pero hijo… tu boda…

Thor lanzó una mirada despreocupada hacia su madre y esbozó una enorme sonrisa, y con una voz completamente confiada le dijo

-Madre… no te preocupes por eso, me casare con Loki

Odín escupió de trancazo un poco del vino que había sorbido, su madre puso los ojos como platos y Loki lo veía literal con la boca abierta, nadie creía que Thor hubiera mencionado esas palabras.

Un ambiente muy raro se tornó en la habitación.

Un silencio incomodo de unos 2 minutos se torno en la habitación acompañado de unas caras sorpresivas que no cambiaban la expresión aunque pasaran los segundos, Thor tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Enseguida Frigaa se acercó algo dudosa hacia su hijo Thor y con su garganta aclaró su voz nerviosa y postró su mano en la frente del rubio

-Hijo… te sientes bien?

-Si madre absolutamente, porque?

-Hijo…Thor verás… los Asgardianos… no se suelen… mmm…casar con sus hermanos cariño….y usualmente… se casan con personas… del otro sexo… para poder procrear y tener descendencia

-Oh madre! Vamos somos dioses… encontraremos una manera de tener un hijo, verdad Loki? Serás una excelente madre!

Y diciendo esta ultima frase volteó a ver a Loki de una manera muy sonriente, el moreno en seguida se sobresaltó al igual que Frigaa y Odín al oír tan a la ligera esas palabras, Loki totalmente ruborizado se acercó y le propició un golpe en la cabeza y con tono de regaño le recriminó

-Idiota! Pero que estupideces dices!...

Odín cerro fuertemente los ojos tratando de procesar mejor todo y respiraba de una manera rápida, enseguida Frigaa lo tomó por el brazo y se dirigieron a la salida, mientras volteó a ver a su hijo rubio le decía

-Thor… por favor esperen aquí…. Tu padre y yo lo tenemos que hablar a solas…

-Oh esta bien madre…

Y así los dos padres salieron de la habitación. Loki le lanzaba una mirada de disgusto a Thor y este estaba bastante feliz a decir verdad, el moreno le comenzó a reprochar

-Estúpido! Como se te ocurre decir eso!?

-Oh pero hermano… es la verdad

-Y que con eso de tener hijos!? Eres idiota!?

-Oh sería hermoso tener un pequeño Loki y un pequeño Thor!

-Y una BODA!? Aquí!? A parte de que me odian es totalmente irracional!

-Yo hare que te dejen de odiar, por ti estoy vivo! Además … por todos los Dioses te imagino en tu vestido de novia y…

Loki frunció el ceño y se ruborizó y al instante se lanzó contra su hermano que lo tiró contra una mesa de un fino mármol haciendo que se rompiera en 2.

-Eres idiota!? Vestido de novia!? Estas retrasado!? Quien va a usar un maldito vestido! Voy a meterte ese vestido por…!

Thor enseguida tomó a Loki por las muñecas y giró con el haciendo que de una manera violenta se azotaran contra el sillón de la sala y con una voz seductora le dijo

-oh… así que hoy quieres hacerlo rudo y sucio…

-Idiota! Quien está hablando de sexo!? Tu!...

Thor lo calló con un beso apasionado que al instante mordió su labio con tal fuerza haciendo que sangrar y aferró a Loki contra su cuerpo y en un instante hizo que volvieran a rodar haciendo que Loki se azotara contra un buro de cristal rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Loki frunció el ceño y con sentido común hubiera parado ese "juego" pero era demasiado orgulloso y arqueando una ceja le dijo

-Así que quieres jugar rudo… he?

Loki aventó a Thor contra el sillón de enfrente tirándolo por completo y haciendo que el rubio cayera y con su cabeza rompiera el suelo, y con sus manos sacó el relleno de uno de los cojines del sillón, enseguida el moreno se subió en Thor y colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Thor apretándolo con mucha fuerza

-Vamos Thor… no querías jugar?...

Thor esbozó una ligera sonrisa picara y agarrando por las muñecas a su hermano lo azotó contra la pared del cuarto, haciendo que esta misma se cuartera, una vez allí, aprisionó a Loki contra la pared, tomó las dos muñecas del moreno con una de sus manos y con la otra de un gran tirón rasgó casi por completo la ropa de Loki.

El moreno se puso zafar del rubio y lo aventó con gran fuerza hasta el otro extremo de la habitación rompiendo unas magnificas esculturas talladas hace millones de años atrás, y enseguida antes que el rubio pudiera hacer algo Loki le lanzó unas llamas verdes que enseguida consumieron la mayor parte de la ropa de Thor pero le hicieron unas pequeñas aberturas en la piel haciendo que sangra un poco, el rubio esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa y con tono juguetón le dijo a su hermano

-Loki… Loki… has sido muy travieso… te voy a castigar…

Loki tenía una cara seria y enseguida en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa retadora, subió lentamente su mano y con el dedo índice le hizo la seña de que se acercara, los dos corrieron a la vez acercándose y una vez estando lo suficientemente cerca sus manos chocaron mutuamente, Thor lo jaló y lo estrelló contra el ventanal rompiéndolo en pedazos, pero alcanzó a agarrar a Loki por el brazo para que no cayera desde la torre y después lo azotó contra el sillón.

Algunos de los cristales cayeron sobre algunos Asgardianos hasta debajo de la torre, los cuales comenzaron a correr.

Thor tomó rápidamente su miembro erecto que salía por un costado de su ropa rota y de un trancazo lo introdujo en Loki haciendo que este soltara un fuerte y ahogado gemido de dolor y placer a la vez, su entrada sangró un poco de la primera embestida brutal, enseguida el moreno postró sus manos en la espalda de Thor y comenzó a rasguñarlo salvajemente de arriba hacia abajo dejando unas marcas que sangraban un poco, Thor comenzó a embestirlo fuertemente y Loki sacaba gemidos en cada movimiento, el moreno acercó su boca a los pectorales de Thor t le propició una fuerte mordida que hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño de dolor, y una gota de sangre comenzó a escurrir por la barbilla del moreno que aún tenía clavados los dientes en Thor.

El rubio enseguida con su mano tapó bruscamente la boca de Loki mientras lo embestía lo mas fuerte y profundo que podía.

En una de las embestidas los dos cayeron del sillón, volteándolo con ellos y rodaron hasta la pared, pero jamás sin separarse, Loki encajó sus uñas en la pared y rasguñó tan fuertemente esta que dejó descarapelada la pintura.

Thor tomó los muslos del moreno y lo cargó, para una vez tenerlo en sus brazos azotarlo contra un cuadro de la pared haciendo que este se partiera y cayera al suelo, el rubio acercó sus labios a los de Loki y los dos se besaron apasionadamente y mutuamente comenzaron a morderse, implícitamente estaban teniendo una batalla de a ver quien mordía mas fuerte, por las barbillas de los dioses comenzaron a correr unos pequeños chorros de sangre que cayeron hasta sus pechos.

Thor atrajo la cadera de Loki lo mas que pudo contra su pubis haciendo que la penetración fuera sumamente profunda, el moreno encajó sus uñas en el antebrazo de Thor y soltó un fuerte gemido de placer, Thor dio unos pasos atrás aun cargando y penetrando a Loki, pero sin darse cuenta del sillón tirado que estaba atrás de el se tropezó y los dos cayeron atrás del sillón, haciendo que un golpe hueco sonara por toda la habitación, el que recibió mas el golpe Loki que su espalda golpeó directo con el suelo, con una cara de enojo y excitación entre gemidos le dijo "idiota" y agarró una pesada lámpara del suelo y se la arrojó al rubio que alcanzó a desviar el golpe y la lámpara salió volando hasta el techo de la habitación pegando contra el candelabro y haciendo que este se desplomara directo al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Thor dio las ultimas embestidas y potentemente se vino dentro de Loki, este al sentir el cálido semen dentro de el eyaculó al mismo tiempo sobre su abdomen, Thor se acostó sobre Loki y los dos se quedaron jadeantes por un momento, Thor tomó la cara de Loki y le dio un suave beso en sus labios, el moreno lo contestó de igual forma, los dos chicos extrañamente dijeron al mismo tiempo "te amo" en un susurró, al oír esto mutuamente los dos rieron en voz baja.

En ese momento se oyó como la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Frigga y Odín entraron al mismo tiempo y se quedaron estupefactos al ver la habitación, de inmediato atrás del sillón salieron las dos cabeza de los chicos que en su cara no podía verse nada mas que asombro y vergüenza.

Odín estaba boquiabierto y Frigaa llevó su mano a su boca y no podía tener mas abiertos los ojos de la impresión.

Los dos chicos se voltearon a ver entre ellos con una cara de terror, el sillón tirado estaba cubriendo la mayor parte de sus cuerpos desnudos, pero claramente se daba entender que había pasado allí.

Thor titubeó y quiso decir algo pero sus palabras se arrastraban entre si, dio un gran respiro y extrañamente llegó un exceso de confianza en el y con una expresión completamente decidida dijo

-Bien! Esto es como una luna de miel antes de la boda! Si, si… esto hacen los amantes!

Loki llevó su mano hacia su cara y puso la típica expresión de "tienes que estar jodiendome"

Thor enseguida se paró de detrás del sillón y puso sus manos en su cintura y confiadamente iba a decir algo, enseguida Loki abrió los ojos como platos ya que el dios rubio estaba mostrando todo su "asunto" a sus padres y enseguida agarró un cojín y lo puso violentamente sobre las partes intimas de Thor

-Idiota! Cúbrete!...

Thor sostuvo el cojín cubriéndose sus partes y así camino hacia su padre con una sonrisa decidida pero ciertamente algo nervioso, Odín seguía literal con la boca abierta, el rubi al llegar enfrente de sus padres miró a Odín y le dijo

-Padre…

Odín titubeó y con un débil y sorprendido tono de voz le dijo a su hijo

-Tu…el….hace cuanto que…?

Thor lo miró algo incrédulo y se quedó callado.

-Si… tu y Loki… hace cuanto….

Odín con sus dos manos quiso interpretar lo que vendría siendo la seña de penetración, el rubio enseguida hizo una cara de entendimiento y dijo

-Oh! Eso!... pues… ha de ser como las penetración numero 60… 70 algo así, lo hacemos toooodoooo el tiempo.

En ese momento Loki frunció el ceño y agarró una estatua del suelo y se la lanzó al dios, que este ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para estirar la mano y agarrarla antes que lo golpeara, tenía excelentes reflejos.

Sus dos padres abrieron los ojos como platos y se miraron entre ellos, Thor sonrió y les preguntó

-Entonces… puedo…? Podemos?

Frigga enseguida titubeando dijo

-Bueno… hijo… yo…. Tu padre y yo hablamos y decidimos que… pues debían conocerse… mejor tu sabes… para casarse… pero… demonios!... no sabíamos que ustedes… ya…

-Eso quiere decir que si podemos casarnos!?

-Bueno yo no dije eso… pero…

-Oh si! Nos vamos a casar!

Thor hizo un movimiento con su puño en señal de alegría y de la emoción corrió hacia donde estaba Loki, pero en el camino su cojín se cayó dejando ver al aire todos sus encantos, sus padres cubrieron sus ojos para no tener que ver desnudo a su hijo, Thor tomó del brazo a Loki y lo arrastró hasta la entrada, el moreno trató de resistirse ya que estaba semidesnudo y con unas pocas tiras de ropa colgando, pero la fuerza del rubio fue más y lo arrastro hasta fuera de la habitación gritando por todo el pasillo "SI! NOS VAMOS A CASAR!"

Tony y Steve estaban admirando Asgard desde un ventanal en el Lobby del piso donde se encontraban, el rubio lo estaba abrazando por atrás y los dos tenían la mirada en esa bellísima ciudad, cuando de pronto oyeron cerca la voz de Thor gritando por todo el lugar, enseguida voltearon y Thor tiraba del moreno por todo el pasillo. Tony y Steve se sorprendieron al ver a Thor desnudo y a Loki semidesnudo, enseguida Stark les gritó

-Demonios! Ya se que es su casa… pero deberían vestirse!

Thor se acercó corriendo y se postró delante de ellos, Tony echó una rápida mirada al miembro de Thor solo por curiosidad y Steve frunció el ceño y enseguida le tapó los ojos con su mano.

Thor con gran entusiasmo les dijo

-Nos vamos a casar!

Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos y al unísono dijeron "QUE?" , Thor con una gran sonrisa repitió

-Nos vamos a casar!

Loki frunció el ceño y estaba totalmente ruborizado y susurraba

-Cállate idiota!...

En ese momento Thor se quedó pensando un minuto y sonrió

-Ya se! Porque no… ustedes se casan también!?

Tony quitó de inmediato la mano de Steve de sus ojos y los dos abrieron los ojos como platos y se quedaron mirando boquiabiertos al rubio, el castaño enseguida solo titubeó

-Que!?...

-Si! Porque no se casan también!... que dicen!?...

Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos y se quedaron con la boca entreabierta a punto de que unas palabras salieran de sus labios.

Antes de que alguno pudiera articular una palabra el dios rubio gritó

-Si! Habrá boda doble

Y con esto tomó a Loki por el brazo jalándolo hacia otro de los pasillos del fondo y desapareciendo al final de el, el castaño se quedó boquiabierto y gritó por furia en el lobby

-Dios imbécil! Quien accedió!?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna ya que los dioses ya se habían ido, Steve puso su mano en su cabeza y articuló con suave voz

-wow… nos vamos a casar

El castaño se ruborizo enseguida y tomó la mano el rubio y con un tono avergonzado le dijo

-Steve… cariño…? Este…. Usualmente los hombres no se casan…. Tu mas que nada debes saberlo debido a tu época…

-Tony eso es en la tierra, tal vez aquí, pues tu sabes… se pueda…

Stark se ruborizó aún más y puso una mano sobre su boca y con unas palabras que apenas pudieron oírse dijo

-Y…quien será la novia…?

Steve no pudo oírlo bien, pero una vez que captó la idea soltó una carcajada y tomó a Tony por la cara y le plantó un gran beso

-Eso que importa amor…

-Steve… cuando comenzamos a hablarnos tan… tan raramente… tu sabes… "amor"? "cariño"?

A Tony le recorrió un calambre por la espalda y tembló un poco, el rubio esbozó una sonrisa divertida y le contestó

-Desde que estamos comprometidos…jaja

-Sabias que eres un idiota?...

-No… tu me pones idiota…

El rubio se acercó y besó apasionadamente al castaño aferrándolo a su cuerpo por completo.

Thor y Loki entraron a una de las salas del castillo pero ya completamente vestidos, en la sala estaban los inseparables amigos de Thor, Hogun, Sif y Volstagg, los tres se sobresaltaron un poco al ver a los dioses pero enseguida se acercaron, Sif se acercó y abrazó con fervor a Thor y entusiasmada le dijo

-Thor! Nos alegramos tanto que estés bien! No te habíamos podido ver desde que llegaste

Loki le lanzó una mirada de incomodidad a la chica ya que esta estaba abrazando a su Thor e internamente el dios de las mentiras era muy celoso. La chica de inmediato sintió la mirada de Loki y miró a Thor desubicada, enseguida Volstagg habló

-Thor…. Que pasa?... porque…

Y diciendo esta frase volteó a ver a Loki, los tres no sabían que estaba pasando y porque el moreno estaba rondando como si nada en el castillo, justo como antes, Thor enseguida sonrió y con gran entusiasmo les dijo

-Oh! Loki salvó mi vida y ahora de ninguna manera tiene ninguna intención con los gigantes de hielo…

-Ni con Asgard realmente…

Loki dijo esa frase en voz baja pero todos estaban tan atentos oyendo a Thor que hicieron caso omiso a lo que dijo y así el moreno continuó su discurso

-Y entonces ahora estamos aquí en Asgard y nos vamos a casar!

Loki golpeó su mano contra su cara mientras que los 3 inseparables amigos de Thor se quedaban boquiabiertos, enseguida Hogun articuló arrastrando las palabras

-Pero… pero Thor amigo… que..? como..?

Enseguida Sif se acercó algo alarmada a Thor y le dijo con tono incomprensivo

-Pero Thor!... no pueden… digo… son….

Thor enseguida puso un gesto como si no entendiera nada de lo que dijeran sus amigos y con una frescura inmensa dijo

-Pero tenemos mucho sexo…

Los tres amigos se quedaron estupefactos y se miraron con asombro entre ellos, Loki quitó su mano de trancazo de la cara y tomó la oreja del rubio y jaló de ella arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación, mientras que con tono furioso lo reprimía

-Estúpido imbécil Thor! No se anda diciendo a la gente nuestra intimidad!

-Ay, ay hermano duele!...

Mientras arrastraba a Thor hacia la salida el rubio les gritó por ultimo a sus amigos

-Chicos! Por favor esparzan la noticia por el reino! Oh! De hecho será boda doble!, auu! Loki duele!... suéltame!... ah si! Hagan la mejor fiesta del planeta! Se los ordeno! … Au!...

Y diciendo eso ultimo los dos dioses salieron de la habitación dejando a los 3 guerreros parados en la misma posición por unos segundos, Sif enseguida sin moverse apenas pudo articular

-Creen…. Que este hechizado por Loki?...

-No creo… -dijo Hogun—

-Parece…. Como los viejos tiempos… ver a los dos hermanos…

-Lo se…. Y Odín….?

Enseguida Volstagg dijo

-Si no lo supiera… Loki ni siquiera estaría afuera…

Los tres guerreros estaban sumamente sorprendidos por todo y mas porque Odín hubiera aceptado todo eso, realmente no era nada nuevo en el reino que se casaran dos hombres, pero normalmente los dioses contraían nupcias con un sexo femenino para tener herencia.

En unos días los tres guerreros esparcieron la noticia por todo el reino y los Asgardianos comenzaron a ver de nuevo con otros ojos a Loki, o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos, ya que había salvado a Thor que era un tesoro para todo el reino.

Incluso la noticia llegó a los oídos de los demás vengadores, cuando Natasha la oyó no pasaron ni 3 minutos cuando estaba en la habitación de Steve y Tony tocando la puerta sin cesar, el rubio la abrió y lo primero que la pelirroja le lanzó a la cara fue

-SE VAN A CASAR!?... digo… lo creería mas de… ellos, los dioses… son algo raros!... pero tu y Stark!?

-Ah… bueno nos explicaron… no es una boda boda… es… como la bendición de los dioses y una fiesta que dura días…

-Stark aceptó por la fiesta verdad?

-Aceptó por la fiesta…

Natasha suspiró y con tono mas calmado le dijo al rubio

-Saben lo que conlleva "casarse" verdad?...

Enseguida Tony abrió a todo lo que daba la puerta de la habitación de un portazo y con una toalla en la cintura y su pelo goteando de agua le dijo con tono brusco a Natasha

-Cálmate pelirroja… solo es una boda en otro planeta extraño… que tanto puede conllevar, oh… o estarás celosa porque nadie te pide esto? Jajaja

Natasha lo miró con ira y con un tono sin importancia le dijo

-El amor es para niños…

Stark con un tono sumamente burlón y mirada irónica le contestó

-Tal vez te escudas detrás de esa frase siempre porque enserio nadie quiere salir contigo

-Stark… lo hice con tu mujer…exmujer

Tony la miró irracionalmente y frunció el ceño

-Eres una sucia! También lo hiciste con mi hijo… implícitamente… eres una pervertida! Mujer! Que demonios te crees!?

-Ah pero si tu!...

Steve separó a los dos que habían comenzado a juntarse retadoramente

-Basta los dos!...

Natasha tomó un respiro y separándose un poco comentó

-Pude comunicarme con Nick… quiere que nos quedemos un par de meses… por si alguna complicación pudiera surgir en Asgard… solo por si las dudas…

Tony frunció el ceño y refunfuñando dijo

-Un par de meses!?... eso es demasiado…

-Es por seguridad…

Y diciendo eso la pelirroja se alejó desapareciendo en la esquina del pasillo. Tony trató de alcanzarla para decirle una cuantas cosas más pero al llegar al pasillo la perdió de vista, hizo una leve expresión de molestia y cuando se disponía a regresar, su toalla se atoró en una de las esculturas que decoraban el lugar y al dar el paso esta se zafó completamente de el dejándolo desnudo allí mismo, enseguida se cubrió sus partes con sus manos y en cuando giró para recuperar su toalla, de la nada y como por arte de magia estaba enfrente de el una de las criaturas mas bellas que jamás podría haber visto, era un Asgardiano de no más de unos 155 cm de alto, con una figura sumamente perfecta y una piel tan blanca y tersa que hacía parecer que era de porcelana, un cabello rubio extremadamente lacio, sedoso y liso que le caía detrás de las orejas y brillaba con toda la intensidad posible a pesar de que el lugar no tenía luminosidad y unos ojos sumamente grandes y penetrantes de color azul, pero un azul que jamás Tony había visto en su vida, tenía algunas argollas en las orejas y en sus finos y delicados dedos sostenía la toalla de Tony que de un momento a otro se la extendió y con un tono tímido le dijo

-Esto es tuyo…

Su voz era sumamente perfecta, no era pro exagerar pero Tony pensó en la expresión que esa voz era más dulce que un coro celestial de ángeles. Stark estiró una de sus manos dudosamente per jamás sin descubrirse con la sus partes y en cuando tomó la toalla se la colocó y dudosamente de nuevo Tony le preguntó al chico

-Ah…gracias?... espera quien eres? Como rayos apareciste…? Quien eres?

-Ah… soy Yago… un ciudadano asgardiano… soy un practicante de magia… en verdad no tiene importancia… solo soy una persona mas de Asgard…

-Sin importancia? Ja… quieres decir que todos los ciudadanos de Asgard… son…

Tony miro de arriba abajo al chico con una expresión que no podía creer la belleza que había en el

-Bueno son…así tu me entiendes… no eres hijo de uno de los dioses o algo así?

-Jajaja… es usted muy gracioso… enserio me halaga…

-Oh… pero… como apareciste… de la nada?... porque?

-Oh… solo quería preguntarle si son ciertos los rumores que se casara… el mismo día que el gran hijo de Odín…

Tony le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo y en ese momento supo que todos sabían acerca de las bodas y eso lo avergonzó, enseguida asintió levemente y le dijo al chico

-Espera y tu como me conoces o que…?

-Oh… es nada mas que lo vi en el incidente de la torre medica… cuando rompió todo el ventanal sagrado y se quería lanzar… tiene muchas agallas…

Tony se sonrojo enseguida y evadió la mirada del chico, se sentía tan apenado por ese incidente y no pensaba que nadie mas fuera a recordárselo, enseguida la criatura rubia le preguntó

-Ese de allí, el que lo detuvo era su esposo?... bueno futuro esposo?

-Ah!... si lo es…

-Oh señor… como se llama… cuantos años tiene?...

Tony se sorprendió un poco pero no dudó ni vio problema en contestar a las preguntas del rubio

-Soy Anthony… Tony Stark… y tengo 38…

-Oh pero si es muy joven…

-Jajaja mira quien lo dice… debes tener como unos 15…

-Jaja vamos! No juegue!... tengo 60…

Tony abrió los ojos como platos y titubeó un "que?" el rubio sonrió y con suave voz le dijo

-En Asgard no envejecemos sino hasta después de cientos de años… tenemos una larga vida…

El cabello de Stark se había comenzado a secar ya de tanto tiempo que había permanecido con el joven, en ese momento subió su dedo índice y le dijo

-Espera… porqué tantas preguntas acerca de mi?... digo… creo que en tu planeta son mas asombrosos que un mortal con un asombroso traje como yo…

El chico lo miró profundamente y directo a los ojos y dando un paso hacia adelante bajó la mirada hacia el reactor ARK y con su dedo índice lo comenzó a tocar como si se tratara de algo nuevo para el, Tony lo miró algo desubicado y arqueó una ceja, enseguida el rubio cuando se cansó de explorar el reactor lo miró y sonrió ampliamente y con una voz totalmente confiada le dijo

-Porque estoy enamorado de usted

Tony abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó en profundo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que una voz lo sacó del impacto

-Tony! Anthony Edward Stark!

-Oh!... Steve!...

Su amante rubio venía a toda velocidad acercándose hacia el y paró unos pasos antes de llegar a el, echó una mirada al hermosísimo chico rubio que estaba muy cerca de su amante aún con su mano pegada en el reactor ARK y frunció el ceño, tratando de esconder su enojo pero era evidente y con un tono "calmado" le reprochó

-Que crees que haces… AMOR!?...

Tony se quedó en silencio unos instantes y en seguida reaccionó contestando

-Ah… AH! Nada… le mostraba a este… chico… el reactor… estaba realmente curioso por el…

Steve cruzó los brazos y enseguida jaló del brazo al castaño alejándolo del delicado asgardiano

-Tony volvamos a la habitación, no puedo creer que estés agarrando las mañas de Thor y salgas semidesnudo

-Steveeee… ya voy no me jales… ah lo siento yaa….

Cuando los dos se encaminaban a la habitación Steve volteó ligeramente y echó una ojeada al hermoso y misterioso rubio que no les quitaba la mirada de encima, cuando las miradas de los dos rubios se encontraron, Yago sonrió de una manera juguetona y maliciosa, Steve frunció el ceño y evadió esa mirada.

El misterioso asgardiano se quedó con una sonrisa celestial y extraña mientras Tony y Steve se metían a su habitación.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Steve se cruzó de brazos y le dijo en tono de reprocho a Tony

-Que fue eso…?

-Ah… que fue que…?

-Tony…

-Steveeeee….

El rubio seguía de brazos cruzados mirando enojado al castaño y con su pie comenzó a dar unos ligeros golpes sobre el suelo, Tony suspiró y con un tono de redición le dijo

-Ok…ok es un simple asgardiano… que confesó su amor, ya es todo, nada de importancia

Steve se quedó boquiabierto y con una cara de tremenda indignación le dijo

-Y ya!? Es todo!? Sin importancia? Te parece poco ir a otro mundo y que te confiese su amor una… una… CRIATURA DE ESA MAGNITUD!?

Estas ultimas palabras las dijo con un tremendo coraje porque sabía sin duda que no admitir la belleza de un ser como el que estaba afuera era engañarse brutalmente. El castaño miró incrédulo a Steve y se acercó tomando su cara del rubio entre sus manos y con tono calmado y tranquilo le dijo

-Steve… sabes cuantas se me confiesan a diario en la tierra…? Y te elegí a ti no?...

-Pero Tony… esto es diferente… digo míralo! Tiene el aspecto de un dios!

El castaño se quedó pensando un instante y sínicamente dijo

-Bha… si tienes razón…

-Anthony!

-Jaja Amor, amor… bromeo… me voy a casar contigo no?...

Steve dudó un momento y luego sonrió plácidamente y acercó sus labios a los de Tony fundiéndolos en un profundo beso donde se reconocieron sus labios tan bien como siempre y los movimientos tan sincronizados que encajaba perfectamente cada movimiento que hacían y sus lenguas se entrelazaban tan ágilmente sintiendo cada textura que había en ellas, al separarse un poco los unía un pequeño y delgado hilo de saliva que Steve cortó con su propia lengua.

Tony se cambió rápidamente de ropa y el y su amado salieron a dar un paseo por las calles de Asgard.

Los días siguientes fueron sin novedades para los vengadores. Era una mañana y los primeros rayos de luz entraban por el dormitorio de Steve y Tony. El castaño se encontraba boca abajo y Steve lo tenía abrazado, los dos estaban profundamente dormidos y desnudos, ya que como todas las noches habían tenido su valiosísimo tiempo de pasión. En ese momento los dos despertaron bruscamente debido a que su puerta se abrió de un solo golpe, los dos chicos exaltados se sentaron en la cama y desubicados comenzaron a voltear a su alrededor, a lado de su cama estaba Loki y Thor observándolos-

Tony frunció el ceño lo mas que pudo y aventó bruscamente una almohada a la cara del Dios del trueno gritándoles

-Idiotas! Que se creen entrando así a nuestro cuarto! Ya vieron la hora que es!?

Loki soltó una leve bofetada a Tony para que se callara y sin decir una palabra lo miró, cuando Stark se iba a lanzar contra el moreno, Thor rápidamente dijo

-Se les está haciendo muy tarde!

Steve lo miró sin entender nada y con una expresión desubicada y una voz adormilada le preguntó

-Tarde para que…?

-Para la boda

Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos y se quedaron inmovilizados, incluso el ataque de Tony contra Loki se detuvo de golpe y se olvido por completo de esa bofetada y arrastrando las palabras el castaño gritó

-QUE!? BODA!? HOY!? QUE DEMONIOS! ESO SE AVISA COMO CON MESES DE ANTICIPACION! QUE DEMONIOS!...

-Oh… aquí en Asgard no es necesario eso… con que sepan el mero día…

Tony se levantó enseguida de la cama cubriéndose con la sabana sus partes y de forma imponente se acercó al rubio

-Oye, en verdad no nos puedes avisar hoy mismo! Es una locura!

-Oh… amm… ya lo hice…

Thor se acercó a la cama y de un solo jalón cargó a Steve como costal, el rubio no estaba completamente desnudo traía unos pantalones nada mas, pero no dio tiempo para que siquiera Steve preguntara o hiciera algo, y dirigiéndose hacia la salida advirtió a Loki a Tony

-No se tarden! Es en unas horas!...

Tony intentó ir tras los rubios pero Loki lo jaló bruscamente del brazo y con un tono enojado del dijo

-Cálmate, se van a arreglar… tu vienes conmigo

Loki arrastró a Tony hasta una habitación aún más lujosa que todas las demás, estaba rodeada de esculturas talladas en algo que parecía oro o aún algo mas hermoso, tenía un enorme candelabro de cristal al centro de la habitación y un ventanal color purpura que transformaba la luz en bellos destellos, estaba rodeado de espejos y grandes muebles tallados en un material hermoso y con finos detalles imposibles de reconocer a simple vista y unos cómodos sillones color mármol.

Stark admiraba la habitación con sumo detalles, aun cubriéndose nada más con la sabana.

Loki señaló uno de los sillones y le dijo

-Allí esta tu ropa… supusimos que querrían los trajes… comunes… tu sabes de los mortales así que les mandamos a hacer su ropa… mortal…sencilla

Stark frunció el ceño y fue directo al sillón por la ropa que era un elegante traje de una tela sumamente fina color negro, sin pensarlo dos veces se despojó de la sabana y comenzó a vestirse.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco y con tono desagradable le dijo

-Eres un descarado…

-Oh si? Mira quien habla se-la-mame-a-tu-novio

Loki abrió la boca en señal de indignación y se acercó a Tony y burlonamente dijo

-Oh! Pensé que ya habías superado ese incidente, que por el cuál por cierto tu novio dijo que YO era mejor…

Tony que ya estaba vestido se acercó rápido a Loki, le soltó una bofetada y con tono orgulloso le dijo

-Eso fue por la bofetada de en la mañana… y por tocar a Steve esa vez… y por no cerrar tu enorme boca enano… y…

Loki enseguida se lanzó contra Tony y los dos comenzaron a rodar por toda la habitación forcejeando entre ellos, Loki se colocó arriba de Stark y apresó sus manos del castaño con una sola de el, sin duda el moreno iba a ganar ya que tenía la fuerza de un dios, Loki sonrió plácidamente y con un tono divertido le dijo

-Eres tan débil…

Tony apretó sus dientes y dijo

-Déjame libre una mano! No es justo maldito dios…

-Ganaría de todas maneras…

-Ah… ósea que tienes miedo?

Loki arqueó una ceja y soltó una de las manos de Tony, este enseguida esbozó una sonrisa de victoria y con su mano libre se aferró fuertemente al miembro y testículos del Dios del engaño, el cual al instante soltó un quejido de dolor

-Oh… que Loki? Estas diciendo que lo sientes? No escucho…

-Ag….Ah….Jo…de…te….

El castaño apretó con más fuerza y Loki soltó otro gemido de dolor.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro una sirvienta asgardiana enseguida la mujer se sonrojó y se disculpó de inmediato saliendo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Los dos chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos y Tony enseguida empujó a Loki mandándolo a volar hasta el sillón.

-Ves idiota!? Lo que provocas! Ahora esa mujer pensara otras cosas! Cosas malas! – dijo Tony—

Loki se agarró y en regañadientes dijo

-Imbécil tu fuiste quien me agarró allí!

Tony se paró y sacudió el polvo de su traje mientras seguía observando la habitación, enseguida hico un gesto de disgusto con la boca y mirando al moreno le dijo

-Que esta habitación no es muy…. Femenina?

Loki volteó a ver todos los detalles de la habitación y con tono inseguro dijo

-Esta es la habitación que ocupan las diosas antes de casarse…

-Las Diosas… porque carajo nos dieron la habitación de las mujeres!?

Por la mente de los dos chicos cruzó enseguida una visión de Thor y Steve teniendo una reunión de hombres y burlándose de Tony y Loki por ser tan "divas"

Los dos chicos pusieron una expresión de disgusto e hicieron un puchero, enseguida Tony se acercó a un espejo y mientras acomodaba su cabello comenzó a charlar con el moreno

-Todos los ciudadanos de Asgard son tan raros…?

-A que te refieres…?

-El otro día apareció de la nada frente a mi… un chico… pff hermoso pero era muy raro…

Loki abrió la boca en forma de sorpresa y se acercó al moreno y poniendo su dedo índice en el pecho del castaño dijo con tono divertido y sorpresivo

-Anthony… no estarás dudando en casarte con el Capitán verdad?

Tony quitó de un manotazo el dedo del dios y le dijo furioso

-Claro que no idiota! Jamás!... es solo que fue muy raro… dijo cosas sin sentido, que estaba enamorado de mi y me preguntó muchas cosas y apreció de la nada… y dijo que practicaba como magia… cosas de fenómenos como tu…

Loki cambió esa expresión burlona a una seria en un instante y se quedó pensando, enseguida con tono serio loe dijo al castaño

-Como era el…?

-Umm hermoso?

-Ya lo se idiota ya dijiste eso, físicamente?

-Ah… rubio… de ojos azules… impresionante realmente…

Loki adopto una expresión de sumo disgusto y en un tono bajo susurró

-Ese físico no me gusta… me suena mucho a alguien…

-A que te refieres…?

-Hace algún tiempo, hubo… hay de hecho… aún vive me parece… una hechicera llamada Amora… es bastante poderosa y sus encantos son supremos… seduce a todo aquel que se encuentre a su paso, hace algún tiempo intentó hacerlo con Thor… pero esa es otra historia, ella tiene bastantes aprendices y me temo que el tipo que dices vaya a ser uno de esos… o algo relacionado a ella… por como lo describes, ella es rubia y de ojos azules y su belleza impresiona… sea lo que sea si lo ves de nuevo no tengas "acercamientos" tan profundos con el, la magia y hechicería son realmente de temer y cuando un mago quiere algo… no se cansa hasta conseguirlo…

-Deberás… que raros son ustedes… yo no me dejaré caer por algo como eso, no dejaría a Steve

Tony acabó de peinar su cabello y se acercó a una de las estatuas y comenzó a tocarla explorando y tratando de adivinar el material, en una de las manos de la estatua había un exquisito anillo, el cual Tony tomó y lo vio con gran felicidad y entusiasmo.

Loki enseguida se lo arrebató y furioso le dijo

-Idiota! Este anillo es de buena suerte para tu futuro matrimonio, no lo toques tan a la ligera!

Tony enseguida se lo arrebató al moreno diciéndole

-Y porque lo has de tener tu!?

Los dos chicos comenzaron a forcejear y pelearse por el anillo, en verdad parecían dos novias peleándose por el mismo vestido o por unos arreglos florales, en ese momento la puerta del cuarto se abrió pero ellos no lo notaron hasta que la risa de Thor y Steve los sacaron de su mundo de pelea, los dos se avergonzaron enseguida y se ruborizaron por la escena que habían presenciado sus parejas y los dos aventaron el anillo a una de las mesas como si en verdad no tuviera importancia.

Thor se acercó a Loki y lo tomó de la mano, igualmente Steve tomó a Tony y las dos parejas se encaminaron a la salida.

Los cuatro estaban completamente decididos a unir sus vidas para siempre.

La salas de ceremonia era magnifica, tenía espacio para todo el pueblo de Asgard y los detalles eran sumamente impresionantes, habían sido tallados y esculpidos por los primeros Dioses que habitaron en ese planeta, el techo del salón estaba sumamente pulido al igual que el suelo, si se volteaba arriba se podía ver tu propio reflejo, había un hermoso candelabro en el techo del lugar, era uno de los tesoros mas preciados de Asgard y en el centro de la habitación estaba el trono principal donde se postraba Odín el rey de Asgard.

La sala estaba adornada por una hermosa alfombra roja que iba de extremo a extremo del lugar, todo en ese lugar era perfecto.

Cuando los cuatro chicos llegaron al lugar, toda la sala estaba llena, todo el pueblo había sido invitado. El castaño se crispó y antes de entrar al lugar jaló del saco a Steve en forma nerviosa, el rubio tomó su mano y con un tono dulce le contestó

-Que pasa Tony?

-Como es que todo el pueblo sabía de esto menos nosotros dos…hasta en la mañana!?

Steve se encogió de hombros, pero aún podía notar el nerviosismo de Tony, así que apretó mas fuerte su mano y con voz tranquilizadora le dijo

-Todo va a estar bien

-No lo se Steve… todo un pueblo esta allí, todo un pueblo que no conocemos y… y vamos a estar enfrente de ellos y casarnos en un lugar que no es nuestro hogar… no se si pueda hacerlo…

Tony cada vez se ponía mas nervioso, el rubio lo miró y por unos segundos se quedó pensando, en seguida de un solo movimiento se hincó delante de Tony y tomando su mano, con voz firme le dijo

-Se que esto es difícil, que no estamos en casa y es muy diferente a lo que conocemos nosotros, pero prometo protegerte y cuidarte siempre, estemos donde estemos… así que formalmente como se debe hacer… Anthony Edward Stark te casarías conmigo?...

Tony se sorprendió mucho pero sorprendentemente las palabras del rubio lo habían tranquilizado mucho, Stark tomó un respiro y con un hilo de voz dijo

-Si… acepto…

Steve se paró y tomó a Tony de la cintura plantándole un tremendo beso.

Thor enseguida separó a los dos chicos y les dijo

-Tenemos que entrar ya

Los cuatro chicos se postraron en la entrada del salón y al otro extremo de la sala pudieron divisar a Odín sentado en el trono, el gran rey aún se podía verle la cara de sorpresa en la cara a pesar de todos los días que habían pasado y que tuvo para asimilar la noticia.

Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar por el angosto pasillo hacia el trono, todas las miradas de un pueblo estaban sobre ellos, absolutamente todas, en una de las bancas pudieron divisar a sus compañeros vengadores, Natasha, Clint y Bruce. Sus caras mostraban muchas emociones a la vez, sorpresa, emoción, felicidad y algo de melancolía.

Bruce y Clint estaban ligeramente agarrados de la mano, era una posición discreta para no llamar mucho la atención, en seguida la pelirroja les dijo a sus compañeros

-Algún día… pensaron que estaríamos en la boda de estos 4…? Y el mismo día!?... wow… además… estamos en la boda del villano que casi destruye la tierra… esto es… esto es raro!

Clint y Bruce asintieron rápidamente dándole la razón a Natasha.

En lo que los vengadores tenían su charla, los cuatro habían llegado frente a Odín, enseguida Thor y Loki se hincaron con una rodilla y la otra pierna al frente apoyándose con la planta del pie y pusieron su mano sobre el corazón.

Steve y Tony se miraron mutuamente sin saber que hacer, así que optaron por imitar a los dioses e hicieron lo mismo enseguida.

Odín se acercó a ellos mirando a los cuatro por unos segundos. Odín les extendió unas cajas de oro puro, adentro contenían un anillo cada una, era el anillo mas precioso jamás visto, brillaba con toda la intensidad y era de un metal precioso, con una seña les dio a entender que se los pusieran mutuamente, lo cual obedecieron enseguida las dos parejas, después soltó un gran suspiro y comenzó su discurso con una voz firme

-Este día, todo el pueblo de Asgard ha sido reunido para presenciar la gran unión de estas dos parejas, que por el poder de todos los dioses han decidido unir sus vidas y entregarse mutuamente de por vida, para compartir las gloria, el poder, y las propias derrotas, unir dos vidas para convertirlas en una puede ser mas difícil que un propio campo de batalla, pero cuando esto se decide no hay vuelta atrás, así que por el poder que me confiere y que me otorgan las divinidades, yo Odín rey de Asgard, los declaro ante el pueblo y los dioses oficialmente casados.

Los aplausos en la sala se hicieron evidentes y retumbaban por el eco en toda la habitación, la gente no paraba de lanzar festejos y felicitaciones desde sus lugares.

Tony miró a Steve y en voz baja le dijo

-Wow… es fue rápido… creo que me gusta mas esto que los discursos de una hora en la Tierra… además ya ni te preguntan si aceptas o no! Solo te casan… que clase de poder tienen aquí hee…?

Steve sonrió y tomó a Tony por la cara y lo beso profundamente. Thor volteó y vio a los dos recién casados haciendo eso, así que sin importar estar frente al pueblo y a su padre, igualmente tomó a Loki por el cuello y le plantó un enorme beso.

Odín enseguida se sobresalto y miró al techo disimulando como si no hubiera visto nada, pero realmente había visto todo a cada detalle.

En unos pocos minutos todo el pueblo se esparció en la planta baja del castillo donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta, había mesas enormes y largas llenas de exquisitos manjares y licores muy finos, el castaño enseguida se acercó y tomó una copa de la mesa y se la bebió de un sorbo, enseguida sus ojos brillaron y se acercó corriendo a Thor diciéndole con emoción

-Que clase de alcohol es este!? Es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida!

-Oh! Es uno de los tantos licores de Asgard, creo que si pruebas todos los existentes en el planeta no saldrás vivo jaja, lo bueno que tienes suficientes días de fiesta para probarlos

-Cuanto duran estas fiestas!?

-Depende… pueden ir de 3 días hasta 15…

Tony abrió la boca y enseguida refunfuñó

-Porque en la tierra no son así!... demonios creo que me quedaré a vivir aquí…

Tony enseguida se acercó una vez mas y comenzó a buscar entre todas las botellas, agarró una que se veía de un color muy llamativo y la miró fijamente, no podía entender nada de lo que decía la etiqueta pero decidió tomarla, hasta que alguien lo tomó por el brazo, era un asgardiano algo anciano y con un tono amigable le dijo

-No querrás tomar esa botella mi afortunado amigo… no por ahora

Tony lo miró algo extrañado y sin entender le dijo

-Porque?...

-Veras querido amigo de otro planeta, aquí en Asgard usualmente duran las fiestas muchos muchos días y todos los que ves aquí, durante todo el festejo se la pasan comiendo y bebiendo, llegó un momento en que el licor no duraba para esos días, así que se dice que uno de los dioses fue el primero en hacer ese vino que traes en la mano, es un licor exclusivo que al tomarlo es equivalente a estar bebiendo por días…

-Quieres decir que el efecto de este alcohol es… estar ebrio por días para poder estar en "ambiente" durante todo el festejo?

-Así es, es un licor hecho especialmente para que el cuerpo tarde días en procesarlo… ha servido bastante bien, pero no tengo idea porque estaba en la mesa ahora, digo apenas empieza la fiesta querido amigo… y además siendo uno de los novios no creo que quieras ponerte así es estos instantes

Tony esbozó una sonrisa pícara y con tono divertido dijo

-No yo…

Stark hizo una pequeña reverencia al anciano y se alejó con la botella, en mente tenía uno de sus mejores planes. Con la botella en mano se encaminaba cuando se encontró a Natasha, la pelirroja cuando lo vio enseguida se acercó a el

-Pues bueno… felicidades

-Oh… gracias, espero que aunque sea en unos años estemos en la tuya… espero

-No creo muy posible eso, ya sabes que pienso acerca del amor

-Vamos! Yo tampoco creía mucho en el… por cierto Natasha, tu lograste entablar comunicación con Nick cierto? … sabes algo sobre Pepper?

-Oh si… sabía que en algún momento tenías que preguntar, ella está bien…

-Oh eso es bueno oírlo…

-Bueno Stark ve con tu nuevo esposo… seguro te estará buscando

Tony se alejó de la agente Romanoff con una sonrisa y aún con su botella en la mano, a lo lejos logró divisar a Steve que estaba hablando con Clint y Bruce, enseguida se acercó corriendo y le dio un rápido y dulce beso al rubio, enseguida le extendió la botella

-Amor quiero que te la tomes toda, ya sabes para celebrar…

Steve volteó y tomó de la cintura a Tony, diciéndole con una voz completamente dulce

-Pero cariño… tu sabes que a mi el alcohol no me hace nada… no tiene caso…

-Vamos solo tomate esta si?

El castaño se acercó y unió sus labios con los de Rogers, entrelazando sus lenguas profundamente.

Tony tenía realmente curiosidad por ver a su esposo ebrio, si ese licor que tanto le había dicho el Asgardiano era realmente fuerte como para poner en estado de ebriedad total a una persona por días, debido a que se procesaba muy lento, a Steve lo debía poner ebrio aunque fuera unas horas.

Por otro lado de la habitación Thor tenía una botella en mano y estaba recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos los ciudadanos. Loki se acercó y cuando Thor iba a dar un trago a la botella, el moreno la detuvo con su mano

-Thor! Te vas a poner ebrio! Nos se cuantas llevas… deja de tomar

El rubio con su mano libre acercó a Loki hasta el, y lo besó con gran euforia. Todos en esas celebraciones comenzaban bebiendo desde el inicio, no esperaban a que pasara ni un segundo más cuando todos traían copa en mano.

En ese momento Loki puso un cara seria y frunció el ceño, enseguida se acercó a Thor y le dijo

-Ahora vuelvo…

-A donde vas Loki?

-A ningún lado en especial, ahora vuelvo

Y el moreno se alejó, subiendo las escaleras. Estaba prohibido pasar a los pisos superiores del castillo para toda le gente, estaba cerrado el paso por unos cordones rojos, pero ya que era el día de ellos y su casa ciertamente, ellos podían ir y venir las veces que quisieran.

Tony había tomado unas cuantas copas y cuando le iba dar el sorbo a su exquisito licor de color rojo intenso el vaso flaqueó y su fina camisa se ensucio dejando una mancha roja, Tony comenzó a maldecir y a tratar de tallas la mancha con una servilleta de tela, lo cuál hizo que se hiciera mas grande y evidente, enseguida aventó la servilleta y fue a cambiarse la camisa.

Subió las escaleras, los pasillos de arriba estaban completamente vacíos, Tony se apresuró y entró a su habitación, enseguida se quitó la camisa y agarró otra limpia, se acercó al espejo y comenzó a acomodar su cabello que estaba algo desaliñado, tuve que cerrar fuertemente los ojo y abrirlos de nuevo para enfocar bien, el alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto ya, enseguida por el espejo pudo divisar algo al fondo de la habitación, trató de enfocar bien y cuando lo logró se sobresaltó enseguida, después soltó un gran suspiro y dijo

-Muchacho…Yago… verdad? que estas haciendo aquí? Como demonios entraste?

Enseguida esos profundos ojos azules se postraron en los ojos cafés de Tony, enseguida el joven en un ágil movimiento se aproximó a Tony y lo tomo por la corbata y con una fuerza indescriptible lo aventó a la cama y rápidamente se subió en el, con una voz completamente seductora le susurró

-Voy a encantarte…

Tony abrió los ojos como platos y rápidamente interpuso su mano entre ellos y con su otra mano señalo el anillo y gritando desesperadamente le dijo

-Casado!... uuuh no lastima.. Lastima CASADO!... podrías bajarte de mi, niño?

Tony intentó quitar al muchacho de encima, pero tenía una fuerza impresionante, el rubio aprisionó las dos muñecas de Tony contra la cama y poco a poco el castaño veía como unos labios tersos y suaves se iban acercando a su cara, Tony intentaba zafarse por todos los métodos pero no conseguía moverlo ni siquiera un poco, el castaño apretó fuertemente sus ojos, en ese momento cuando los labios del rubio estaban a no mas de 3 centímetros de la cara de Tony la voz imponente y demandante de Loki detuvo la acción.

-Bájate enseguida de el y déjalo en paz…Amora

El rubio miró a Loki y enseguida esbozó una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa. Enseguida Tony puso una expresión de que no entendía nada, enseguida dijo

-No, No enano… el se llama Yago…

Loki le lanzó una mirada a Tony de "tienes que estar bromeando" y con un tono nada agradable le dijo

-Crédulo…

En seguida el hermoso chico rubio que estaba arriba de Tony de un momento a otro se comenzó a transformar en una hermosa mujer, sus cabellos dorados caían sobre sus hombros y sus ojos azules seguían siendo igual de penetrantes, su esbelta y bien marcada figura y unos senos perfectamente formados, era una belleza indescriptible. Tony se quedó boca abierta y solo pudo emitir un ahogado "oh… dios mio"

Enseguida la mujer sonriendo le dijo a Loki

-Wow… me sorprende que hayas podido captar tan bien mi presencia… hice hasta lo imposible por ocultarla…

-Soy tan buen hechicero como tu lo eres… incluso mejor…

La mujer soltó una carcajada ruidosa, enseguida Tony los interrumpió con un tono desorientado

-Esperen, esperen! Que demonios está pasando aquí!?

La mujer con una sonrisa irónica volteó a ver a Tony y con una de sus largas y afiladas uñas la pasó por la cara de el castaño

-Verás… tu solo fuiste como la carnada… Yo solo quería llegar a Thor, sabía que si me acercaba a Loki y al propio Thor sería descubierta enseguida… así que…que mejor alguien como tu…

Tony frunció el ceño y volteó a ver a Loki

-Que esta pasando aquí!?

Loki suspiró y dio unos pasos adentrándose más a la habitación

-Amora es una hechicera… que alguna vez intentó seducir a Thor y falló en el intento

La chica dorada dio un fuerte golpe en la cama y con un tono de voz furioso e irónico a la vez dijo

-Oh… pero Loki porque no cuentas toda la historia?... porque no dices que cuando TU querías destruir a Thor requeriste de mis servicios y TU me mandaste a seducir a Thor, pero por estar enamorado de su querida Jane no cayó…

-No menciones jamás a esa perra de nuevo…

-Oh! Pero si estoy enterada de todo… no te preocupes, no puedo creer que después de tantos intentos por destruir a tu hermano… acabes enamorándote del enemigo

-Pero si tu… no soportaste que alguien no cayera ante tus encantos y estas obsesionada con seducirlo… pero te lo advierto atrévete a tocarlo maldita ramera y vas a caer…

Amora y Loki se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos con gran furia, en ese momento Stark gritó

-Alto!... ok… ok… entendí todo… pero una cosa….UNA COSA…. Porque… tu… Amor… Amora como te llames… porque demonios intentaste seducirme en… la forma de un HOMBRE!?

La mujer lo miró incrédulamente y despreocupadamente le dijo

-Que no te gustan los hombres? Digo estas con uno…

-Noooo! Bueno si!... pero no! Me gustan las mujeres!... y.. y… demonios! No me puedo ver ta… tan… gay…

-Te ves muy gay…

-Maldita zorra!...

Amora frunció el ceño y tomó a Tony por el cuello para luego lanzarlo contra uno de los espejos de la habitación haciendo que se rompiera completamente. La mujer comenzó a sacar de sus manos un aura de poder y con una mirada divertida miró a los dos hombres diciéndoles

-Los voy a destruir a ambos…. Y después hare que Thor caiga ante mis encantos…

Tony enseguida se levanto con unas cuantas cortadas y se disponía a salir de la habitación mientras le decía al moreno

-Iré por los demás y por mi traje, tu…

-No!, no vayas por nadie… esta es mi pelea, a fin de cuentas yo fui el que le creó la obsesión a esta mujer por MI Thor… yo seré quien acabe con ella

Loki comenzó a sacar sus flamas verdes de sus manos.

Así los dos hechiceros se quedaron viendo mutuamente a los ojos con una furia indescriptible, claramente ambos iban a luchar por el amor de Thor.

Loki no esperó ni un segundo para lanzar el ataque contra la rubia, este lo evadió fácilmente y enseguida lanzó su propio ataque el cuál Loki esquivó ágilmente.

Amora se tele transportó de una manera impresionantemente rápida detrás de Loki y le asentó un fuerte golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra una de las paredes del cuarto, rompiéndola totalmente y haciendo que traspasara hasta el otro cuarto.

Loki se paró enseguida y se multiplicó con su poder, cuando Amora se distrajo entre todos los Lokis, el verdadero le asentó un tremendo golpe con una de sus flamas que hizo que cayera enseguida.

La rubia enseguida lanzó una serie de hechizos contra Loki que hizo que el moreno cayera con ciertas heridas por el cuerpo y su traje se rasgara en varias partes, Loki desde el suelo hizo un potente y concentrado hechizo desde la palma de su mano y se lo mandó directo al pecho de la mujer, lo que hizo que su piel se abriera en esa parte y comenzara a sangrar.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y lanzaron a la vez unos poderes que chocaron entre ellos formando una gran explosión que destruyó casi por completo el cuarto.

Los dos hechiceros cayeron por la fuerza de los poderes, Loki se multiplico de nuevo y con la ayuda de todos agarró a Amora y la estrelló contra una de las ventanas rompiéndola toda y haciendo que la mujer cayera desde muchos pisos, pero cuando iba en el aire, esta pudo tele transportarse rápidamente y apreció detrás de Loki asentándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo que abrió un poco su piel y por sus negros cabellos comenzó a correr unas gotas de sangre, loki quedó un poco desorientado por el golpe, y enseguida la rubia lo tiró al suelo con mucha facilidad, la mujer de ojo azules colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Loki y comenzó a apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas, Loki comenzó a ponerse algo morado y con una de sus manos con torpeza alcanzó a agarrar una daga que formaba parte de la decoración del lugar, enseguida con torpeza se la clavó a la rubia en el estomago, esta esbozó un quejido ahogado de dolor, pero con todas sus fuerzas y aguantando siguió la labor de dejar sin aire al moreno.

En ese momento en la cabeza de la rubia se rompió en mil pedazos una estatua de un metal algo pesado. Tony le había asentado tal golpe que hizo que la rubia soltara enseguida a Loki y se agarrara la cabeza sangrante, en esta pose miró con tal furia a Tony, este enseguida abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a correr, pero Amora le lanzó un poder que hizo que Stark se estrellara con mucha fuerza contra la pared y quedara inconsciente.

Loki se paró torpemente por la falta de aire, pero sin desperdiciar un segundo el moreno lanzó una patada directo a la cara de la chica, haciendo que su misma cabeza se estrellara contra la pared, dejando en ella un rastro de sangre.

Amora desapareció en seguida y apareció con gran agilidad detrás de Loki, cuando iba a darle un golpe directo en la cara el moreno alcanzó a detenerlo con su brazo, los dos comenzaron a forcejear en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, que por cierto ninguno de los dos era bueno en eso.

En ese momento Loki divisó que la mujer aún traía la daga enterrada en el abdomen y de un ágil movimiento su mano logró llegar a ella, la rubia emitió un gemido de dolor y en ese momento en la cara de Loki se formó una sonrisa maliciosa

El moreno tomó la daga con fuerza y la encajó mas y luego hizo un movimiento hacia arriba rasgando profundamente a la mujer, enseguida ella cayó de rodillas y comenzó a toser sangre.

Loki se alejó un paso de ella y en su mano se comenzó a formar un potente y concentrado ataque verde, la mujer lo miró algo desubicada y agonizante, Loki enseguida le dijo con una voz fuerte

-Jamás… intentes de nuevo robarme el amor de Thor… jamás perra!...

En ese momento Loki lanzó el poder a la mujer, pero esta con sus ultimas fuerzas desapareció con su magnifico poder de tele transportarse, Loki frunció el ceño y apretó la quijada, se quedó un momento en su misma posición, pero no pasó nada, la presencia de la mujer había desaparecido por completo, y el suelo donde Loki había asentando el poder, estaba completamente destruido.

Enseguida el moreno se aproximó rápido a Tony y comenzó a moverlo un poco, el castaño sangraba un poco de la cabeza al igual que Loki.

El Dios comenzó a llamarlo

-Stark!...Hombre de hierro!... maldición!...

De solo pensar lo que el rubio le haría si se enteraba que algo le había pasado a su Tony hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, así que comenzó a moverlo con mas fuerza y en una ocasión le dio una cachetada a ver si reaccionaba, unos minutos después el castaño comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y vio esos ojos verdes que lo miraban profundamente, Tony agarró su cabeza y soltó un quejido de dolor y enseguida entre dientes le dijo

-Donde está la rubia…?

-Se fue…

-No la mataste?

-Iba a hacerlo pero desapareció…

-Y si sigue aquí!?

-No… su presencia se fue… no regresara en bastante tiempo… la conozco

Tony tocó su labio inferior y estaba sangrando, luego miró la habitación y soltó un gran suspiro.

El verde profundo de los ojos de Loki miraban de forma extraña a Stark y eso lo incomodó un poco, enseguida desvió la mirada a una de las paredes destruidas, para después de unos segundos regresar la mirada a la cara de Loki.

En un instante y sin verlo venir, el moreno le plantó un beso muy superficial y que apenas rozó los labios de Tony, enseguida el castaño abrió los ojos como platos y lo alejó enseguida gritándole totalmente desubicado

-Que carajos haces!?

Enseguida subió la mano señalando el anillo y prosiguió

-Hoy nos casamos los dos! Que… enserio que carajos haces!? Porque fue eso!?

Loki frunció el ceño y enojado le dijo

-No es porque yo quiera grandísimo imbécil, yo jamás querría besarte! Es solo que no quiero estar en deuda contigo!

-Que!? De que hablas

Loki le soltó un golpe en la cabeza a Tony, haciendo que este soltara un quejido de dolor y le dijo furioso

-No seas imbécil, hace rato… me salvaste no? Eres un estúpido impulsivo aunque eres un simple mortal y no traías tu traje te aventaste contra un ser muy poderoso… enserio eres idiota, y no quiero quedar debiendo algo, así que en algunas partes es una forma de "pagar" las cosas

Tony tenía la boca abierta literalmente y con una expresión que no se podía leer bien y con un suspiro dijo

-Ok… eso no era necesario… enserio… así que… NO LO VUELVAS A HACER

-NO LO VOLVERE A HACER! JAMÁS!

Ambos chicos se pararon con algo de trabajo y Stark dijo

-De seguro todos abajo han de estar muy preocupados por todo el alboroto de aquí arriba…

-Me temo que así será

-Sera mejor que vayamos rápido…

Los dos corrieron hasta las escaleras pero para su sorpresa fue una sala completamente despreocupada disfrutando de la fiesta, pero no todo estaba bien, todo estaba tirado y parecía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí, pero a nadie le importaba y seguían disfrutando y bebiendo. Los dos chicos se miraron mutuamente y esbozaron una expresión de incredulidad.

En ese momento frente a sus ojos pasó Steve corriendo y riendo a mas no poder con una estatua de no mas de 4 metros de longitud y totalmente pesada, pero para el Capitán no parecía pesarle en lo mínimo, frenó en seco y giró hacia donde venía y sin dudarlo dos veces la lanzó como si fuera un balón de americano, pero del otro lado apareció Thor que a la vez riendo a carcajadas la cachó sin problema alguno, todos en la sala aplaudieron y rieron, en seguida Thor le devolvió el pase pero Steve no la alcanzó y se estrelló en una de las paredes rompiéndola completamente, los dos rubios comenzaron a reír a carcajadas hasta que no pudieron y se tiraron en el suelo.

Loki y Tony estaban boquiabiertos y con expresión de enojo a la vez, Stark se cruzó de brazos y dijo

-Ni nos extrañaron…

Loki lo miró y lo señaló

-No me digas que le diste una botella del licor...

Tony abrió grandes los ojos y se quiso hacer el que no sabía nada

-Que licor…?

-Tu sabes que licor!... demonios… lo pusiste ebrio… y Thor ya está ebrio… por dios…

Los dos bajaron unos escalones más y sus dos esposos los vieron enseguida y corrieron a ellos, Steve tría en la mano una copa de cristal y lo primero que hizo al estar unos pasos de ellos y sin decir nada fue lanzarle la copa a Loki directo en la cara, el moreno pudo agacharse y la copa se hizo mil pedazos al pegar en las escaleras, Loki con gran furia le gritó

-Que demonios te pasa!?

Steve sin hacerle caso, jaló a Thor de su capa y arrastrando un poco las palabras le dijo

-Ya viste!?... su ropa… esas… esa heridas!...

Thor lo miró y soltó una carcajada para luego decir seriamente y con un tono algo torpe

-No entiendo…

Steve abrió la boca y la dejó así por unos segundos para luego decir con un tono algo intrigante

-Tuvieron…. Sexo rudo entre ellos!

Thor hizo una expresión de sorpresa y con furia dijo

-Oh!... perras!...

Tony y Loki cruzaron los brazos con una cara de gran furia y Stark dijo con tono de enojo

-Seguimos aquí eh?...

Tony jaló a Steve y lo miro a los ojos

-Como rayos se pusieron tan ebrios?...

-Ah… Ahhh… mi amor, pues… Thor y yo celebramos con unos shots… shots?... si se llama así tomarte todo el vaso verdad… bueno fue con botellas… del licor que me diste…

El castaño golpeó su cara con su mano y suspiró, enseguida Steve tomó por la cintura a Tony y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, Steve recargó su peso sobre Tony e hizo que cayeran allí mismo en las escaleras, Steve con ese beso estaba dejando sin aliento al castaño y rápidamente el rubio deslizó su mano dentro del pantalón del castaño, Tony se sobresaltó y lo detuvo

-STEVE! Aquí no! Todos nos están viendo!...

Steve se acercó y le susurró en el oído

-Quiero estar dentro de ti… ya…

Thor a lado de ellos veía idiotizado la escena, Loki estaba a lado de el cruzado de brazos, hizo un ruido con la garganta para captar la atención del rubio, Thor volteó enseguida y aferró a Loki contra su cuerpo y besó su frente, el moreno lo empujó y le dijo

-Así que… somos unas "perras"?

-Que…? No, no, no hermanito yo no dije eso… te amo!

-Si lo dijiste…

-No lo dije…

-Si lo dijiste…

Thor acercó de un jalón al moreno y lo besó apasionadamente, mientras se aferraba a su cintura le decía entre los besos

-Mnhhh perdóname Loki mnhhh no quise decirlo es solo que me desespere mucho al no verte! Enserio hnmmmm te amo mucho, perdóname perdóname

Mientras decía eso una lágrima se asomó por sus ojos y Loki enseguida se sobresaltó y la limpió con sus manos

-Idiota!... no tienes que llorar… te perdono… enserio están muy ebrios… mira que jugar con la estatua de esa forma…

Steve acorraló las muñecas de Tony contra las escaleras y le dijo

-Tu y yo…FONDUE ahora…

Tony lo meditó un momento y dijo

-Vamos!

Los dos se tomaron la mano y salieron corriendo escaleras arriba, Steve dio un paso en falso y se cayó, pero enseguida Tony lo levantó y los dos siguieron su camino hacia una de las habitaciones.

Thor de repente cargó a Loki y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Steve y Tony estaban en una de las habitaciones, el rubio apenas y la cerró cuando empezó a besar frenéticamente al castaño, no espero ni que pasaran dos minutos cuando estaba frotando su pene por encima del pantalón, el miembro de Tony comenzó a endurecerse, entre besos el rubio le dijo

-Mnhhh porque estas lastimado… Tony?

-Mnhhh larga historia.. Mnhhh

-Mnhhh hay tiempo

-El chico… Mnhh era una ramera hechicera que buscaba acercarse a Thor, pero el enano la venció…Mnhhh y luchamos…

Steve frenó en seco y soltó una carcajada, Tony lo miró algo molesto

-Que causa tanta risa…?

-Anthony Edward Stark… por primera vez alguien se acercó a ti sin intenciones de querer algo contigo

-Oye!... eso hirió mi orgullo!... ebrio eres muy directo y sin tacto capitán…

-Además Tony… Tony… dices que odias y te quejas tener tantos pretendientes… y ocultamente bien que te encanta que te adulen e idolatren, y cuando no lo hacen te enojas… porque estas acostumbrado a otra cosa!...

-Eres un idiota Steve… no es verdad… demonios! Enserio estas hiriendo mi orgullo!...

El rubio se acercó y tomo por la cara a Tony y lo besó apasionadamente y lentamente comenzó a desabrochar la camisa rasgada de Stark.

Una vez que se la quitó bajó su boca hasta su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo suavemente, después siguió hasta uno de sus pezones y lo comenzó a lamer en forma de círculos para después succionarlo y mordisquearlo un poco, mientras que con una de sus manos la metía en el pantalón del castaño y frotaba su miembro.

De un jalón Steve hizo que el botón del pantalón de Tony se rompiera y la mitad de su pene erecto se asomó un poco del bóxer que traía. Enseguida Steve con su lengua recorrió desde el pecho de Tony, pasando por su abdomen hasta la punta del miembro erecto, la cual comenzó a lamer haciendo que el castaño sacara unos gemidos de placer, con sus dientes tomó el bóxer y lo bajó haciendo que el pene de Tony fuera completamente visible.

Steve comenzó a chuparlo de abajo hacia arriba, lamía cada parte del miembro, dejándolo completamente mojado en saliva, para después masajear con sus manos los testículos y mordisquearlos un poco, Tony soltó un gemido fuerte de placer mientras agarraba entre sus dedos los cabellos rubios del Capitán.

Steve bajó los pantalones de Tony y enseguida introdujo dos dedos a la entrada del chico y comenzó a moverlos fuertemente, los sacaba y metía una y otra vez , la respiración de Tony comenzó a agitarse y a jadear repetitivamente.

Cuando Steve encontró el punto de placer de Tony sacó rápidamente los dedos y se tiró boca arriba en la cama cerrando los ojos. Tony soltó un gemido ahogado porque estaba en el clímax máximo, a punto de venirse y su pene realmente dolía, furioso le dijo

-Steve! Que carajo…?

-Ahhhh… Tony… me estoy durmiendo….

Tony abrió los ojos como platos y se subió en el, lo tomo por lo hombros y lo comenzó a agitar, pero el rubio ya tenía los ojos cerrados

-Steve! Steve! Carajo! Steve! Imbecil del mal!... Ah…. Enserio necesito que me la metas!... mierda Steve!

El rubio con los ojos cerrados apenas y pudo articular

-Necesito mas alcohol…. Ahhh…me duermo…

Tony apresó las muñecas del rubio con sus manos y acercó sus labios al oído de Steve y con tono imponente le dijo

-Steven Rogers…. Te juro que si no te paras en este momento y me la metes… te voy a violar… lo juro…

Steve puso su mano sobre la cara de Tony y lo aventó a un lado de la cama y se acomodó en una posición mas cómoda para dormir.

Tony frunció el ceño y se lanzó contra Steve y rápidamente abrió la camisa del rubio de un tirón, haciendo que todos los botones se descocieran, y al mismo tiempo que quitó su pantalón.

El castaño acercó y mordió el labio inferior de su esposo de una forma muy seductora y le dijo

-Eres un maldito provocador Steve…

Steve algo atontado y adormilado tomó por la cintura a Tony y correspondía el beso de forma lenta, pero siempre con los ojos cerrados, Tony esbozó una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa, para después morderse su propio labio y pasar su dedo índice sobre los labios de Steve y gimiendo dijo

-Amor… te lo dije…

Tony tomó su pene y soltó un gemido de dolor y placer ya que estaba en el clímax de su casi orgasmo y lo acercó a la entrada de Steve y poco a poco lo fue introduciendo, el rubio en ese momento abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó un gemido ahogado. Tony tenía la mitad de su miembro dentro de Steve y de una sola embestida acabó por meterlo todo, la entrada de Steve era lo suficientemente apretada como para causar la presión y fricción exacta sobre el miembro del castaño, Tony emitió un gran gemido de placer y comenzó a embestirlo, Steve aferró sus uñas al brazo de Tony y comenzó a gemir, lo que podía sentir en ese estado de ebriedad era placer con un poco de dolor pero no tenía las ideas claras, Tony se inclinó y comenzó a besar al rubio, sus lenguas se juntaron y se movían ágilmente formando pequeños hilos de saliva entre ellas, Tony comenzó a lamer y besar el cuello del rubio, mientras este cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y gemía en cada embestida del castaño, no tardó mucho para que Stark se viniera dentro del rubio en un tremendo orgasmo y llenara la entrada del rubio con un cálido semen que se escurría por toda su entrepierna, enseguida Tony sacó su miembro de Steve, que este estaba jadeando en la cama y con una de sus manos tallaba sus ojos y con la otra tenía agarrado su propio miembro aún erecto, cerró fuertemente los ojos y en un gemido dijo

-Ah!... Tony… ven… necesito…

Tony sin dejarlo terminar su frase con su dedo índice lo movió en negación y sonrió maliciosamente

-No, No Steve…. sufre lo que yo sufrí!

Y enseguida se metió al baño, tenía que orinar enserio, se acercó a la tasa y con un suspiro comenzó a vaciarse, en cuando acabó fue al lavabo y se lavó las manos mientras se miraba en el espejo, cuando acabó salió enseguida. Cuando miró hacia la cama no estaba Steve, Tony se agarró la cabeza y suspiro desesperadamente, se encaminó apresuradamente a la salida, pero antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta se cerró enfrente de su cara de un portazo, el cuarto estaba casi completamente oscuro, en seguida volteó y diviso a Steve que salía de las sombras con otra botella de alcohol, Stark le dijo enseguida

-Steve dame esa botella no bebas mas!

El rubio lo miro unos segundos y después se empinó la botella a mas de la mitad, Tony intentó quitársela pero no lo consiguió, enseguida Roger lo tomó por el brazo y lo aventó contra una silla del cuarto, cuando el castaño intentó pararse, Steve lo detuvo y con un cinturón que estaba en el suelo, lo amarró fuertemente a la silla. Enseguida estiró la botella a la boca de Tony y le dijo

-Amor… bebe….

-Steve Rogers… no, no voy a beber cariño, tengo que cuidarte y estas muy ebrio…así que suéltame

Steve frunció el ceño y dio un trago de alcohol, el cual no se lo pasó y lo detuvo en la boca, se acercó a Tony y lo besó inmediatamente, pasándole todo al licor a su boca y obligando a que se lo tomara, enseguida Steve bajó su mano hasta su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarse mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Tony, los dos fundieron sus bocas provocando que sus lenguas se encontraran enseguida y exploraran sus bocas, Tony pudo zafar una de sus manos y enseguida ayudó a masturbar al rubio, Steve comenzó a gemir y a jadear, enseguida un potente chorro de semen salió llegando hasta la cara de Tony, Rogers enseguida tomó la cara del castaño entre sus manos y comenzó a lamerlo para limpiar su jugo de la pasión, enseguida de un brusco movimiento levantó a Tony e hizo que el cinturón se zafara dejando libre al castaño, Steve se sentó rápidamente en la silla y colocó a Tony en sus piernas pero viéndose los dos de frente, enseguida el rubio tomó firmemente su pene y lo comenzó a frotar entre las dos nalgas de Tony, mientras que en sus labios escurría un poco de semen que le había quitado de la cara a Tony, enseguida el castaño se acercó y lamió desde su barbilla hasta sus labios el semen que estaba escurriendo, para después dar un fugaz beso con intercambio de fluidos.

Enseguida Steve cuando agarró su pene lo bastante erecto lo introdujo de un solo golpe en Tony

-Ahhh! Steveee…. Ah….

El rubio tomó las caderas del castaño y comenzó a mecerlas sobre su miembro, los dos chicos soltaban fuertes gemidos de placer, en ese momento Steve bajó su mano hasta la entrada de Tony e introdujo 3 dedos mas aparte de su miembro, Tony soltó un gran quejido ahogado de placer pero un poco de dolor, pero la entrada de Stark estaba muy lubricada por lo que resbalaba fácilmente.

Las embestidas duraron unos minutos mas hasta que los dos chicos acabaron en un orgasmo al mismo tiempo y eyacularon fuertemente, Tony jadeante se estiró y agarró la botella de licor e hizo un fondo con ella, en cuando acabó estrelló la botella contra el suelo y esta se quebró.

En seguida Tony bajó se las sudorosas piernas de Steve pero tambaleándose, los licores de Asgard eran muy potentes y el castaño ya estaba ebrio y mareado. Enseguida los dos se colocaron nada mas los pantalones y salieron en busca de mas diversión.

En otro de los cuartos podían salir los fuertes gemidos de un Loki que estaba siendo penetrado, se oían hasta el pasillo y hacían eco. Dentro de la habitación Thor estaba embistiendo brutalmente a su hermano que estaba con los codos y rodillas apoyados en el suelo y el rubio lo tenía por las caderas y empujaba su enorme miembro contra el moreno.

Loki con una de sus manos se masturbaba y gemía repetidamente

-Ahhh…Thor…Ah…. Más fuerte!...

Esa voz y esas frases excitaban de más al Dios del trueno y hacía que cada embestida fuera mas profunda y fuerte, por su espalda recorría un calambre cada que oía a Loki gemir y sentía ese cosquilleo por todo su miembro, parecía que la voz de Loki activara un interruptor en su cerebro que hiciera que mandara la sangre a su pene a mil kilómetros por hora.

Loki se eyaculó sobre su propia mano soltando un fuerte jadeo y aferrándose a la mano de Thor con su mano libre, enseguida Thor sacó su miembro a punto de venirse y giró a Loki para que quedara boca arriba en el suelo, enseguida el rubio se acercó al moreno y dio la ultima ayuda con su mano para poderse venir, Loki enseguida con sus manos tomó las caderas del rubio y se colocó enfrente del pene de Thor y sacó la lengua, cuando Thor se chorreó todo el semen cayó en la lengua de Loki y se lo tragó rápidamente, enseguida comenzó a lamer el pene del rubio limpiando los últimos rasgos de semen en el.

El rubio pasó su mano desde el pecho suave y blanco de Loki hasta llegar a su pubis y acercándose a su oído del moreno le dijo jadeante

-Loki… todo tu… me encantas, me vuelves loco, te amo Loki…

Laufeyson se aferró al cuello de Thor con sus brazos y en un susurró le dijo

-Yo también te amo...

Abajo la fiesta seguían incontrolablemente, Steve y Tony bajaron torpemente riendo a mas no poder, enseguida divisaron a Natasha a lo lejos y se acercaron escandalosamente, la pelirroja en cuando los miró pudo darse cuenta que estaban ebrios a morir

-Chicos…enserio ustedes…

-Natashaaaaa! Amigaaaa…. Ammm holaaaa…

-Tony…

-Natasha! Amargada!... – decía Steve—

Natasha arqueó una ceja

-Capitán…?

Enseguida oyeron un gran golpe por las escaleras y al voltear divisaron a Thor y a Loki en el suelo, habían caído cuesta abajo. Steve soltó una carcajada y enseguida corrió hacia una de las puertas que se supone que era el sanitario, pero estaba cerrada, enseguida Tony se acercó detrás de el y le dijo

-Cariño! Esta ocupado… jajaja… yaa

Y enseguida Tony colocó su mano sobre el trasero de Steve y lo apretó

-Hmmm que firme…

Steve esbozó una sonrisa pícara y jaló la puerta con tanta fuerza que la tiró por completo, lo que vieron allí los dejó boca abiertos

Bruce estaba embistiendo a Clint sobre el mueble de baño, enseguida cuando se dieron cuenta Clint soltó un grito y le lanzó a Steve una estatua que adornaba el baño, el rubio la esquivó y enseguida sobrepuso la puerta de nuevo, fuera de la vista de estos dos Tony y Steve comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, Stark aplaudió y fuertemente dijo

-Oseaaaa el doc…. Le daaa al arquero…. WOOOw

Enseguida Thor y Loki se acercaron a los dos esposos, el moreno vio que Stark estaba completamente ebrio igual y suspiró, para encogerse de hombros

-Ya que… no quiero ser el único sobrio….

Enseguida Loki fue por una botella de las mas fuertes y de un solo trago se la acabó. No pasaron ni 10 minutos cuando los cuatro estaban completamente borrachos tirados en el suelo riéndose de todo lo que pudieran, las demás personas la mayoría estaban en el mismo estado.

Sus vistas de los cuatro estaba completamente borrosas y su mareo era inminente por lo cual tenían que estar en el suelo, enseguida Tony gateó un poco hasta una copa que tenía aun licor y la bebió de un sorbo, enseguida regresó gateando y con su mano jaló una cabellera rubia y la comenzó a besar, entreabriendo los ojos vio como a unos pasos de el, la otra pareja se estaba besando sin dar importancia el beso apasionado involucrando lengua siguió, pasaron unos minutos cuando las parejas dejaron de besarse, enseguida los cuatro les pareció algo raro y enfocaron con dificultad y se sobresaltaron al instante, sin darse cuenta Tony había confundido a Steve con Thor y viceversa, solo les había importando que sus parejas eran rubios, enseguida los cuatro se quedaron pasmados, y Thor con una voz torpe dijo

-Ok… esto nunca paso… nunca paso…. Solo esta en nuestras mentes…

Los cuatro asintieron y regresaron gateando cada quien con su correcta pareja para seguirse besando intensamente.

Enseguida Steve se paró bruscamente y corrió hacia una de las mesas centrales en la cual se subió y comenzó a bailar frenéticamente. Tony lo miró desubicado pero después sonrió y gritó por toda la sala haciendo eco

-SI SIGUES BAILANDO ASÍ ME LA VAS A PARAR!

Todos en la sala rieron y siguieron viendo el espectáculo del rubio, Tony divisó a un asgardiano que estaba viendo con mucho entusiasmo a su rubio, así que furioso llegó y le soltó una bofetada, el joven estaba tan ebrio que cayó enseguida al suelo y Stark con ton de reproche le decía

-Deja de mirar a mi esposo! Estupidoooo! Te voy a matar!

Loki y Thor se aproximaron torpemente hasta Tony y cada uno lo cargó de un brazo alejándolo del hombre, pero estaban tan mareados que les ganó el peso y dejaron caer a Tony, el golpe sonó hueco, pero ellos disimularon que nada había pasado y comenzaron a chiflar viendo el techo.

La mesa donde estaba Steve flaqueó y se partió a la mitad haciendo que el rubio cayera y se metiera un tremendo golpe, pero pareció no importarle y comenzó a reír fuertemente.

Thor tomó a Loki por los brazos y le dijo

-Hermano! Recuerdas el juego… de pequeños? Donde yo giraba y te sostenía por los brazos!? Hagámoslo!

Thor comenzó a girar velozmente y tenía a Loki por los brazos, cuando iba a bastante velocidad se mareo terriblemente por el alcohol haciendo que soltara sin querer a su amado, haciendo que se estrellara contra una escultura hecha de puras copas y las rompiera todas, el rubio miró con cara de idiota la escena y lo único que hizo fue acostarse en el suelo, ponerse en posición fetal y cerrar los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

Ninguno de los cuatro chicos decidió moverse de donde habían quedado y decidieron dormirse allí mismo.

El día llegó en Asgard y el castillo era un desastre, sería una fiesta de la que se hablaría por meses.

Los cuatro chicos despertaron justo donde estaban con una resaca increíble, Stark le tuvo que explicar a detalle a Steve porqué se había puesto ebrio y el rubio se moría de la vergüenza.

Loki decidió guardar el secreto de Amora y no le dijo nada su esposo, porque sabría que se alteraría y nada bueno saldría de eso.

Pasaron un par de meses tranquilos en Asgard sin novedades, los vengadores incluso ya se estaban acostumbrando a la vida allí, hasta el día esperado llegó, Natasha llegó corriendo a la sala donde todos se reunían a veces por las tardes y les dijo

-Nos vamos…

Todos voltearon a ver sorprendidos a Natasha y Tony enseguida dijo

-Que…?

-Nos vamos… Nick logró comunicarse… dijo que ya estuvimos suficientemente aquí, que hicimos un buen trabajo… podemos regresar a casa…

Todos sonrieron y se alegraron, pero les dio un poco de nostalgia, le habían tomado gran aprecio a Asgard.

Steve enseguida le preguntó

-Cuando nos vamos?

-Hoy mismo!

-Enserio!? Porque?

-No lo se… ya vez como es Fury…

Todos se miraron entre ellos y enseguida se pararon, había mucho por empacar, Thor y Loki se miraron entre ellos y le dijeron a Natasha

-Que hay acerca del Tesseracto?

-Bueno al parecer… ya es tiempo que vuelva aquí a Asgard…

-Bien! Iremos por el!

Todos comenzaron a empacar sus cosas y una vez listos se reunieron en el Bifrost.

Odín los acompaño hasta el cuarto donde estaba la puerta hacia el universo, los iba a mandar rápidamente a casa.

Thor y Loki iban a ir temporalmente para recoger el cubo y regresar a Asgard.

Odín los miró a todos y con suave voz les dijo

-Me alegró mucho tenerlos a todos ustedes aquí… son muy valientes todos y aquí es su casa, cuando quieran las puertas de Asgard serán abierta para ustedes

Todos hicieron una reverencia hacia Odín y le dieron las gracias al rey de Asgard.

Enseguida se colocaron juntos para que el guardián pudiera mandarlos a casa.

En ese momento Natasha puso cara de sorpresa y subió el dedo índice y volteó a ver a Tony

-Por cierto!...

-Ah?... que pasa?

-Pepper está a punto de dar a luz…

Tony abrió los ojos como platos y gritó

-QUEEEE!?

En ese momento fueron mandados directo a casa.

Una luz brillante iluminó el lugar y en unos instantes los vengadores estaban en la Tierra.

Había unas camionetas y unas motocicletas de la organización S.H.I.E.L.D. en el lugar donde los vengadores habían llegado, justo esperándolos para llevarlos a cada uno a su destino, en ese instante, cuando aparecieron todos y divisaron a su querido planeta, Stark no dudó ni un momento y corrió hacia una de las motocicletas de la organización, con un fuerte empujón tiró al agente que venía montado en ella diciéndole

-Lo siento amigo! Luego te la devulevo!...

El guardia se levantó furioso ya que el empujón lo había llevado hasta el suelo y le dijo

-Lo siento señor! Es imposible eso, es propiedad de la agencia no se lo puede llevar!

Sin prestar atención a la palabras del agente, Tony aceleró al máximo la motocicleta y avanzó hasta donde estaba Steve y con tono desesperado le dijo

-Vamos súbete!, y sube nuestras maletas

Rogers se quedó pasmado un momento y no supo que hacer, pero enseguida tomó las dos maletas y montó en la parte trasera de la motocicleta junto con el castaño.

No pasó ni un segundo que Steve estuviera arriba cuando el motor de la motocicleta rugió y arrancó a máxima velocidad, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Todos los vengadores se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros, y así comenzaron a subir uno por uno a las camionetas, una vez adentro de ellas la agente Romanoff recibió una señal de Nick Fury

-Agente Romanoff

-Si señor?

-Están todos en la tierra ya?

-Si señor.

-Quiero a todos de inmediato aquí, necesito sus reportes

-Oh si señor… solo que… Stark tomó sin permiso una de las motocicletas y se llevó a Rogers con el… por lo de Pepper…

Nick refunfuño algo que Natasha no pudo distinguir bien, y luego siguió dando ordenes

-Muy bien… vengan los demás, yo me pondré en contacto con Stark mas tarde…

Y así todas las camionetas se dirigieron al cuartel general.

Por otra parte de la carretera, la motocicleta donde Tony y Steve iban, rugía a su máxima potencia y rebasaba los límites de velocidad, el rubio se aferró contra la espalda de Tony y escondió su cara entre ella, ya que todo el viento iba golpeando directo a su cara y con mucha fuerza.

Steve enseguida le dijo

-Tony! Baja la velocidad… nos vas a matar!

-Matar? Jaaa… somos inmortales… bueno yo si, no se tu

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y aferró sus manos a la cintura de Tony

-Ególatra del mal

-No puedo creer que Natasha me lo hubiera dicho a última hora! Es una estúpida!

-Bueno Tony tal vez se le olvidó…

-Eso es lo malo de no ser un genio como yo!...

-Anthony… Oh dios… eres la persona mas… mas…

Tony lanzó una sonrisa pícara y juguetona y con tono divertido dijo

-Cállate así me amas….

Steve desvió la mirada hacia los lados de la carretera y esbozó un puchero, para después volverse a aferrar a la espalda de Tony y darle un suave y tierno beso en el cuello.

Steve se quedó pensando unos momentos y le dijo

-Tony… a donde vamos? Natasha no te dijo nada más…

-Yo se a que hospital iría Pepper, no te preocupes, yo lo se todo

La moto recorrió unos 5 kilómetros mas, Tony la frenó en seco delante de un enorme hospital, bastante lujoso por cierto y se bajó enseguida, no se molestó tan siquiera en apagar el motor, tomó al rubio por la mano y comenzaron a correr hacia el interior del hospital, cuando llego a la recepción tomó un poco de aliento y le dijo a la enfermera

-Señorita!... necesito saber enseguida en que habitación está Virginia Potts

La enfermera comenzó a buscar en sus registros y con una voz amable le dijo

-Oh se encuentra en el cuarto 609, pero ahora mismo entró a quirófano

-Que!? Porque!?

-Tuvo que se cesárea, tenía los signos vitales algo bajos y unas pequeñas complicaciones… usted es el padre?

-Si, si, yo soy, puedo pasar?

-Oh lamentablemente ahora no puede pasar…la cirugía ya inició es imposible…

-Necesito pasar!...

-Lo sentimos…

Tony suspiró y con un tono falso dijo

-Está bien… lo entiendo…

Y así se fue alejando unos pasos de la recepción, enseguida Steve se acopló a lado de el y le dijo

-Tony! Que planeas amor!? Tu no te rindes tan fácilmente… Tony será mejor que…

Y en ese momento doblaron la esquina de la sala de espera del hospital y enseguida sin decir una palabra Tony tomó de la mano a Steve y comenzaron a correr lo mas rápido posible hacia los señalamientos donde decía quirófano.

Steve trataba de resistir los jalones del castaño, pero este lo jalaba cada vez mas y mas

-Tony basta! No podemos entrar allí!

Stark parecía no oírlo y seguía asomándose por el cristal de cada sala de operaciones, hasta que por fin divisó donde estaba Pepper y de un solo jalón abrió la puerta, entrando de una zancada a la sala, los médicos frenaron en seco y lo primero que los ojos cafés de Tony vieron fue

Una pequeña criatura indefensa y diminuta en las manos de un médico, parecía que lo único en el mundo donde estaba Tony era ese pequeño humano y sus llantos abrumadores, cuando un médico jaló por el brazo reprimiendo a Stark, este salió de su mundo y vio todo con claridad, la sala de operaciones, los instrumentos quirúrgicos, el estomago de Pepper abierto y toda la sangre escurriendo, enseguida Tony se puso pálido y se desmayó antes de poder decir algo.

Una hora transcurrió y el castaño comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco de una habitación, los volvió a cerrar y permaneció así por unos minutos, para después volverlos a abrir pero ahora de trancazo y enseguida se levantó bruscamente haciendo que se mareara un poco, estaba en un sillón y a lado de el estaba Steve, que alcanzó a detenerlo para que el castaño no se estrellara de nuevo contra el suelo, cuando Tony pudo enfocar bien, se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de Pepper, esta yacía en la cama mirándolo como solo ella lo hacía con esa expresión que decía "eres un idiota, pero te quiero" en seguida Tony bajó la mirada y en los brazos de la rubia divisó a su pequeño hijo, durmiendo plácidamente, con unos pasos sumamente lentos se acercó a Pepper, sin jamás quitar la mirada del pequeño ser que tenía la mujer entre sus brazos, cuando estuvo a lado de Pepper, se sentó en la cama y esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad, incredulidad y sorpresa a la vez.

Rápidamente volteó a ver a la rubia aún sonriendo, Pepper enseguida le dijo con un tono sarcástico

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos… y tu como siempre haces unas entradas a escena tan discretas…

-Oh… dios lo siento… es que yo…

-Jaja Tony… eres un idiota… pero fue lindo de tu parte…

Tony acercó temeroso su mano hacia la cara del bebé, Pepper sonrió y le dio animo

-Adelante Tony… es tu hijo…

El castaño tocó suavemente la mejilla del bebé que estaba sumamente dormido y enseguida sonrió plácidamente.

Tony colocó un brazo alrededor de Pepper, abrazándola y con su otra mano acariciaba a su hijo.

Steve vio detenidamente la escena y le llegó una nostalgia tremenda, era una perfecta escena de una pareja y una familia perfecta, y hubiera sido así, si el jamás hubiera llegado a sus vidas de esa manera, eso era lo que cruzaba por la mente del rubio.

Rogers suspiró y silenciosamente salió de la habitación, con una cara de tristeza y decepción.

Tony no lo notó para nada, ya que estaba muy entrado en su nuevo hijo, pero Pepper enseguida lo vió y le dijo al castaño

-Tony… creo que debes hablar con Steve

Stark enseguida la miró extrañado y volteó a donde se supone estaba Rogers pero no lo vió, la rubia siguió diciéndole

-Vamos… debes decirle que no hay nada de que sentirse mal ni nada, por cierto Tony… hace rato miraba… sus anillos… que demonios? Se casaron?... o algo así?

Tony enrojeció enseguida y desvió la mirada, y asintió suavemente. La rubia esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y le dijo

-Anda ve por el… tráelo de vuelta quiero decirles algo…

El castaño enseguida se paró y salió de la habitación, luego luego pudo divisar al rubio en el pasillo y lo tomó por la mano

-Amor… que pasa?

-Tony yo…. Siento que arruiné todo lo hermoso que tenían ustedes dos…

-Steve por favor! No digas eso….

-Tony! En enserio… yo…

-Steven Rogers! Eres lo mas hermoso que me pudo haber pasado…. Demonios! Ves las cosas vergonzosas que me haces decir idiota!?... Pepper lo sabe y lo acepta completamente… esta feliz por los dos…

El rubio dudó un segundo y después sonrió, Tony tomó la cara del rubio y le plantó un fugaz beso, para después tomarlo de la mano y que regresaran juntos a la habitación.

La rubia los vió y con una seña les indicó que se acercaran a lado de ella, los dos chicos obedecieron enseguida y se acercaron, el rubio enseguida con voz torpe le dijo

-Pepper….fe…felicidades!

Potts sonrió y con voz dulce le dijo

-Gracias Steve…. Y gracias también por cuidar siempre al despistado de Tony… yo quiero que tu te sientas completamente cómodo con todo esto… y que sepas que ya estas considerado como de la familia

Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos y sonrieron plácidamente mirándose mutuamente.

La rubia le extendió suavemente el bebé a Steve y este sorprendido lo tomó sumamente tembloroso y con algo de torpeza, por su frente caía sudor frío y no sabía que hacer.

Tony enseguida refunfuño

-Oh! Pero que clase de mundo deja que otra persona cargue primero a su hijo que el propio padre!?

Steve pareció no oír los quejidos del castaño ya que estaba perdido en esa dulce cara inocente.

Stark lo vio tan feliz que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

Pepper enseguida llamó la atención de los dos y les dijo

-Chicos… quisiera que ustedes… eligieran el nombre…

Los dos se quedaron pasmados y boquiabiertos y enseguida Tony le contestó

-Pero… Pepper…. El nombre!... es sumamente importante… quiero decir… todas las mujeres se mueren por poner el nombre a su hijo y…

-Jaja Tony… pero yo soy diferente a todas… quiero decir soy malísima en los nombres… no quiero tomar la responsabilidad que nuestro hijo me odie por un mal nombre… jaja…bromeo….

-Pero Pepper!...Pepper!...Pepper!...Peter…

Cuando Stark mencionó este ultimo nombre, Steve y el se miraron directo a los ojos y los dos se sonrieron para ellos mismos, como si hubiera habido una conexión de sentimientos y pensamientos. En seguida la rubia recogió un poco de cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja y sonriendo les dijo

-Peter… me gusta ese nombre…

La noche en el hospital transcurrió sin ninguna dificultad, Tony y Steve se quedaron profundamente dormidos en el sillón, mientras que el pequeño Peter fue llevado a cuneros y Pepper descansó plácidamente en su cama sin despertarse una sola vez.

A la mañana siguiente el doctor entró a primera hora a la habitación, y enseguida se dirigió con Pepper y con una voz amable comenzó su charla

-Bueno días señorita Potts como se encuentra?

-Buenos días doctor, me siento muy bien gracias

El doctor miró a Steve y Tony en el sillón y se acercó a ellos, echó una rápida ojeada a los jóvenes y sonriendo volteó a ver a Steve y le dijo

-Usted debe ser el padre…

Tony esbozó un puchero de enojo y frunció el ceño, con voz furiosa le dijo

-Yo soy el padre!...

Pepper al otro lado de la habitación soltó una risa ahogada y se cubrió la boca para que no la descubrieran. El doctor enseguida se disculpo y con voz amigable le siguió diciendo a Tony

-Bueno señor… Stark verdad? Hoy mismo en la tarde puede llevarse a su pequeño a casa

-Y que hay de Pepper?

-Oh la señorita Potts tienes que quedarse unos pocos días más, no se si le haya comentado pero en sus estudios de sangre, salieron unos niveles en los glóbulos blancos un poco alarmantes, indica que puede ser una pequeña infección o algo, pero queremos estar seguros y seguirle haciendo mas estudios, no es nada de que preocuparse por el momento señor Stark.

Tony puso una cara de preocupación y le dijo en voz baja al doctor

-Ella estará bien…?

-Si señor, solo necesitamos localizar porque esos niveles y mandarle tratamiento

-Y no podemos quedarnos con ella estos días?

-Si pueden, pero un hospital no es un lugar muy cómodo para un recién nacido, hay muchos enfermos y mas cosas

Enseguida Pepper se metió a la conversación

-Tony! Estaré bien… cuida a Peter por unos días, además no podrás resistir ir a tu preciada torre…

Los ojos de Stark brillaron enseguida y con un gran entusiasmo le dijo a Pepper

-No me digas que ya esta acabada!?

-Claro que sí… no te fuiste por días… y los apure mucho para que la reconstruyeran, se que no puedes vivir sin ella…

-Oh dios! Demonios si! Mi hermosa torre esta lista!...

El doctor después de esto se retiró de la habitación y una enfermera trajo a Peter para que Pepper le diera de comer. Mientras la rubia amamantaba al pequeño Steve y Tony hablaban de cosas irrelevantes en el sillón, hasta que la voz de la rubia los sacó de su plática.

-Así que… se casaron?

Los dos chicos voltearon enseguida a verla, algo ruborizados y titubeando los dijeron un "si" con una voz muy baja y casi en un susurro. Pepper sonrió y con voz pícara y amigable les dijo

-Y… que tal la "luna de miel"… bueno ya saben a que me refiero…

Tony tomó un tono rojísimo en sus mejillas y totalmente avergonzado le dijo

-Pepper!...

-Jaja que…? Solo me preocupo por su… su… pues su vida diaria…

Steve abrió la boca en forma de sorpresa y le dijo a Tony en voz baja, cuidando que la rubia no oyera pero su voz no era nada discreta así que Pepper logró escuchar

-Vida diaria…? Como sabe que lo hacemos diario?

Pepper soltó una carcajada y Tony golpeó su frente con su mano y puso los ojos en blanco

-A eso NO se refería… pero ahora ya lo sabe… GRACIAS Steve…

Unos minutos mas tarde Pepper acabó de darle su alimento al pequeño y la enfermera llegó al cuarto y retiró al pequeño de su madre y volteando a ver a Tony le dijo

-Alistare a su pequeño para que se lo lleve a casa, vuelvo en unos minutos

-Oh si… está bien…

Cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación, Pepper notó algo de preocupación en la cara de Tony y enseguida le dijo

-Tony, lo harás bien…

-Tu estarás bien? Digo… yo vendré diario y…

-No Tony, ahora mas que nada necesito que cuides a Peter, no te preocupes, mucha gente estará viniendo conmigo, tu y Steve cuiden bien al pequeño por ahora…

Stark suspiró y se tiró en el sillón, enseguida el rubio le extendió un café al castaño y este comenzó a beberlo poco a poco. Unos minutos mas tarde la enfermera entró a la habitación con Peter arropado y dormido y con una pañalera, enseguida se lo extendió a Tony y este lo agarró con mucho cuidado, se perdió en la pequeña cara angelical de su hijo y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

Enseguida dio unos pasos hacia Pepper y le acercó a Peter, la rubia acercó sus labios al bebé y lo besó, después el castaño besó con gran ternura la frente de Pepper y alejándose le dijo

-Cuídate mucho Pepper… vendré por ti cuando estés bien, no te preocupes por Peter, estará mejor que nunca…

-Yo lo sé… harán un magnífico trabajo!...

Y así los dos chicos salieron del hospital con una pequeña criatura en brazos. Steve traía cargando las maletas de ellos y Tony venía con Peter y la pañalera. Enseguida cuando bajaron, Steve paró un taxi y se subieron en el, la motocicleta ni siquiera estaba en el lugar donde el castaño la había dejado, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo. El taxi se dirigió hasta la torre Stark y una vez allí, se bajaron los dos con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Peter.

Se encaminaron hacia la torre y después subieron en el elevador, Tony iba observando cada perfecto detalle de su torre nueva, parecía como si nunca se hubiera destruido y estaba fascinado con los resultados. Una vez que estuvieron en el piso correcto bajaron del elevador y caminaron hasta los cuartos, enseguida Tony divisó un cuarto con todos los artefactos necesarios para un bebé, enseguida sonrió y dijo

-Así que Pepper preparó todo desde antes… vaya… es increíble esa mujer

Steve asintió enseguida y suspiró

-Si que lo es…

Enseguida los dos entraron al cuarto y Tony con sumo cuidado acostó al infante en la cuna, acomodándolo y dándole un suave beso en la frente

-Demonios… será igual de guapo que su padre…

-Tony… volverás igual de ególatra a tu hijo?

-Oh vamos! Míralo nada mas! Es hermoso… imagínate cuando crezca…

Steve sonrió y asintió

-Si que es hermoso…

Los dos jóvenes salieron con sumo silencio del cuarto y cada uno tomó su maleta para acomodar sus cosas, cuando Steve entró al baño, Tony corrió y sacó de la maleta unas cuantas botellas de alcohol que había traído de Asgard de contrabando, jamás iba perder la oportunidad de tener una bebida en la Tierra que pudiera poner ebrio a su amante, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y las guardó en su gran mueble de licores ubicado en la sala y susurró para sí mismo

-Para otra ocasión… para otra ocasión…

Cuando oyó que la puerta del baño se abrió enseguida cerró la alacena de licores y disimuló.

El tiempo se había pasado muy rápido esos dos días y ya eran las 8: 00 p.m. los dos jóvenes fueron a su habitación arrastrando los pies y cayeron en la cama, en seguida el rubio abrazó por atrás al castaño y cerró sus ojos, Tony tenía al igual sus ojos cerrados y con voz cansada dijo

-Creo que será… la primera vez que… no tenemos sexo diario…

-Demonios… no quisiera romper el record… pero ha sido tan agotador todo…

-Lo se…

Y diciendo esto, los dos jóvenes se perdieron completamente en un sueño profundo, ni siquiera se molestaron por quitarse la ropa ni los zapatos para entrar en ese estado de relajación.

Eran alrededor de las 12: 00 a.m. cuando el llanto de Peter despertó al rubio enseguida, al principio se desorientó un poco pero después sentándose en la cama y tallando sus ojos entró en razón, enseguida comenzó a mover despacio por el hombro a Tony y a susurrarle

-Cariño… Peter está llorando…

Por mas que movía al castaño, este estaba plácidamente dormido y hasta emitía suaves ronquidos, el rubio lo movió mas fuerte y solo ocasionó que Tony refunfuñara aún dormido y soltara un golpe inconsciente a la cara de Steve. El rubio se agarró la nariz del dolor y frunció el ceño, pero enseguida el se levantó y fue con Peter.

En la habitación del bebé lo levantó con sumo cuidado y lo comenzó a arrullar en sus brazos lenta y suavemente, pero el pequeño no paraba de llorar, así que fue a la pañalera y sacó uno de los biberones y la formula de leche. Con Peter en brazos y su alimento se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a prepararle su alimento para después calentarlo en el microondas. Una vez que checó que la temperatura estuviera bien comenzó a alimentar al pequeño. Esto lo demoró mas de una hora y una vez acabado de comer Peter cayó profundamente dormido, Steve lo llevó a la cuna y lo acostó con cuidado. Enseguida regresó a la cama y cayó dormido, pero no pasaron ni 2 horas cuando el llanto de Peter lo volvió a despertar enseguida se paró e intentó de nuevo llamar a Tony pero sin ganancia alguna, Stark estaba plácidamente dormido. El rubio se paró enseguida y fue con el pequeño, esta vez tuvo que cambiarle el pañal y arrullarlo un buen rato para que durmiera.

Pasó una serie de veces parándose en la noche para atender a Peter, ya que Stark tenía el suelo sumamente pesado y toda la noche había dormido. Eran alrededor de las 6: 00 a.m. cuando recién se acostaba en la cama, se veían unas ligeras ojeras en el rubio ya que los días anteriores habían sido pesados, desde Asgard hasta la noche en el hospital.

Cuando recién puso su cabeza en la almohada y cerro sus ojos, oyó a lado de el un pequeño gemido de Tony que estaba aún dormido

-Mnhhh Steve…

El rubio echó una rápida ojeada a su esposo, este estaba completamente dormido pero en su cara podía notarse que estaba teniendo uno de esos sueños eróticos. Steve dudó un momento pero al fin decidió lentamente levantar la colcha sin que su amante lo notara, evidentemente en el pantalón de el castaño podía verse un pequeño bulto duro, Steve suspiró y aquí es donde su mente comenzó a jugar con el, era "dormir o satisfacer a su hombre" El rubio miró al techo mientras oía los jadeos de Tony mientras dormía, ciertamente oír así a Tony lo excitaba mucho, pero su cansancio era tremendo. Así que decidió dar una pequeña "ayuda" a Stark y luego dormir, lentamente deslizó su mano debajo de las colchas llegando hasta el abdomen del castaño y poco a poco comenzó a meter su mano en el pantalón, llegando así hasta el pene semi-erecto de Tony, el cuál comenzó a sobar, Tony enseguida comenzó a jadear y poco a poco se despertó, lo primero que vio fueron los hermosos ojos azules de su esposo y el castaño sonrió

-Eres un pervertido Steve…

-Oh vamos… si solo te estoy ayudando… de seguro estabas soñando conmigo, por eso tu asunto está mas duro que una roca…

Enseguida Steve comenzó a masturbar mas fuerte y rápido a Tony y este comenzó a gemir suavemente. Enseguida Stark se montó sobre el rubio, acercando sus labios a los de el y besándolos frenéticamente, y en un suave gemido ahogado le dijo

-Steve…jódeme…

-Ah…Ahora Tony…? Seguro?... no prefieres descansar… y Peter y…

Stark comenzó a lamer el cuello de rubio lentamente y pegó sus nalgas contra el miembro de Steve, haciendo una fricción que excitaba mucho a ambos.

Tony arrancó enseguida la camisa de Steve y se deshizo de la suya propia, para después quitarse sus pantalones con un rápido movimiento. Enseguida desabrocho el pantalón de Rogers haciendo que su miembro saliera al aire, una vez visible ese enorme pedazo de carne, Tony pegó sus caderas contra el pene del rubio y comenzó a moverse lentamente, los dos gemían al unísono, Steve pasó dos de sus dedos sobre los pezones de Stark brindándole un máximo placer y lo atrajo de la cintura hasta el para poder lamer su oreja que era el punto más sensible del castaño.

Una vez bastante duros los dos, Steve tomó firmemente su enorme miembro y lo introdujo en Tony haciendo que este soltara un gemido ahogado de placer. Una vez completamente adentro comenzó a menear las caderas de Tony contra su pubis, haciendo que el movimiento de la penetración fueran unas leves embestidas con unas suaves fricciones en forma de círculos, haciendo que su pene rozara con más facilidad el punto de orgasmo de Tony.

Tony agachó sus labios suaves hasta los de Steve y se fundieron en un beso lleno de intercambio de saliva y una completa y mutua exploración bucal entre ambos, el sudor comenzó a brotar por parte de los dos haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran cada vez mas y mas.

Las embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas y continuas, Tony gemía como nunca y cuando sentía que estaba a punto de llegar el orgasmo soltó un fuerte gemido que retumbo por todo el lugar, en seguida de eso se oyó el fuerte llanto de Peter proveniente de la habitación de a lado.

Enseguida Tony abrió uno de sus ojos, ya que los tenía cerrados por el placer y comenzó a jadear

-Ahhh…Steve!...Peter!...

-Nhh.. Ahh Tony!... debes ir…

-Nhhh Ah..! pero Ah!...

Los llantos de Peter cada vez eran mas fuertes y ahogados, enseguida Tony suspiró y con un gran esfuerzo se levantó, haciendo que el pene de Steve quedara fuera de el, chorreando nada mas un poco de el líquido pre-seminal, ya que ninguno había eyaculado aún.

Tony caminó con mucha dificultad y retorciéndose ya que su miembro le dolía mucho ya que estaba a punto del orgasmo total y necesitaba eyacular, en la entrada del cuarto de Peter le dio una gran punzada en su miembro y se retorció tomándolo, pero al contacto de sus dedos con su piel del pene ocasionó que eyaculara potentemente soltando un fuerte gemido, del impulso hizo que se desequilibrara y se tropezó con unos juguetes cayendo en un montón del bolsas de pañales, enseguida le gritó a su amante

-STEVEEEEEEEEeeeee!

No pasaron ni 2 segundos cuando el rubio estaba en el cuarto

-Tony estas bien!?

-Agg… si carga a Peter…

Steve se encaminó hasta la cuna y cargó al pequeño, comenzándolo a arrullar.

Tony se paró y vio uno de los muebles del bebé que estaba manchado por su semen que había llegado hasta allá, frunció el ceño y enseguida lo comenzó a limpiar con su propia mano, enseguida el rubio lo miró y le dijo

-Tony!... tenías que gemir tan fuerte!?

-Oh! Perdón por sentir placer cuando me metes el pene capitán!... idiota

Steve hizo una pequeña expresión de dolor, ya que su pene aún estaba erecto y apunto del éxtasis, pero no podía bajar a Peter ya que se estaba quedando dormido y era muy difícil dormir a ese pequeño ángel, enseguida el castaño se aproximó delante de Steve y se hincó.

Steve se alarmó y se ruborizó

-Ton…!

Tony con su dedo índice se lo puso en la boca de el mismo, haciéndole la seña que se callara, en seguida tomó con sus manos el enorme y duro pene de Steve y se lo metió a la boca completo.

Steve cerró los ojos y trató de ahogar sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios, pero aún aferrando a Peter a su pecho y arrullándolo, el pequeño ya estaba mas dormido que despierto.

Tony comenzó a sacar y meter rápidamente el miembro de Rogers de su boca, succionándolo y acariciando con su lengua cada parte del pene. No tuvo que hacer mucho, cuando Steve eyaculó en la boca de Tony y no aguantó sacando un gemido ahogado.

Tony enseguida se paró y con su dedo pulgar se limpió las comisuras de los labios, que le escurría un poco de ese líquido blanco, seguido se acercó a su esposo y acabaron con un profundo beso intercambiando todos sus jugos.

Enseguida Tony se encaminó a la salida diciéndole al rubio

-Arrulla a Peter voy a limpiarme…

Steve se quedó arrullando un buen rato a Peter, ya que se medio despertaba y lo tenía que volver a dormir, esto duró alrededor de las 9: 00 a.m. y al fin cuando se cercioró de que el bebé estuviera dormido lo acomodó en su cuna. En ese momento fue cuando captó que Stark no había vuelto y cuando fue a ver que pasaba lo encontró plácidamente durmiendo en la cama, Steve enseguida frunció el ceño y le dieron ganas de cachetearlo, pero se aguantó y cayó a lado de su esposo, sus ojeras se habían echo mas grandes y decidió descansar un rato, así que cerró sus ojos.

A las 10: 00 a.m. el timbre de la casa sonó y Tony aún medio dormido movió a Steve por el hombro

-Amor….abre…

-Amor…jódete….

Ninguno de los dos abrieron la puerta y siguió sonando y sonando el timbre, hasta que el sonido despertó al pequeño y comenzó a llorar, Steve furioso se paró y de una zancada llegó a la puerta la cuál abrió de un portazo y para su sorpresa todos los vengadores estaban allí, incluyendo al Dios del engaño, el rubio esbozó una expresión cansada y sonrió falsamente.

Enseguida Tony pareció por atrás con Peter en brazos y con una expresión sumamente fresca, ya que el si había descansado y enseguida les dijo

-Oh! Pasen, pasen…

Todos pasaron enseguida y se reunieron alrededor de Tony observando a aquel ángel que los veía con sus hermosos y grandes ojos cafés.

Steve estaba tan cansado que ni se percataba de lo que hacía, enseguida suspiró y sonrió al ver que todos estaban fascinados con Peter. Enseguida Tony miró a su esposo y con una delicada y suave voz le dijo

-Amor… créeme… yo más que nadie me encanta verte así pero…. Creo que para los invitados deberías ponerte pantalones…

Steve se percató enseguida que no traía nada de ropa y salió disparado hacia el cuarto con una cara llena de vergüenza, todos en la sala comenzaron a reír. Thor miraba fascinado a Peter y con unos ojos de ilusión tremenda miró a Loki diciéndole

-Por favor! Por favor! Tengamos un hijo!

Loki arqueó la ceja para después fruncir el ceño

-Estas loco Thor!...

-Por favooooor dame un hijo!

El teléfono de la torre Stark sonó y Tony enseguida contestó. El castaño oía atentamente lo que decían del otro lado de la línea y su expresión cambió a una de preocupación y seriedad total.

-Oye… pero estas bien?

La voz del castaño se oía sumamente preocupada y esperaba con grandes ansias la respuesta de la chica rubia detrás del teléfono.

-Estoy bien, es solo que… bueno al doctor realmente le preocupa unos niveles en los estudios y quiere comprobar unas cosas… con otro análisis

-Pero bueno… entonces deja que vayamos al hospital

-No, no , no, no tiene caso Tony, solo estarán en la sala de espera y no es lugar para Peter, prometo que si sé algo los llamare, si?

-Esta bien Pepper… cuídate si?

-Si Tony, mándale muchos besos a Peter de mi parte

-Claro que si…

-Adiós Tony

El castaño colgó el teléfono y se quedo con Peter en brazos, pensando por unos instantes, para después dar media vuelta y regresar con sus compañeros a la sala.

Enseguida Clint se aproximó a Tony y extendió sus brazos para tomar a Peter, ciertamente ojo de halcón tenía buen tacto con los niños aunque parecía lo contrario. Bruce miró reconfortantemente a Barton y con una gran sonrisa, amaba la imagen que estaba viendo, enseguida cuando Clint se dio cuenta que el profesor lo estaba viendo de esa forma se sonrojó y desvió la mirada a otro lado, enseguida la agente Romanoff se aproximó y mirando a Peter dijo con un tono divertido

-Vaya… si que crecerá rodeado de gente extraña… pero aprenderá muchas cosas

Tony soltó su risa burlona, ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que no había dicho sus chistes irónicos

-Oh no, no, no… ya me imagino si dejo que todos ustedes le enseñen cosas a mi hijo… sabrá manejar armas – volteó a ver a Natasha- querrá jugar a lanzar flechas todo el tiempo – con la mirada vio a Clint— Cuando se enoje será todo una bestia incontrolable – dio una rápida ojeada a Bruce—y claro tendrá aires de dios mentiroso, estafador y con aires de poder… ah sin olvidar que todo el tiempo querrá estar girando un martillo cuando haya un tormenta y hasta a lo mejor se querrá aventar del balcón pensando que con el martillo puede volar… verdad? – preguntó viendo a los dos dioses—

Todos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo e hicieron una mueca de disgusto hacia Stark, pero enseguida Loki que era el que mas le pegaba en su ego todo eso y no podía quedarse callado tampoco le contestó

-Oh… tienes razón… si ya basta con que sus padres le inculquen ese sentimiento tan patético de amar a la nación y convertirlo en un soldado de guerra… pero lo peor es que será igual de arrogante, ególatra y chocante…oh! Y con aires de superioridad cuando son solo mortales que no valen nada

Tony enseguida frunció el ceño y puso una expresión de enojo

-Oh! Pero por lo menos mi hijo no andará besando a las personas con la excusa de "no quedar en deuda mas adelante" mientras que todos sabemos que lo quiere hacer porque le GUSTA esa persona

Todos en la sala no entendían las indirectas de estos chicos que habían comenzando a atacarse a nivel mas personal y solo de cosas que ellos dos entendían. Enseguida Loki hizo una mueca abriendo completamente la boca y señalo a Tony

-Como te atreves!...

Natasha se interpuso entre estos dos y con un tono de molestia les dijo

-Basta los dos!... no es momento para pelear!...

Enseguida los dos ególatras se calmaron y suspiraron. Enseguida los dos voltearon y se percataron que ninguno de los hombres habían tomado importancia a su pelea y estaban fascinados con Peter, ese niño tenía algo en especial que encantaba a todos.

Thor lo mecía entre sus brazos con suma delicadeza y con una sonrisa en sus labios, Loki al ver esto sintió una pequeña calidez dentro de el y esbozó una ligera sonrisa solamente con los labios.

Enseguida tocó el turno de Bruce para cargar al pequeño, este enseguida se despertó un poco y miró a los chicos con sus enormes y bellos ojos cafés, y esbozó un ligero bostezo, los chicos enseguida se quedaron maravillados viéndolo. La pelirroja arqueó la ceja y le susurró a Tony

-Estas seguro… que la chica aquí soy yo… y no ellos?...

-Jajaja… ya no estoy seguro…

Enseguida Thor se acercó hacia Loki y lo tomó de la mano y sin decir nada lo jaló y encaminó hacia el pasillo que daba a los cuartos, enseguida Tony arqueó la ceja y le preguntó al rubio

-Hey! Hey!... a donde van?

Thor lo pensó un momento y balbuceó con torpeza

-Ah…. Al baño?

-Juntos?

-Eso hacemos!

Y sin decir una palabra mas, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando jalando a su hermano, cuando doblaron la esquina del pasillo, el rubio tomó por la cintura al moreno y comenzó a besarlo frenéticamente recorriendo con su lengua cada cavidad de la boca del moreno, enseguida entre besos y jadeos el rubio le dijo

-Mnhhh… vamos Loki… hagámoslo hasta que tengamos un hijo…

-Mnhh! Thor imbécil… eso es imposible ya te lo dije… Mnhhh así lo hagamos todo el día y la noche no pasará…

El rubio tomó la cabeza de su hermano y lo atrajo mas hacia el, juntando sus labios y sus lenguas lo mas profundo posible, enseguida el Dios del trueno aferro el cuerpo de su hermano tanto que podían sentir mutuamente sus miembros rozándose. Enseguida los dos comenzaron a sentir una dureza en sus penes, seguían besándose y fundiendo sus lenguas en unos frenéticos y agasajados besos, enseguida entraron a un cuarto abriendo la puerta silenciosamente para que Tony no los fuera a descubrir, enseguida se percataron que era el cuarto de la pareja de casados, ya que en la cama estaba totalmente dormido Steve, que se supone que había ido a ponerse ropa pero había caído rendido por el cansancio en la cama.

Ambos dioses se miraron mutuamente, como tratando de decirse algo con la mirada, enseguida Loki rompió el silencio

-Y…?

-Aquí?

-No seas descarado!...

-Pero esta como muerto, mira…

Enseguida el rubio corrió y se lanzó en la cama, haciendo que esta se moviera bruscamente, pero esto para nada despertó al rubio, solo hizo un quejido dormido y se volteó del otro lado de la cama. Loki arqueó la ceja y se quedó en su mismo lugar sin moverse, Thor con su dedo índice le hizo una seña para que se acercara, el moreno dudó un momento y luego dio unos débiles pasos hasta la esquina de la cama y con tono de reproche dijo

-Thor! Yo no voy a hacer nad…Ah!...

El rubio lo interrumpió ya que había pasado uno de sus dedos por el miembro duro de Loki, con una sutileza y delicadeza que apenas se pudo sentir el roce, pero fue suficiente para hacer gemir al moreno, enseguida Thor esbozó una sonrisa pícara y le dijo con tono seductor

-Pero si "esto" pide otra cosa…

Thor acercó con a Loki bruscamente haciendo que el moreno cayera arriba de el, enseguida comenzó a besarlo suavemente, con su lengua recorrió desde sus labios, pasando por su barbilla hasta su cuello, dejando un brillante y mojado rastro.

Enseguida el rubio metió su mano por debajo de la playera de Loki tocando su perfecto esbelto y suave abdomen, para después subir hasta el pecho de su hermano y con sus dedos comenzar a frotar delicadamente los pezones de este. Loki comenzó a sacar unos débiles pero excitantes gemidos, cuando Thor los oyó su miembro endureció aún mas y enseguida desabrochó su pantalón dejando salir su gran pedazo de carne endurecido, enseguida con un giro puso a Loki debajo de el y de un tirón bajó sus pantalones, dejando ver el perfecto miembro de Loki.

Con una sonrisa puso su dedo índice en la punta del pene del moreno y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo con ese mismo dedo haciendo que Loki mordiera sus labios callando ese gemidos

-Ah…Thor!...nos…van a descubrir!... Thor!...

El rubio calló al moreno con un profundo beso para después morder suavemente su labio inferior.

Enseguida tomó firmemente su pene y lentamente comenzó a introducirlo en la entrada de Loki, este esbozó enseguida un ahogado gemido de placer y los dedos de sus pies se crisparon ante la embestida, poco a poco el rubio comenzó a introducir su pene hasta que quedó completamente adentro de su hermano. Una vez que el cálido pene estuvo adentro de Loki comenzó a embestirlo suavemente mientras que con sus manos recorría todo ese hermoso cuerpo que ahora era solo de el, para siempre. Parecía que el simple contacto de sus pieles hacía que se reconocieran totalmente y únicamente. Enseguida Thor comenzó a embestirlo más rápido y fuerte, haciendo que la cama comenzara a moverse y a rechinar, enseguida el moreno se aferró del cuello de su hermano y le dijo entre gemidos

-Ah!... Thor! Se va a despertar…! Nh!...

-Ah… tranquilo hermano…Nhh… no pasará…

El rubio comenzó a lamer los suaves y rosados labios de Loki, probando cada lugar de ellos, desde las comisuras hasta los bordes y una vez echa su labor introdujo su lengua a la boca del moreno tocando profundamente casi hasta llegar a su garganta.

Enseguida los dos chicos sintieron el espasmo del éxtasis y enseguida eyacularon al mismo tiempo en un ahogado y fuerte gemido.

El caliente y blanco liquido comenzó a escurrir por la entrada de Loki y a la vez derramarse desde su estomago hasta las sabanas. Thor cayó jadeante arriba de el y sus sudorosos cuerpos se pegaron completamente.

Enseguida los dos chicos se miraron profundamente a los ojos sin decir una palabra, pero ellos entendían perfectamente lo que significaba sin tener que decírselo con palabras, pero enseguida sintieron una mirada algo que los sacó de su propio mundo y voltearon.

Steve los miraba con incredulidad pero con una cara que no parecía sorprenderlo tanto y con un susurró y con un tono sarcástico les dijo

-No me digan… que lo hicieron a mi lado…

Los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos y balbuceando dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Ahh… no… no…

Steve enseguida arqueó la ceja y escondió la cara contra las sabanas diciendo

-Oh no… claro yo estoy mal… sus miembros al aire y su liquido por todas partes no quiere decir nada… saben… la torre tiene tantos cuartos!... porque este…?

El rubio se encogió de hombros y dijo

-Pues… era el que estaba mas a nuestro alcance y Tony nos descubriría si nos movíamos buscando otro…

El Capitán estaba demasiado cansado que realmente no le dio importancia y aún con la cara entre las sabanas dijo

-Vístanse y cierren bien la puerta…

Los dos dioses se miraron entre ellos algo aliviados porque Rogers no había hecho una escenita y enseguida se levantaron y se pusieron sus prendas rápidamente, una vez hecho esto salieron silenciosamente de la habitación y cerraron la puerta.

Enseguida los dos se encaminaron a un paso rápido a la sala donde estaban todos y sigilosamente se sentaron en el sillón para no ser vistos, pero Tony los notó enseguida

-Ah… así que el baño eh? No se tardaron mucho para eso?

Los dos dioses se sonrojaron enseguida y desviaron la mirada hacia una de las paredes. Los vengadores enseguida fueron a los sillones y se sentaron todos y así comenzó una plática de todo lo que había vivido durante esos últimos meses.

La noche cayó pronto y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares alrededor de las 8:00 p.m.

Tony enseguida fue y coloco al pequeño Peter en su cuna después de alimentarlo y cambiarlo de ropa, después enseguida se encaminó a la habitación de su Capitán y lo vio profundamente dormido, enseguida se sentó a lado de el y comenzó a acariciar suavemente sus cabellos dorados, Steve se despertó poco a poco, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y enseguida vieron el rostro de Tony sonriendo, Steve dio un bostezo y un suave quejido de estarse despertando

-Cuanto llevas allí mi amor?...

-No mucho…

Steve se enderezó su beso suavemente los labios de Tony, los dos chicos correspondieron el beso de una manera tierna y amorosa, cuando acabó el beso el rubio enseguida talló sus ojos y le dijo a su esposo

-Tony… tengo que ir a mi departamento… por ropa y eso…

-Capitán idiota… trae todas tus cosas… quien te dijo que te voy a dejar salir de aquí…

-Tony… esa es la propuesta de vivir juntos mas romántica que jamás he escuchado…

-Idiota…

Steve tomó la cara del castaño y le plantó un gran beso. Enseguida Tony tomó la mano de Steve y le dijo con una voz calmada pero algo preocupado

-Steve… te molestaría acompañarme de nuevo al hospital ahora…?

-Oh…. No está bien Tony, pasó algo?...

-No, es solo que Pepper… no se algo anda un poco mal con ella… dijo que no fuéramos pero la verdad me tiene muy preocupado… y si quisiera ver que pasa con ella…

-Claro que si amor, vamos

Los dos chicos tomaron a Peter y se encaminaron a la salida. Una vez estando debajo de la torre Stark listos para subir en el carro, Tony se quedó mirando a una persona que estaba justo en la entrada de la torre y le resulto sumamente familiar, enseguida abrió los ojos como platos y corrió lo mas veloz que pudo a abrazar a aquella persona

-Por dios! Jarvis! Al fin llegaste!

-Usted dijo vacaciones largas… y así le tome la palabra

Enseguida Steve se acercó un poco desorientado a ellos con Peter en brazos, Tony cuando se disponía a explicarle las cosas a Jarvis este le dijo

-No hace falta, yo ya estoy enterando de todo, puede que haya estado lejos y fuera del trabajo… pero lo sé todo Mr. Stark

Tony esbozó una sonrisa y volteó a ver a Steve

-Steve… este es Jarvis… fue mayordomo de mi padre y siempre leal a la familia… le había dicho que se tomara unas largas vacaciones… creo que jamás le habíamos dado unas, por eso no estuvo todo este tiempo

Steve enseguida esbozó una cordial sonrisa y le dijo

-Mucho gusto

Tony enseguida subió su dedo índice y dijo

-Oh! Aprovechando que estas aquí Jarvis, llévanos al hospital

-Enseguida señor

Los tres subieron al carro y este arrancó lo mas pronto posible

La puerta del cuarto de la habitación de Pepper se abrió rechinando un poco y la cabeza de Tony se asomó un poco, la chica rubia suspiró

-Y viniste…

-Ah… todo fue culpa de Jarvis! El me trajo

-Oh! Jarvis esta aquí ya? Que alivio…

Tony entró y seguido de el Jarvis y Steve con Peter en brazos, en seguida fue y le dejo al pequeño en brazos de la rubia, la cual comenzó a besarlo y mimarlo al instante.

Los tres se sentaron en el sillón y se quedaron en silencio un momento, el castaño al fin tomó valor y le dijo a Pepper

-Y bien?... que te han dicho

La rubia se quedó un momento en silencio pensando, tomó aire para después decir

-Bueno… iba a decírtelo después… pero claro eres Tony el cabezota que no pudo esperar y vino… escucha Tony… tengo que irme… por un largo tiempo

Los tres hombres abrieron como platos los ojos y realmente no entendían el punto de Pepper, Tony se paró del sillón y se acercó a la cama de la rubia y con gran preocupación le dijo

-Que… quieres decir?

-Lo siento Tony…tendrás que quedarte un largo tiempo a cargo de Peter…

-No Pepper… pero de que estas hablando?

-Escucha Tony… yo estoy enferma… muy enferma… el doctor me dio una esperanza de vida, un tratamiento que está apenas siendo probado… pero es en otro lugar… un lugar muy lejos, yo quiero intentarlo… pero se que no podría atender a Peter con todo eso… no sabes como me duele… Tony es mi hijo… no quiero separarme de el, pero quiero que viva feliz y se que tu podrías darle todo lo que el quiera… aquí en New york.

-No Pepper… no puedo permitir eso, yo… yo no podría, te necesito… necesito que Peter tenga una madre y… no puedo solo…

-Tony… es lo mejor… además no estas solo…

En ese volteó a ver de una manera cálida y familiar a Steve y prosiguió diciendo

-Se que lo harás…harán excelente…

-No Pepper me niego!...

-Tony…

-No! Me niego!

-Tony…

-No!

-Anthony!

-No Pepper no!

-O tomas lo que te digo o vienes tu y Peter conmigo y toda tu vida junto con Steve se quedan aquí…

Stark abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva de una forma vistosa, Pepper no había querido ser tan ruda pero era la única forma que Tony entendía las cosas. El castaño se quedó mirando al vacío un momento como si realmente estuviera pensando las cosas, enserio estaba pensando entre las dos opciones y en ese momento no tenía idea de cual sería su decisión.

Tony colocó su mano en su cabeza y se quedó pensando unos minutos, enseguida movió la cabeza en forma de negación

-No… no puedo… no acepto ninguna de tus opciones Pepper…

La rubia suspiró mientras arrullaba al pequeño Peter, y se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Stark para luego decir con un tono de rendición

-Esta bien… tu ganas Tony…

Tony se sorprendió un poco y luego esbozó una sonrisa, enseguida se paró de un salto de la cama

-Voy por algo de beber…quieres algo Pepper?

-Un jugo por favor…

-Bien… oye… pero prométeme que note iras…

-Lo prometo…

Tony salió de la habitación y la cerró con cuidado, el silencio en la habitación se hizo incomodo por unos segundos pero Steve lo rompió con un tono de desaprobación

-Te vas a ir… cierto?

La rubia bajó la mirada y se quedó viendo a su hermoso ángel dormido y esbozó una triste sonrisa para después asentir lentamente mientras una de sus lágrimas escurría por su mejilla, Steve enseguida de aproximó a lado de su cama y se hincó mientras que con unos de sus dedos limpiaba la lagrima de la chica, Jarvis se limitaba a mirar sin decir una sola palabra desde el sillón.

-Pepper…

La chica tomó la mano de Steve fuertemente y sollozando le dijo

-Steve… Steve… se cuanto amas a Tony… y se cuanto amas a Peter igual… se que si Tony cae… tu hallaras la manera de levantarlo, porque lo conozco suficientemente bien…se que será lo mejor para todos por mas que duele… por favor cuídalos muy bien… y se que lo harás de maravilla… yo lo se…

Steve bajó la mirada y asintió tristemente, mientras la chica de cabello rubio le daba un beso en la frente a su pequeño y se lo entregaba a Steve, el cual lo acogió se una manera tan cálida, como si fuera su propio hijo, en ese momento Pepper se limpió sus lagrimas y aclaró su garganta.

Tony entró la habitación y todos trataron de evadir y disimular el ambiente anterior a la llegada del castaño, y este no se percató de nada extraño, enseguida se aproximó a la chica y le entregó el jugo, esta le agradeció con una cálida sonrisa, enseguida Tony le dijo

-Pepper…. Ah… afuera está Natasha… dice que quiere hablar contigo, porque esta aquí?

-Oh no lo se, bueno dile que pase… vayan a casa, Peter no puede estar mucho en hospitales

-Esta bien, mañana volvemos

Tony se acercó y dio un reconfortante beso de despedida en la frente de la chica y los tres hombres y el bebé salieron de la habitación.

Segundos mas tarde la pelirroja entró a la habitación y se encaminó a lado de la rubia sentándose en el borde de la cama suavemente.

-Así que… ya le dijiste?

-Si… se negó rotundamente… tal y como habíamos deducido…

-Y ahora?

-Le dije que me quedaría….

-Se la creyó?

-Si… me siento tan mal por hacer esto… no había opción… ya hablé con Steve

-Enserio crees que es lo mejor?

-Si… no quiero que sufran conmigo mi enfermedad… no se siquiera si viviré… no quiero causarles ese dolor extra

Natasha tomó con sus manos la cara de la rubia que había comenzado a llorar y sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Tu no vas a morir Pepper… tarde lo que tarde ese proceso en curarte… tu vivirás…

-Pero Natasha!...

La agente Romanoff acercó rápidamente sus labios a los de la rubia y le dio un rápido beso, la rubia enseguida se sonrojo y dijo con voz tímida

-Pensé… que solo hacías eso estando ebria…

-Umm… sabes… ya me canse de los hombres, por ahora no quiero saber mucho de ellos…

Pepper sonrió reconfortantemente y abrazó fuertemente a la pelirroja

-Te voy a extrañar… mucho…

Natasha tomó por la cintura a Pepper y le plantó otro profundo beso, las lenguas de las dos chicas se entrelazaron de una manera sorprendente y se aferraron intensamente.

Las dos mujeres se separaron por un segundo para tomar aire, pero inmediatamente después continuaron besándose intensamente, Natasha comenzó a tocar suavemente el muslo de Pepper sintiendo debajo de sus dedos una suave y tersa piel, enseguida Natasha se abalanzó sobre Pepper dejándola boca arriba en la cama y la pelirroja encima de esta.

Los besos cada vez se iban haciendo mas apasionados, enseguida la rubia quitó con rapidez la blusa de Natasha, la pelirroja se sorprendió un poco y le susurró

-Pepper…aquí?

-Por qué no…?

Inmediatamente Natasha esbozó una sonrisa y la comenzó a besar el cuello de la rubia mientras la despojaba de su bata de hospital, dejándola completamente desnuda. La pelirroja comenzó a besar su pecho y con su lengua bajó hasta unos de sus pezones el cual comenzó a lamer en forma de círculos, esto hizo que la rubia comenzara a gemir, enseguida Natasha se deshizo de su falda quedando en pura ropa interior.

Pepper colocó sus manos en los pechos de Natasha y comenzó a apretarlos suavemente, mientras que la pelirroja bajaba su mano desde el pecho de Pepper hasta su delicado órgano femenino, el cuál ya estaba bastante mojado por la excitación.

La agente Romanoff comenzó a frotarla hasta que la rubia comenzó a soltar repetitivos gemidos de placer, enseguida Natasha introdujo dos de sus dedos en Pepper y comenzó a masturbarla, Pepper jadeante de placer bajó su mano hasta el panti de la pelirroja y haciéndolo a un lado con sus dedos al igual comenzó a penetrar a la chica.

Las dos mujeres se penetraban y masturbaban a la vez y gemían al mismo tiempo de placer, mientras se acercaban y besaban sus suaves y rojos labios al mismo tiempo.

Las dos chicas estuvieron haciendo esto hasta que estaban lo suficientemente lubricadas y excitadas, para después juntar sus vaginas y comenzar a frotarse mutuamente, mientras que con sus manos acariciaban cada parte de sus cuerpos con la delicadeza que solo las mujeres sabían.

De un momento para otra Pepper aferró sus dedos contra el antebrazo de la pelirroja y abrió la boca esbozando un ahogado gemido y enseguida comenzó a salir sus fluidos vaginales en señal que había alcanzado un satisfactorio orgasmo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que con Natasha ocurriera lo mismo, en seguida las dos chicas se besaron intensamente, pero no fue cualquier beso, en el pudieron encontrar muchos sentimientos y decirse muchas cosas que no bastaban las palabras para hacerlo.

Natasha se acostó y abrazó por detrás a la rubia y la aferró tanto a ella que sus rodillas pegaban con la parte trasera de las piernas de Pepper, enseguida le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza y susurró

-Descansa Pepper…

La rubia emitió una sonrisa y una lágrima cayó de sus ojos sin que Natasha lo notara.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente y los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la habitación del hospital, eran las 10:00 a.m. en punto cuando la puerta de la habitación que se abrió de golpe despertó a Natasha, la cuál se paro inmediatamente algo desubicada. En la entrada del cuarto se encontraba Tony con los brazos cruzados y arqueando una ceja, inmediatamente atrás de el estaba Steve con el pequeño Peter, la pelirroja al darse cuenta que estaba en ropa interior inmediatamente se tapó con la sabana y se sonrojo, Stark dio unos dudosos pasos hasta la chica y con voz pícara le dijo

-Pervertidas… hubo acción anoche…. Verdaaaaad?

-Cállate Stark!

-Jaja como sea… donde esta Pepper?

-Ah…umm

Natasha volteó a la habitación y comenzó a mirar cada rincón de ella, sin señal de la rubia, incluso sus pertenencias no estaban, enseguida la pelirroja suspiró y bajó la mirada, era muy de ella esconder bien sus sentimientos y lo que pasaba por su cabeza

-Se fue…

Tony abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó boquiabierto, enseguida tragó saliva y su voz se quebró un poco

-No es verdad… ella lo prometió! Ella dijo que no se iría….

Steve desde la puerta bajó la mirada y aferró a Peter contra su pecho. Tony comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación y entró bruscamente al baño, en verdad estaba enojado, triste, traicionado un sinfín de emociones se mezclaron dentro de el

-NO SE PUDO HABER IDO! NO!

Enseguida fue con Natasha y tomándola bruscamente por el brazo le dijo

-A DONDE SE FUE!? QUE ES LO QUE TENÍA!?

- No lo se…

-COMO NO VAS A SABER! SI TU COGISTE CON ELLA! DIMELO!

Enseguida la pelirroja se zafó bruscamente de Stark y con un tono de enojo le reprochó

-A nadie le dijo nada Stark! Por eso mismo… porque no quería ser buscada!...

Tony se quedó atónito por unos segundos, mordió su labio y salió muy molesto de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra, Steve suspiró con tristeza y enseguida lo siguió. La pelirroja se acercó a la ventana y miró al vacío por unos segundos haciendo que una lagrima escurriera por su mejilla, enseguida la limpió y salió del cuarto.

Había pasado ya una semana de que Pepper se había ido sin decir una sola palabra, después de que Tony se había enterado de eso, llegó inmediatamente a su cuarto y se encerró, no había querido salir para nada ni ver a nadie, Jarvis le había dicho a Steve que no se preocupara que ya se la pasaría, pero conforme pasaban los día a Rogers le preocupaba mas y mas su esposo.

Los ojos de Tony estaban hinchados por tanto llorar y su cuarto estaba en la penumbra total, yacía con una botella de alcohol a su lado y todo el día se la pasaba tirado en su cama.

A Tony le dolía que Pepper lo hubiera traicionado de esa manera, lejos de que había sido la única chica a la que amó, había sido su confidente, su amiga y la que conocía todo de el, y era ahora la madre de su hijo. Stark se encontraba en ese estado ya que el no se sentía capaz ni responsable para afrontar la responsabilidad de un niño por el mismo, su gran alivio había sido que la rubia estaba allí para controlar todo y supervisar la vida de Peter, si Tony no podía cuidar ni una cuenta bancaria por el mismo menos tenía cabeza para cuidar un ser humano, eso lo deprimía bastante, sentía que había fracasado por completo.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación hicieron que le retumbara la cabeza.

-Lárgate!... no quiero ver a nadie!...

La voz del rubio retumbó del otro lado de la puerta

-Tony!... por favor! Llevo días rogándote…. Tienes que salir!

-Largo Steve! Déjame solo!

Steve frunció el ceño del otro lado de la puerta y adoptó un tono mas severo de voz

-Stark te lo advierto! Sal de una maldita vez…

-Largo!

El rubio recordó la promesa que le había hecho a Pepper acerca de Tony, y aun así, por la promesa y por el bien de Tony tenía que hacer algo, enseguida sus facciones cambiaron a unas realmente severas, suspiró y de una fuerte patada partió la puerta en dos. Tony enseguida cubrió sus ojos ya que la luz del pasillo llegó a sus ojos lastimándolos ya que en días no había visto la luz y con un tono furioso le dijo

-Que demonios te pasa capitán de cuarta!

-Levántate…

-Lárgate Steve!

El rubio tomó bruscamente por el brazo a Tony y lo jaló tan fuerte, que lo hizo pararse de la cama enseguida, cuando el castaño se disponía a gritonearle, Steve se apresuró y con un tono que jamás había oído Tony en el le dijo

-Eres patético Anthony, no puedo creer que seas tan jodidamente débil, y sabes que!?...

En ese momento Rogers soltó bruscamente el brazo de Tony haciendo que del impulso el castaño cayera al suelo, y así el rubio siguió su frase

-Si tanto te importaba Pepper, porque no te fuiste con ella!? Digo… estas realmente mal por su ida, pues bien! No entiendo que haces aquí conmigo

En ese momento Steve comenzó a sacarse el anillo de compromiso, Tony lo miraba con ojos como platos y totalmente rojos de tanto llorar, el momento en el que el rubio se sacaba el anillo se le hizo eterno, pasó como en cámara lenta viendo como esa argolla se deslizaba lentamente por el dedo hasta salir, en ese momento Tony se aferró a la pierna del rubio y sollozando le gritó

-No!... Steve! No es eso… Yo!...

El capitán suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, en seguida de un jalón puso de pie a Tony y con un tono cansado le dijo

-Ya fue suficiente… ponte el traje…

Tony lo miró incomprendidamente y con un tono débil de voz le dijo

-Que…?

-Ponte el traje

-Pero Steve que…?

El rubio no dio tiempo a que Tony contestara cuando lo arrastró fuera de la habitación y lo condujo hasta el cuarto donde guardaba los trajes de Iron Man, el castaño lo miró confundido

-Pero Steve…

-PONTELO!

Tony se sorprendió demasiado ya que jamás Steve le había hablado de esa forma, titubeó un poco y al final no logró decir nada, dio unos torpes pasos hasta el almacén de los trajes y con una sencilla orden hizo que su traje se comenzara a adherir a el, en unos pocos segundos estaba completamente convertido en el hombre de hierro.

Cuando volteó, Steve estaba listo arriba del rin de entrenamiento y en la mano traía su escudo.

Tony vaciló un poco y subió al rin, enseguida le dijo a su esposo

-Steve… enserio quieres hacer esto…? No es necesario

-Solo ataca

-Steve no quiero lastimarte…

Y Antes que el castaño pudiera darse cuenta el rubio le había asentando un golpe con su escudo que lo mandó a volar completamente al otro lado del rin rompiendo una de las esquinas debido a la fuerza con la que se estrelló, enseguida Tony frunció el ceño, jamás dejaría que hirieran su orgullo de esa manera y de un solo jalón se impulso y asentó un fuerte golpe, el cuál el rubio enseguida lo cubrió con su escudo haciendo que un fuerte sonido retumbara con eco por toda la habitación, Inmediatamente el rubio sonrió y dijo

-Me gusta que ya empieces a ser el Tony de siempre…

-Cállate y pelea… eso es lo que querías no?

Enseguida Steve corrió a lado de Tony y asentó un golpe, el cuál el castaño esquivó con facilidad y de una patada mandó a volar a su esposo fuera del rin, haciendo que rompiera una mesa que contenía pesas y demás aparatos de ejercicio.

Enseguida Steve se levantó y con su mano limpió unas gotas de sangre que escurrían de sus labios, para después lanzar con tal fuerza su escudo contra Tony el cuál del impacto se estrelló en la pared rompiéndola por completo y saliendo hasta el pasillo.

Steve corrió a lado del castaño y tomó su escudo y de un impulso se colocó arriba de el hombre de hierro, el cuál reaccionó de inmediato y con sus armas de los brazos le lanzó unos disparos a los cuales reaccionó de inmediato Steve y se cubrió.

El rubio soltó una patada a Tony y enseguida cargó la pesada armadura con Tony adentro y la lanzó por los aires haciendo que cayera por lo menos a 3 metros de distancia de el.

Stark se levanto y enseguida lanzó un pequeño disparo de un dardo de metal el cuál esquivó fácilmente Steve, y se clavó a lado de el, pero al segundo explotó haciendo que el rubio cayera con mucha fuerza.

Los dos chicos corrieron acercándose mutuamente y en posición de ataque, Tony tomó pro la camisa a Steve y levantó su puño, pero al mismo tiempo Steve levanto su escudo y amenazó con el filo de este mismo al castaño.

Los dos se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos y comenzaron a reír bajando la guardia

-Deberíamos entrar mas seguido…

-Si que deberíamos…

-Por que querías que hiciera esto Steve?

-Es una manera de sacar todo lo que traes adentro

-Eres un idiota sabias?... mi idiota…

Steve se acercó y con un ágil movimiento subió la mascara de Tony para después plantarle un largo y dulce beso, el cual el castaño respondió al instante y lo hizo apasionado, entrelazando sus lenguas, el rubio enseguida le dijo con una voz dulce

-Amor… perdón por hablarte de esa manera… pero es que…

-Por dios Steve… jaja sigues siendo el mismo tipo dulce y débil… jamás podrías ser un maldito…

Steve hizo un puchero de desagrado

-Como tu?

-Exacto como yo…

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento y entró Jarvis con el pequeño Peter en brazos

-Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta Mr. Stark

Tony bajó de un solo salto y corrió hacia donde estaba Jarvis y enseguida cargó al pequeño aferrándolo a el

-Te extrañe tanto Peter…

Steve se acercó por detrás de Tony y lo abrazó por la cintura, aunque se le dificultaba un poco debido a la armadura, enseguida le susurró al oído

-Yo se que lo harás increíble amor… yo lo se…

Tony esbozó una sonrisa reconfortante y le dijo

-Lo haremos…

-Claro que si… lo haremos de maravilla…

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad de Manhattan y apenas la ciudad se alumbraba con las luces de los rascacielos. Loki se encontraba vagando por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo alguno, había decidido salir a dar un paseo sin avisarle a nadie, últimamente por su mente se había cruzado la idea de ser padre y no lo dejaba en paz, pero se negaba rotundamente y sentía no estar preparado para ello. A fin de cuenta el día indicado para regresar a Asgard junto con el Tesseracto y Thor era mañana, así que decidió dar un ultimo paseo por la Tierra, suponía que tal vez en mucho tiempo no regresarían o incluso nunca. Loki daba paso tras paso sin rumbo alguno y estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta a donde se dirigía y sin pensarlo llegó a los barrios bajos de Manhattan.

Eran unos barrios de temer totalmente y cualquiera en sus cinco sentidos no caminaría por allí de noche, pero para este Dios eso no era problema alguno y no le tomó importancia alguna por lo que siguió caminando sin pensarlo dos veces. Un sonido que provenía de un callejón atrajo completamente su atención, el moreno dio unos lentos y sigilosos pasos hasta la entrada del callejón y se sorprendió con la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Dos hombres que ciertamente tenían toda la pinta de ser criminales habían acorralado a un pequeño niño el cuál estaba recargado contra la pared en posición fetal, cubriendo su cara y sollozando, los hombres comenzaron a acercarse hacia el pequeño con un cuchillo en la mano y con cierta risa maliciosa, enseguida el moreno con voz imponente les ordenó

-Hey! Ustedes imbéciles! Aléjense del niño

Los dos hombres voltearon enseguida ante la demanda del moreno, enseguida lo examinaron de arriba abajo y soltaron un carcajada para luego mirarse entre ellos, unos de los hombres dio un paso al frente y le dijo a Loki

-Oh! Pero mira que tenemos aquí… las princesas no deben estar aquí…

Loki enseguida frunció el ceño y con voz imponente les dijo

-Si no quieren que acabe con sus miserables y patéticas vidas ahora mismo lárguense…

Los dos hombres pusieron expresión de furia antes la demanda del Dios de las travesuras, enseguida unos de los hombres se abalanzó contra Loki alzando el cuchillo, pero en un ágil movimiento Loki lo tomó por el brazo y lo estrello tan fuerte en la pared que hizo que su cabeza se reventara en ella misma y dejara un rastro de sangre escurriendo por los ladrillos.

Enseguida el otro hombre abrió los ojos como platos y no queriendo arriesgarse sacó una potente pistola, en señal a eso Loki arqueó la ceja y dio un paso enfrente, el hombre se asustó y disparó al instante a lo cuál sin inmutarse el moreno hizo un ágil y veloz movimiento de mano y agarró la bala con sus dedos, para luego esbozar una maliciosa sonrisa, el hombre puso cara de terror y comenzó a correr, Loki sin moverse de su lugar susurró con un tono divertido

-Adiós…

Y con una fuerza inmensa lanzó la bala atravesando la cabeza del sujeto, que cayó al instante muerto. Loki dudó un momento pero luego comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia el niño que no se había movido de esa posición durante todo el tiempo, enseguida el Laufeyson se hincó delante de el y con un tono de voz bajo dijo

-Estas bien?

El pequeño no contestó y seguía sollozando inmensamente, Loki hizo una mueca y tomó las dos manos del niño que estaban cubriendo su cara, cuando vio la cara del pequeño hizo un gemido de sorpresa y lo soltó enseguida. Los ojos del pequeño estaban completamente desechos y nos ríos de sangre escurrían de ellos, el pequeño se alteró y comenzó a llorar mas y mas, en la mente de Loki cruzó por un momento salir corriendo de allí pero su cuerpo no respondía y algo le decía que debía quedarse allí, enseguida tomó al pequeño por los hombros y le dijo con voz tranquilizadora

-Tranquilo… no te voy a hacer nada, quiero que me digas que pasó?...

El pequeño entre sollozos y gemidos le dijo

-Mi… Mi papá…

-Donde está tu padre…?

-Lo…lo mataron… era… era boxeador… pero unos hombres malos… lo mataron…

El pequeño comenzó a llorar y Loki solo pudo aferrarlo mas hacia el

-Y tu madre…?

-Nos abandonó… hace mucho

-Alguien a tu cuidado?

-Solo era mi padre….

El pequeño comenzó a llorar y toser y se alteraba cada vez mas y mas, Loki enseguida lo tranquilizaba dándole palmadas en la espalda

-Cual es tu nombre?

-Matthew Michael Murdock… cof cof….

-Ok…. Matt tranquilo… quiero que me digas quien te hizo esto… tus… tus ojos

-Yo huía… esos hombres malos me quieren hacer daño… y y… un camión…hubo un accidente no se… y y un liquido cayó en mis ojos… no veo nada… por favor ayúdeme!...tengo miedo

Loki tragó saliva y pensó seriamente, antes el hubiera dejado al pequeño justo donde estaba y eso es lo que quería hacer pero su cuerpo definitivamente no respondía a eso, sabía que cualquier decisión que tomara iba a ser vital, pasaron unos segundos y Loki tomó en brazos al pequeño y se encaminó de vuelta a casa con el.

Thor y Loki se estaban quedando en el cuartel general S.H.I.E.L.D. hasta que volvieran a casa, en ese momento Thor estaba de un lado para otro, no tenía noticia alguna de Loki y ya pasaban de las 12:00 p.m. estaba realmente preocupado, en ese momento se encontraba en el lobby del lugar cuando la puerta se abrió y Loki entró con el niño en brazos.

Thor y todos los agentes de paso que estaban allí se quedaron boquiabiertos, enseguida mandaron a llamar a Nick Fury el cuál no tardó ni 2 minutos en llegar al lugar.

El moreno les explicó con lujo de detalle todo lo sucedido mientras el equipo medico atendía de emergencia al pequeño. Después de unas horas una de las doctoras salió y les dio el parte médico

-El pequeño tiene severas quemaduras en los ojos, material radioactivo se vació sobre el, fue inevitable que no perdiera la vista… lo siento…

Nick suspiró y dijo con tono lamentable

-Tan pequeño y sin poder ver… es una tragedia

-También hablamos con el, no tiene a donde ir… está solo y al parecer por lo que nos dice está amenazado de muerte al igual que mataron a su padre, dice que si lo llevamos a algún albergue esos hombres lo encontraran y asesinaran…

Loki frunció el ceño y se aferró al brazo de Thor en seguida y sin pensarlo dijo

-No… yo lo cuidare…

Thor y Nick abrieron los ojos lo mas grande posibles, enseguida el agente dijo

-No es tan fácil….

-No me importa yo lo hare…

Thor hizo una mueca y abrazó a Loki, con una voz sutil le dijo

-Hermano… pero que hay de Asgard? Mañana debemos volver….

Loki se quedó pensando unos momentos y casi en un susurro le dijo

-Lo siento Thor…

-Pero Loki…. Asgard…

-Thor… ve a Asgard… yo… yo te alcanzó a unos años… es que no puedo…

-Loki no puedo dejarte aquí! Me niego!... ese niño puede quedarse en buenas manos… no es tu hijo Loki…

El moreno hizo una mueva de disgusto y se separo enojado del rubio

-Pero lo será…

-Loki…

Laufeyson dio media vuelta y alejándose le dijo

-Lo siento Thor… si quieres ir a Asgard adelante… y si quiere quedarte en la Tierra conmigo y con el niño… bienvenido… es tu decisión

La habitación se quedó en completo silencio mientras Loki entró al cuarto del niño para visitarlo y ver como seguía, el rubio puso su mano contra su pecho y se quedó mirando el vacío, era la decisión mas difícil que le habían puesto en su vida, de igual forma le daban elegir entre las dos cosas que no podía vivir sin ellas… Asgard o Loki.

La noche fue demasiado larga para Thor, no lograba conciliar el sueño después de las palabras de su hermano. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no se inclinaba ni un poco mas hacia alguna de sus opciones, estaba completamente igual su indecisión. En ese momento Loki entró a la habitación junto con los primeros rayos de sol que alumbraban la Tierra, enseguida Thor se irguió y miró fijamente al moreno, cuando Loki se dio cuenta le lanzó una mirada rápida

-Que?

-Loki… por qué? Digo… siempre me dijiste que no querías hijos o que tu no cuidarías de otra vida mas que de la tuya… y de la noche a la mañana cambias tu opinión por un humano… un HUMANO que ni siquiera conoces… no es tu hijo Loki… digo en todo caso hubiéramos buscado la manera de tener uno… nuestra sangre, y lo peor de todo es que yo soy el que debe elegir… íbamos a tener NUESTRA vida en Asgard… al fin…

Loki lo miro indignando y con un tono de voz bajo le dijo

-Eres muy egoísta Thor

-Oh vamos Loki! Por favor no vengas con eso… si de egoísmo se trata…

Loki abrió la boca un poco en señal de ofensa y negó con la cabeza mientras veía directamente a los ojos al rubio, enseguida Thor se percató que su respuesta no había sido muy asertiva y enseguida se disculpó

-Lo siento Loki… lo siento, no quise decir eso…

-Thor escucha…

-Regreso a Asgard…

Loki abrió los ojos como platos y titubeó

-Que…?

-Regreso a Asgard Loki…

Loki se quedó completamente en silencio y con la mirada fija en el suelo, su respiración se agitó un poco pero trató de ocultarlo, el rubio lo miro con tristeza y enseguida le dijo

-Escucha… tu… regresaras en unos años no?... eso me dijiste… digo solo quieres cuidarlo… y yo te estaré esperando en Asgard con mucha paciencia …

Loki lo miró con un aire de tristeza y rabia a la vez y sin decir nada dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta. El rubio suspiró y enseguida se puso su ropa lo más rápido posible.

Salió enseguida buscando a Loki, pero cuando pasaba por el pasillo vio la habitación del pequeño Matt que lo habían puesto en un cuarto ya, enseguida la abrió cautelosamente y entro dando unos silenciosos pasos. El niño estaba acostado en la cama con una venda en los ojos, enseguida oyó el ruido y se levantó con cara de espantado, enseguida el rubio se acercó a el y le dijo

-Tranquilo… no te voy a hacer nada…

El pequeño hizo un puchero de terror y luego con su suave y delicada voz le susurró

-Quien eres…?

-Me llamo Thor… soy… soy el esposo de Loki…

-Loki?

-Si… quien te salvó ayer…

-Oh… pensé que era… hombre

-Lo es

-Pero… como? Dijiste que tu eres su esposo… y el es hombre…

El rubio suspiró y alborotó un poco el cabello del niño

-En la Tierra no están acostumbrados a esto cierto…? Cuando dos personas se aman no importa el sexo niño… ahh… olvídalo lo entenderás cuando seas grande

El pequeño esbozó una angelical sonrisa y se aferró a su almohada, Thor sin siquiera notarlo estaba sonriendo al ver a ese pequeño, había sentido una conexión con el mortal, aunque no quería admitirlo, el pequeño tenía unos 6 años y era incapaz de comprender muchas cosas.

En ese momento Thor arropó al niño con la cobija y salió de la habitación, de camino se encontró a Nick Fury y este le avisó que estaba todo listo para que volviera a casa con todo y el Tesseracto.

Thor corrió en busca de Loki y al fin lo encontró justo en el cuarto donde estaba planeado que preparan todo para ir a casa.

-Loki…

-Ve a casa Thor…

-Loki…

En ese momento entró Nick Fury con una serie de guardias y con María Hill detrás de el, con un breve movimiento le entregó a Thor el Tesseracto, que estaba bien protegido, el rubio miró por un momento el mágico cubo y luego a Loki, el moreno desvió la mirada enseguida y se quedó en silencio, Thor se acercó a su esposo y le propició un beso en los labios, el cual el moreno no respondió del todo, estaba demasiado triste aunque lo ocultaba muy bien.

Thor dio unos torpes pasos hasta alejarse de ellos y comenzó a preparar la magia y fuerza del Tesseracto para que lo llevara de regreso a casa. Unos rayos azules comenzaron a salir y el cuerpo de Thor se comenzó a tele transportar a su mundo, desde el momento que se colocó allí hasta cuando desapareció jamás le quitó la mirada de encima a Loki, el cuál a ultima hora pudo ver que escurría una discreta lagrima de sus ojos, pero sin antes poder hacer nada estaba de vuelta en Asgard.

Eran las 9 de la noche y una tormenta caía sobre la ciudad, los truenos se podían apreciar perfectamente desde la torre Stark. El timbre sonó una y otra vez sin descanso, un furioso Tony se aproximó descalzo hasta la puerta, Jarvis estaba dándole de comer al pequeño Peter por lo cuál no podía abrir. El castaño abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y con el ceño fruncido.

Pero inmediatamente lo desconcertó lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Que demonios…? Que?... no espera… que!? Que haces aquí?...y tu Dios del martillo? Y ese bulto… que!?...

Loki estaba completamente empapado por la lluvia y traía cargando consigo al pequeño Matt el cuál lo traía cubierto con una manta resguardándolo de la lluvia, enseguida Loki pasó a la torre sin ser invitado y con un tono confiado le dijo

-Necesitamos donde vivir

Stark abrió los ojos lo mas grande que pudo y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, y después con un tono de enojo le dijo

-Crees que mi hogar es una casa de huéspedes, un hotel…. O que demonios?

-Tu maldita torre tiene cientos de pisos… puedes darme uno

-No, no , no corrección… cientos de pisos de investigación… no de vivienda

-Como sea, viviré aquí

-Que!? Carajo no! No puedes tomar esa decisión tu! Además que es eso!?

-Es mi hijo

Stark se quedó boquiabierto y colocó su mano en su boca en señal de que estaba pensando

-De donde mierda te robaste a ese niño…?

-No me robe a nadie!

En ese momento salió Steve algo desconcertado con una toalla en la cintura

-Que… pasa aquí?

Loki enseguida miró la desnudes del chico y con un tono de voz natural les dijo

-Interrumpí algo?

Tony frunció el ceño y furioso le gritó

-Claro que si imbécil!

Enseguida Steve jaló a Tony y ambos se sentaron en el sillón enfrente de Loki que había colocado al pequeño en el sillón igualmente. Enseguida les empezó a explicar todo con lujo de detalle e hizo que el niño se presentara tímidamente con ellos. Steve se quedó pensando un momento y algo dudoso le dijo

-Thor se fue?...

Loki desvió la mirada y se quedó en silencio, se notaba todo el dolor que el Dios de las travesuras cargaba con la partida de Thor. Steve enseguida con un tono que quería animarlo le dijo

-Ah… tu y Matt pueden quedarse!...

Tony lo volteó a ver irónicamente y con una expresión de sorpresa

-Wow… ahora tu también decides sobre mi casa?...

-Amor… no empieces… es enorme, un piso no dañara a nadie…

-Aggg… bien!... demonios! Los odio!... puedes usar el piso 19…

En ese momento unos golpes azotaron la puerta principal de la torre, Tony enseguida frunció el ceño y gritó para si mismo

-Carajo! Hay un maldito timbre!...

El castaño se paró enseguida y fue lo mas rápido posible porque parecía que la puerta iba a ser derribada por los golpes, la abrió de un solo golpe y sin decir nada el Dios rubio entró como rayo a la gran torre Stark.

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron de sobremanera pero Loki quedó completamente boquiabierto.

El rubio sin decir una palabra se aproximó tomando de la cintura a su esposo y le plantó un enorme y apasionado beso que duró bastante tiempo, cuando los dos se separaron un poco el moreno titubeante le dijo

-Thor! Que haces aquí!? Pero tu…

Thor aferró al moreno contra su cuerpo y le dijo con un tono de voz completamente amoroso

-No puedo vivir sin ti Loki… llegué a Asgard y entregué el Tesseracto… no pasaron ni 2 horas cuando enserio me di cuenta que no puedo sin ti… yo… le explique todo a Odín padre y a madre… ellos lo entienden y nos esperan con los brazos abiertos en Asgard en unos años… también… tienen ganas de conocer a su nieto…

En ese momento Loki al oír eso se sonrojo se sobremanera y le susurró

-Idiota…

-Loki te amo…. Te amo como no tienes idea…

Tony sacó la lengua en señal de asco y furioso dijo

-Perfecto!... tenemos ahora al dios destruyo-todo viviendo en mi torre… enserio fenómenos!... tocan algo y los hecho a patadas…

Sin hacer caso algunos de las advertencias del castaño Thor tomó en brazos a Matt y se subieron al elevador dirigiéndose al piso 19 que sería su nuevo hogar por un tiempo. Steve abrazó por detrás a Tony y le besó cariñosamente el cuello y con voz dulce le dijo

-Amor… todo estará bien… es perfecto

-Eso espero…

Todos estaban dispuestos a comenzar a vivir una nueva vida, llena de nuevos retos por cumplir, pero estaban dispuestos a lograrlo si se trataba de hacerlo junto con las personas que mas amaban.

El tiempo voló, realmente ellos no se habían dado cuenta de como o cuando había pasado, pero yacía 6 largos años que habían pasado desde el nacimiento de Peter y la llegada de Matt a la familia, en todo ese tiempo la Tierra había estado a salvo y los vengadores no había tenido que hacer su aparición y enfrentarse al mal, de vez en cuando Natasha iba a visitarlos, y Clint y Bruce al igual iban pero mas a menudo, había comenzado una relación formal ellos dos aunque sumamente discreta.

Loki y Thor seguían viviendo en el piso 19 de la torre Stark y esto benefició mutuamente a las familias, los dioses cuidaban de vez en cuando a Peter el cual ya los llamaba "tíos" y viceversa Tony y Steve cuidaban de vez en cuando a Matt que tenía alrededor de 12 años ya.

Durante esos 6 años no había tenido noticia alguna sobre Pepper Potts y algunos días eso le seguía pesando a Tony y a Natasha, la pelirroja aunque lo negaba por completo se notaba que había caído enamorada de la rubia.

Peter era un niño sumamente inteligente, a sus 6 años de edad se interesaba en la ciencia y en las cosas que hacía su padre y hablaba perfectamente ya, se cambiaba solo su ropa , se bañaba, comía, ya no necesitaba de Jarvis.

El pequeño Peter se llevaba sumamente bien con Matt, siempre habían crecido juntos y eran inseparables, Peter no tenía que hacer mucho por el niño ciego ya que este a pesar de su condición día a día iba adquiriendo habilidades y desarrollando sus sentidos sobrantes de una manera fascinante.

Aunque parecía ser el comienzo de una vida tranquila, ninguno tenía idea que apenas era el comienzo de una laborosa y agitada vida.

Era una mañana como todas y la rutina comenzó como siempre en el hogar Stark. Tony se levantó estirando sus brazos y su cuerpo y dio un gran bostezo, se bajo de la cama descalzo y se dirigió hacia la cocina medio dormitando enseguida puso café bastante cargado y talló sus ojos los bastante duro como para despertarse por completo, una vez hecho todo esto se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño Peter y la abrió con cuidado, estaba sumamente oscura al pequeño raramente, no le gustaba dormir con ningún tipo de luz a diferencia de todos los niños de la edad de 6 años que se asustan con la oscuridad y prefieren un foco tenue en su cuarto. Tony dio unos silenciosos pasos hasta el pequeño y tocó su cabello despacio y le susurró

-Peter… Peter… ya despiértate hora de ir a la escuela

El pequeño hizo un gemido de desagrado y se hundió mas en las sabanas, Tony las agarró y lo destapó lentamente, el pequeño con un gemido de berrinche le dijo

-Papá noooo… no quiero ir…

Tony suspiró y de un movimiento cargo al pequeño bajándolo de la cama y le sonrió

-Pet te espero en la cocina con el desayuno, si no vas Jarvis se sentirá mal porque lo habrá hecho y no lo comerás

El castaño ya no sabía ni que excusa poner para que día a día el pequeño de ojos miel fuera a la cocina a tiempo y llegaran a la escuela. Peter se quedó cambiando el solo mientras Tony se dirigió a la cocina y se servía una taza de café y comía unas galletas. Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos y Peter no llegaba, Tony esbozo su gesto de disgusto y se dijo para si mismo

-Claro Stark… no se porque se te hace raro… si todas las mañanas hace lo mismo… y tu idiota lo esperas aquí…

Tony suspiró y se dirigió a su cuarto, en el cuál encontró ya despierto a Steve pero aún debajo de las cobijas y a lado de el un pequeño bulto oculto debajo de esas misma. Todos los días y cada mañana Peter hacía lo mismo inmediatamente antes del desayuno iba a la cama y se acostaba a lado de Steve el cual siempre cumplía lo mimaba matutinamente.

-Steve! Va a llegar tarde a la escuela!

-Amor vamos no seas así… solo son 5 minutos

El castaño suspiró y se tiró en la cama de un solo movimiento, enseguida la cobija se bajó un poco y salieron los curiosos ojos de Peter que miraban a Tony dudosamente, en ese momento el pequeño saltó hacia su padre castaño y cayó sobre su pecho y abdomen, enseguida Tony esbozó un quejido de dolor ya que el pequeño no pesaba tan poco pero enseguida lo aferró a el y comenzaron a jugar forcejeando, enseguida el rubio tomó a Peter y lo cargó para después aferrarlo a el con un tierno abrazo y le dijo a Stark en forma de reproche

-Ya te dije que no me gusta que jueguen pesado! Se van a lastimar

-Ay… demonios Capitán eres tan…

En ese momento Steve no lo dejó terminar su frase cuando le dio un apasionado y rico beso, el castaño colocó sus manos en los cabellos dorados de Rogers aferrándose a el, mientras que Steve tenía a Peter el cual los observaba con sus enormes ojos, enseguida el chico puso sus pequeñas manos sobre las caras de sus padres y les dio unos pequeños golpes en señal de que quería atención, ya que al parecer habían entrado tanto en su labor de besarse que se habían olvidado de Peter, enseguida se separaron poco a poco y esbozaron una picara sonrisa.

El castaño de un salto bajó de la cama y enseguida cargó a Peter como costal, el rubio se bajó de la cama lentamente y estirándose.

Los tres se dirigieron a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa con un desayuno ya servido por Jarvis. En unos instantes la puerta del ascensor de la torre indicó que el elevador subían, el castaño puso los ojos en blanco y susurró con desagrado

-Adiós paz en 3…2…1…

En ese momento la puerta del elevador se abrió y Matt que ahora era un chico de 12 años salió corriendo de el, en el suelo habían una serie de cosas tiradas que Tony no había recogido por lo cual cuando vio al castaño correr enseguida quiso advertirle, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa raramente el chico las había saltado, Tony hizo una mueca y le susurró a Steve

-Como rayos lo hace?

Steve se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo su pan tostado, Peter al ver a Matt corrió hacia el y de un salto se colgó en el chico los cuales comenzaron a reír y a juguetear, enseguida el rubio les dijo

-Niños siéntense a comer que van a llegar tarde!

En unos momentos el elevador volvió a subir y esta vez era Loki y Thor que venía hablando de cosas irrelevantes y de la vida cotidiana

-Loki quiero mas poptarts!

-Thor no! Te acabas todo el tiempo las cajas en un día!

Tony que estaba en la mesa cuando oyó eso frunció el ceño y dijo para si mismo

-Y demonios las pago yo…

El dios rubio por ir discutiendo con Loki no se percató de las cosas del suelo y levemente se tropezó con ellas, incorporándose al equilibrio torpemente. Tony dio un trago de café y le dijo con voz burlona

-Jaja no puedo creer que seas mas torpe que tu hijo, que es…

Steve le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Tony y le reprochó

-Tony!...

-Que?...

Todos se aproximaron a la mesa y se sentaron, era rara la mañana que desayunaban todos juntos, pero esos días que lo hacían eran muy divertidos. Loki que se sentó a lado de Peter echó una ojeada al plato del niño y con un ágil movimiento tomó una de sus galletas del pequeño, este cuando lo vio soltó un chillido de desacuerdo e hizo un puchero, el dios moreno con toda la galleta en la boca lo miró satisfactoriamente y se burlo con la mirada de el, Peter enseguida con su puchero y frunciendo el ceño por debajo de la mesa le soltó una patada en la espinilla a Loki, Los dos se miraban furiosamente cuando Steve los detuvo

-Basta los dos!

Peter devolvió la mirada su plato y siguió comiendo, a Loki todo el tiempo le gustaba molestar a Peter, cualquier niño normal haría berrinche o lloraría pero el pequeño castaño confrontaba a su "tío"

Thor se bebió la taza de café de un sorbo y con una gran sonrisa tomó vuelo y la azotó contra el piso diciendo

-OTRA!

Todos en la mesa se quedaron mirándolo de una forma que ya no les sorprendía y suspiraron al mismo tiempo, todas las mañanas Thor hacía lo mismo, por mas que le dijeran que no era necesario tirar la taza pero como no entendía le daban diario una taza especial para el echa de plástico y cuando llegaba el momento de tirarla, Jarvis solo se dignaba a recogerla del suelo y servirle mas café, se ahorraba Tony una fortuna en tazas a lo largo de su vida con eso.

En ese momento Loki agarró uno de los platos pero estaba algo resbaloso así que se le soltó sin querer, pero antes de que pudiera romperse contra el suelo Matt de un ágil movimiento lo rescató y se lo extendió con una sonrisa a su "papá" Loki. El moreno abrió un poco los ojos algo sorprendido, notaba que día a día Matt podía hacer mas cosas a pesar de su condición y empezaba a desarrollar muchas cosas nuevas, enseguida el dios lo tomó y le agradeció.

Tony por otro lado acabó de desayunar y volteó a ver a su esposo

-Steve, hoy hay una reunión de la compañía Stark, bueno es una fiesta a quien engañan… y quiero que tu también vayas, acabará algo tarde, así que Jarvis puede cuidar de Pet por hoy.

Enseguida Thor de un trago se tomó su café y azotando la taza de nuevo en el suelo les dijo

-Hoy podríamos cuidar a Peter por ustedes!... OTRA!

Loki y Tony hicieron un leve puchero y una expresión de desacuerdo, pero enseguida los pequeños empezaron a festejar entre ellos

-Hoy te quedarás a dormir en nuestro piso Peter!

-Si! Vamos a jugar mucho!

Tony suspiró y volteó a ver a Steve en señal de una respuesta, el rubio enseguida asintió.

Todos acabaron de desayunar y se levantaron de la mesa para comenzar su día como cualquier otro.

La noche cayó, Tony y Steve estaban en el elevador y el castaño traía cargando al pequeño en brazos ya con su pijama y un pequeño peluche, enseguida el rubio apretó el botón del piso 19, le dio un beso en la frente al niño y le dijo con tono amoroso al pequeño

-Te portas bien… mañana bajamos por ti, te amamos

El pequeño sonrió y con sus manitas tomó la mano de Steve que era lo bastante grande por lo cual solo pudo aferrarse a tres dedos, y le dio un tierno beso en ella.

Enseguida se abrieron las puertas del elevador y Thor ya estaba esperándolos, Tony le dio un beso en la cabeza y le dijo

-Adiós Peter, nos vemos mañana amor, has enojar mucho al enano verde ese si?, y no tomes muchos alcohol jaja

-Que es alcohol papi?

-Algo muy rico

Enseguida Tony le pasó el pequeño a Thor y Peter emocionado le dijo

-Tío Thor! Me das alcohol!?

Steve frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe a Tony, enseguida le dijo a Peter

-No Pet, eso es una cosa horrenda no le hagas caso a tu padre

-Ay! Steve! – Reprochó Tony—

El rubio tomó por la corbata a Tony y lo jaló al elevador y se despidió agitando la mano.

Peter estaba en los brazos de Thor y comenzó a juguetear con el pelo rubio del Dios

-Tío Thor, donde está Matt?

-Oh! Pequeño Matt ya está dormido!

-Queeeee? Pero si íbamos a jugar

Peter hizo un puchero enorme y lloriqueó, enseguida Thor lo trató de tranquilizar

-Oh! Oh! Es que tenía una cosa… que se llama examen… o algo así que es importante, es como en mi mundo cuando te presentabas a una batalla frente al pueblo y tienes que ganar para ser un Asgardiano guerrero y ganarte el privilegio e ir a luchar

Peter lo miró sin entender ni una palabra de lo que Thor decía, enseguida el rubio suspiró y señaló la televisión

-Pero veremos cosas en eso y comeremos mucho…

-Si! Tele hasta tarde! Y y y golosinas! Papis no me dejan hacer eso en casa

Thor llevó al pequeño al sillón y lo cubrió con una manta, enseguida prendió la televisión y puso un canal donde había películas, enseguida Loki llegó con un montón de comida que dejó en una mesa frente a la tele y se sentó en un extremo del sillón. Los ojos de Peter brillaron y tomó una bolsa de papas la cual comenzó a devorar, Thor como siempre agarró su plato que contenía 10 poptarts, Loki se limitó a beber una soda y un flan, era su comida favorita y los amaba de sobremanera.

Era una película de temática de adultos, por lo cual Peter se aburrió enseguida, el pequeño tomó un caramelo de la mesa, enseguida Loki lo miró de reojo y le quitó su peluche que traía, el castaño se dio cuenta y trató de tenerlo de vuelta, pero el moreno lo alejaba mas y mas de el, los dos comenzaron a pelear de nuevo y Thor solo los veía de reojo pero mientras comía era feliz y no decía nada. Peter se subió en Loki y con su chillante voz decía

-Dámelo! Tío Loki malo!

Peter no estaba ni cerca de conseguir el peluche, ya que Loki con una de sus manos tenía aprisionadas las dos manitas del pequeño y con la otra le alejaba el peluche, el pequeño se rindió e hizo un puchero, pero en señal de venganza, acercó su cara a Loki y le propició una fuerte mordida en el labio del moreno, el cuál hizo un gemido de dolor y trató de alejar al niño de el, pero el niño no soltaba su labio y solo hacía que le doliera mas, enseguida Loki pidió ayuda a Thor

-Thor! Thor! Demonios quítame a este engendro!

El rubio enseguida tomó a Peter y suavemente lo quitó de con Loki y le devolvió su peluche, el moreno lo miró furioso y con su mano detenía el sangrado que le había ocasionado el niño en la boca. Enseguida en la televisión empezó una escena típica de las películas de adultos, de sexo y se podía oír como gemían, el pequeño se quedó dudoso un momento y le preguntó a Thor

-Tío Thor… que es eso? Es que… es que… luego yo oigo que en el cuarto de mis papis hacen eso… y no se que es…hacen mucho ruido todas las noches… y y se oye como eso de la televisión…

Thor se quedó boquiabierto y titubeó un momento, cuando al fin iba decir algo no se le ocurría que inventarle al niño, enseguida con cara de indiferencia Loki dijo

-Es sexo niño… sexo

-Sexo? Que es sexo?

Thor enseguida negó la cabeza y le susurró a Loki

-No creo que sea buena idea Loki… es muy pequeño

El moreno hizo caso omiso de lo que decía su esposo y siguió explayándose

-Pues sexo... ok… es un "juego" donde participan dos o mas personas y te hace sentir muy bien y es sumamente divertido

Peter abrió los ojos grandes y emocionado les dijo

-Podemos!... podemos jugar a sexo!?

Thor enseguida se preocupó y comenzó a parlotear cosas que no se entendieron, enseguida tomó a Peter en brazos y le dijo

-Hora de dormir, ya es muy tarde, no hagas caso a Loki… lo entenderás cuando seas mayor

El rubio lo llevó al cuarto de Matt que yacía dormido en su cama, como era matrimonial colocó a Peter a lado de Murdock y arropándolo le dio las buenas noches.

Thor salió de la habitación silenciosamente. Pasaron unos 10 minutos y Peter no podía conciliar el sueño, con su mano comenzó a mover a Matt el cual trabajosamente despertó, pero enseguida sonrió y con una voz muy baja dijo

-Hola Peter…

-Matt no puedo dormir!...

-Solo cierra los ojos Pet… mañana hay clases

-Pero…

Matt suspiró y con su dedo índice señaló su oído y susurró

-Acaso es por el ruido?...

Peter lo miró extrañamente y en voz baja le dijo

-Pero yo no oigo nada Matt…

-Ah… que bueno que no lo hagas…

Matt había comenzado a oír ciertos gemidos y jadeos, el chico había comenzado a desarrollar sus otros sentidos magníficamente y el oído era uno de ellos, pero ya no le extrañaba, ya que cada noche estaba acostumbrado a oír a todo terreno a sus padres en el acto sexual. Solo suspiró y abrazó al pequeño para acurrucarlo. Peter esperó un segundo y le dijo emocionado

-Oye Matt!...

-Mmmm?

-Jugamos a sexo?

Matt se quedó boquiabierto y no supo que decir por unos segundos , enseguida se sonrojó por completo y alarmado le dijo

-Peter! Que!?

-Es que tío Loki me dijo que es un juego muy divertido…

Matt suspiró y lo abrazó aún sonrojado

-Cuando seamos grandes Pet… cuando seamos grandes…

Eran alrededor de las 7: 00 a.m. y Tony estaba vistiéndose, mientras Steve yacía en la cama, anoche había sido muy larga para ellos aparte de la fiesta habían llegado y tenido sexo toda la noche. Las sabanas estaban cubriendo nada mas las partes íntimas del rubio dejando expuesto su perfecto cuerpo escultural. Tony no pudo evitar echar una mirada completa y detenida a su esposo, enseguida se mordió el labio saboreándose al Capitán de pies a cabeza, se acercó poco a poco y con sus dedos suavemente comenzó a recorrer desde la pantorrilla hasta la entrepierna del rubio, este hizo un gemido en señal que le gustaba eso y de un jalón atrajo a su esposo hacia el, haciendo que quedara arriba de el, comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente y un hilo de baba escurrió por los labios de ambos, cuando la cosa comenzaba a calentarse en la habitación sonó el celular de Tony desde la sala, este no hizo caso de ese, peor no paró de sonar. El castaño puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó, el rubio sonrió y dándole una suave nalgada le dijo

-Ve a contestar amor

Tony se paró de mala gana y se dirigió a la sala, no encontraba donde había dejado su teléfono hasta que lo divisó arriba de su cantina, enseguida reconoció el numero que era de la compañía Stark e hizo una mueca, su mirada se distrajo por todas las botellas nuevas que había en su bar, hacía mucho que no tomaba gota de alcohol, había dejado eso desde el nacimiento de Peter, pero realmente extrañaba una de esas fiestas brutales. Enseguida se hincó y abrió una de las puertas de la cantina y comenzó a revisar sus botellas, enseguida notó una botella extraña y la sacó, la miró por unos segundos tratando de hacer memoria y enseguida en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa que señalaba que recordaba de donde era

-La botella de alcohol de Asgard…

Por la cabeza de Tony estaban pasando sin fin de planes alocados, pero ya tenía uno especial para esa noche… las fiestas legendarias de Tony Stark volverían esa noche.

Peter y Matt fueron a la escuela como cualquier día normal, en la tarde llegaron y comieron en el piso donde vivía Peter, como siempre Jarvis estaba allí para cuidarlos y servirlos, ya que Tony iba a trabajar y Steve al gimnasio a entrenar, algunas veces Loki y Thor salían y nadie sabía a donde.

Jarvis los cuidó hasta alrededor de las 8:00 p.m. en ese momento llegaron Loki y Thor y subieron con los niños, traía mas bolsas de despensa con muchas cajas de poptarts y café, mucho café.

Steve llegó a los pocos minutos y gustosamente fue a saludar a los niños, en especial a Peter al que tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a mimarlo y a jugar con el, Steve tomó uno de sus peluches y el castaño otro y comenzaron a jugar a las luchas de peluches, Peter reía a mas no poder, por otro lado Matt estaba dormitando en el sillón con unos audífonos puestos.

En ese momento Jarvis que estaba asomado a la ventana les dijo con un tono extraño

-Oh… vengan a ver esto

Steve enseguida se levantó, seguido de Thor y Loki que se pegaron al cristal, debajo de la torre vieron sin fin de autos que se estacionaban y comenzaron a oír lejanamente música.

Enseguida todos extrañados se miraron entre sí. En ese preciso momento por el ascensor subió Tony, cuando Peter lo vio corrió a el y saltó para caer en sus brazos y que lo cargara, el rubio se acercó a su esposo y le dijo con tono extrañado

-Tony… que demonios pasa allá abajo?

-Allá abajo?

-Sí abajo…

-Oh! Nada…nada… hay una fiesta

-Que!? Pero Tony!...

-Que?

-Tenemos niños acá arriba!... que quedamos sobre esas fiestas?

-Steve hace años… años literal que no tenía mis súper fiestas… además ahora que Jarvis está aquí… cuidara a los niños… y la fiesta solo será en el piso de hasta abajo el principal… ya me aseguré de eso

-Tony…

Enseguida Thor dio un grito de alegría y lanzó una patada de emoción la cual no midió y golpeó una mesa rompiéndola en mil pedazos, Tony puso cara de indignación pero enseguida volvió su sonrisa, nada podía quitar su felicidad de que volvería sus grandes fiestas. Enseguida el castaño les dijo

-Abajo ya están Natasha, Bruce y Clint

-Amor… es seguro?...

-Oh vamos claro que si

Peter miró con grandes ojos a su padre y con voz inocente le dijo

-Papi… puedo ir a la fiesta?

-Oh no amor, eso no es para niños, a Jarvis ya le deje tu libro favorito para que lo lea antes de dormir

Enseguida el castaño dio un beso en la cabeza del pequeño y se lo pasó a Jarvis

-Nos vemos en la mañana Pet

El castaño tomó a Steve de la mano y lo jaló hacia el elevador, rápidamente Thor fue con Matt y quitándole los audífonos le dio un beso en la frente

-Iremos con el tío Stark, te quedaras a dormir hoy aquí si Matt? Pórtate bien…

-Si papá…

Thor y Loki entraron al elevador igualmente y las puertas se cerraron. Mientras el ascensor bajaba Stark no podía contener la cara de emoción al igual que Thor, Loki iba completamente indiferente mientras Steve se notaba algo preocupado. En cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron era un mundo completamente diferente, había luces de colores por todas partes, la música retumbaba en su máximo esplendor y había alcohol por todos lados, incluyendo que el lugar estaba lleno a mas no poder. En ese momento se acercaron Clint y Bruce agarrados de la mano y con la libre un vaso con whisky ya entrando en calor, enseguida Tony fue a saludarlos y darles la bienvenida a su fiesta.

Natasha en cambio se acercó a Steve y comenzó a charlar con el y de cierta forma tranquilizarlo de que la fiesta era una buena idea para des estresarse de la vida cotidiana.

Loki y Thor fueron directo a la mesa donde se hallaban las botellas y cada uno tomó una y comenzaron a beber, ellos sabían que no podían emborracharse fácilmente así que decidieron empezar desde temprano. Tony tomó un vaso de brandi y lo comenzó a beber rápidamente, enseguida esbozó una sonrisa pícara y de sorpresa con un destapa corchos picó el abdomen del doctor Bruce el cuál dio un leve sobresalto, enseguida Stark le dijo

-Wow todos estos años no te has convertido en la bestia verde?

Steve abrió los ojos como platos y jaló a Tony furioso llevándoselo unos pasos lejos de Bruce y Clint

-Estas loco Tony!? No hagas eso! Estas poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de todos!

-Vamos Steve relaaaaajate… si Banner y Barton están bien entrados en ambiente ya…

-Stark!

-Relájate amor… ahora vuelvo

Tony se encaminó con cara de disgusto hacia la cantina y se sirvió un vaso de tequila, Tony siempre combinaba las bebidas que tomaba por lo cuál caía en ebriedad mas rápido, pero antes sacó su carta secreta, la botella de Asgard y la sirvió en una grande copa, enseguida se encaminó a su esposo y se la extendió, Steve no tenía ni idea que Stark años antes había traído de esas botellas con el, pero aun así se negó a tomarla, el castaño hizo un puchero y le dijo

-Steve… vamos!... hazlo por mi… solo un brindis

-Tony no… no tiene caso

-Te juro que tomamos este y en un rato subimos con los niños…

-Lo juras?

-Lo juro…

Steve tomó la copa y de un solo trago la bebió toda al igual que Tony su tequila. Natasha andaba divirtiéndose con toda clase de gente nueva que se encontraban allí pero también con su copa de alcohol. Bruce y Clint estaba en el sillón besándose sin importarles que los pudieran ver, ellos estaban un poco ebrios ya, el beso cada vez iba subiendo de intensidad y Clint comenzó a meter la mano en la camisa de Banner, este aferró sus manos a la cintura de Clint y lo atrajo hacia el, pero un leve movimiento los sacó de su mundo de pasión, se habían sentado unos invitado s alado de ellos en el sillón, esto incomodo bastante a los chicos, enseguida Clint tomó la mano de Bruce y se lo llevó al sanitario, los dos entraron discretamente y enseguida le pusieron en seguro, automáticamente se empezaron a besar y entrelazar sus lenguas, mojando sus labios mutuamente de saliva, Clint mordió sensualmente el labio del doctor y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, por otro lado Banner desabrochó el pantalón de Hawkeye y bajó este mismo. Cuando el pecho de Bruce quedó expuesto Clint bajó lentamente y con su mano tocó suavemente desde el pecho hasta la bragueta de Banner la cuál desabrochó dejando salir su pene, una vez hincado el agente Barton comenzó a lamer el duro miembro de Bruce, metió toda la cabeza del pene a su boca y dentro de ella con su lengua jugueteaba explorando cada rincón de ese pedazo de carne.

Succionaba todo lo que podía y asentaba fuertes embestidas contra su boca, Bruce tenía una cara de orgasmo total y cerraba sus ojos lo mas fuerte que podía, sacando unos leves gemidos.

Enseguida Banner tomó a Clint por el brazo y de un movimiento lo colocó sentado arriba del lavabo, colocó sus manos en cada una de las rodillas de Clint y abrió sus piernas, así teniendo una vista completa de todas las partes intimas de Barton, el doctor no pudo esperar ni un segundo mas y asentó una fuerte embestida contra su amante, este soltó un fuerte gemido, Bruce comenzó a embestirlo una y otra vez y los gemidos del arquero salían cada vez mas fuertes, el pene resbalaba sumamente fácil debido al líquido pre-seminal y la fricción que se hacia incitaba a que los dos tuvieran un orgasmo mas placentero. En uno momentos los dos estaban llegando al éxtasis y eyacularon al mismo tiempo con gran potencia, los dos quedaron jadeantes recargados uno con el otro y acabaron con un fugaz beso.

Enseguida los dos hombres trataron de salir lo mas discreto posible del baño, pero lamentablemente muchos los vieron y con gran furia ya que había una fila de mas de 16 personas afuera del baño, esperando poder entrar a hacer sus verdaderas necesidades.

Por otro lado Steve ya estaba completamente mareado y no sabía la razón, pero Tony le seguía dando mas de ese alcohol sin que el rubio supiera que era, pero automáticamente cuando pudo descifrar que era lo que pasaba, ya estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para rechazar mas copas, Stark también había tomado demasiado y no estaba muy consiente de todo lo que hacía.

Unas chicas comenzaron a juntarse alrededor de Steve y tenían todas las intensiones de llevárselo a la cama, bromeaban y jugueteaban con el, el capitán en cierto aspecto era bastante inocente e ingenuo y nunca se le pasó por la mente que las mujeres planearan algo mas, además estando ebrio sus sentidos se alentaron un poco. Enseguida Tony se percató de eso y furioso lo jaló fuera del circulo de mujer, las cuales fruncieron el ceño y comenzaron a reclamarle a Tony al unísono, el castaño articulo con los labios "Es mio! Perras" ya que la música estaba sumamente fuerte y no se oía muy bien lo que decían y después lo beso con suma pasión delante de todas ellas, las cuales indignadas se fueron enseguida, Steve sonrió pícaramente y acorraló a Tony contra la pared y discretamente colocó su mano en la entrepierna del castaño muy cerca de su miembro y comenzó a frotar esa parte, Tony cerró los ojos en señal de placer. El rubio se acercó al oído de Stark y le dijo gimiendo

-Sabes que te voy a hacer…?

Tony tragó saliva y comenzaba a sentir como toda la sangre llegaba a su miembro y se ponía completamente caliente su órgano sexual, enseguida con palabras ahogadas dijo

-Que… me vas a hacer?...

Steve se acercó mas a su oído del castaño y con un aliento caliente que se sentía en la oreja le dijo aun con mas gemidos

-Voy a llevarte al cuarto ahora mismo y voy a arrancarte la ropa… voy a abrir tus piernas totalmente y a masturbarte tan fuerte hasta que eyacules quedándote totalmente vacío… después voy a penetrarte poco a poco, quiero que sientas cada centímetro de mi pene entrando en ti, embistiéndote… voy a darte tan duro que te voy a partir en dos Tony y eyacular tan fuerte en ti que todo mi semen llegara a lo mas profundo de ti…

Tony abrió la boca en señal de excitación y se notaba a mas no poder el gran bulto en su pantalón, enseguida tomó por la camisa a Steve y casi corriendo lo condujo a un cuarto, el cuál cerró de un portazo y le puso seguro, en seguida lanzó a Steve a un sillón del cuarto y el castaño parado frente a el comenzó a quitarse la corbata seximente y con una cara completamente de lujuria le dijo

-Espero que tus palabras sean ciertas

Steve arqueó la ceja y con una sonrisa lujuriosa comenzó a bajar su bragueta, enseguida salió un monstruoso pene. Tony se quitó los pantalones enseguida quedándose nada mas con la camisa abierta y la corbata a medio quitar, pero no dudó nada y enseguida se sentó en las piernas del rubio, una vez allí comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de su esposo dejando ver su perfecto pecho, el cual no dudó en comenzarlo a besar y lamer. Steve lamió dos de sus propios dedos y bajándolos por toda la espalda de Tony llegó hasta su entrada y los introdujo fuertemente, el castaño sintió un espasmo y gimió. Rogers comenzó a penetrarlo con los dedos mojados así lubricándolo muy bien. Una vez que la entrada de Tony estaba completamente dispuesta a recibir el gigante miembro, Steve tomó las caderas del castaño y con un impulso lo levantó para que el pene pudiera entrar, la cabeza del pene de Steve iba entrando poco a poco y Tony sentía como su entrada se iba abriendo poco a poco, Steve que aún lo tenía por las caderas lo bajaba sumamente lento, para que sintiera centímetro a centímetro, las paredes anales de Tony demandaban sumo placer y comenzaban a punzar, el castaño gimió

-Ah Steve! Métemelo ya…

El rubio lo sostuvo de las nalgas sin acceder a sus demandas y con un tono juguetón le dijo

-Vamos Tony… no te escucho…

-Ahh! Métemelo!

-Que?...

Tony comenzó a moverse para poder bajar y que Steve lo penetrara por completo, pero fue sin éxito no tenía tanta fuerza como el rubio

-STEVE! METEMELO YA!...

Steve sonrió y de una sola veloz embestida lo penetró por completo haciendo que el castaño sacara un fuerte gemido, una vez con el pene adentro comenzó a mecer sus caderas contra el pubis de Rogers.

Cada que hacían el amor su mundo se detenían y solo existían ellos, Steve comenzó a frotas con su grande mano los pezones de Tony y con la otra a masturbarlo lo mas rápido que podía.

Los dos chicos encontraron sus suaves labios en un beso romántico que involucraba más que lo físico, un hilo de saliva corrió por la barbilla de Tony y Steve con su lengua lo limpió.

El sillón rechinaba en cada embestida dada por el rubia contra su esposo, el punto de placer de Tony fue tocado y se vino en la mano se Steve, el cual sin detener las embestidas gusto llevó sus dedos a la boca y los lamió disfrutando cada gota del jugo de Stark.

Tony acercó sus labios al oído de Steve y comenzó a lamer y mordisquear su lóbulo, mientras gemía suavemente solo para el.

Steve le excitaba demasiado la voz de Tony y con unas cuantas embestidas mas eyaculó en el interior del castaño con gran potencia haciendo que su semen escurriera por todo el muslo de Stark y manchara el sillón. Los dos chicos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y soltaron una risa entre ellos, estaban demasiado ebrios, enseguida se pararon y como pudieron se vistieron y salieron de nuevo a la fiesta.

La escena siguiente que encontraron fue algo extraña, en el centro había una enorme mesa en la cual estaba tendido Loki con el torso descubierto y encima de el se encontraba Thor, al parecer los dioses habían arrasado con muchas botellas y no estaban en sus 5 sentidos al igual. Todos habían comenzado un "juego" al parecer. Thor tenía una botella de alcohol y vació un poco sobre el torso de Loki y en especial en su ombligo, acto siguiente pegó sus labios desde donde comenzaban sus pantalones y con su lengua recorrió la línea del ombligo hasta llegar al mismo ombligo y metió la lengua lo mas profundo que pudo así tomando lo que había vaciado en su hermano, todos a su alrededor reían y animaban ese juego, sin mencionar que muchos invitados hacían este tipos de cosas, las mujeres se ponían limones bañados el alcohol entre los senos y los invitados tenían que llevarlos con la boca hasta la boca de las propias mujeres, o este tipo de cosas.

Thor no paró en el ombligo de Loki y con su lengua recorrió hasta el pecho blanco y terso del Dios de las travesuras, seguido de allí subió hasta sus labios los cual besó con locura y pasión.

El rubio hizo un brusco movimiento haciendo que los dos cayeran de la mesa que estaba cubierta con un gran y largo mantel de una tela muy fina que llegaba hasta el suelo, los dioses aprovecharon su estancia en el piso y solo giraron debajo de la mesa donde se refugiaron, ahí no perdieron ni un minuto y comenzaron a besarse intensamente, Thor pasó sus dedos por el cabello liso y negro de Loki para después bajar por su espalda, cuando llegó al pantalón de un fuerte tirón lo rasgó por completo, dejando desnudo a su hermano, pero no tardó nada en despojarse de su ropa igual dejando visible a un enorme pene digno de un Dios.

Enseguida Loki por el mismo se puso con los codos y las rodillas recargados en el suelo, ofreciendo su cuerpo por completo a Thor. El rubio no dudó ni un momento y tomando las nalgas de Loki lo embistió con gran fuerza haciendo que Loki soltara uno de esos excitantes gemidos.

Thor empezó a embestirlo con fuerza lo que provocaba que la mesa se moviera mucho, pero todos estaban entrados en sus asuntos y nadie lo notó.

El miembro de Loki se movía en cada embestida, así que el moreno con sus delgados y delicados dedos lo sostuvo con fuerza y aprovechó para masturbarse así mismo.

Estuvieron gozando por algunos minutos pero se les pasó el tiempo volando, enseguida habían llegado al éxtasis máximo y se vinieron casi seguido uno de otro. Thor recargó su sudoroso torso contra la espalda de Loki y se quedaron jadeantes por un momento.

Los niños ya estaban acostados y Jarvis había terminado de leerles el cuento, pero enseguida el mismo mayordomo se había quedado dormido en la silla, Matt yacía profundamente perdido en un sueño, mientras que Peter no había conseguido conciliar el sueño.

El pequeño castaño se bajó de la cama y tomó el cuento que estaba sobre la mesa, a lado de el había una manzana y la tomó de igual manera, tenía hambre pero se negaba a comerla a mordidas y era muy pequeño para partirla así que salió a la sala en busca de sus padre.

Llegó a una oscura sala donde todo estaba silencioso, se dirigió al cuarto de Tony y Steve pero no tuvo éxito no estaban allí.

Los buscó por todo el piso y no logró nada, haciendo un puchero se acercó al elevador pero no alcanzaba el botón por lo cuál jaló una silla y subiéndose en ella lo oprimió, el sistema le pidió una contraseña, Tony la había habilitado es noche como protección. El pequeño Peter hizo un puchero y comenzó a apretar unos botones, ese niño era sumamente inteligente y se había fijado cuando en ocasiones especiales su padre la ponía, y sorprendentemente la hizo correctamente, haciendo que las puertas del elevador se abrieran, el pequeño entró con su cuento y su manzana en mano. El elevador bajó hasta el piso principal y las puertas se abrieron, las luces entraron a todo lo que daban a los pequeños e inocentes ojos de Peter, tuvo que entrecerrarlos y después abrir uno solo para salir, el pequeño no sabía que era eso, solo conocía las fiestas infantiles con piñatas, dulces, pastel y juegos de atrapadas, no tenía idea de lo que era. Siguiente a eso dio unos torpes pasos entre la gente que no notaban su existencia, era demasiado pequeño y se perdía entre toda la gente, logró divisar al tío Clint entre la multitud y corrió hacia el gritando con su vocecita

-Tío Clint!

El agente Barton tardó en segundo en captar y enseguida se hincó a la altura del pequeño, y arrastrando un poco las palabras saludó al niño

-Peter! Hola… que haces aquí?

-Um… busco a papá… lo has visto?

-Oh no me pareeece que no…

-Donde está el tío Bruce?

-Oh no se… creo que lo perdí de vista…

Peter se quedó mirando al suelo por unos segundos pensando donde podrían estar sus padres, luego echó una mirada a su manzana

-Tío Clint… me partes mi manzana?

Clint se quedó pensando un momento, con una sonrisa y tambaleándose sacó su arco como por arte de magia y le dijo

-Quieres que te enseñe una manera genial de partir manzanas?

-Oh si!

-Párate… allá hasta la pared y ponte la cabeza en la manzana….

-Ah?...

-Digo…. La manzana en la cabeza

Peter dio unos torpes pasos hasta la pared y se colocó de frente a Hawkeye con la manzana en la cabeza, Clint apuntó una de sus flechas a la manzana pero tenía que parpadear fuerte para enfocar, Tony logró divisar algo y tardó bastante en enfocar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la escena ojo de halcón ya había lanzado la flecha, Tony enseguida se abalanzó sobre Clint gritando "NOOOOOO" y lo tacleó, derrumbándolo por completo. La flecha había acertado muy bien a la fruta, aún estando ebrio no perdía el sentido ni la habilidad de darle a las cosas ala perfección.

Arrastrándose Tony llegó a Peter y con tono alarmado le dijo al pequeño

-Peter! Por dios! Que haces aquí!

-Ah… no puedo dormir papi… me lees un cuento?...

-Peter! Ah!... amor… no debes estar aquí!... amor… te imaginas que…..

-Que qué papi?...

-Que?

-Me imagino que…?

-Que?... de que hablábamos?

Peter ladeó la cabeza en señal que no entendía nada, en seguida señaló con su dedo algo detrás de Tony, el castaño volteó y divisó a Steve arriba de una de las mesas sin playera y haciendo verdaderos escándalos, una mujer en sostén se subió a su lado y comenzó a tocar su pecho, Tony enfureció y le dijo a Peter

-Quédate allí Pet no te muevas!

Después de eso tomó un gran impulso y saltó contra la mujer tacleándola por completo y haciendo que cayeran al suelo, Stark la tomó del cabello fuertemente y empezaron a discutir cosas inentendibles, Peter abrió los ojos como platos y se alejó, quería refugiarse en una habitación pero al entrar se encontró con que estaba ocupada, su tía Natasha estaba en la cama con un hombre y una mujer, estaban semidesnudos los tres, el niño cerró la puerta fuertemente y se dirigió hacia sus padres, pero en el camino se encontró con Loki, el moreno lo miró y como siempre lo molestaba, le quitó su cuento soltando una carcajada, Peter se enojó y le soltó una patada en la espinilla lo que enfureció a Loki y cargó al niño, los dos comenzaron a forcejear y el pequeño tomó las mejillas del moreno, las estiró lo mas que pudo y eso le dolió mucho a Loki por lo cual en su lucha de quitárselo de encima lo impulsó hacia un lado donde estaba un ventana abierta haciendo que se saliera por ella. Era el primer piso y no había cuidado alguno, Peter cayó en pasto y con un puchero se quedó sentado.

Segundos después Tony y Steve comenzaron a buscar preocupados a Peter, al ver a Loki y Thor que estaban unos pasos de ellos se acercaron preocupados y les preguntaron por el pequeño, Thor que había estado unos pasos de Loki antes dijo con un tono de voz divertida

-JAJA Loki lo tiró por la ventana

A los súper esposos se les había movido la percepción de las cosas y pensaban que estaban en el 20 piso o más alto, los dos abrieron los ojos lo mas grande posibles y Steve se lanzó contra Loki, los dos cayeron al piso y comenzaron a golpearse, el castaño los miró sin entender y volteó a ver a Thor

-Peter vuela no…?

-Ah… no?

Stark puso un gesto sorprendido y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, para después tomar impulso y lanzarse por la ventana, cayó directo de cara en el pasto dándose un golpazo tremendo y abriéndose el labio, cayó a lado de Peter el cual estaba leyendo su cuento solo.

Al ver a Peter Tony se abalanzó y lo abrazo fuertemente, el niño no entendía nada de lo que pasaba esa noche pero solo se limitaba a ver sin hacer preguntas.

Tony entró con Peter en brazos y solo eso calmó a Steve que estaba totalmente despeinado y arañado por la pelea con Loki, Stark le pasó al niño a su esposo y se dirigió al centro del lugar, el cual apagó la música y gritó enseguida

-LA FIESTA SE ACABO! LARGO TODOS!

Todos empezaron a renegar, pero fueron saliendo poco a poco, los únicos que se quedaron en el lugar fueron los vengadores. Peter que estaba en brazos de Steve sonrió y le dijo

-Papi! Papi!... jugamos a sexo?

Steve abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó a más no poder, al igual que Tony que estaba a lado de ellos

-Amor… que!?

-Jugamos a sexo, papi, tu y yo?

Stark se quedó boquiabierto para después decir sin pensarlo y con un estado de ebriedad grande

-Sería interesante…

Steve le soltó un grande golpe en la cabeza a Stark y con tono de reproche le dijo

-Pervertido! Es tu hijo

-Ah si… si…

-Peter! De donde sacaste eso!?

-Tío Loki me dijo que es divertido…

Steve le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a Loki y luego regreso sus hermosos ojos azules a los de su hijo

-Amor eso es para adultos… no le hagas caso a Loki

-Umm bueno…

Todos se encaminaron hacia unos pisos arriba, ya que el piso principal quedó echo un desastre, al llegar al piso donde se hallaba Jarvis y Matt, ósea el piso donde vivían Tony y Steve, todos cayeron rendidos donde pudieron y se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente los vengadores se reunieron en la mesa principal y en lugar de desayuno Jarvis les sirvió a todos un fuerte y cargado café con unas píldoras para la resaca enfrente de ellos. Todos se agarraban la cabeza y no soportaban la luz o el ruido, pero parecían sumamente felices.

Tony y Steve estaban agarrándose de las manos y el rubio articuló "te amo" con los labios, el castaño le respondió articulando "yo también"

En cambio Loki y Thor se dieron un tierno y amoroso beso en los labios que decía todo. Clint y Bruce estaban abrazados con sus tazas de café en la mano, y Natasha estaba recargada sobre sus brazos en la mesa, todos tenían una cierta satisfacción en su cara.

Matt y Peter estaban sentados en una alfombra a unos metros de la mesa y habían podido notar todo eso, Peter enseguida le dijo a Matt

-Matt… ya quiero ser grande

-Porque Peter?

-Porque los adultos hacen cosas geniales… tienen esposos, hijos, hacen unas cosas con mucha gente y música, se ponen felices a baila dicen que es la edad para jugar sexo

-Ah… Ah si Pet… pronto creceremos no tengas prisa…

-Enserio?

-Si… el futuro esta ala vuelta de la esquina… a la vuelta de la esquina…

Todos estaban listos para seguir una tranquila vida en familia, o por lo menos eso creían, ninguno se esperaba que los próximos años en venir fueran los mas agitados de su vida, definitivamente la historia no acababa allí….


End file.
